Kingdom Hearts II: Mission to the Multiverse
by Keyblade Warrior 64
Summary: Mario, Votus, and Utopia Magus were now on the quest with Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi and Geno were on the mission to search the Star Spirits that scattered across into the many worlds from Star Haven, even reuniting with Sora and his two friends; Donald and Goofy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Yixato, Nobody of Taiyo**

_"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine."_

_Opening Song is My Sanctuary _

Tsuki was at Tommy Oliver's house as she sits on the roof and staring out at the sunset.

_I need more affection than you know_

The scene changes into Sora and Taiyo were sitting with Kairi and Tsuki while Riku leaning next to them and watched at the same sunset as the specks of dust sweep away from Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tsuki before Taiyo gave one last look and jumped off as the background turned into dust.

_In you and I there's a new land_

Taiyo then landed in front of the Snide's Fortress, holding his Warrior Key. Right beside him was Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno as they stare the hordes of Heartless. Taiyo stepped ahead before he slashes three Shadows and four Soldiers before he ran through the hall as Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno followed him.

_Angels in flight I need more affection than you know._

The scene changed back into Snide's Throne room as he saw Tsuki was chained onto the pillar and rushed over to her but Snide appeared by aimed his katana blade at him, wanting to fight in the battle. Taiyo narrowed his eyes at Snide before he summoned the Keyblade in his hands and charged forward as they clashed their weapons with each other.

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music in time. _

Then Taiyo morphed into the Red Eyed Keyblade Dragoon as he unleashed Inferno Spiritual Burst at Snide and exploded into nothingness as the dark smoke appeared into Demise, Ganondorf's Heartless.

_I need more affection than you know. What's left of me, what's left of me now._

Taiyo ran at Demise who smirked and attacks him before the background changed back into the Final World and Mario joined him as well. Taiyo and Mario crossed their Keyblades together before transforming into a bright long powerful blade of light and brought it down upon Demise who held his Hatred Sword against the blade before the dark sword breaks in half and the light blade engulfed him as Demise was defeated. Taiyo and his companions farewelled by everyone including Tommy Oliver, Veteran Sixth Rangers, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Rosalina, Fusoya, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings.

_I watch you. Fast asleep. All I fear means nothing. In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight._

_I need more affection than you know A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. _

_Where fears and lies melt away. Music in time._

The next scene is Tsuki who was looking up at the night sky as the balls of light that Sora, Taiyo, and Mario defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Demise before the whole scene change into the morning as Tsuki gets older now along with her new outfit and still watching at the clouds with a hopeful look before she looked down in her right hand that holds the Keyblade: Moonlight Star.

_I need more affection than you know. What's left of me, what's left of me._

The scene changes as the little girl named Naminé who drew the picture of Taiyo, Mario, Utopia Magus, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Greyback, Strife, Halcon, Katherine, and Aero Wingsman at the Black Skull Island.

_So many ups and downs. My heart's a battleground. I need true emotions._

_ I need more affection than you know. I need true emotions._

Suddenly, the Black Skull Island materialize into reality as Taiyo and his allies fight some Chitablins and Neoshadows before encountered Mr. L, a corrupted form of Luigi and Dark Predator. Then they confronted Lord Vastatus as Taiyo morphed into Keyblade Salvation Ranger before they battled each other in brutal strength and power. Taiyo managed to snatch the Ruin Orb from Lord Vastatus' chest and using the power of destruction against him by disintegrating him, defeated the Dark Ogre.

_You show me how to see it. That nothing is whole. And nothing is broken._

_In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight. I need more affection than you know. _

The scene shifted into Canterlot where Taiyo and his friends were cheered by the ponies and other creatures including Hippogriffs, Changelings, Dragons, and Abyssinians. Rosalina waved her magic wand around Taiyo and glowed brightly as he turned into seventeen years old boy as he smiled at her before he closed his eyes.

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah. Where fears and lies melt away. Music in time._

_I need more affection than you know. What's left of me, what's left of me now._

Another scene changed back to sleeping Taiyo who flew back to Destiny Islands and landed flat back on the sands with holding hands from Tsuki who lied on the shore next to him.

_My fears, my lies. Melt away. I need more affection than you know_

The final scene shifted back to the unknown boy resemblance of Taiyo who falls into the Ocean Between and heading straight to Fusoya's realm, Crystal Bastion. The teenage boy with a long brushed down black spiky hair landed on two feet before he glanced at the palace made of the pure crystal.

(Ocean Between)

The Stardash Ship still drifting through the colorful nebulas, stars, and auroras. It has been six months prior to the events that took place in Equestria ever since the intense battle against the Forces of Darkness and defeat Lord Vastatus. Taiyo and his companions have spent their training for another six months and he was now 18 years old.

(Stardash Ship – Training Deck)

Utopia Magus, Votus, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Taiyo were sparred at each other, making sure their skills trying to keep up while Geno watched at them.

"Votus, concentrate your instinct!" Geno ordered.

Votus tossed his adamantium shield at Luigi who ducked down and it bounced back to its owner. Utopia Magus fired the magical beam from his horn at Mario who flipped back to the wall and lunged towards him with a kick. Taiyo cast a Graviga at Mario who managed to dodge the purple and black sphere of gravity.

"Firaga!" Mario yelled as he cast the massive fireball at Taiyo who deflected it and straight at Yoshi.

"Ouch!" Yoshi winced.

"Sorry, Yoshi!" Taiyo replied.

"That's okay, it was just the tag." Yoshi said.

"Come on, guys! Focus!" Luigi called out to them before he unleashed the Lightning Wave at Yoshi and Taiyo as they jumped back away from him.

Yoshi then materialized his hands into stone before he rushed forwards Luigi and tried to pummel him with rocky fists. Luigi managed to evade from Yoshi before he was shooting at him with Spark Barrage as Yoshi shield himself by using his stone hands.

Taiyo and Mario were clashing their Keyblades against each other before they jumped away and smirked at each other.

"Want to keep fighting?" Mario asked.

"You betcha, Mario." Taiyo grinned.

Mario then shot the Unison Fire Beam at Taiyo who cast the Reflect spell to deflect it and the beam straight at Mario that send to the wall and slid down to the floor. Mario backflipped as he is splinting towards Taiyo and slashes at him. Taiyo managed to block every attack from Mario before he kicked him in the gut and Mario counterattacked by punched him squarely in the left cheek.

Utopia summoned the Unicornus Horn Blade, striking at Votus who protected himself with the adamantium shield and blocking against it. Votus then rammed onto Utopia as he slid across the floor and skidded to a halt. Votus rushed into the Alicorn Prince before Utopia blasts the magical gold-colored beam at him and sends the monkey into the wall, dropping the shield to the floor as it is rolling towards Utopia.

"I think it belongs to you." Utopia said before he used the magic to levitate the shield and hand it back to Votus.

Luigi and Yoshi were punching and kicking at each other, clashing.

"Getting the fight to the finish, huh?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep, sure do!" Luigi replied before he ignited his Electro Blade and strikes the green dinosaur before Yoshi jumped over the tall plumber.

Yoshi then plummeted on the floor with his right foot, summoning Stone Wave before shooting the sharp stones at Luigi who quickly sliced each of the stone and the crumbling pieces fell to the ground.

"Earth Rush!" Yoshi roared before emitted in glowing brown aura and the rock shards forming around him.

Yoshi quickly charging at Luigi who brings his arms and crossed them together.

"Thunder Shield!" Luigi yelled as the electrical barrier surrounded himself.

Yoshi then tunneling into the underground before puzzling Luigi and Yoshi comes out of the hole behind him as he tackled him, and the barrier dissipated. Luigi fell over on the floor as he grunted slightly and getting back up to his feet.

"Not bad, Yoshi. Using the burrowing move when the enemies let their guards down." Luigi remarked.

Taiyo was rolled over to the ground after he got hit by Mario's Triple Firaga before Mario ran forward at him, however, Geno held out his hands to halt them.

"That is enough for the training." Geno ordered as Luigi, Utopia, Votus, and Yoshi stopped their fights.

The room shifted back into the normal unscathed area and remains undamaged.

"You have improved your abilities and strategy, great work to you all." Geno admired.

"Oh yeah! We've been training for the months, plus I was getting older." Taiyo said.

"Yes, that is true." Geno nodded.

"We were warming up at the same time." Luigi smiled.

"Me too, I haven't trained in a while back from Equestria." Utopia said.

"Well, the prince needs some training for being royal." Votus joked.

"Oh, you said it." Utopia commented.

"Taiyo, are you still searching for Sora and Riku?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I didn't slip the things out of my mind, not even after the single year has passed." Taiyo replied.

"Except about the important mission?" Yoshi asked smugly.

"Hey, Yoshi! Tried to be polite to him." Utopia firmed lightly.

"I was just asking him, geez!" Yoshi objected.

"It's okay, Utopia." Taiyo noted. "Grand Sage said there are seven Spirit Stars somewhere hidden in each world and we can't find them anywhere."

"Of course, we were. I am pretty sure we are going to hunt them down." Mario replied.

"And wishing Dylan to be on our good side." Luigi added.

"Yes, I want him to be our side and become friends again. Sora, Riku, I hope you guys are alright." Taiyo sighed.

"So, Taiyo, where do we start now?" Yoshi asked.

Before Taiyo could answer, he suddenly had a vision

(Lost Moon of Oracle)

Six months earlier after Taiyo and his friends stopped the Heartless and Chitablin army and defeat Lord Vastatus.

In Taiyo's vision, he saw the strange teenage boy with slightly tan skin, hazel brown eyes, slim body and long spiky brushed down brown hair sleeps in front of Crystal Bastion and opened his eyes as he awakened. He wore a black, low-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wears another jacket, this one unzipped and white with several red block designs and a silver hem on the end of each sleeve and added with a black hood. He also wore black pants trimmed with golden lines around the waist and down its legs. For his feet, Yixato wore silver and red boots that had silver straps in place of laces. On both of his wrists were two crimson wristbands. And finally, he had a gold ring on his right middle finger that was decorated with linear markings.

"Who is he?" Taiyo thought to himself.

The strange boy saw the castle as he was amazed at it before the huge gate opened widely and Grand Sage comes out.

"It would seem you had rarely visited here in the moon." Grand Sage replied.

"I—Uh—Who are you?" The strange boy stuttered.

"Oh, I'm Grand Sage, child." Grand Sage bowed to him.

"Well, it is really nice to meet you. Where am I?" The strange boy said, nervously.

"So, you seek answers." Grand Sage replied before he waved his right-hand across, making Taiyo's name appeared in glowing blue letters in front of the strange boy.

"You feel nothing to fear which is nothing is real. I can give you the purpose of who you are." Grand Sage said.

Waving his hand again, the letters spun around the strange boy. Grand Sage soon thrust his hand out, making the spinning letters stop, adding a large, golden 'X' to the mix. Thus, the name Yixato was given.

"Yixato."

"That is right… the new you. Come along with me." Grand Sage replied before he headed towards the Crystal Bastion.

Yixato followed him into the castle as the gates shut.

"Yixato? He looks exactly like me but a different person. What is going on?" Taiyo thought to himself.

(Crystal Bastion – Chamber of Annals)

Grand Sage opened the doors for letting Yixato in and sees Fusoya sat behind his desk.

"Ah, Grand Sage. You brought this boy here. I want to talk to him alone." Fusoya replied.

"Yes, sire. I leave Yixato to speak with you in the private matter." Grand Sage bowed to Fusoya respectfully before he left.

"Yixato, isn't it? I am Fusoya, the All-Father of the Multiverse. It reminds of you like my grandson, Taiyo." Fusoya said.

"Taiyo?" Yixato asked.

"He was my grandson, of course." Fusoya said.

Yixato took surprised. "What?! Okay, let me ask you. Am I the person?" Yixato questioned.

"Yes, you have a special gift from Taiyo's heart when you are born." Fusoya replied.

"A special gift from his heart? What do you mean by that?" Yixato asked.

Then the bright light suddenly appeared from his right hand before it has shown the same Keyblade Taiyo has: Warrior's Key.

"A key?" Yixato asked.

"This is the Keyblade you are holding it and you become the wielder of your weapon." Fusoya replied.

"I just…don't know how I got here. I can't even remember anything." Yixato replied.

"Alright, let me explain about your origin." Fusoya replied before he waved his hand to materialize the chair out of nowhere.

Yixato took a seat in front of Fusoya's desk.

"In the world of magical creatures were called the ponies where Princess Twilight Sparkle has spread the Magic of Friendship over Equestria. Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno arrived here to search Mario, only for him was in deep trance and couldn't wake up at the time. Upon their quest with the Justice Defenders led by Utopia Magus, Taiyo was killed by the dark side of Mario, Tenebris or commonly known as the Darkness. As Taiyo loses his heart, you are born from him as an empty shell. You are the Nobody." Fusoya told.

Yixato turned a surprised look. "I'm the Nobody?"

"Why yes. Nobody is what remains of those who lost their hearts to darkness, left their bodies and souls which become non-existent beings. However, like you, had the strongest will from Taiyo's heart and retain the appearance from him but alter your form." Fusoya explained.

"So that's how he was born if I lost my heart and becomes the Nobody. I guess that is why the vision was the sign." Taiyo pondered to himself.

Then the doors opened, revealed the creature wears the black coat with a hood except for the round ears he has.

"Hello, Fusoya!" A creature in the black coat said.

"Mickey. So, you succeed in the mission I gave you." Fusoya replied.

"Hold on a second. That's King Mickey?! He was alive! Does that mean that Mickey knows where Sora and Riku are?" Taiyo thought to himself.

Mickey lifted a hood off from his head as Yixato gasped at him.

"A mouse?" Yixato asked.

"Yeah, I'm the mouse. Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"Ah, allowed me to introduce each other. Mickey, this is Yixato. Yixato, this is the old friend of mine, King Mickey." Fusoya said.

Yixato is baffled at him. "You're the king?! Does that mean I have to bow to you?"

"Um, no. You don't have to bow or addressed 'Your Majesty' to me. Just call me Mickey, okay?" Mickey said.

"Oh, right. I think so." Yixato replied.

Mickey noticed the Warrior's Key in Yixato's right hand.

"Wow, you wield the Keyblade as much as I was surprised." Mickey smiled.

"Oh, I did." Yixato uttered and turned back to Fusoya. "Why did it choose me?

"Because you have been connected to Taiyo's heart as long as your Keyblade still in your hands." Fusoya answered.

"Yixato was connected into my heart. That sounds weird to me." Taiyo contemplated to himself.

"So, Mickey, how was it?" Fusoya asked.

"Not so good. Riku was influenced by Xehanort's Heartless, I tried anything to help him, but he refused, and we are parting ways. I was so worried about him." Mickey replied.

"Rest assure, Riku handled his darkness by himself." Fusoya promised.

"Riku?" Yixato asked.

"Sora's friend. Yixato, I can give you the task by who you are." Fusoya replied.

"I am not training yet." Yixato said.

"Well, perhaps I will give you the training as well as the same time; aid Mickey on his quest." Fusoya replied.

"You don't have to worry, fella. I will be right behind you and train you during the quest." Mickey replied.

"It's sound fair, at least I give the try." Yixato replied.

"Then we'll start straight away." Mickey said.

"Before you leave, I will give you something." Fusoya replied, holding out his left hand to summon the black coat the same as Mickey wore it but it was big enough for Yixato to wear it as it is levitating in front of the teenage boy.

"The coat?" Yixato questioned.

"It will suit you well and keeping you from the darkness swallowed your heart." Fusoya replied.

"Thank you, Fusoya." Yixato bowed to him.

"You're welcome, Yixato." Fusoya said.

"It will take a long journey over there." Mickey replied.

"Okay." Yixato replied.

"But take extra caution, the Heartless were still lurking around the worlds." Fusoya uttered.

"Heartless?" Yixato asked.

"How about I can tell you about them when we were left?" Mickey suggested.

"Very well, Mickey. I would let you explain him. Now, have a farewell." Fusoya replied.

"We will. I will see you again." Yixato replied as he and Mickey left the chamber.

Fusoya sighed. "I hoped Taiyo and his companions were trained together to get stronger."

"We are training to get stronger, grandfather. And I wished I will find Riku, Sora, and Dylan." Taiyo thought to himself as his vision was about to fade away.

(Bedroom Deck)

Taiyo was awaked and found himself back in the Bedroom Deck. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia Magus, feeling worried about him.

"Taiyo, are you alright?" Mario asked.

"What… happened?" Taiyo asked.

"You are fainted and slept for three hours." Votus replied.

"What is wrong with him?" Utopia asked.

"He has a vision." Geno said.

"Yeah, I saw it. There was a boy named Yixato." Taiyo replied.

"Yixato?" Luigi asked.

"I heard Fusoya when I saw them talking. He said that Yixato was the Nobody." Taiyo said.

"A Nobody?" Yoshi asked.

Unaware of them, Mario was secretly felt from his shocked expression and don't want to tell them.

"I don't know about it. Must have slipped away from my mind quickly after I saw the vision. Yixato looked almost like me." Taiyo said, shaking his head.

"Is that it?" Votus asked.

"No, there's the last thing I tell you. I saw King Mickey was talking with my Grandpa." Taiyo said.

Mario walked forward and puts his arms on Taiyo.

"You saw Mickey as well?" Mario asked.

"He was on his quest along with Yixato. Maybe if we find them, we can find Sora and Riku." Taiyo said.

"It is a possibility, I'm afraid." Utopia replied.

"And maybe we'll work together to find the Star Spirits by wishing Dylan freed from the darkness of Ganon's control." Yoshi said.

"Let's go back to the cockpit." Votus suggested.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were at the cockpit and stand around the control center.

"So where to next?" Luigi asked.

Mario pulled up the image of the new destination called the Twilight Town.

"Let's start this one. The Twilight Town." Mario said.

"Twilight Town? That was the same name from Twilight." Utopia confused.

"Yeah, it looks like you missed her already." Votus replied.

"What do you mean? Okay, don't talk about between me and Twilight." Utopia said.

"What's wrong? Wanna protect your girlfriend?" Yoshi smirked.

"No! She was safe!" Utopia protested.

"Cut it out, guys." Taiyo replied. "We don't have time. Let's go!"

The group was taking their seats before Mario prepared to fly the ship and flew straight to the next world until it stopped by as Taiyo and the others headed to the Lounge Deck and transferred themselves to the Twilight Town from the teleport pad.

* * *

**Author Notes: **In another six months, Taiyo and his great friends were training to hone their abilities and skills. During the training, Taiyo has received the vision that he saw the strange boy named Yixato who mysteriously appeared in the Lost Moon of Oracle as Fusoya let him joined King Mickey on the quest. Having learned from his vision, Taiyo was merely shocked to see that Yixato was his own Nobody. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - In Search of Friends  
**

(Twilight Town – Old Mansion)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia have appeared in a flash of light as the group looked around their surroundings and found themselves in front of the Old Mansion.

"Are you sure this is Twilight Town?" Votus asked.

Taiyo turned to see the mansion while Mario and Geno were talking.

"It's not far from there."

"We should get going for the shortcut way."

Something made Taiyo turned his attention toward the left window. Through it, he could the young girl with a white dress.

"Who do you think used to live in that mansion?" Yoshi asked.

"There's no time to tell, let's move." Mario said.

"Taiyo." Luigi called out to Taiyo who turned back to the group.

"Hm?" Taiyo murmured.

"Quit looking at the mansion." Luigi replied.

"I wasn't. There's someone in there, look at the window." Taiyo said before he turned towards the mansion's window again, but the girl was gone.

"Taiyo, you alright?" Utopia asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I saw the girl, that's all." Taiyo said, looking at the Prince of Justice.

"A girl? What girl?" Geno asked.

"Never mind, let's go." Taiyo dismissed.

(Twilight Town – Woods)

Taiyo walked ahead of the group while the others looked at each other. They soon followed Taiyo as he continued to walk.

Taking the lead, Taiyo heads through the woods with his friends, following close behind.

"There's a hole, we can go through it." Utopia replied.

They soon came through the hole, accessible to the Market Street: Tram Common.

(Twilight Town – Market Street: Tram Common)

The group looked upon the buildings that stood before them. Many shops including the accessory shop and armor shop were set up in the open-market area. They even watched as a tram traveled around the area, passing in front of them.

"This place looks amazing." Votus replied.

"I never have seen it." Utopia amazed.

"Guys, this is the Twilight Town. Let's keep moving." Mario told them.

Moving along, Taiyo and his friends head down the street that leads into the Sandlot.

(Twilight Town – Sandlot)

Once they arrived in the area, they saw four people were talking to each other.

Seifer was the leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee and sharing the rivalry with Hayner and his gang. He is a muscular teenage boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes, bearing a distinctive diagonal scar across the bridge of his nose. He wears a blue crop-top vest with white lining under a floor-length, sleeveless white coat with a black lapel. He has baggy, aubergine pants belted with a cream-colored lace, which he tucks into black combat boots with light blue laces. His hair is barely visible beneath a black tuque with the 'Ore' kanji.

Fuu is another member of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. She is a short, thin girl who distinctively covers her left eye with her long bangs. Her eyes are red, and her jaw-length hair is light steel blue. She wears a sleeveless, navy blue, zippered jacket with a high collar and bottom trim, both slightly darker, and khaki Capri pants with irregularly placed pockets: one on her right thigh and one on her lower left leg. She wears lavender slip-on shoes that somewhat resemble Crocs.

Rai is a member of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. He is very tall and muscular for his age. He has tan skin, dark brown eyes, and short black hair with long sideburns. He has the scruff of a goatee on his chin, and several faint markings on each cheek. He wears an orange tank top featuring black and white tribal designs on the chest and two thunderbolts on the upper back, and dark baggy sweatpants bearing red stripes and the number 8 on the hip over wide yellow sneakers. Around his neck, he wears a thunderbolt necklace, and he keeps a white and blue sweatband on each wrist.

Vivi a short member of Seifer's Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. Vivi is a short, squat boy with inky black skin, glowing yellow eyes, and no other discernible facial features. He wears a sky blue coat with elaborate, dark blue stitching at the edges, secured by a tan string tied around four yellow buttons, though still opens to expose his pitch-black torso. The white cuffs of this jacket are oversized and sport similar lining to the rest of the jacket, though brown instead of blue, and the sleeves cover half of his hands, which are themselves covered by brown gloves. The jacket also sports two large pockets on the front, each kept closed by a vertical white strap connected to a sky blue button. His pants are green and held up by a brown belt, and his shoes are brown with several raised tan stripes.

His large, tan hat resembles a face, with a large open zipper resembling a mouth in the middle of the hat, and two "eyes" just above this, shaped like a pale green star on the left and an oblong shape on the right. Above this, the hat flops over and curls. Near the brim is a wide brown strap, and on one side is a tear or seam that has been stitched with brown cord.

They soon noticed Taiyo and his friends making their way across the Sandlot.

"Great. As if weren't enough new faces in this town." Seifer scoffed.

Wanting to meet the newcomers, Seifer and his gang approach Taiyo and his companions who stopped and noticed them.

"Hey, where did you all come from?" Seifer asked.

"Uh...we're not from around here." Taiyo said.

"We're kinda new here." Utopia said.

Seifer then noticed Mario and smirked. "Well, it isn't the Super Mario?"

"Did he know you?" Yoshi asked.

"Seifer was the one who picked the fight on me in the Struggle while I was on the mission." Mario replied.

"Struggle?" Taiyo asked.

"Struggle is a popular sport in Twilight Town and every summer, the single-elimination tournament is held in the town." Mario explained.

"Heh, don't expect me in the rematch because I am the new champion after I beat Setzer." Seifer replied.

"Tch, he was totally a jerk." Luigi whispered to Utopia and Votus.

"I heard that, Italian mustache!" Seifer annoyed. "Anyway, how 'bout I fill you in on the rules around here."

"Why should you fill the rules for us?" Taiyo asked.

"Because Seifer and his gang are the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee." Mario answered.

"Oh." Taiyo murmured.

"Tough luck. Rule #1: This is my town. Rule #2: Respect your elders which in this instance is me. Rule #3: Any trouble caused around here means disciplinary action. You got that?" Seifer replied.

"Okay, fine. We get it. We're not looking to cause trouble. We were just looking around the town." Taiyo replied.

"We've got stuff to do. So, get acquainted with the town until you die from boredom. I could care less. See you around, losers." Seifer mocked.

Seifer and his gang soon take their leave while Taiyo and his friends watch them go.

Yoshi sighed. "Somehow, something tells me that we were not the first ones that jerk has met."

"He may look like the moron, just ignored him." Mario uttered.

"Let's continued to explore." Taiyo said.

Continuing to explore the town, Taiyo and his friends head up a set of stairs, leading into the Back Alley.

(Twilight Town – Back Alley)

Taiyo and others were looked around for the place to see as Mario pointed that direction to the Usual Spot.

"This way." Mario said as he walked to the direction to the hangout.

Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, and Utopia were following him to the hangout except for Geno who looked around and sees the people doing their works like putting the posters on the walls, taking out the garbage and sees the kid riding on the skateboard.

"Curious, it isn't?" Geno asked to himself.

Geno then heard someone yelled. "Get away from me!"

"Huh? That voice. It was coming from over there." Geno said before he rushed off to Market Street: Station Heights.

(Twilight Town – Usual Spot)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, and Utopia came walking into the hangout place, drawing the attention of three teens. Their names are Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner is the leader of his gang. He has brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wears baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. Hayner also wears a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

Pence is a friend of Hayner and Olette. He appeared to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. Pence holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wears a long-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side a large in white letters. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

Olette is the resident of the Twilight Town and a friend of Hayner and Pence. She has bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

"And what do you want?" Hayner asked.

"Uh, nothing. We were just wondering what was back here." Taiyo replied.

"Well, now you know. This is our hangout." Hayner said.

"So... I'm guessing you're new around here?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. We were wandering around the town." Votus replied.

The three teens introduced themselves

"Well, I'm Pence."

"It's Hayner."

"My name's Olette."

"I'm Taiyo." Taiyo said before he let his companions presented themselves.

"I am Mario." Mario uttered his name.

"Luigi." Luigi murmured, tipped his cap.

"Called me Yoshi." Yoshi nodded before pointed out to Votus and Utopia. "This is Votus and Utopia Magus from Equestria.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked upon Yoshi, Votus, and Utopia in surprised.

"That green one is the dinosaur?" Pence asked.

"Yep, he is the real dinosaur." Luigi answered.

"So those two are the monkey and the unicorn with wings?" Hayner asked.

"I am an Alicorn that what somebody called me." Utopia retorted.

"And what is Equestria?" Olette asked.

"It is the world of the ponies." Taiyo answered.

"Oh. Does that mean I can touch him?" Olette asked.

"No, he is the prince." Mario said.

"The prince?!" Hayner, Olette, and Pence asked in unison before quickly bowing down to Utopia.

Having felt awkward as Taiyo stepped out to them.

"Hey, wait! You don't have to bow to him!" Taiyo shouted.

Realizing that, Hayner, Pence, and Olette standing up, feeling sheepish.

"Sorry, we are just thought we had to." Hayner said.

"That's alright, I am just the traveler." Utopia said. "Besides, the others thought I was the stranger."

Olette stepped forward at Votus and admiring him. "You were such an adorable monkey."

"Um, thank you?" Votus dumbfounded before Luigi pulled him away from her.

"He was a little shy to talk to someone." Luigi dismissed.

"Wait a minute? Where's Geno?" Taiyo asked.

"Who's Geno?" Pence asked.

"He's another friend but he was wandering off when we visited your spot." Mario replied.

"Anyways, have you seen Sora?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, we saw him." Hayner said.

"Since when?!" Taiyo asked.

"A little while ago before we met you guys. He came in here just like you did." Pence said.

"Is he still here?" Yoshi asked.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette looked at each other then looked back at Taiyo.

"No. He just left." Olette said.

"That's just great." Luigi sighed.

Taiyo was disappointed to hear this, he thought Sora was right here in the Twilight Town, and now he had just missed him.

"Well, at least I now know he was here." Taiyo replied before he pondered to himself.

_"I'm getting so close to finding him. I just know it." _

"Do you know where Sora went after you met him?" Utopia asked.

"He went to the train station on the upper part of town with Donald and Goofy." Pence answered.

"In that case, we followed the trail to find Sora and catch up with him." Votus replied.

"Right. Before we go to the train station, we have to find Geno on our way." Taiyo said.

"Good idea." Mario said.

Taiyo and his friends turned to look at three teens.

"Hayner, Pence, Hayner, thanks for your help. We gotta go now." Taiyo said.

"Not a problem." Pence said.

"It was nice meeting you." Olette smiled.

"Don't be strangers." Hayner replied.

Taiyo smiled and nodded before he turned back at his friends.

"C'mon!" Taiyo ordered.

Taiyo ran out of the Usual Spot with his friends close behind.

(Twilight Town – Market Street: Station Heights)

Geno was searching around to find the source of a voice until he saw the unusual girl with pretty light blue eyes was chased by the strange white creatures called the Dusks and she ran into the Central Station.

Dusks are the low-ranking Nobody. They have thin, sinuous bodies that are capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. They have a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Their body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes themselves to reveal their actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. These low-ranking Nobodies were appeared to be fairly muscular, though their arms and legs are very thin. The sides of their bodies are linked by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Their feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and their hands each sport two black bands around them.

"I'm coming to get you, miss." Geno urged before he followed them.

Not after Geno ran after the Dusks, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, and Utopia had spotted him.

"There's Geno!" Yoshi pointed at them.

"He was heading down to the station." Luigi replied.

"Come on, we had better know why Geno wandered off like that." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and others were heading forward to the station.

(Twilight Town – Station Plaza)

Taiyo and his companions arrived to see Geno was defending the teen girl from the Dusks.

The teen girl has dark-skinned with red hair tied into shorter pigtails and long bangs parted from the left and right with two orange and white hairclips holding them and light blue eyes. She wears her a longer-sleeved dress in orange with a white stripe that goes up to her neck, stops above the knees, and along with a white gorget with neon blue gem and Steve Eggman's head symbol, white long socks, and orange boots with white wedges. She was also interested in making up fashion; like light neon blue nails, neon blue eyeshadows and light blue lipstick.

"Who is that with Geno?" Utopia asked.

"Don't know. We gotta save them." Mario replied.

Taiyo and others rushed over them, taking out the few of them and joined their side.

"Sorry for wandering off, but this girl was in trouble." Geno said.

The red-haired girl turned surprised when she sees Taiyo and his friends. "Who are you, guys?"

"Let save the introductions later." Taiyo said.

"Mario, did you know about these white beings?" Geno asked.

Mario gasped at its symbol on its head from one of them.

"It is the Nobody. A creature without the heart." Mario uttered.

"I see. They are different than the Heartless. I never saw them before." Utopia replied.

"Neither do I." Votus added in.

"Come on, let's beat those white clowns." Taiyo muttered as he and others fought the Dusks, leaving Geno and the red-haired girl.

"Miss, stayed right there." Geno told her before he joined the others.

Taiyo dodges from the Dusk's flexible attack and gave a downward slash at it as the Dusk diminished into the white clouds of dust. Taiyo was piled by three Dusks as he used his strength to get them off and he casts the Firaga that took in the form of three spiraling flame balls before they straight at them and exploded into nothingness.

Mario and Luigi were shooting the fireballs at the two Dusks, injuring them slightly.

"You ever throw the fireballs, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Well, I can do that for sometimes." Luigi said.

Mario scoffed lightly. "Figures."

Mario summoned his Keyblade: Ignition Flower before he took them out in one horizontal slash.

Luigi saw the Dusk coming right behind his brother's back and he sends a green ball of electricity at it before it impacted the being and exploded into white glitters before fading.

"Thanks for warning on my back, bro." Mario replied to him.

"No problemo." Luigi appreciated.

Yoshi was running around the three Dusks, making them easily dazed.

"Earth Rush!" Yoshi hollered before the brown aura encased him and the stone pebbles floated around him.

Yoshi was zipping through against the Dusks couple times until they are defeated out of their existence.

Votus blocked against the few Dusks' attacks before using his adamantium disc to bash them in the counterattack and kept bashing them into their downfall. Then one of the Dusks tried to attack Votus and he dodged from it, slammed against the Nobody with his shield.

Geno blasted at the two Dusks with the Radiance Beam which vaporized them into white bits as the three new Nobodies known as Creepers have appeared and shifting into the large sword before they slashed at them.

"Oh no, you don't!" A red-haired girl shouted before she fired her blue energy blasts at the Creepers and destroyed them.

"Thank you. And I haven't got your name." Geno said.

"Sari." Sari replied.

"Sari? That name sounds pretty cool." Geno uttered.

Sari giggled before she blushed and caught her dreamy eyes at Geno as her background was sparkling and hearts everywhere as she tried to reach out to touch him.

But Luigi interrupted and stepped between Sari and Geno. "Guys! Can we just fight the monsters already?"

Sari snapped out of his trance before she started to fight the Nobodies and retracted her Photon Mallet from her right forearm, smashing one of them into the oblivion.

Taiyo and others were fazed at her.

"She is a robot?" Yoshi asked.

"No kidding…" Utopia murmured.

"She looks like me." Geno replied.

Sari crashed on the few Dusks and making them disappeared. Soon as the Dusks had surrounded the group.

"Darn. We already took several of them." Mario said.

"We just got to keep fighting." Votus replied.

Taiyo readied to cast the Thundaga but the person in black coat jumped down to the ground before he slashed each of them to disintegrate into the flash of white light.

Taiyo and others are awed to see that someone takes down the Dusks and gazed at the Keyblade he was holding it. Taiyo gasped at the same Keyblade which looked like the Warrior's Key.

"Are you Yixato?" Taiyo asked.

"Wait a minute, that was him?" Votus asked.

The boy removed his hood and revealed himself as Yixato.

"That's me." Yixato affirmed.

"Whoa, he looked just like you." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, I just saw him in the vision. That's what I was trying to tell you." Taiyo said.

"You must be Taiyo. I heard all about you and your friends." Yixato replied.

"Except for me." Sari uttered.

"So, it is true that you are the Nobody?" Mario asked.

"Yes, though I did save you from them. I was the good guy, unlike the Organization XIII." Yixato said.

"The Organization XIII?" Luigi asked.

"They are the bad ones, sending the Nobodies to exterminate you all. Lucky for me, I took them out already." Yixato said.

"What about King Mickey?" Taiyo asked.

"Shh!" Yixato whispered. "Don't let the Organization heard the name, if you let them know where he is, they can kill him."

"So, where is he? Is he alright?" Mario said, quietly.

"He will be okay. Mickey knows exactly what to do." Yixato replied.

"Would you tell us where Sora and Riku are?" Utopia asked.

"I don't know where Riku and Sora are. I'm sorry." Yixato said before he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sari asked.

"I am going to have unfinished business to take care of." Yixato answered.

"And thank you for saving us. I'm really appreciated." Taiyo grinned.

"Don't mention it. I'll see you guys later." Yixato said.

Yixato had left from the Station Plaza.

Geno glanced at Sari. "I am grateful for helping us, Sari. My name is Geno."

"Allowed me to introduce to my friends, this is Mario, Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Utopia, and Votus." He gestured them.

"It's really wonderful to see you all." Sari said.

"So, Sari?" Mario asked.

"Do you know who she is?" Taiyo asked.

"Sari was from the same Mobius where Sonic and his friends lived. She is created by Steve Eggman and the superhuman android." Mario answered.

"No way! That's so awesome." Taiyo admired.

"And you see, Dr. Steve Eggman was my dad." Sari replied.

"Your dad?!" Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, Geno, and Utopia exclaimed at the same time.

"I know it's sound really crazy, but you guys probably get used to it." Sari embarrassed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"I was on the mission to hunt the Dark Predator or better known as Dylan." Sari answered.

"You know Dylan?" Votus asked.

"Yeah, Makaque told me about that evil mind-controlled guy." Sari replied.

"Me too. But he was not here in the Twilight Town." Taiyo said.

"So, I thought. He could be anywhere than here." Sari replied.

Her neon blue gem started to glow as Sari pressed it and projected out to show the hologram of Alphonse.

_"Sari, have you found the Dark Predator?" _Alphonse asked.

"No, he was not here in the town." Sari answered.

_"Alright, just keep searching for him. He was hiding somewhere in the cosmos."_ Alphonse said.

He turned back to Taiyo and his friends. "Oh, hi guys. How are you all being?"

"We kinda cool. We are going to find Sora when he was leaving at the station right next to us." Taiyo said.

_"Okay. I leave it up to you to find Sora. Good luck, pals." _Alphonse said before the hologram of himself turned off.

"I had to go, it really nice to meet you all. Especially you, Geno." Sari replied before she winked at Geno which confused him, and she pressed her neon blue gem again to teleport away.

"Did she wink at you?" Luigi asked.

"What do you mean?" Geno asked.

"Well, I hate to say it, but Sari had feelings about you." Mario replied.

"Feelings about me? I don't have feelings." Geno said.

"But you and Sari were both the robots. You will understand what love is." Yoshi uttered.

"Maybe…" Geno uttered.

The clock tower's bells rang throughout Twilight Town. Taiyo and his companions looked up at the clock tower, listening to the bells as they rung.

"Come on, we better catch the train." Taiyo said.

With each of them nodding in agreement, Taiyo and others entered the train station.

(Twilight Town – Central Station)

As soon as they were inside, they saw two different trains already at the station, waiting for the passengers. One was blue, decorated with stars while the other was simply orange.

"One of these trains will lead us to where Sora went. So, let's go." Taiyo said.

"Hey, Taiyo!" A voice called out.

Taiyo and his group turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Hayner who came running up to them with Pence and Olette.

"What are you guys doing here?" Utopia asked.

"We came to see you off. It seemed like something we ought to do." Pence replied.

"Really? Thanks a lot, guys." Taiyo said.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette replied.

"But we don't have any money." Taiyo replied.

"I do." Mario simply grinned before he pulled out the big pouch of gold coins.

"Wow." Pence awed.

"Since when you get the gold coins, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"Princess Peach offered me for rewarding by saving her." Mario answered.

"Ohhhh." Luigi murmured.

"This gold coins converted into the Munny, so you don't have to get them." Mario said.

"In that case, we can buy the tickets." Yoshi replied.

Mario and Taiyo went over to the teller.

"Seven tickets, please." Taiyo said.

Mario paid to the tellers for the tickets and handed it all to them.

Taiyo then looked over at the three teens.

"Do you guys know which train Sora went in?" Taiyo asked.

"That one over there." Hayner replied, pointing at the blue-colored train.

"Right. Let's go." Taiyo said.

Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia proceeded to board the train while Taiyo and Mario looked at Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"We can't thank you enough for you three." Mario said.

"Tried to care for yourself, okay?" Taiyo asked.

"No worries. Just go catch up Sora." Hayner said.

"You know, Taiyo, you're lucky to have these guys including the monkey and the Alicorn as your friends." Olette replied.

"Yeah, and you're lucky to have Sora as your friend too." Pence added.

"I know." Taiyo nodded.

"Hey, Taiyo. You sure we never met before?" Hayner asked.

"What do you mean? This was our first time here." Taiyo said.

"I mean there's someone who looked like you." Hayner said.

"You mean Yixato?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, that's Yixato. He met us in our hangout before you guys showed up." Pence said.

"I see. What did he tell you?" Taiyo asked.

"He said when the time comes if you see Kairi, protected her at all cost." Hayner said.

"Kairi? But she was safe in the Destiny Islands." Taiyo said.

"The Destiny Islands?" Olette asked.

"I was been over there as my home with my friends." Taiyo answered.

The train blows its whistle, making Taiyo and Mario looked back at it.

"We have to go. See ya." Taiyo said before he gave a two-fingered salute, and boarded the train with Mario following him in. The doors closed and the train left the station as Hayner, Pence, and Olette watch them go, then turned to look at each other.

(Moments later in the Lanes Between)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were sat in the seats of the train. They are all looking outside the windows of the train as it rolls on towards its destination. Taiyo was thinking about Hayner, Pence, and Olette, hoping he never forget about them.

"Don't worry, Taiyo. We'll be back right over there soon." Luigi said.

"I'm sure we'll see Hayner and the others again." Yoshi replied.

"I know. I kinda missed them." Taiyo uttered.

"Well, I missed Princess Peach, Toads, and other friends in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"In fact, Bowser and his children were good guys now." Yoshi said.

"Really? No wonder when I was gone." Mario replied.

"Bowser wants to rematch with you for the time being when you're back." Luigi said.

"Right. I will keep that in mind." Mario replied.

(Twilight Town)

Meanwhile, Yixato walked over to three individuals which included the same girl from the old mansion and her name is Naminé. Right next to her was the red spiky hair guy named Axel and the other whose was Ansem who still hidden his face in the hood.

Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi, born from her heart and Sora's body and soul. Naminé shares Kairi's blue eyes and general body structure. She has blond hair, which is slightly longer than Kairi's, that she drapes across her left shoulder, rosy cheeks, and pale, pink lips. She wears a white dress that ends at her thighs in an embroidered lace pattern and light blue sandals decorated with yellow flowers. She was much mature and taller resulting in dress reaching to about mid-thigh as opposed to just above her knee.

Axel is the member Rank VIII of the Organization XIII. He is Axel is tall and slender in appearance. Like other Organization members, he wears basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, is one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves close tightly around his arms. Axel himself is also easily distinguishable from other characters in terms of facial features, made easier by the fact that he rarely wears the hood of his coat up. Axel has a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes.

"Yixato. You got our message." Ansem said.

"Yeah. You want me to discuss." Yixato replied before he turned to Axel.

"Hey, Axel." He greeted.

"You got it memorized, huh, kid?" Axel said.

"What brings you here?" Yixato asked.

"There is someone who resemblance of Ganondorf, his name was Tengu." Ansem replied.

"Tengu?" Yixato asked.

"Hey, I thought you memorized the other guy." Axel teased lightly.

"Tengu was hunting down the remaining Destiny Orbs while Xehanort's Nobody is collecting the hearts for Kingdom Hearts." Ansem said.

"What about King Mickey?" Yixato asked.

"Your job is to make sure the King will be unaware of DiZ's identity. I assured you to keep everyone quiet as well." Ansem replied.

Naminé turned towards at Yixato. "Yixato, I sensed your connection to Taiyo's heart which makes it grown stronger since you were born."

"How can you tell?" Yixato asked.

"Besides, you have to unlock the memories of Taiyo to restore your emotions and hidden potential." Namine said.

Yixato held his chest that his heart was half.

"Let's go now." Ansem uttered.

"Go where? It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist, remember?" Axel said.

"Yes, it's true. We may not have homes. But there is someplace I want to go to. And someone I want to see." Naminé replied.

Naminé looks down at her sketchpad, looking upon the picture of Taiyo, Yixato, Sora, and Roxas.

"Same here." Axel said as he looked up at Ansem. "So, you think you might let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but..."

"DiZ wants to get rid of me?" Naminé asked.

"I think DiZ knows what he was going to do for his sake." Yixato said.

"Go." Ansem demanded.

"You sure about this?" Axel asked.

Naminé and Ansem look over at Axel, then back at each other.

"I owe you both." Ansem spoked.

"For what?" Naminé asked.

"Castle Oblivion. You helped us." Ansem said.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice." Axel said.

Axel stretched out his left-hand and opened a dark portal.

"Thank you." Naminé appreciated.

Naminé gets up and ran into the portal.

Axel and Ansem are stared at each other for a few seconds, then Axel heads into the portal. The portal soon closes, leaving Ansem and Yixato alone on the hill.

"Yixato, keep the sharp eye on Taiyo and his friends. I don't want the enemies had not harmed them." Ansem replied.

"Yes, Ansem. Easier said than done." Yixato bowed to him respectfully and walked off.

(Mysterious Tower – Countryside)

The train exits a portal of light and carries on, moving across the clouds and pulled in front of a floating island. Taiyo and his companions stepped out of the train and found themselves standing in front of a large tower. As they continue to look upon the tower, the train behind them disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only the tracks.

The Mysterious Tower is topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars, similar to Yen Sid's hat. It rests on a floating island that contains a courtyard and many trees that obscure the rest of the Countryside from view.

"Oh my hooves. That is one big tower I ever saw." Utopia awed.

"Yeah." Votus replied.

"I bet someone lives here." Yoshi said.

"I know who someone is lives in the Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid." Mario replied.

"Master Yen Sid?" Taiyo asked.

"He is the powerful wizard, King Mickey's mentor and a good friend of Fusoya who helps to keep a close watch on the balance between Light and Darkness in the Multiverse." Mario replied.

"Whoa, is he?" Utopia asked.

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"It reminds me of Star Swirl the Bearded." Utopia uttered.

"Mario, did you think he knows where Sora and Riku are?" Luigi asked.

"Of course, he knows. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were actually been here before we arrived." Mario replied.

The group went inside the tower.

(Mysterious Tower – Wayward Stairs)

Taiyo and others were heading up a set of stairs and just before they enter the tower. After that was done, they ascend the stairs of the tower until they reach the top floor. Luigi, Yoshi, Utopia, and Votus were panting after they took the longest steps.

"We finally made it to the top." Yoshi panted.

"Me too." Votus replied.

"Me three." Utopia exhausted.

"There's no time to rest. We're at the door by now." Geno replied.

"Oh, we should have noticed it." Luigi dumbfounded.

Taiyo walked to the door and opened it.

(Mysterious Tower – Sorcerer's Loft)

They are all walked in front of the desk and faced the sorcerer named Master Yen Sid.

Master Yen Sid is a powerful sorcerer, former Keyblade Master, King Mickey's teacher and a good friend of Fusoya. He is a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wears the famous, conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wears long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes are dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils, something that is further highlighted by the fact that his eyes are often wide open.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno took a bow to him while Taiyo, Votus, and Utopia are a little confused but quickly followed them.

"So, you must be Taiyo." Master Yen Sid spoked.

"Yes, that's me. How did you know?" Taiyo asked.

"Your friend, Sora spoke very highly of you. He told me you and he were great friends." Master Yen Sid.

Taiyo widened his eyes when he heard Master Yen Sid mentioned Sora's name.

"You met Sora?" Taiyo asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes. As I am sure you are well aware, he too is a Keyblade wielder much like yourself." Master Yen Sid.

Master Yen Sid turned his attention toward Mario.

"Ah… Mario, it's been about years. I see that you had brought Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno." Master Yen Sid said with a smile.

"I served you, Master Yen Sid. We brought the two new companions with us. This is Utopia Magus and Votus from Equestria." Mario said before gesturing towards Utopia and Votus.

"I know them very well. Fusoya told me that you aid Taiyo and his friend to save your world, isn't that right?" Master Yen Sid intrigued.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid. I am now the Prince of Justice and do well to protect my friends." Utopia said.

"Good." Master Yen Sid nodded.

"Since when you and Fusoya know each other?" Votus asked.

"Fusoya and I were good friends from the great ages. We were both keep a close eye on the balance of Light and Darkness." Master Yen Sid replied.

"It's an absolute privilege to meet you, Master Yen Sid. Any friend of my grandfather, Fusoya is a friend of ours." Taiyo said.

"Fusoya told me of your past endeavors against the Heartless, and we are both very grateful and pleased with your progress and quest." Master Yen Sid replied.

"How much do you know what we had in the adventure?" Yoshi asked.

"Like defeating Snide and Demise and saving Equestria from the Forces of Darkness which included Wrathnar, Ghirahim, and Midbus." Master Yen Sid stated.

"Yeah, we did. We have done so many things to protect the worlds." Luigi said.

"And I see you are on another quest by finding the seven of the Star Spirits." Master Yen Sid replied.

"Yes, we are. We are going to bring Dylan back to his old self, it is the only way to save from the darkness." Taiyo replied.

"Right, I am certain that would be difficult to find them." Master Yen Sid affirmed.

"So, Master Yen Sid, you said you know Sora. Does that mean you know where he is now?" Mario asked.

"Sad to say no. I do not. But I can tell you that he and his companions, Donald and Goofy were here recently. Just before you arrived." Master Yen Sid answered.

"Well, that's great." Taiyo said.

"He started his journey not so long ago, there was but one world available to him. This world is known as Hollow Bastion. If you hurry, you will be able to catch up to him." Master Yen Sid replied.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid. We'll leave right away." Taiyo uttered.

"Now, now. Just a moment. Before you go, there is something you must know. Taiyo, as you are well aware, you have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared. Everything in your journey is connected. I understand that you and Sora wish to return to your world, Destiny Islands with your friend, Riku, and with your companions as well. But that depends on whether you will find your way home to the islands...Whether you will return alone or with your friends...And, whether or not, the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them is you, Taiyo." Master Yen Sid said.

"I'm…the key?" Taiyo wondered.

Taiyo looked down at his right hand, then stretched it out, summoning his Keyblade: Warrior's Key in a flash of white light.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. You are the key that will open the door to light." Master Yen Sid said.

Taiyo nodded in understanding as Master Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears in a puff of smoke.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." Master Yen Sid stated.

The book floats into the air and spins it toward Taiyo. It then opens up and lands at the edge of the table.

Taiyo stepped forward and reads through the book.

_'The Beginning' - Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within._

_'Interlude' - A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is a reality? What is an illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end._

_'The Future Story' - Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin. _

After reading the book, Taiyo and his friends discuss with Master Yen Sid of the enemies they would encounter on their journey.

"Wait. There's one thing we didn't understand. Every world we're visited has Heartless everywhere we go. How come there are so much Heartless around?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. Why is that had to do all this?" Votus asked.

"Your past endeavors along with Sora's did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness, make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real, and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Master Yen Sid explained.

"I believed if one had a heart of pure light, the Heartless would stay away." Geno said.

Master Yen Sid nodded in agreement.

"Now, it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Master Yen Sid replied.

Master Yen Sid waves his right hand and an image of Taiyo appeared near the wall. In a flash of light, the image changes to a Shadow Heartless.

If one such as you, Taiyo, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless always lurk in the shadows, and ever they seek to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." Master Yen Sid clarified.

Master Yen Sid waved his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow Heartless.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will, be they evil or good, becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." Master Yen Sid explained.

The Shadow Heartless image disappears, showing only the Dusk.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away...A spirit that goes on, even as its body fades from existence. For you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" Master Yen Sid explained.

"Nobodies... They're non-existent beings..." Taiyo replied.

"Those are the things we fought them before." Mario said.

Two more images of Dusks appear around Taiyo.

"Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others, some larger, some with frightening, and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." Master Yen Sid explained.

The images all vanish in a flash of light.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But..." Master Yen Sid replied.

Master Yen Sid waves his hand again, and images of figures in black coats appear. Devon and his friends all look wary.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Master Yen Sid explained.

"Organization XIII..." Taiyo said.

"While Heartless acts on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. My dear friend and foremost apprentice, King Mickey sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." Master Yen Sid enlightened.

The cloaked figures disappear in a flash of light.

Taiyo had something in his mind about Yixato and spoked to Master Yen Sid.

"There is something I want to tell you. Isn't Yixato was supposed to my Nobody?" Taiyo questioned.

"He's right. That other guy looked almost like him." Yoshi said.

"So, I was told. Did you remember that Tenebris strikes you in the back?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah, I remembered back before." Taiyo said.

"Let me explain. After you have perished, your heart was sent into the Souls of Awakening, but your body and soul are left behind and Yixato was born." Master Yen Sid affirmed.

"I get it. That what happened to me when I died." Taiyo replied.

"However, in the matter of speaking, you and Yixato were connected." Master Yen Sid replied.

"Taiyo and Yixato have connected each other? How?" Geno asked.

"They shared their hearts and souls to each other." Master Yen Sid said.

"But Yixato is the Nobody, he doesn't have his heart." Taiyo replied.

"Indeed, only when Yixato discovered your memory and learning what becomes of himself can awaken his true potential. It could take time very slowly." Master Yen Sid spoked.

"Then I guess we better help Sora and the others out, even Yixato. No doubt about Wrathnar and his evil allies are behind this. I had the feeling that they were working together with Organization XIII." Utopia replied.

"Quite right, Utopia Magus." Master Yen Sid nodded in agreement.

"We got to go right now." Yoshi replied.

"Before you go, there is but a last bit of information I can give you. There are new worlds in addition to the ones you all have visited so far. In order to travel from world to world, there are pathways you must travel to reach them. These pathways can be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know. However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to The Lanes Between. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Master Yen Sid replied.

"Our hearts are connected." Taiyo murmured.

"That is correct. I remember your friend, Sora saying the exact same thing." Master Yen Sid said.

"Same as Yixato." Mario added.

"But be warned. As you proceed, the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of Darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." Master Yen Sid warned.

"Yeah, we did saw them appeared in any world." Taiyo said.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Devon with your friends. Everyone is waiting." Master Yen Sid told.

"Thanks for telling us everything, Master Yen Sid." Taiyo uttered.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Luigi added.

"Master Yen Sid, I would see you again if any case of important." Mario said.

"Until next time, Master Mario." Master Yen Sid smiled.

Taiyo looked towards Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, Geno, and Utopia who looked back and nodded at him.

"C'mon! Next stop to Hollow Bastion!" Taiyo replied.

Having said that, Taiyo and his friends run down the corridor as Master Yen Sid disappeared in a whisk of light.

(Mysterious Tower – Outside)

Mario pressed the button on the remote before he and others were teleported back to the Stardash Ship that above them and it flew off from the floating island of Mysterious Tower. The Stardash Ship opened a blue portal of light with laser, shooting a projection beam of light up ahead of them. The group heads into the portal and continue their journey, heading for the Hollow Bastion.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his friends begin their new journey in Kingdom Hearts II, arriving at Twilight Town. There, they meet the new residents; Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Then, they arrive at Mysterious Tower, and meet the Great Master Yen Sid who tells them that Sora recently met him just before they arrived! Before Taiyo and his companions rush off to find Sora, Master Yen Sid warns them about the Nobodies, and about the mysterious Organization XIII. Even he told about his Nobody, Yixato and his connection. Now prepared to continue their fight against the Forces of Darkness, the group sets out for Hollow Bastion, Sora's last known location, and continue their epic journey! Don't forget to review after reading this! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Reunion at Hollow Bastion**

(The Ocean Between)

Having left the Mysterious Tower, Stardash Ship exited the blue portal and were now flying in the Ocean Between searching for Hollow Bastion, Sora's last known location. They soon spot Hollow Bastion ahead of them.

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

"There it is. Hollow Bastion." Taiyo said.

"Let's go in there." Votus uttered.

Taiyo used his Teleport spell on himself and others to enter Hollow Bastion.

(Hollow Bastion – Marketplace)

Taiyo and others have arrived and looked around their surroundings and found themselves near a town. The Moogles are flying to carry the crates for materials to build and sell items and people are at work trying to rebuild the town.

They soon gaze at the castle in front of them in the distance which was amid rebuilding.

"Here we are. The Hollow Bastion." Taiyo replied.

"Hold on a sec? You used the Teleport spell to get us here?" Utopia asked.

"I was about to say the same question." Luigi scoffed.

"Sorry, but I was going to teleport with you all for the shortcut." Taiyo said.

"Taiyo, I know you are excited to see Sora. Do not let your guard down because some Heartless and Nobodies will be ambushed us." Mario firmly warned.

"Okay. I get that." Taiyo sighed.

Taiyo and his team move down into the market area and looked around to see if they could spot Sora.

"Sora has to be somewhere in this world. He could very well be in this town." Taiyo uttered.

"How do you think we'll find Sora in this area?" Geno asked.

The group remained silent until suddenly, something on the ground catches Taiyo's sight. His eyes laid upon Kairi's stars-shaped lucky charm, the Wayfinder. Taiyo kneeled down to the ground and picks it up in his right hand. He then rises back up while the rest of the group gathered around to look at the lucky charm.

"What is it?" Votus asked.

Taiyo looked upon the lucky charm, remembering what it was.

"I have just seen it before from the Destiny Islands. This is Kairi's lucky charm. But what's it doing here?" Taiyo asked.

"Kairi was safe in the Destiny Islands. Maybe she must give it to Sora." Geno replied.

Looking down at the Wayfinder, Taiyo noticed that Sora's face was sketched on the charm. This made him a relieved smile and an idea came into Taiyo's mind.

"I knew he was here somewhere. I can feel it." Taiyo determined before he turned to others. "Does anybody can detect this charm and followed the traces of Sora?

"I do." Yoshi walked over to Taiyo. "I have an excellent sense of smell so I can track Sora."

"Brilliant. Go ahead." Taiyo gleamed before he gave Kairi's charm to Yoshi.

Yoshi smelt deeply upon the charm and soon caught Sora's scent.

"I think we got him. This lucky charm has Sora's scent on it. I can make out his scent. He was here, not so long ago. His scent is still fresh." Yoshi replied.

"Can you lead us the way to Sora?" Mario asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Yoshi nodded before he ran off to the next area.

They followed the green dinosaur further through the town, searching for Sora. The trail leads the group down a set of stairs into the Borough.

(Hollow Bastion – Borough)

Once Taiyo and his team made it to the Borough.

"It's almost there, guys." Yoshi said.

Suddenly, the group stopped as they see the strange light pillars appearing and disappearing around them as though they were scanning for something.

"What is this?" Utopia asked.

"I don't know." Taiyo said.

As they searched around them, Luigi sees something lurking behind Taiyo.

"Taiyo! Watch out!" Luigi urged.

A Dusk came out of nowhere and attacks Taiyo from behind before he quickly turned around and saw the Dusk flying towards him. He quickly summoned his Warrior's Key in a flash of white light and cleaves through the Dusk with a right slash, making it disappear in a flash of light.

More Dusks and Creepers surrounded the group as Mario summoned his Ignition Flower and Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were posed their fighting stances.

"We fought them before, haven't we?" Geno asked.

"Yeah, it was the same Nobodies." Mario replied.

"Let's show them what we're made of." Taiyo said.

Taiyo lunged his Keyblade at a Dusk, hitting it with a direct hit. He then followed up with a downward slash, left slash, and finished with an upper slash, sending the Nobody back into oblivion. Two Dusks try to attack Taiyo at once, but he sliced through both of them with a wide right slash. Then he saw a single Dusk charging at him before Taiyo used the Thundaga spell to disintegrate it.

Utopia was shooting at the four Dusks with his magical beams and vaporized them in limbo. Two Creepers were shapeshifting into the two lances before they propelled at the Prince of Justice and he dodged out of the way as he ignited the Unicornus Horn Blade before both of them quickly changed into the hexagonal shield, but Utopia already took them out.

Votus using his shield to block against the three Creepers in their sword forms before he shoved them to the wall and smashed them into white bits of light. Then a Dusk wrapped around Votus, restraining him from moving before he plunged against it with his shield, finishing it off.

Mario was fighting at the two Dusks and finishing them off in the quick right and left slashes. Then he turned towards at the two Creepers that morphed them into the wings.

"Fire Raid!" Mario called, igniting his Keyblade in flames and tossed at the two Creepers which exploded them.

Luigi was punching and kicking at the Dusk before another one of them sneaked behind him and attacked him as Luigi stumbled to the ground. Then another Dusk showed up and they cornered Luigi.

"Shock Slam!" Luigi yelled.

Luigi banged his hands on the ground, sending the electric shockwave to zap them before destroying them in a flash of light.

Yoshi jumped up to the air before plunging to the ground, using the Ground Geo technique to impale through three Dusks with the stone precipices. A Creeper tried to attack Yoshi with its sword form, but he caught it in his hands before he tossed the Creeper to the ground and stomped it repeatedly until it destroyed.

Geno was shooting at the four Creepers and three Dusks with his Borealis Blast before they were disintegrated. Then the Dusk dashed forward at Geno who managed to avoid from its flexible strike and retracted his Photon Blade from his left forearm before he sliced through its body as the Dusk exploded in a burst of light.

After fighting valiantly, the Nobodies were defeated.

"Oh my gosh!"

They heard a female voice and turned at the young woman who jumped down from a nearby staircase, landing in front of the group.

Yuffie is a spirited ninja and traveled with Leon (Squall). Her eyes were violet, and her forehead guard is black headband with white lining. She wears an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy-blue tank top with white floral designs. She wears a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts are slightly darker and have another black strap dangling from the left side. Yuffie also wears black, over-the-knee socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan sneaker boots that are knee-high in length.

"Are you really Taiyo?" Yuffie asked.

"How did you know my name?" Taiyo asked.

"Your friend Sora told me so much about you. I am Yuffie by the way." Yuffie introduced himself.

Mario gestured to his hand over his chest, introduced himself. "I'm Mario."

"Luigi." Luigi introduced.

"Name's Yoshi." Yoshi introduced.

"Call me Geno." Geno introduced.

"My name is Utopia Magus." Utopia replied.

"I am Votus." Votus said.

"Nice to meet you all." Yuffie replied.

"Hey, Yuffie. If you know Sora is here, can you take us to him please?" Taiyo asked.

"Sure. He's still here in town with his friends; Donald and Goofy at Merlin's house. Come with me." Yuffie uttered.

Yuffie headed deeper into the part of Borough.

"Oh yes! I can see Sora again!" Taiyo said, feeling excited.

"You hear that, Utopia? We finally get to meet Sora." Mario replied, looking at Utopia.

"Oh, that sounds delightful to hear it." Utopia responded.

"C'mon!" Luigi said.

Taiyo and his friends run to catch up with Yuffie as she led them to Merlin's House. They soon caught up with Yuffie and they all stand in front of Merlin's house. They headed inside the house.

(Merlin's House)

Taiyo and others saw where six people were standing near a computer.

"Hey, guys!" Look who came into town!" Yuffie replied.

The six people turn from the computer to look at Taiyo and his companions. Out of the group of people, Taiyo immediately noticed Sora.

When Taiyo saw Sora again, he saw he was wearing different clothes. Sora had a black and silver overjacket as well as a red and black jumpsuit underneath it. He also had black fingerless gloves and black, yellow, silver shoes. In addition, he had black, silver baggy shorts that had yellow straps. Unlike his original outfit, Sora's new outfit had many zippers and extra leggings.

"Sora!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"Taiyo!" Sora exclaimed.

Taiyo and Sora rush towards each other and embrace each other in a big hug. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were happy to see Taiyo reunited with his best friend, Sora. The two boys looked at each other with a smile.

"Sora, I've missed you so much." Taiyo said.

"Me too, Taiyo." Sora replied.

"Man, I've got some stories to tell you." Taiyo uttered.

"I do too." Sora replied.

"Taiyo placed his hands-on Sora's shoulders and smiled before he reached into his pocket and takes out Kairi's lucky charm.

"I think this is yours." Taiyo responded, handing Sora the lucky charm.

"Thanks, Taiyo." Sora replied.

Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy noticed Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Gwarsh! It's Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi!" Goofy excited.

"Yeah!" Donald said before he and Goofy rushed towards them.

Donald hugged Yoshi tightly and Goofy hugged both Mario and Luigi.

"Hello, Donald and Goofy. We meet again." Mario replied.

"Yeah, we totally missed you, guys!" Goofy replied.

"Hold on, guys. You know each other?" Sora asked.

Donald and Goofy pulled away from Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Well, Donald and Goofy were our best pals when we first met in the Disney Castle. Mario challenged King Mickey for sparring and in fact, he is the Keyblade wielder like you." Luigi replied.

Sora was surprised to hear this.

"No way, he is another Keyblade wielder?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, however, King Mickey beats him which makes him the second strongest fighter." Yoshi replied.

"Wow, I had no idea." Taiyo surprised.

"Well, I kinda lost in the fight but we're just friends." Mario said.

"That's too bad. He needs some training." Donald replied.

"So, their names are Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi? What about those three?" Sora asked.

"These are my friends, Geno, Votus, and Utopia Magus." Taiyo gestured to the three others.

"Whoa!" Sora amazed.

"Please to meet you, Sora." Votus replied.

"It's a real pleasure." Geno said.

"Whoa! It's really nice to see you." Utopia flew over to Sora.

"What are you? Some kind of Pegasus with a horn?" Sora asked.

"It is an Alicorn, a mixed-race of Unicorn and Pegasus." Yoshi said.

"Cool." Sora admired. "Hey, how about I introduce you to my friends?"

Sora gestured his hand over to his companions. "This is Donald and Goofy."

"Howdy there." Goofy greeted.

"Hi." Donald said.

Yuffie stepped in and introduced Taiyo and his friends to Leon and the gang.

"Let me introduce you to them. This Leon, Aerith, and Cid." Yuffie replied.

Leon is the leader of both Heartless Resistance and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. He had his blue eyes; a lighter shade of brown shorter hair and his bangs sweep to the left side of his face in the same manner as his hair in Final Fantasy VIII and bears distinctive scar which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wears black gloves with belts on them, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt that his Final Fantasy VIII incarnation had, and his short, black jacket is similar. Leon's jacket is short-sleeved and white fur collar, whereas Squall's sleeves were quite baggy, bears red wings on the back, presumably similar to Rinoa's duster, and has a red Griever symbol on his left shoulder.

Aerith is an ally of Leon and Yuffie and an active support role with them in the defense of Hollow Bastion. Her hair is long and styled into a braid down her back with curls on either side of her face. Her green eyes and ribbon are much brighter, while her boots are a paler brown. Aerith now wears a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck. Underneath this top, Aerith wears a double layer flare skirt. The top layer is light pink with a white stripe while the bottom layer is plain white.

Cid is another member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and computer expert. His short hair is blond, albeit styled a bit differently and much brighter. His eyes are blue, and he has some stubble on his chin. Cid chews on a toothpick. He wears a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. Cid's pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage, similar to the way he wore them in the Final Fantasy VII games. He also wears grey socks and black shoes. He retained his goggles and wears a necklace with a rectangular charm that resembles one he wore in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

"Nice to meet you." Aerith greeted.

"Howdy." Cid greeted.

Leon just nodded and give a little greeting wave at him.

Sora noticed Taiyo that he grew older than him from before.

"Taiyo, you have grown taller than me. Wow. What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"It's a long story, I was just training with the others." Taiyo said.

"Taiyo, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Sora replied.

"Sora, you might wanna sit down. It's kind of a long story." Taiyo responded.

Over the next couple of minutes, Taiyo began telling the story of his adventures.

First, he starts off with his adventures in Dawn Mane Town where he met Luigi and Yoshi as his new companions. Next, he starts telling of his journey throughout many worlds including Toy Box, Hyrule, Monstropolis, Metroville, Reefside, Lylat System and The World of Pokemon. During his journey, Taiyo and others helped the allies including Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Link, Impa, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Arachnid-Warrior and his other superheroes, Tommy Oliver, Justin Blake, Star Fox Team, Krystal, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Gary, Cross, Alain, Mairin, Mewtwo, and other Legendary Pokemon. As the quest had been progressed, Taiyo spoked about Geno who was sacrificed himself to send Ganondorf into the Realm of Darkness and shattered into parts that led him, and his team finds the parts of Geno to rebuild him. He even told of Snide and Demise who were supposed to be the very powerful enemies until he and Mario defeated them in an epic battle.

After that, Taiyo said that he and his companions were crashed into the world of Equestria where met Utopia Magus, Twilight Sparkle and her friends including Mane Five, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Malleo, Guralph, Talpa, Angelus, Capper, Tawny, Captain Celaeno and her pirates, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Prince Starswift, Primus Albert, Chancellor Gladio, Greyback, Strife, Katherine, Halcon, Aero Wingsman, Dusty Paws, Vixella, King and Queen of Abyssinians, Dragon Lord Ember, Thorax, Pharynx and other ponies. He also said that Lord Vastatus was going to conquer the land of Equestria by possessing the Ruin Orb, so he and his reinforcement went into the epic battle before facing the Dark Ogre. And after vanquishing Lord Vastatus, he said that he was grown as a reward from Rosalina which given him improved his skills and age. Soon after the celebration, he said he was left on the journey to find Sora and Riku along with new two teammates; Utopia and Votus. And finally, Taiyo finished his story with him and his friends arriving at Twilight Town and meeting Master Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower, before coming here to Hollow Bastion.

Afterwards, Taiyo told Sora about Fusoya and Rosalina that he was related to them as his grandfather and mother. He also told about that he was one of the Keyblade Rangers in order to protect the Omni worlds from the Forces of Darkness and balanced between the Light and Darkness.

Sora couldn't believe his ears, even Donald and Goofy were surprised to hear that Taiyo is now the Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"Wow. Sounds like you've been through a lot. And what about the Keyblade Rangers?" Sora replied.

"Gwarsh, we heard about the Keyblade Rangers before." Goofy replied.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"His Majesty said that they are six Keyblade Rangers united together to fight the evils. Then we found him." Donald answered.

"Well, allowed me." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo touched his right armlet's jewel and glowed brightly before changed into the Keyblade Sun Morpher.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid surprised by Taiyo's Keyblade Morpher.

"Whoa!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed.

"Is that a morpher?" Goofy asked.

"It's true, he is the Keyblade Ranger after all." Leon noted.

"Sounds pretty interesting around here, huh?" Cid admired.

"This Keyblade Morpher can access from the Universal Morphin Grid, the power source to all Power Rangers." Taiyo said.

"Power Rangers?" Yuffie asked.

"They were the legendary team in history from generation to generation." Geno answered.

"That's way too cool. Now, let me tell you what I've been through." Sora replied.

Sora speaks of his adventures in the Deep Jungle, Wonderland, Halloween Town, Monstro, The Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, and Neverland. He told Devon about the people he had met along his journeys such as Tarzan, Alice, Jack Skellington, Pinocchio, Hercules, Aladdin, Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell. He then proceeded to tell Devon of the enemies he had fought such as Clayton, Hades, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, Captain Hook, and Maleficent. He even spoke of Ansem who he said was a very powerful enemy. He also told Devon about he had been to Hollow Bastion before and that he had seen Riku and Kairi.

"Well, I guess we've both had our share of amazing adventures." Taiyo admitted.

Sora and Taiyo both laughed.

"There seem to be Nobodies in this world. And I'm sure there are Heartless running around too. Is there a problem?" Taiyo said.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem… A big problem." Leon told.

"And I'm guessing the Heartless and Nobodies have something to do with it?" Mario asked.

"That's right!" Yuffie affirmed.

"Sound like you could use our help." Sora said.

"Then, let's cut to the chase. Sora, Taiyo. We were hoping you and your friends might give us a hand around here." Leon replied.

"Like we're gonna say no?" Sora asked, pounding his chest confidently.

"Hm. I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon uttered.

"Hey… what do you mean by that?" Donald asked, crossing his arms.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment.'" Aerith replied.

Leon walked to the door.

"Follow me to the Bailey. There's something you need to see." Leon said.

After saying that, Leon left and went outside. As soon as Leon left, a magic cloud suddenly appears out of nowhere. When the cloud subsided, a wizard in a blue robe and wearing spectacles named Merlin who stood in front of the group.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time." Merlin joyed.

"It's Merlin!" Donald replied.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Merlin. Merlin, this is my best friend, Taiyo and his friends." Sora introduced.

"Ah, so you are Taiyo. Sora told me about you. It's a pleasure to meet you and your friends." Merlin greeted.

Taiyo nodded.

Then someone opened the door as everyone turned their attention and it was the female anthropomorphic dog.

She is a slender, large-bottomed dog with short lush red hair and small snout. She wore her light blue blouse shirt with long sleeve and gold buttons attached on each wrist collars, white long jean along with blue waist cape, a brown waist strap, white and blue heels, red-framed glasses and blue headband connect to her eyeglasses that can be pushing up on top of her head.

Goofy gasped and recognized her as her lover. "Sylvia?!"

"Goofy!" Sylvia surprised before she rushed towards him and hugged him lovingly.

"My gwarsh, why are you here?" Goofy asked.

"Dad!" A male voice said before he revealed himself by running towards him and hugged.

It was Max, Goofy's biological son.

Max appears quite similar to his father, Goofy, although shorter and, of course, younger-looking. He also has spiked hair, unlike Goofy. He wears a dark grey vest with hood, a pair of dark blue knight gloves, baggy dark blue-colored jeans with brown straps around his legs and white and black boots.

"Maxie!" Goofy replied happily.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

Sylvia and Max let go of Goofy.

"Hey, Max." Donald greeted him.

"Hi, Uncle Donald. It's good to see you here." Max replied.

"Who are they?" Votus asked.

"Guys, meet my family. Sylvia and Max." Goofy introduced.

"Hello there." Sylvia greeted.

"Nice to meet ya all!" Max said.

"Goofy, I didn't know you had the family." Sora replied.

"It was really surprising; you know." Goofy chuckled.

Max noticed Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi. I can't believe I meet you guys." Max excited.

"You look so tall than me, kid. Last time I saw you, you were short." Mario said, gesturing his hand to measure the height.

"Goofy told us about you, Luigi, and Yoshi. And who are these new friends?" Sylvia asked.

"I am Taiyo, this is Sora, Geno, Utopia, and Votus." Taiyo said.

"Say, Sylvia. Is Max being your son?" Luigi asked.

"Actually, Goofy only has his son so I will be his fiancée." Sylvia answered.

"Fiancée? You mean you two started to engage?" Taiyo asked.

"It's been about a few years maybe?" Sylvia asked.

Goofy shrugged his shoulders and nervously chuckled.

"So how do you get here?" Donald asked.

"My future Mum and I were traveling around the worlds to find my Dad until we saw him on the Gummi Ship that went into this place and we followed them. We were so worried about him." Max said.

"And we came here to support." Sylvia finished.

Merlin cleared his throat and reminded him. "Where were we?"

"Sora, Taiyo, and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie replied.

"Splendid! We'll count on you." Merlin nodded.

"Right!" Sora, Taiyo, and their companions said.

"Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asked.

"Oh." Aerith murmured.

Aerith takes out three cards and hands them to Sora.

"Here… They're presents for you. Leon thought you might like them." Aerith replied, handing the cards to Sora.

Sora takes the cards, flipped one of them over and reads the back of it. Taiyo leaned over Sora's shoulder and reads the card with his best friend.

_"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!" _Sora read.

"Membership cards!" Donald replied.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked.

"You said it, Dad." Max grinned.

"Hey, thanks, Leahhh… huh?" Sora said.

The group turned around towards the door and saw that Leon was gone.

"Oh no!" We're supposed to be at the bailey." Sora urged.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were off to see Leon at the Bailey and they left.

"Hey, Dad! Wait for me!" Max cried before he was running out of the room to catch up with his father.

"Is he always so protective of Goofy?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Max will learn how to take care of himself." Sylvia said.

"Well, we better go catch up with them to the bailey." Taiyo replied.

"Wait! Before you go, I had something I want to give you." Yuffie replied, giving the membership card to Taiyo.

"Oh, thank you." Taiyo replied.

"Let's go." Utopia replied.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus and Utopia took off from the Merlin's House.

(Hollow Bastion – Borough)

Taiyo and his team were running to the stairs as they saw Max was heading into the Bailey before its gate shut itself in front of him.

Max was trying to barge in, but the gate was sealed tight as Taiyo and his team arrived.

"It locked! Dad must have trapped in there with the others." Max said to the others.

"Oh, no." Luigi replied.

"It's okay. They must take care of the Nobodies in there." Mario said.

Nobodies suddenly appeared and attack. Most of the Nobodies were Dusks while leading them were three Samurai Nobodies and a couple of Creepers.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, Geno, and Utopia fight the Nobodies, even Max joined them as he unsheathed his Great Sword from his side scabbard.

"Let's take care of those fiends." Utopia replied, summoning his Unicornus Horn Blade from his horn.

Taiyo lashed at Dusk with his Keyblade by cutting through it with an upper slash. Next, he swings at another Dusk with a downward slash. One Dusk tried to attack Taiyo upfront, but he slices through it with an uppercut, performing a backflip. Then, while in the air, Taiyo brings down his Keyblade on another Dusk, smiting through it with a right slash.

A single Dusk tried to attack Taiyo from behind, but Mario jumped in and arm-locked around it. Using his Ignition Flower, Mario jabbed on the Dusk a couple of times, making it disappeared. Two Dusks tried to strike Mario from behind, but he kicked them back by performing the roundhouse kick. Mario then dashed through both Nobodies and sliced all the way from them, destroying them.

Luigi evaded from the Creepers and punched at one of them. The Creepers turned into the lance as they cleaved down on him as Luigi managed to jump away from them.

"Spark Barrage!" Luigi shouted.

Luigi sending the orbs of electricity rapidly at the Creepers before they disintegrated. Yoshi was dashing around to dodge from two Creepers and pulled out his tongue to grab one of them before smashing on the other one, using the Creeper as they both obliterated in the flash of light. Geno was shooting the yellow lasers from his fingers at the Dusks and reducing them into nothingness but light. One Creeper sneaked behind Geno before it attacked him, and he launched one of his hands as it heads straight at the Creeper which given the Nobody in the impact of its demise.

Utopia slashed at one of the Dusks which disintegrated it into the oblivion and the Samurai tried to attack the Alicorn with its blade but Votus quickly tossed his shield at the high-ranking Nobody which stunned it. Utopia took a powerful stroke on the Samurai before it sends into the oblivion.

Max was dodging from the Dusk before it twirled around the teenage canine and strikes him in the back. Max then counterattacked the Nobody by the backslash and vanquished it.

"Not a bad move, Max." Yoshi complimented.

"Thanks. I'm pretty get hanged of it." Max said.

Once Taiyo and Mario finished the last of the Dusks, they are faced with the two Samurais.

"These new ones were tougher than they look." Taiyo replied.

"Be careful about them." Mario warned.

Taiyo and Mario charged at the two Samurais before the two Nobodies dashed out of the way swiftly and countered them by slashed the two heroes. The other Samurai tried to slash Mario again, but he quickly blocked horizontally before Mario launched the fireball against its face to stun it back and attacked the Samurai with a right slash, left slash, downward slash and finished it with a thrust.

Taiyo kept dodging from the Samurai's blade slashing attacks, but the Samurai retaliated by swung its katana at him. Taiyo staggered back, feeling that he wants to get stronger. Taiyo took out the key and put it into the morpher's slot before turning it in a clockwise. Taiyo glowed in bright red and revealed himself, suited in his Keyblade Sun Ranger's armor.

Max was taken by surprise at Taiyo's morphing and filled with amazement.

"Whoa!" Max gasped.

"He is the Keyblade Sun Ranger." Utopia said.

"Totally cool, huh?" Votus asked.

"Mega cool." Max complimented.

Taiyo posed his heroic stance before he is letting out his catchphrase.

"Keyblade Sun Ranger, ready! Multiverse's protector! Never surrender to the darkness!"

Samurai tried to slash him, but Taiyo swiftly avoided from its gripping a sharp blade before he kicked it in the back. The Nobody and Taiyo were clashing each other with weapons and Taiyo took a swung of his Keyblade at the Samurai's chest vertically and punched him to the ground.

"By the name of the Golden Goddesses, give me the Power! Din's Power, unleashed!" Taiyo held out his left hand to the air.

Taiyo let out a yell as the red electric sparks flowing around himself and his hair was floating in mid-air. Taiyo dashed towards the Nobody before he vigorously strikes the Samurai in the complete quickness and headbutted into its head. The Samurai weakly dropped his guard to the ground as Taiyo powered himself up by the left fist before it ignited into fiery flame and hastened towards the high-ranking Nobody with the mighty punch into its abdomen before it exploded into the black smoke that covered the Borough.

Once the smoke was cleared, Taiyo was standing triumphantly.

"Oh my gosh. Did you see that?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" Luigi cheered.

"He has utilized the Power from the one of the Golden Goddesses." Mario admired.

"That's fascinating!" Utopia said.

"Come on, we make sure Sora and others were alright." Taiyo replied.

Having said that, he and others went to the Bailey.

(Hollow Bastion – Bailey)

Taiyo, Max, and others were relieved to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon were alright.

"What a relief!" Yoshi said.

"Max!" Goofy yelled.

"Dad!" Max uttered.

Both canines were rushed over to each other before hugging.

"Thank goodness, you are okay." Goofy said.

"Me too. If Taiyo and others weren't caught up in time, I would be in more trouble." Max replied.

"It's okay, son. You came all the way to see me. You made me worried." Goofy replied.

"Speaking of worries, you guys fought them pretty well." Luigi said.

"Thanks, I guess." Sora shrugged before turned at Taiyo and surprised to see that he was the Keyblade Sun Ranger. "Taiyo, you are incredible. Great work out there."

"No problem, my friend." Taiyo replied.

"Let's go out there, we are going to beat those Organization's butts!" Donald uttered.

Taiyo rushes out of the Bailey with Sora, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Max, Donald, and Goofy following close behind.

_"The Keyblade... a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands..." _A voice is heard.

Sinister voices laugh throughout the area.

"Show yourselves!" Taiyo shouted before he de-morphed back into his normal self.

Taiyo, Sora, and the gang all look above them and see a black hooded figure appear out from a dark portal. The dark figure raises his arms, and five other black-hooded figures appear from other dark portals.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Look likes they are been showed up already." Utopia glared at them.

"Good. Now we can settle this." Sora determined.

"What a shame... and here I thought we could be friends." The first figure said.

The Organization XIII disappears into the dark portals, laughing in their voices.

"Stop!" Taiyo barked.

Taiyo rushes toward a set of stairs with his friends. Suddenly, another hooded figure appears in front of them.

"What's the big idea?" Donald snapped.

"Oopsie-daisy." The hooded figure murmured.

"Move!" Sora hollered.

"Now do you think that's polite shutting me down like that?" The hooded figure asked.

"Are you deaf or something? Get out of the way!" Max replied.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." The hooded figure said.

"Then, we're gonna make you move!" Donald yelled.

"Tell that to the goon, Uncle Donald!" Max uttered.

"See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me." The hooded figure replied.

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora snapped.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." The hooded figure taunted with wagging a finger.

"You gonna cry?!" Sora asked.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" The hooded figure replied.

Taiyo and Sora look at each other confused. The two boys quickly shake off the confusion and looked at the hooded figure with serious looks on their faces. The hooded figure laughed.

"Remind us?" Sora replied.

"That's right. He used to give me that exact same look." The hooded figure replied.

Taiyo soon realized that hooded figure was talking about Sora's Nobody but he turned silently to let the guy talking.

"Guess you can try, and psych us out by saying random stuff." Sora said.

"Gee... I just don't know." The hooded figure says spreading his arms out.

Taiyo, Sora, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, Max, Donald, and Goofy stare down the hooded figure. Soon, the hooded figure straightens up.

"Be a good boy now." The hooded figure farewell to Sora by waving his hand.

Having said that, the hooded figure disappears into the dark portal.

"Wait!" Donald yelled.

Donald charged at the hooded figure. But before he could reach him, the hooded figure disappeared.

"Nuts! He got away!" Donald replied. "That was weird." Max commented.

"Who gave him the same look?" Sora pondered to himself

"Y'know I think he was just trying to confuse ya." Goofy murmured.

"Yeah, you're right, Goofy. Only one me." Sora said.

Sylvia was coming into the Bailey and quickly hugged Goofy.

"Goofy, I knew you can protect your friends." Sylvia replied.

"No worries, honey." Goofy chuckled.

Sylvia pulled away from Goofy and glanced at Max.

"You shouldn't be going out there alone, mister." Sylvia firmed.

"Sorry, Mom." Max sighed.

"It's alright, Sylvia. He did help us out." Taiyo said.

"Yeah, he is really brave to handle those monsters." Luigi added.

"I say he is the natural-born, heroism knight." Geno admitted.

"At least I can stay out of trouble." Max muttered.

Taiyo took out his membership card, hold it out and flipped it around to look at the back. The card had the same inscription as the other cards, but it had Taiyo's name on it.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Taiyo read.

Sora picked his membership card as well and gazed at the back of it to see his name on it.

"Looks like we are the members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Sora murmured.

Suddenly, Taiyo and Sora's card begins to glow with light.

"Whoa!" Devon exclaimed with a surprising look.

"Huh?" Sora murmured.

At that moment, Taiyo's Warrior's Key appears in his right hand in a flash of blue light, and it started glowing white the same as Sora's Keyblade: Kingdom Key. Knowing what happens next, Sora and Taiyo take their Keyblades in both of their hands and holds them straight out.

"What's this?" Leon asked.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy replied.

The cards begin to levitate higher into the air. A pure red-light aura enveloped Taiyo's body and red marking began to show, glowing all over Taiyo's outfit and body. A ball of light appeared on the tip of both Keyblades. Then, a crown of light appeared below Sora and Taiyo's feet. Light from the crown gusts upward and the environment around the group has changed. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia Magus, Votus, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sylvia, Max, and Leon were transported into a corridor of light. Sora and Taiyo's cards shot up a beam of light and a twin Keyholes appeared in the sky. Sora and Taiyo twirled their Keyblades and pointed them at the Keyholes. Taiyo and Sora's Keyblades shoots a beam of light toward the two Keyholes. The Keyholes are shining brightly with light and transported the group back to Hollow Bastion.

"Oh… Now I get it." Sora murmured.

"Me too, we unlocked the two gateways to the different worlds for ourselves." Taiyo replied.

"That's must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about." Sora said.

"Oh boy!" Donald excited.

"That's great!" Votus grinned.

"Sorry to run, Leon. But other worlds are calling." Sora replied.

Leon nodded in understanding.

"Organization XIII. They look tough. Be careful." Leon explained.

"You know we will." Taiyo replied.

"See you soon." Sora said.

"Just wait the moment there." Merlin's voice called out before he walked out of the Bailey.

"Merlin?" Mario asked.

"I was kind of bit unaware of you, Taiyo. Ever since you and your friends arrived. There's something I wanted to give you, more importantly." Merlin replied, holding out the small chest box and handed it over to Taiyo.

"What is it in there?" Sora asked.

"Open it." Merlin answered.

Taiyo opened the small crest to see the card was pictured with the oldest Star Spirit before it glowed brightly, floated into the air and transformed into the normal being. It was Eldstar, leader of the Star Spirits.

Eldstar was the leader and oldest of the Star Spirits. He has a large white mustache, white eyebrows, and dark green eyes.

Everyone was awed at the Star Spirit.

"What is that?" Donald asked.

"It is one of the Star Spirit we've been looking for." Yoshi said.

"That's correct. It's Eldstar, an elder of the Star Haven." Merlin answered.

"This is magnificent." Sylvia awed.

"It is." Utopia nodded.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Eldstar, one of the protectors of the Star Haven." Eldstar replied.

"Eldstar, do you remember me?" Mario asked.

"Of course, I remember you, Mario. Last time you meet me and the others in the Star Haven for your wishing help." Eldstar said before he noticed Taiyo.

"Ah, Taiyo. I heard very much about you. I know what your mission is; you will need to find the other six Star Spirits that scattered over across the different worlds. What is your wish?" Eldstar replied.

"My wish is to bring Dylan back into the normal person where he belonged from the darkness he corrupted." Taiyo answered.

"Dylan?" Sora asked.

"Just another friend of Taiyo." Luigi answered.

"Oh. A wise choice, Keyblade wielder. I will aid you and your friends to find the others." Eldstar said.

Eldstar glowed in white brightly before splitting up into three balls of light and straighten into Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi's chests.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Sora confused.

"Did he just split into the three balls and went into these guys?" Goofy asked.

"That's would be a waste of time, right?" Donald muttered.

_"I am still inside of their bodies to regain my strength. If you need me for some advice, give me the shout so I can help you." _Eldstar's voice said.

"Okay, thanks for reminding us, Eldstar." Mario replied.

_"No problem at all. Remember, if the journey is getting rough, I will always be watching your backs for every step of your way. See you soon!" _Eldstar's voice uttered before it faded.

"Sora, we may see each other at last but I am doing for my own mission, not yours." Taiyo said.

"So, we can meet again?" Sora asked.

"Maybe sometimes we can. You will go to the other worlds to protect from Heartless and Nobodies. My companions and I will go on a different path." Taiyo said.

"I understand. I will see you again. Try to take care of yourself." Sora replied.

"You too." Taiyo said.

Sora and Taiyo were both smiled at each other before they shake their hands.

"Maxie, stayed here with Sylvia and fight the Heartless and Nobodies for me." Goofy replied.

"I will, Dad. I can protect this place." Max nodded.

"Do not worry, Goofy. I will look after him and trained him to prepare for the threats." Leon said.

"Just be careful, Goofy." Sylvia said before she walked to Goofy and given him a small kiss on his cheek.

Goofy chuckled and blushed. "Sure thing, Sylvia. I will see you again."

"Be back here at any time, guys." Max replied.

"Well said, Max." Geno said.

"Are we ready?" Votus asked.

"Yes, we are ready." Taiyo answered.

"See ya later!" Sora said, waving his hand at them.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy teleported to their Gummi Ship.

Taiyo used the Teleport to bring himself and his friends back to the Stardash Ship.

(Stardash Ship - Cockpit)

Taiyo and others were at the cockpit as they sat down on their seats and buckled the seatbelts on. Mario turned on the system to start Stardash Ship up and running.

"Here we go!" Mario hollered.

(Ocean Between)

Stardash Ship is heading straight to the other worlds while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were onboard in Gummi Ship separated from the other heroes.

(Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Snide's Throne Room was redesigned by Lord Fawful since Snide's demise. The two dark banners were replaced by Fawful's face symbols with red eyes. The throne chair is embedded with the metal spikes on top of it.

A strange woman covered in dark purple cloak and cape who bowed down to Lord Fawful before she raised her head at him.

"Your Lordship, you came to see me?" A woman in dark purple cloak wondered.

"I trusted you to handle the situation of Yixato. He left the Twilight Town and hiding somewhere around the worlds. This is your job now." Lord Fawful replied.

"Yes, Lord Fawful, I understand." A woman in the dark purple cloak said.

"And do not fail if you distracted, Verta." Lord Fawful replied.

"Understood." A woman named Verta nodded before she left the throne room.

(Dark Fortress – Outside)

Verta walked out from the Dark Fortress before using the teleportation magic and disappeared.

A figure with black and grey armor, black, grey, and pink boots, black, grey and pink helmet, Leech Blade bracelets and black headband with a gray Nocturnus' symbols.

"I'm coming at you, snake demon." A female figure spoked.

(Elsewhere)

The hooded members of Organization XIII sat in the white room of their hidden stronghold.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Did they really have the power to wield the Keyblade? They are nothing but mere boys." One of the figures asked.

"Give 'em a chance. It means they're straight as an arrow. They're both pure of heart. Unlike all of us here." Another black hooded figure replied.

"They had better be, or else they're worthless." Another figure said.

One of the hooded figures plays with cards, making them appear in his hand.

"I truly hope they're enjoying themselves on their adventure together. Hm-hm. Maybe they'd like a hand to determine their fate." The figure explained with an English accent, picking out one of the cards and holding it out in his other hand.

"Hey, as long as it works in our favor. We can let them do what they want for now. Then, we'll all jump in if needed." Another figure uttered.

"Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? Huh?" Another figure asked.

"What?! Me? No, you have the wrong guy. I'm not that comfortable with that." The previous figure said.

"You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time anyone of us felt anything?" Another figure asked.

"Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait." The figure spoked with the cards making one of the cards disappear.

"Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves." The previous figure replied.

"Gentlemen." The lead figure called out to them.

The other five figures look toward the lead figure in the highchair above them.

"The heroes of the Keyblade have embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one they will remember. Now go." The lead figure commanded.

The five hooded figures disappear into the darkness while the lead figure remained alone inside the room. After the members of Organization XIII are gone, a familiar figure showed up from the Corridor of Darkness. It was Tengu!

"Ah, Tengu. My old friend. It's been for a long while." A lead figure said with a rather cold chuckle.

"The Keyblade Sun Ranger is on his assignment with his friends. Lord Fawful hired the Wario Brothers to assist Wrathnar, Ghirahim or Midbus. All is well." Tengu replied.

"Excellent. Your creator Ganondorf told you to help me to recreate our Kingdom Hearts." The lead figure replied.

"In that case, shared its power to me so I can crush Taiyo and his friends once and for all." Tengu replied.

"You will have my words. Now leave." The lead figure ordered.

"As you wish… Xemnas." Tengu replied before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his allies have arrived at Hollow Bastion. Finally, he reunited with Sora! Taiyo introduces Sora to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Utopia and Votus from Equestria. Sora and Taiyo along with their friends offer to help Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin in restoring Hollow Bastion with willing help from Goofy's family; Sylvia and Max Goof. Later on, Taiyo and the gang fight valiantly against a group of Nobodies. Afterwards, they have a chance encounter with Organization XIII. Having found the two Keyholes to Hollow Bastion, Taiyo and Sora have to go separate ways from each other but Taiyo made a promise to see Sora again once his mission is complete. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Aloha, Hawaii!**

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo, Yoshi, Votus, and Utopia were watching the anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! on the TV as the first episode where Yugi and Kaiba were in their first duel.

_"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi." Kaiba smirked._

_"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain…" Yugi said before he showed Exodia the Forbidden One's card to his rival. "The unstoppable Exodia."_

_Kaiba gasped in utter horror. "Impossible!"_

_Yugi placed all five cards of Exodia on the table. "I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" _

_A pentacle-star formed, and a black portal appeared on Yugi's side of the field. A giant gold-armored monster with broken chains on its arms and legs stepped out of the portal._

_"Exodia. It's not possible! No one ever able to call him!" Kaiba terrified._

_"Exodia, Obliterate!" Yugi ordered._

_Exodia unleashed a gigantic energy blast that destroyed all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons at once. Kaiba screamed as he engulfed in the blast and the shockwave almost knocked Kaiba off the platform._

"Wow! Yugi has won in the duel with his Exodia." Yoshi gasped.

"It's like we are watching the real-life anime." Votus replied.

"Yugi Moto is the best duelist." Taiyo said.

"I had never seen that video in my life." Utopia awed.

After the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! as Taiyo turned off the TV with the remote.

"Taiyo. Turn it back on, I wanna watch it!" Yoshi retorted.

"Maybe we watch some episodes later." Taiyo replied.

Mario and Luigi entered the Lounge Deck and they glanced at them.

"Guys, we are departing to Kauai." Mario said.

"Kauai?" Utopia asked.

"It is the Hawaiian island world. The computer picked up the strong signal and I believe it was the second Star Spirit." Luigi answered.

"And that is why we are going to find it, let's go." Mario said.

"Okay." Votus nodded.

They all gathered in the teleport pad as Luigi activated the remote before they disappeared into Kauai.

(Kauai)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus have arrived in front of Pelekai residence (Lilo's house).

Lilo's house was colored in teal instead of its original yellow and a small tower on the roof where Lilo's bedroom moved on top.

"What is that house?" Utopia asked.

"This is Lilo's house where she and her sister lived. Even Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley stayed in that house." Luigi replied.

"Let's go see them." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and his team went up on the stairs and Mario knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice asked.

The door swung opened, it was Nani, Lilo's older sister. Nani surprised to see Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi. It's been so long to see you." Nani smiled.

"Thanks. We just want to see Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley." Yoshi said.

"I'm afraid you arrived too late. They are heading to the Planet Turo where Grand Councilwoman rewarded them for capturing every evil experiment. Don't worry, they will be coming back at any minute." Nani replied.

"Great, now all we had to do is wait." Luigi retorted.

Nani noticed Taiyo, Geno, Utopia, and Utopia.

"Oh, are these your friends?" Nani asked.

"Yes. I expected you to greet our new guests." Mario answered.

"I see." Nani said before she turned to them. "Hello, I'm Nani. What are your names?"

"My name is Taiyo." Taiyo introduced.

"Votus." Votus mentioned.

"It's Geno." Geno said.

"And I'm Utopia Magus." Utopia replied.

"Now come inside." Nani replied.

Taiyo and others walked past Nani and went inside the house.

(Lilo's house – Living Room)

Taiyo, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were gazing around the living room.

"Your house is pretty big, Nani." Taiyo admitted.

"Oh, thank you. So, you guys want the lemonade?" Nani asked.

"Yes please." Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Utopia, and Votus replied at the same time.

"Except for me. I don't drink lemonade or other drinks." Geno said.

"Okay then, just wait here. It won't be very long." Nani replied before she goes into the kitchen to make lemonade.

"So Mario, have you been here?" Votus asked.

"Yes, I have. I was having a vacation with Luigi and Yoshi after my Mark of Mastery has passed." Mario answered.

"Yeah, we kinda feel relaxed for the holidays." Luigi replied.

"It was nice, warm, and fun out there." Yoshi added.

"What about you, Taiyo?" Votus asked.

"Oh, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tsuki and I having the summer breaks when we were little. We just played around in the beach, splashing the seawater, caught many fishes, drinking the coconut juice, and collecting more seashells especially Tsuki likes them." Taiyo replied.

"That's really wonderful, your Destiny Islands was even better than here." Luigi said.

"Well, we do want to spend our little holiday after this." Mario replied.

Luigi nudged Mario in annoyance. "Mario!"

"What? Just a joke, Luigi." Mario replied.

Nani brought the lemonade jug and some glasses and put them on the coffee table.

"Here you go. Now, I will get a change for working." Nani said as she went upstairs.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Votus, and Utopia are drinking the cup of lemonades.

"Wow, Nani made lemonade. This is the best!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, the best lemonade I ever drank it." Votus replied.

"Me too." Utopia said.

Then they heard whirring noise from outside and saw red spacecraft through the window as it landed near the residence.

"What was that?" Utopia asked.

"It might be Jumba's ship." Mario replied.

"That means Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley are coming home." Luigi said.

"Let's go see them." Geno said.

(Outside)

Taiyo and his friends are heading out to the land area where Jumba's ship landed and sees four individuals were walked down from the walkway plank. A four-eyes alien named Jumba Jookiba, mad scientist and creator of Stitch and other 625 experiments. The one-eyed tall alien called Pleakley. A blue little koala-like creature named Experiment 626 (or better known as Stitch) and the little girl named Lilo.

"Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley!" Luigi exclaimed before he, Mario and Yoshi ran forward to them.

"Mario! Luigi! Yoshi!" Lilo shouted as she ran over them and hugged Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"It's been quite a while to see you." Mario replied.

"It was rather a long time." Lilo said as Jumba, Stitch, and Pleakley came over to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi.

"Aloha, Mario Brothers and Yoshi." Stitch greeted as he gave a lick at each of them in their faces.

"Oh. Ease with your licking, but it was great to see you came back." Yoshi replied.

"Hey, Mario and Luigi! Jumba has missed you." Jumba replied as he hugged Mario and Luigi tightly in his both arms which made them choked.

"Yep, it was really good to see you too, Jumba." Mario suffocated.

"And it really not helping us to breathe!" Luigi suffocated.

Pleakley cried over to Yoshi and gently hugged the green dinosaur. "Oh, Yoshi. I had missed you!"

"Oh, it's okay. Don't cry, Pleakley. I am here." Yoshi replied, takes out the tissue and gave it to Pleakley.

"Thanks." Pleakley sobbed as he blows the tissue on his nose.

"Wow, it was like a family." Taiyo said.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley turned at Taiyo, Geno, Utopia, and Votus.

"Who are these friends?" Lilo asked.

"And what are those two creatures? Jumba had never seen them before." Jumba confused.

"Oh, allowed me to introduce them. This is Taiyo, Geno, Utopia, and Votus." Luigi introduced them.

"Votus?" Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley asked in unison which made Votus confused.

"Was that you?" Lilo asked.

"Wait, you all knew him as the monkey?" Mario asked.

"No, Votus wasn't the monkey." Pleakley said.

"What do you say?" Taiyo asked.

"Votus was the person. We met him and his partner Senris during the mission to capture Experiment 626." Jumba said while he was looking at Stitch who sniffed around Votus and had a familiar scent from the monkey.

"How can you tell that?" Luigi asked.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how I met you." Votus replied.

"You don't remember us, do you? Like you tried to stop us from capturing this evil monster?" Pleakley asked.

"Nope. I have no clue." Votus replied.

Lilo sighed in disappointment. "Votus will never forget about us."

"Oh choota." Stitch muttered.

"Votus was cursed in his primate form as well as his memory has erased." Utopia said.

"That is why I was trying to find out who I am." Votus replied.

"Weheheheh. Well, isn't the great Mario Brothers?" A voice called out.

Everyone looked towards at the two strange figures like the chubby one and the tall mangy man, turned out to be the Wario and Waluigi

"It's them!" Yoshi yelled.

"Who are these guys?" Taiyo asked.

"Allowed ourselves for the introduction. We are the Wario Brothers!" Wario and Waluigi spoked at the same time.

"These jerks are our archrivals. They have always messed us around and challenged." Mario said.

"We sure like to mess with you and your friends. And we are going to make you wish you will leave this world while you still can." Waluigi chuckled like an idiot.

"What do you want to go against us?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser betrayed us after he quitted the world domination for the Mushroom Kingdom, so we decided to do our job." Wario replied.

"Bowser is the no longer bad guy, there's no way for you beat us." Taiyo discouraged.

"We served our loyalty to Lord Fawful. But of course, we can beat you like this." Wario replied.

"Heartless, come out and fight them!" Waluigi called out to them.

Shadows, Large Bodies, Wizards and two new Heartless; Surveillance Robots and Bolt Towers appeared from the shadows.

A Surveillance Robot is a bronze-colored, funnel-shaped, mechanical Emblem Heartless with a diamond-shaped opening in its front, exposing its glowing, yellow eyes. Two black, rectangular guns are mounted on either side of its body. Each of these guns sports a silver, pyramidal spike on both of its ends. There is a silver ring that acts somewhat like a gyroscope hovering around its base, despite not being directly connected to the Heartless. This ring bears a vague resemblance to the top half of the Nobody symbol. It has a silver spike on the top of its head, and its Heartless emblem is just below the opening for its eyes.

Bolt Tower has a spherical black head with glowing yellow eyes. Its head is placed near the base of a tall, vaguely pyramidal structure that surrounds it. This apparatus is predominantly red with yellow and lavender patterns decorating its edges. Four large, conical, yellow spikes are set in its base, and three smaller, silver ones adorning its top. It also has a curled, brown antenna on its top, similar to the tip of the Yellow Opera's hat. Its Heartless emblem is on the front of the structure, above the Heartless's head.

"Oh no, Heartless!" Pleakley panicked before hide behind Jumba and Lilo joined them.

Stitch snarled at the Heartless.

"I thought they were gone." Lilo replied.

"Hold on! You knew the Heartless?" Geno asked.

"Well, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi fought them before when they had the vacation." Jumba answered.

"Right, we talk later." Taiyo replied.

"You guys are so busted. Weheheheheh!" Wario laughed.

Wario and Waluigi leave the Heartless to take care of Taiyo and his allies as they walked off.

"Come on, better take care of them." Taiyo said.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus ran towards the Heartless, even Stitch joined them to fight.

Taiyo strikes first, swinging his Keyblade at a Shadow, slicing through it with a downward slash. He then sliced through another Shadow that attacked behind him with a backslash. Taiyo turned around and saw the Surveillance Robot tried to shoot the multiple red lasers straight at him. Taiyo managed to deflect some of the lasers at the Surveillance Robot that damaging the Heartless as he lunged forward at it with a left slash and destroyed it into oblivion.

Mario attacked Large Body from its behind until struck the chubby Heartless down with his Ignition Flower into a puff of smoke. A Bolt Tower fired its laser at Mario which caught him and trapped him.

Stitch pulled out the plasma blaster and shot at the Bolt Tower which destroyed it, letting go of Mario and he fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Stitch." Mario replied.

"You're welcome." Stitch said.

Mario charged forward at the Wizard before using the Fire Raid to ram into it and disintegrate the Heartless into the puff of smoke.

Luigi managed to zap the Surveillance Robots and Shadows with Lightning Wave. He spun around at the Bolt Tower when he sensed it by kicking away and landed a punch into the Heartless as it disappeared into the darkness. Yoshi dodged from the Bolt Towers' electric flashes before his eyes glowed with light brown and summoning the big chunks of rock, throwing at them and colliding them. Geno firing the Faith from his hand cannons to wipe out of the Large Bodies and Surveillance Robots into nothing but black clouds of dust. A three Wizards cast fireballs at him before Geno jumped above them as he spun himself around and the sparkling stars appeared around, drilling through the Wizards before they exploded into ashes.

"My Drill Cosmic Kick hadn't been used for a while, but I will do that for sometimes." Geno stated.

Votus kept bashed on the Large Body until it vanished into a puff of black ashes. Five Shadows lunged onto him but Votus managed to protect himself with his adamantium shield as he pushed them away with all his might and took out each of them.

Utopia sliced one of the Bolt Towers before blasting the others with his magical beams. The four Surveillance Robots are firing the white lasers at the Alicorn before he blocked the attacks using his magic shield and flew right at them before charging his Unicornus Horn Blade as he sliced them through, destroyed them.

Stitch slashed at the Shadows and bites on the Large Body's head as the Bolt Tower caught him in the restraining beam which made Stitch groaned in pain.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried.

"Let him go!" Taiyo yelled as he is going to save Stitch from restraining by the Bolt Tower.

Then all of a sudden, the red laser blasted the Bolt Tower into nothingness which made Stitch fell to the ground as Taiyo skidded to a halt.

"What was that?" Taiyo asked.

The vines-like appendages came out from the ground and to stab through the two Large Bodies before puffed into the smoke of oblivion, finishing the last of the Heartless as everyone wondered what's happened.

"What could do this to them?" Votus asked.

Everyone turned towards at two unknown figures walked out from the forest, it was Chopsuey along with his new partner that turned out to be an alien tree being. Chopsuey wore his orange space-battle armor with black strapped around his formal attire in 'x' shape.

Next to him was the living tall tree alien with the small moss-covered around the most of his body, a twig on his head and a thick, robust body structure. His eye sclera is black and eye color is black.

"Aloha, guys." Chopsuey said with a smile, holding his plasma blaster over the back of his shoulder.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were surprised to see Chopsuey.

"Chopsuey!" Jumba yelled.

"He's back!" Pleakley cried joyfully.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi rushed towards Chopsuey.

"Aloha, cousin Chopsuey." Stitch said with a glee look.

Stitch and Chopsuey are made a secret alien handshake as well as their pair of arms.

"It's so good to see you back." Mario replied.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi." Chopsuey spoked with a Russian accent

"Um, haven't changed your Russian accent before? Because it's too thick to speak to us." Yoshi uttered.

"Oh, Soka." Chopsuey apologized sheepishly before he cleared his throat to change his accent.

"How are you being?" Lilo asked.

"I'm looked pretty great to be here. And I knew you were coming here." Chopsuey spoked with an American accent.

"Sounds better." Luigi said.

"Thank you." Chopsuey replied.

"I am Trug." A living tree alien named Trug introduced.

"Trug? Is this your new friend?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, I found him in the junkyard at the Planet Turo when I got there." Chopsuey answered before he noticed Taiyo, Votus, Geno, and Utopia. "And who are your new friends? I never probably just met them."

"Chopsuey, I liked you to meet them." Yoshi said.

"I'm Taiyo. This is Geno, Utopia, and Votus. And thank you for saving Stitch." Taiyo appreciated.

"No problem back there. I am Experiment 621 but just called me Chopsuey." Chopsuey replied.

"It was Luigi who given this little guy a name." Mario said.

"Oh, right. Kinda cool name." Votus replied.

"And this is my new partner, Trug." Chopsuey said, gesturing them to Trug who waved at the group.

"I am Trug." Trug repeated.

"Yeah, we know who you are." Taiyo uttered.

"I am Trug." Trug repeated twice.

"We get it." Utopia muttered.

"Is something wrong with him?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, it's alright. This Florian Treant has a little limited vocabulary. And he said we made our time to help you out." Chopsuey translated.

"You understand him?" Pleakley dumbfounded.

"Of course, I can understand what he was saying." Chopsuey answered.

"I am Trug." Trug repeated.

"Oh, he's feeling a little bored around here." Chopsuey sighed.

"So how about you can stay here at my house?" Lilo suggested.

"Good idea. It would take my mind off things when we were at space." Chopsuey said.

"And we will take the break." Votus replied.

Everyone was heading back to the Pelekai residence.

(Lilo's House – Kitchen)

Lilo set her album down on the table. "Now that we're done catching experiments, we can do whatever we want."

"Wow, Lilo. That was a lot of Stitch's cousins lived on the island. I didn't know." Taiyo said, holding one of the experiments' photos before he showed it to his friends, Chopsuey, and Trug.

"Yep, tons of them. That's why I want to finish my logbook. It's got a picture of every experiment; in one place they belong. You guys loved to meet them; they are very nice to people." Lilo said.

"So, it's finally over?" Mario asked.

"Yep." Lilo nodded.

"Mario, why didn't you help Lilo and Stitch to catch other experiments?" Taiyo asked.

"Because Grandcouncil Woman given a task to them, not ours." Luigi answered.

"Well, she wants to give the offer by letting me join in the Galactic Armada, but I declined it so me and Trug will be caught the galactic outlaws instead." Chopsuey replied.

"And I see you two were doing the job in outer space." Lilo said.

"Oh, yeah. We had the tons of money rewarded from Intergalactic Police." Chopsuey said.

"So why did you guys come back to Earth?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, we were having the nice break here when Grandcouncil Woman letting us take our two weeks off." Chopsuey replied, checking in the fridge to see anything good.

"I am Trug." Trug said, left from the kitchen.

"What did he say?" Lilo asked.

"He said 'I'm going to watering the flowers.' Trug always loved the nature of the garden." Chopsuey replied.

"That's really nice." Lilo replied before she turned to Stitch who was bored when he leaned back upside-down on the floor. "What do you want to do, Stitch?"

Stitch gets back up before he pondered as he went to the sink and climbed on top, getting some dishes, pipe, and utensils.

Taiyo, Lilo, and others saw Stitch has entertained himself by playing his model of the battleship as he is walking on the ceiling before he turned on a light at Jumba who walked to the kitchen. Jumba looked up at Stitch.

"Scale model of Big Red Battleship. Impressive." Jumba acknowledged as he is going to take the microwave.

"Where are you taking the microwave?" Lilo asked.

"Shouldn't I tell you there are no alien technologies around here?" Yoshi suggested.

"Hah! Without an evil genius lab, Jumba must energize genetic experiments with primitive Earth popcorn maker." Jumba said, pulling out the microwave.

"You know, the microwave oven was invented by Dr. Percy Spencer." Pleakley educated, holding the milk and box of flakes

"Ah, who cares?" Jumba ignored.

"If you were a student at GACC you'd care 'cause it would be on the final exam." Pleakley smiled before setting them down on the table. "And what do we call this, class?"

"Breakfast?" Lilo wondered.

"Specifically, grain-based flakes immersed in bovine gland extract." Pleakley said with using more scientific terms.

"Eww." Lilo cringed in disgust.

"Seriously? When you did learn that?" Utopia asked.

"From the internet, I guess." Pleakley said evidently.

Nani walked down to the kitchen before gave a little kiss on her little sister's head.

"I'm off to work. Guys, take care of my house for me." Nani suggested.

"We got it covered." Taiyo said.

"Oh, Pleakley. I need you to fix Lilo's skirt for hula class." Nani said.

"Only if you answer this extra credit question correctly. Where did the native Hawaiian hula dance originate?" Pleakley asked.

"Uh, Hawaii?" Nani replied obviously.

"Very good, Nani!" Pleakley clapped to her. "If you were attending GACC, I'd move you to the head of the class."

Nani rolled her eyes and took her to leave.

Stitch was mimicked the jets roaring and ended up crash into the wall as Chopsuey rolled his eyes.

"This could take a lot of time to spend." Chopsuey sighed before he walked off to the living room and watched something on TV.

(Kauai - Waterfall)

Gantu's ship started the engine as it ready to take off but it short-circuited and dropped down.

(Gantu's ship – Cockpit Deck)

"Blitznak! Without the reserve engines, this ship is stupid and useless." Gantu upset about his ship as the platform lowering down to the lower level.

"Just like you." A lazy experiment called 625 added.

Gantu sighed and get off from his cockpit stand before he walked off to the elevator. "Who am I kidding? You're right. I couldn't hold on to a single one of those experiments."

"Hey, you still got me, your faithful sandwich-making pal." Experiment 625 said.

"Yes. I noticed the little Earth girl never captured you." Gantu stated.

"I guessed the one place I belonged was with my blubber-butt buddy Gantu." Experiment 625 replied, spreading the butter on bread and impaled the sausage with a knife.

"Maybe that was my problem all along." Gantu muttered, walked to the elevator

"Why? Your blubber butt?" Experiment 625 chuckled which made Gantu cringed in annoyance as the elevator's doors closed.

"Gantu?" Experiment 625 asked.

(Gantu's ship – Two-man shuttle dock)

Gantu is carrying his two luggage and put them in the back of his shuttle. Wario and Waluigi were teleported next to Gantu which surprised him and aimed at them with a plasma blaster

"Who are you two? How did you get here?" Gantu demanded.

"Easy there, big guy. We wanted to help." Wario calmed.

"We are the Wario Brothers. Shouldn't you have forgotten about Lord Fawful when we were working with him?" Waluigi asked.

"So, I noticed. But Lord Fawful is no longer of my service, I only worked with Dr. Hämsterviel." Gantu said.

Experiment 625 appeared from the elevator, noticed the Wario Brothers.

"Well, well, well. Two newcomers have arrived." Experiment 625 said before he glanced at Gantu. "So, we're taking the old two-man shuttle, huh? Heh-heh. Hey, you want I should fix a picnic lunch for the trip?

"There's only room for two on the two-man shuttle, me and Dr. Hämsterviel. I'm breaking him out of prison." Gantu explained.

"What?" Experiment 625 confused.

"Ooh. Sounds like a plan." Waluigi smirked.

"This is my last chance to redeem myself. If I succeed, my future is secured." Gantu uttered.

"What about my future? How am I supposed to pay the bills?" Experiment 625 asked.

"Why not make sandwiches? It's all that you're good at."

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine." Gantu said before turned towards the Wario Brothers. "You two can join me."

"Thank you, Gantu." Wario chuckled. "Come on, Waluigi."

Gantu walked on the two-man shuttle and hopped down to the cockpit as the Wario Brothers followed him only saving the space for the second seat.

"You're gonna miss my egg salad!" Experiment 625 muttered.

"Not enough mayonnaise and too much dill weed." Gantu grumbled.

"What did you call me?" Experiment 625 annoyed.

The two-man shuttle took off from the ship-dock and flying to the atmosphere.

(Lilo's House – Living Room)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were talking to each other with Chopsuey and Lilo, sharing their stories.

"Wow, don't tell me you met Stitch who pretended to be a dog. That's really weird." Taiyo chuckled.

"Yes, he was acting like it used to be. But he becomes our family." Lilo said.

"And I see you guys were doing something great out there, traveling the different worlds, fighting the Heartless and save everyone." Chopsuey added.

"Yeah, we did a lot of things in the adventure. You should probably see what's out there." Votus replied.

"I know. It just that..." Lilo replied with a sad look.

"Lilo, what with the sad face of yours?" Utopia asked.

"Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch weren't staying here anymore." Lilo saddened.

"What?" Taiyo asked as the others were confused.

"They can't stay here? Why?" Mario asked.

"Grand Councilwoman wants Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch to go away in outer space. It made me and Nani alone as ohana." Lilo answered

"Ohana?" Taiyo asked.

"It's means 'family'. Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo said which made Votus silently shocked to hear it when the same words affected his mind, remembered the phrases.

"Lilo said the same thing to us." Yoshi said.

"And me too." Chopsuey replied.

"Lilo, I know you want them to be part of ohana, but it's best for them to be separate ways. It was an order from Galactic Federation." Mario said.

"You still have me, kiddo." Chopsuey replied, patting her in the back.

"Thanks. I think I will be checked on them." Lilo said, leaving from the living room.

Taiyo and his friends were looking at each other until the knocking sound comes from the door.

"Who could that be?" Luigi asked.

Taiyo went to the door before opening it and sees a pink koala-like alien with two long antennas, a slightly puffed-out chest, a white V-shaped symbol on her chest, large dark purple eyes and stands slightly shorter than Stitch.

"Um, guys. There's some chick at the front door." Taiyo said.

The group walked towards him as they saw a female counterpart of Stitch, even Trug leaned over the doorway to see her.

"Okay, who is that girl?" Yoshi asked.

"It's Experiment 624, nicknamed Angel." Chopsuey answered.

"How do you know her name?" Geno asked.

"I sneaked up to Stitch's room and found his hidden private shrine. In fact, Stitch was crazily in love with her." Chopsuey said with a smug look.

"Eww!" The group disgusted except for Trug who covered his mouth.

"Oh, I'm Trug." Trug gasped.

"I know, it was like a romance. But I can't rather say that much." Chopsuey muttered.

Angel rolled her eyes before passed them.

"Kadoona Meega Stitch?" Angel asked.

"Stitch was upstairs. I'll call him out." Chopsuey said before he called out to Stitch. "Hey, Stitch! Someone wants to meet you!"

Stitch was running down to the living room and he noticed Angel. "Boojiboo!"

"Gootcha, boojiboo." Angel greeted as she hugged him, purred to Stitch which made him blushed.

"Get a room, you two." Chopsuey smirked playfully.

Stitch and Angel looked in bashful.

"I think we should leave them alone." Votus suggested.

The group nodded to him and did that.

_15 minutes later…_

Taiyo and others heard Stitch's girlfriend sobbing as they saw Stitch hugged Angel in return.

"I'm going away into Turo System. I would miss you." Stitch spoked in Tantalog language.

"Me too, I loved you, Stitch." Angel spoked in Tantalog language before she perked her lips on Stitch's cheek and took her to leave.

Taiyo and his friends walked towards as Mario placed his hands on Stitch's shoulder.

"You will miss her, right?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I missed her." Stitch sighed before he went to the elevator to his room.

"Guys, dinnertime!" Nani called out from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" Taiyo shouted.

(Lilo's house – Outside)

After dinner at the night, Taiyo, Mario, Chopsuey, and Trug saw Nani comforted Lilo in the hammock.

"Oh, Lilo." Nani tried to soothe her. "You're showing so much aloha spirit letting them go. And the aloha you give will always come back to you. It's like a circle. Aloha means hello, but it also means goodbye."

"It's hard to say goodbye." Lilo depressed.

"I know, baby." Nani said, hugging Lilo in comforting.

Taiyo, Mario, Chopsuey, and Trug were sharing their concerns about Lilo's depression.

"I'm sorry about Lilo." Taiyo said.

"What chance of Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley will come back?" Chopsuey asked.

"I don't know, I believe there is no chance." Mario replied.

"I am Trug." Trug added.

"I know how feels about this, Trug. Let's get some sleep." Chopsuey suggested.

"Okay." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and three others went back to the house.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his friends went into the island of Hawaii called Kauai where Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were having the vacation with Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley (Reference from Stitch! The Movie). Once they arrived in Kauai, the big red ship landed near the Pelekai's Residence, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley arrived back. They were happy to see Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi back especially Stitch smelled the familiar scent from Votus, hardly recognized him from before. Then the two unexpected enemies, Wario and Waluigi as they summoned the Heartless to get rid of them until two familiar figures named Chopsuey and Trug helped Taiyo and his team. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - ****Farewell, Alien friends! Leroy was Born!**

(Lilo's house – Jumba and Pleakley's Room)

The next day came sooner than anyone knew it. Pleakley was excited as he said goodbye to everything in the house as they were going back to Turo System. Taiyo and his friends entered the room with Lilo as they saw Jumba and Pleakley are packing up their things in their luggage.

"Nani says that letting you go shows aloha spirit and that the aloha you give will always come back for you." Lilo told them.

"Eh, an interesting theory but scientifically impossible." Jumba replied. "I'm estimating 23% aloha is lost in giving process.

"You know, aloha is one of those Earth concepts I never did understand." Pleakley commented

"Come, Pleakley. Oof!" Jumba struggled to grab the box but it heavy for him to carry and fell to the floor. "What is in here, bricks?"

"Concrete, adobe, terra cotta... You name the brick, it's in there. My students are sure to find them fascinating." Pleakley explained to him.

(Lilo's House – Lilo and Stitch's Bedroom)

Stitch was reading the Ugly Duckling book that he was learned about family before and put it away into the bookshelves. Taiyo and his friends knew that Lilo was going to missed Stitch. Stitch turned to Votus with a concerned look.

"Votus, there is something you wanted to remember." Stitch replied before he crawled up to his bed and grabbed something out from his pillow.

Stitch jumped down to show Votus a familiar five-pointed star charm that made out of junk with a glowing light green star as the center token.

The five pieces of the Wayfinder are held together by short rods, and no two pieces are alike. The largest is teardrop-shaped with a lower half that is sky blue with light purple "stitches", a salmon pink upper half, and light green circle in between the two halves. One-piece resembles Stitch's blaster and is yellow with some small red additives. One piece is roughly diamond-shaped with a yellow and red tip and a sky blue base. The smallest piece is teardrop-shaped, salmon pink, and has a sea green "X-shaped" near its tip. The last piece is a misshapen oval with a sky blue upper half and a light purple lower half with "stitches" of the same color lining it.

"Hey, I have seen that before. It looked exactly the same as Kairi's charm." Taiyo replied.

"Stitch crafted himself for the special friends he told me about." Lilo said.

"Special friends?" Taiyo asked.

"Terra, Aqua, Ventus." Stitch muttered.

"Terra, Aqua, and Ventus?" Utopia asked.

"Aqua is the one I remembered except about Terra and Ventus." Taiyo said.

Votus gasped at it as he looked at it.

"Hey, I saw that before. It looked exactly the same as Kairi's charm." Taiyo replied.

"Stitch crafted himself for the special friends he told me about." Lilo said.

"Special friends?" Taiyo asked.

"Terra, Aqua, Ventus." Stitch muttered.

"Terra, Aqua, and Ventus?" Utopia asked.

"Aqua is the one I remembered except about Terra and Ventus." Taiyo said.

Votus felt a headache and gripped on his head, cried in agony. Taiyo, Lilo, Stitch, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Chopsuey, Trug, and Utopia went over to him.

"Are you okay, Votus?" Luigi asked.

"I'm fine." Votus uttered. "Just a headache."

"Are you sure? You're not like the same person as Votus I remembered, but it is quite hard to believe." Lilo said.

Geno placed a hand on Votus's temple, soothing the pain before closing his eyes and letting the pain fades and Geno opened them.

"What is it?" Yoshi asked.

"I sensed his memory slowly recovered." Geno answered. "It is because of the charm."

Stitch confused when he examined his star charm.

"I don't understand. What has to do with the charm?" Mario asked.

"It triggered Votus' memory when he sees it." Geno said.

"Which means he will remember who he is." Taiyo replied.

"That's right, Votus will remember us." Lilo said.

"Lilo!" Nani called out from downstairs. "Jumba and Pleakley were waiting for Stitch!"

"Coming!" Lilo said before he turned to Stitch. "It's time to go."

Stitch nodded before he put his lucky charm back into his bed as he and Lilo went down the lift.

"We probably to say farewell to them." Luigi replied.

(Outside)

Taiyo and his friends arrived in the area where Jumba's ship landed along with Lilo, Stitch, and Nani as Jumba walked down the boarding ramp.

"Jumba, you belong back in your real evil genius laboratory, but if you're ever missing Kauai, you can play this." Lilo handed an Elvis Presley's record to the scientist alien. "It's my favourite Elvis record.

"Pleakley, you belong at Galactic Alliance Community College teaching Earth stuff to aliens. That's why I'm giving you this rock. Here it's just a dumb old paperweight, but out there it'll be a dumb old paperweight from another planet." Lilo said, handing the rock to Pleakley.

"I'll keep it with me always." Pleakley said with an emotional look.

"And Stitch." Lilo replied, making Stitch turned towards her. "You belong to—"

Having interrupted her, Stitch hugged Lilo which surprised her and returned in an embrace.

"I'll miss you too." Lilo said.

Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus have shared their heartbreaking looks.

Lilo pulled away from Stitch. "But you belong to outer space, catching bad guys with the Big Red Battleship."

Lilo holds out the Kauai totem necklace to Stitch.

"This is a very special necklace. I kept it hidden in a sock for three years." Lilo said with a whisper in the last part before putting it on Stitch's neck. "It's Ku Tiki, the god of strength. Promise to never take it off?"

"Promise." Stitch vowed.

"You're number 626, named Stitch." Lilo said as she is taking the photo on Stitch who gave a smile with her camera.

Chopsuey walked towards him.

"Be safe out there, cousin." Chopsuey uttered.

"Ih." Stitch replied before he and Chopsuey gave their secret handshakes.

"Goodbye, Stitch." Chopsuey smiled.

"You too." Stitch grinned.

Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley headed into the spaceship as the red spacecraft took off, leaving the island.

"Aloha." Lilo saying farewell to Stitch.

"Be safe out there, Stitch." Mario replied.

"Take care of yourself!" Luigi called.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Yoshi cried.

Nani lowered down her knees and embraced Lilo.

"Don't worry, you can stick with me." Chopsuey gestured to himself.

"I am Trug." Trug said.

"I know. She will get to know about you too." Chopsuey replied.

"Come on, let's go back to the house." Taiyo said.

"Agreed." Geno affirmed.

(Prison Asteroid K-37: Xenon Sector – Cell)

The three security drones were shooting the lasers at Gantu who successfully freed Dr. Hämsterviel that he was holding in his hands along with the Wario Brothers as they ran away from them.

"Is it a bad idea to sneak in the prison-like this?" Wario asked.

"That's why you stupid heads alerted the securities!" Gantu retorted.

"We haven't even spoked too loud!" Waluigi protested.

Gantu evaded from them as he took the plasma blaster and shot two of them, leaving only one.

"Tried this!" Waluigi chuckled before he tossed the Bom-Omb at the security bot and exploded.

"Nice work." Gantu commented.

Gantu, Wario, and Waluigi ran through to the door before it closed and shut itself.

"Don't worry, Dr. Hämsterviel, your escape will soon be complete." Gantu said.

"What do you mean 'complete'?" An annoyed voice comes from the cell.

Gantu and Wario Brothers turned to the real Dr. Hämsterviel.

"You haven't even broken me out of my cell!" Dr. Hämsterviel countered.

"Then who is this?" Gantu confused, revealing the cute and fluffy gerbil from his hands.

"That's the warden gerbil, you nearsighted fish stick!" Dr. Hämsterviel scolded as three alien prisoners laughed at him.

"It's so fluffy!" Waluigi cooed at the gerbil as Wario slapped him in the face, snapping him out of the trance.

"Of course, it is. You dummy!" Wario shouted.

"Hmm. He looks just like you." Gantu admitted.

_"Security command, release portal 7."_ P.A.'s voice called out.

Gantu pressed the button to make the glass opened and pulled out the little hamster from the prison pod.

"Run! Run!" Dr. Hämsterviel ordered before Wario snatched the gerbil and jumped into the cell, putting into the pod.

"Wait for us!" Waluigi called out to them as he and Wario followed after them.

(Outside from Prison Asteroid)

Wario and Waluigi climbed up to Gantu's two-man shuttle before it is taking off from the prison.

"Ah, Gantu. I see you brought two more minions for me." Dr. Hämsterviel replied.

"Dr. Hämsterviel, I introduced you with Wario and Waluigi." Gantu gestured them.

"It is really nice to work with you, Dr. Hämsterviel." Wario grinned.

"Perfect, with you two, we can conquer the galaxy." Dr. Hämsterviel chuckled.

"I brought a little surprise." Gantu said.

"What is it?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

An Earth souvenir. They call it an aloha lei. It symbolizes..." Gantu hypothesized, putting the lei over Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Excellent, I'm starving." Dr. Hämsterviel relieved before he munched on the lei.

"Wait! Wait! You're not supposed to..." Gantu protested before Dr. Hämsterviel burped and continued to munch the flowers.

"Never mind." Gantu retorted.

"We heard great news. Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch were at the Turo System." Waluigi replied.

"Good. Which means Jumba went back to his old evil genius lab, I will have forced him to create my new experiment surpassing 626." Dr. Hämsterviel smirked before he makes a big maniacal laugh.

(Lilo's House – Jumba and Pleakley's Room)

Mario checked around the room, thinking about Jumba and Pleakley. Putting back the memories into this when flashbacking.

(Flashback)

_Mario helps Jumba for inventing the transportable device as Luigi brought some alien materials from Mortu._

_"Thank you, Luigi. That's all I need." Jumba replied._

_"It would be no problem at all, just doing my job." Luigi said before he left the room and walked past Pleakley._

_"Um, guys? What are you doing?" Pleakley wondered._

_"Mario helps me for inventing the transportable device which allowed to teleport Jumba back to his old lab." Jumba answered before he faked his evil chuckle._

_Mario rolled his eyes at the evil genius. _

_"Jumba, Grand Councilwoman won't allow you to go back to your old lab. You want to get yourself arrested again." Pleakley said._

_"I know, Pleakley. Jumba will not forget about this. Once all experiments are rehabilitated, we'll go home." Jumba uttered._

_"Okay, if you say so." Pleakley shrugged._

_"If Jumba doesn't want to be his evil genius lab, Jumba will give you for the special occasion. Emergency only if needed." Jumba chuckled, playfully ruffed on Mario's head._

_"Well, I thought you want to come back home in outer space." _Mario said.

_"Maybe in the future, Jumba will always be with you for one step ahead." Jumba replied with a smile._

(Lilo's House – Jumba and Pleakley's Room)

Back in the present, Mario was sat on Pleakley's bed and placed his left hand on the pillow before he lowered down to the bottom, saw the cardboard box as he is taking out underneath the bed. Mario opened it to see Jumba's transportable device.

Taiyo entered the room and sees Mario was looking at something in the box.

"What are you looking in the box?" Taiyo asked which startled Mario and putting it away.

"Nothing. Just leftover things." Mario lied and asked him. "And what do you want?"

"Lilo wants us to check all cousins are good and one place where they belong." Taiyo replied.

"I will be with you at the moment." Mario said as Taiyo left the room.

(Kauai – Town)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Chopsuey, and Trug were walking around in the town to see Stitch's cousins who happily greeted to Chopsuey, even Ace gave a big hug on green koala and cracking his bones. Taiyo and his friends were walking down to the movie theater when walked past the four girls, Myrtle, Teresa, Elena, and Yuki along with the dog Gigi.

"Are those girls who are bullied Lilo?" Yoshi whispered to Mario.

"Yep, they always do. Just walked away from them." Mario said as he and others saw Lilo who was lonely.

"What's wrong, Lilo? Did they bother you again?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. Come on, guys. It is going to be late at night." Lilo sighed before she walked out as Taiyo and others followed her back to Pelekai's residence.

(Lilo's House – Living Room)

Later on, Lilo still felt sad as she missed Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley when she came home. The others came to help comfort Lilo the best they could.

"Lilo!" Nani called as it was now dark outside. "I told you, you can't stay out after sunset!"

"Okay…" Lilo sighed as she set Scrump on the floor and went to sulk into the couch.

"Okay?" Nani calmed as Lilo groaned and buried her face in the cushion.

"You did the right thing with them." Nani knelt next to Taiyo and others, hopefully, things would get better soon. "Letting them go shows—"

"Aloha, I know." Lilo muffled.

Nani sighed. "I wished there was something I could do to help if only our parents were there…"

"Nani, I think you should take some sleep." Utopia told her.

"Alright, good night." Nani said before she went to her room.

At the night progresses, Taiyo and others were sleeping in the living room though they had the blankets to cover them as Mario secretly opened his right eye before he gently left from the living room to Jumba and Pleakley's room, unaware by Luigi and Chopsuey.

(Lilo's House - Jumba and Pleakley's Room)

Mario takes out the cardboard box and getting the transportable device from it. Luigi and Chopsuey saw Mario who was going to press the button as they quickly barged in.

"What are you doing? You are going to wake Nani!" Mario yelled but quietly.

"We are not. Mario, what is that?" Chopsuey asked.

"It is a transportable device designed by Jumba. He kept it for me for years. Now I want to see him." Mario said.

"You can't do that! The orders from Grand Councilwoman advise you not to go anywhere in Turo System." Luigi hypothesized.

"Look, something is not quite right. I was worried about Dr. Hämsterviel has escaped from prison asteroid, I sensed it in my dream." Mario replied.

"What?!" Chopsuey yelled as Luigi quickly covered his mouth and shushed him.

"You will wake everyone up!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Besides, I will be checked on Jumba before Hämsterviel arrives in his lab." Mario urged.

"Let me come with you." Luigi replied which Mario nodded in agreement.

"Except for me, I can stay here with the others." Chopsuey uttered.

"Don't tell them until you know what's going on." Mario ordered.

"I will have your words." Chopsuey promised.

Mario pressed the button, so he and Luigi teleported to Jumba's old laboratory.

"I just hoped you two know what to do in the situation when things are happening." Chopsuey said.

(Jumba's Lab)

Mario and Luigi teleported behind Jumba who was listening to 'I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry' as he stopped the folk music and took out the record. Jumba turned around to see the Mario Brothers.

"Oh! Mario and Luigi! Surprised for coming here to see me." Jumba chuckled.

"So, what are you up to?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, I'm creating another experiment and designed with spitting explosive saliva." Jumba answered.

"Again, with creating the experiment?" Mario scoffed.

"Of course, I'm an evil genius. What could possibly go wrong?" Jumba asked.

"Whatever it is, do not hesitate." Mario replied.

"Perhaps other side is less depressing." Jumba said, putting the other side of record into the machine before playing it.

"Jumba!" Dr. Hämsterviel called before Mario, Luigi, and Jumba turned towards the little hamster scientist.

"Dr. Hämsterviel!" Jumba surprised.

"I see I have found you recollecting misty musical recollections." Dr. Hämsterviel smirked.

Before Jumba does something, Mario quickly pressed the button to hide his experiment to replace it with an ordinary sunflower to avoid suspicion.

Dr. Hämsterviel gasped at Mario and Luigi but he gave off a chuckle.

"Well, well, well. Look who of those two plumbers, Mario and Luigi." Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Hämsterviel. What a surprise, barely escaped from prison." Mario narrowed his eyes at the enemy.

"Why are you no longer on asteroid of inescapable prison?" Jumba asked.

"No prison can contain me!" Dr. Hämsterviel snapped. "I-I mean… I am fully reformed, out on parole…"

"No, you're not. You belonged into the prison." Luigi firmed.

"Whatever you said, Mr. Italian Smarty-Pants!" Dr. Hämsterviel retorted which cringed Luigi into furious but he quickly calmed himself down.

Dr. Hämsterviel continued. "I heard you were opening up the old shop." Before he hopped onto the multi-control panel. "So I am thinking." He sniffed the sunflower.

"Maybe we can work together again." Dr. Hämsterviel replied, took a munch one of the leaves.

"I don't think so, furry bunny." Luigi firmed.

Dr. Hämsterviel sneered at him before he leaned on Jumba. "Remember the old days? You are creating experiments, while I am funding them with my shady business deals."

"No." Jumba uttered.

"Oh, come on!" Dr. Hämsterviel protested as he jumped over to the board that shows the picture of him and Jumba. "Graduate together from Evil Genius U?"

Jumba scoffed while looking away.

"Not interested." Mario commented, shaking his head.

"Our first business together?" Dr. Hämsterviel reminded.

Jumba scoffed disgustedly at him.

"Bad jokes on you." Luigi annoyed.

"What about creating our first experiment? You remember Shrink?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

Jumba had enough of this as he leaned forward to his former colleague.

"25 years of partnership and you did nothing but cheat Jumba, embarrass Jumba, steal from Jumba, and finally fink on Jumba to Galactic Federation. For you, I wouldn't create a piece of dry toast!" Jumba scolded.

Dr. Hämsterviel seemed rather disappointment.

"Very well, then. You leave me no choice but to forcibly force you to make a new experiment by force!" Dr. Hämsterviel declared.

In the moment of silence, Dr. Hämsterviel was waiting for the dramatic scene. Then everyone heard Wario's voice.

"Gantu! You heard him! The two words 'By force!' is our cue!"

"Sorry!" Gantu apologized as he and Wario Brothers ran through the door.

Gantu placed his blaster on Jumba's head.

"Nobody move!" Waluigi ordered, held the plasma blaster at Mario and Luigi.

"Tried anything on us, the four-eyes will be history! Got that?!" Wario demanded.

"Get away from him!" Mario shouted, summoning his Keyblade.

"Brother, do it as they say." Luigi urged.

Having told from Luigi, Mario disarmed his Keyblade and vanished in the flash of light.

"Very good." Wario smirked.

Dr. Hämsterviel hopped to the main tube control.

"Now, Jumba, I will explain this only once and oh, so patiently. I want to order a new version of 626. Make him with extra destructive capabilities but easy on the fluffy. And I don't like blue. So, make him resplendent red to match my cape, and make him to go!" Dr. Hämsterviel stated.

"Jumba makes genius experiments, not fast food. Would take years just to create design." Jumba glared at his ex-partner.

"Well, what about this one?!" Dr. Hämsterviel suggested as he jumped on the button to remove the flower and reveal the experiment template Jumba was working on.

"That won't happen again!" Mario said firmly.

A few minutes later, Jumba is trying his best to create an experiment for Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Is it done? Is it finished?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked rather impatiently.

"Be patient!" Luigi glared.

"Can be rushing the evil genius." Jumba added.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It must be Pleakley." Mario whispered.

"Answer it, but none of your not-so-funny business!" Dr. Hämsterviel told Jumba.

"Galaxy Defense Industries, where DNA stands for 'Do Not Ask'." Jumba answered.

_"Jumba!" _Pleakley greeted on the phone.

"Pleakley! Eh, is bad time." Jumba said.

_"I'm sorry. It's just that, well... I just miss you so much! I mean, heh, I just happen to be in your quadrant, so I thought, maybe I'll drop by." _Pleakley replied.

"Enough! Hang up!" Dr. Hämsterviel demanded.

"No." Jumba lied.

_"No? But don't you miss your Aunt Pleakley?" _Pleakley asked.

"No!" Jumba refused.

_"I'm wearing the wig." _Pleakley said.

"No! Not coming by. Never coming by! Never wanting seeing you again." Jumba fibbed.

_"Yeah? Well, me neither! What I meant when I said, 'I miss you so much and can I visit?" was "I don't miss you at all and I never ever want to see you ever again ever either!'" _Pleakley argued before hanged up.

"I hope you're happy for what you made Jumba lied to Pleakley!" Mario shouted.

"Is truly evil! Making Jumba pretend to be mean to Pleakley." Jumba told Dr. Hämsterviel firmly.

"Just finished up my experiment!" Dr. Hämsterviel huffed.

Jumba huffed back before getting back to work, he was almost done. Mario and Luigi were upset at Dr. Hämsterviel for making Jumba do this to Pleakley.

"Am putting finishing touches… Now!" Jumba said before putting in Lilo's record which is the song of Aloha Oe as a secret weakness for the experiment.

Dr. Hämsterviel, Gantu, Wario, and Waluigi were suspicious at the music. Mario and Luigi know what Jumba is up to for the experiment's weakness so they couldn't tell the villains.

"Why are you playing that annoyingly folksy folk music?" Dr. Hämsterviel demanded once he heard Elvis's singing.

"Eh, to annoy experiment." Jumba explained though it was a lie. "Is making him more evil, yes?"

"Ooh, good idea… More evil is good." Dr. Hämsterviel smirked.

Jumba flipped the lever as the electricity surged through the wires into the science machines and whirring as the song continued until ended which then made the ray zapped the glass tube. Mario and Luigi were covered their eyes to prevent them from blinding.

Once it completed as the silhouetted form of Stitch with dark yellow eyes and revealed himself as Stitch's replica.

He has resembled an exact duplicate of Stitch with rougher, red fur, a mahogany nose, black claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, a light tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around his eyes, crimson markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple inside, yellow teeth, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms, two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark mahogany on his back, and retractable claws on his front and back paws

The Stitch's replica gave an evil cackle and snarled which made Gantu gasped in shock and Wario Brothers awed at him.

"Oh! He's so beautiful in his ugly nastiness. Oh, perhaps I will mimic the Earth girl and name you with your very own name. I shall call you… Spike!" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Heh-heh. She already used that one." Gantu replied.

"Because Spike can shoot his spines at anyone and making them silliness." Luigi replied, knowing that he and Mario encountered the cousins back on the island of Kauai.

"Very well, Kixx." Dr. Hämsterviel uttered.

"Already taken. Kixx beats any opponent with kickboxing skills." Mario hypothesized.

"Slugger." Dr. Hämsterviel annoyed.

"Done." Gantu snorted.

"Cannonball?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

"Wasn't that chubby one who jumped in the water and made those big waves?" Luigi suggested.

Dr. Hämsterviel groaned in response.

"Why not just call it '627'?" Jumba questioned.

"You already made 627." Gantu reminded.

"He did?" Luigi asked.

"I thought you made 625 experiments. Why did you have another one?" Mario questioned.

"Don't ask Jumba." Jumba shrugged before shushed to them.

"Shut up!" Dr. Hämsterviel snapped. "I am naming the naming here! I'll think of it…" He then stopped until he smirked once he had an idea.

"I got it!" Dr. Hämsterviel replied before he jumped down in front of his new creation. "I should name you… Leroy!"

This caused Luigi to laugh out loudly, even Jumba and Gantu laughed at the name 'Leroy' while the Wario Brothers snickering.

"What? It's a genius name!" Dr. Hämsterviel glared.

"No, it's not. But it's really funny!" Luigi hooted as he falls to the ground and rolling around.

"Whatever!" Dr. Hämsterviel scoffed at him. "My Leroy will be defeated by no thing or no one, not even—"

Then the explosion kaboom from the door as Stitch was holding his pair of blasters.

"626?!" Jumba, Gantu, and Dr. Hämsterviel gasped.

"Stitch!" Mario and Luigi yelled.

"Aloha, Gerbil Boy." Stitch gasped.

"This is all so perfect." Dr. Hämsterviel laughed. "A test for my new creation."

"Hey! Is my creation." Jumba retorted.

"Whatever." Dr. Hämsterviel scoffed before he pushed the button to release Leroy. "Leroy. Destroy him!"

"I expect we had a company." Wario smirked.

The group of Heartless appeared from the darkness and consisted of Bolt Towers, Surveillance Robots and Neoshadows.

"Stitch, go fight Leroy! We take down the Heartless." Mario said.

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

While Stitch was fighting Leroy, Mario and Luigi were fighting the Heartless. Mario firing the fireballs at the Neoshadows and Bolt Towers and Luigi revoked his Electro Blade to slash some Surveillance Robots, disintegrated into black smoke of oblivion.

The Wario Brothers jumped in front of Mario and Luigi, letting the Heartless left them alone.

"Put up the fight with us, Mario Brothers." Wario grunted.

"Indeed, let me keep my Keyblade to rest. Fight with our fists by fists." Mario replied.

"Agreed." Waluigi smirked.

"Plumbers first." Luigi glared.

Wario and Waluigi charging at Mario and Luigi, the fight is on.

Waluigi tried to punch Luigi who quickly ducked down before he grabbed him and throws at the science machine which Waluigi got stuck.

"Wo ha ha ha ha ha hah!" Luigi laughed.

"Not so funny, Luigi. Better not to wreck here in my lab, I don't have any insurance." Jumba pouted.

Mario thrusts his left fist at Wario, but his archrival quickly grabbed it as Wario tried to land a punch before Mario swiftly grasped the fist as they wrestled at each other in the test of strength. Mario headbutted Wario and thrown back as Mario punched his stomach before he kicked to the side of his face squarely and his tooth came out from his mouth and slid across the floor in the room.

Wario growled at him before he tossed his own fireballs at Mario who swiftly running around the lab and lunged forward at him before Wario elbowed right into his chest. Mario skidded back before he rises to his feet.

"Not bad move, Wario." Mario commented.

"Glad you said that." Wario chuckled.

Waluigi and Luigi were slapping each other before they tumbled to the floor and rolled across the lab. Then Luigi punched Waluigi to get off from him as he ran towards him and took the cap from his rival.

"Hey, get me back my hat!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Waluigi chased Luigi around until he jumped onto him and pounding him in the head with his fist. Waluigi picked up the bar that dropped from the fight between Stitch and Leroy as he bashed it on Luigi which caused him to drop to the floor, putting back his cap and using the Ground Pound on him as Luigi groaned in pain. Luigi then quickly cast the Thunder Ball at Waluigi who managed to dodge it.

"Ha! You missed." Waluigi sneered, but the Thunder Ball went back to him and zapped him.

"Aargggggggghhhhhhh!" Waluigi cried in agony as he got burned in crisp and passed away in a faint.

Luigi sighed in relieved and getting up.

Mario kept dodging from Wario's swinging arms and sweep up his feet against him which made Wario falls to the ground as Mario landed him with his elbow. Wario cringed as his eyes turned bloodshot before Mario lifted him and spun him around for a few times as he tossed Wario right out to the entrance that Stitch busted in.

Luigi has regrouped with Mario. "We're doing great. We beat the Wario Brothers again just like before."

"I know. It brings back our memories." Mario replied.

Then they saw Stitch removed the air filter which let the fan sucked Leroy into the air conditioning system and shredded him out of fur as Leroy threw off to the floor, got himself naked.

"Ha ha ha! Shreds out his fur patch." Luigi replied.

Stitch chuckled at Leroy's naked which exasperated him, and Leroy regrows his fur back. Leroy picked up the pair of plasma blasters before shooting at Stitch as he managed to hold the plasmablasts which make it larger enough for tossing the blast at Leroy and exploded. Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu were hiding behind the technology to cover themselves from the shockwave.

Mario and Luigi ran over to Stitch who walked to the wreckage that Leroy met his end.

"So much for your creation, Hämsterviel." Luigi said smugly.

Suddenly, Leroy emerged out from pile unscathed as Jumba cowered in fear and Mario, Luigi, and Stitch awe-struck in shock.

"It's not possible. He is indestructible even barely survived from the plasma." Mario uttered.

Leroy cackled when his eyes were glowing and tackled Stitch to the ground as Stitch nearly win the fight, but the doorbell rang and caught Stitch's attention.

"Who's that?" Mario asked.

Pleakley appeared from the entrance. "Is this a bad time?"

Once Stitch got himself distracted, Leroy smacked him with the metal object and thrown into the capsule as it sealed itself, though Stitch still scratching against the glass.

"Hanged in there, Stitch!" Mario shouted.

"We are coming to get you." Luigi urged.

Before they come across to Stitch as the figure crashed through from the top and landed on the ground right in front of them. The figure showed himself as the new alien with the tentacles from his chin.

The alien creature has the tentacles dangling in front of his face which resembled the beard. His skin is pale-green with yellowish spots on his face and tentacles and he has red eyes. He has red veins across his arms and his mouth is visible, also has dark blackened patches of scarred flesh on his left side of the face. He even wore his black-suited armor. Still, he is about five feet taller than the human size.

Hämsterviel gasped at him even Gantu caught in surprise and Wario and Waluigi were opened-wide mouths at the squid-like alien.

"Is that…?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

"Ramthar. My former partner and brother." Gantu answered.

"Hello, little brother." Ramthar greeted.

"Brother?!" Mario, Luigi, Jumba, and Pleakley yelled in unison.

"Huh?" Stitch murmured while he still in glass containment.

"I thought we never see each other since you got fired by Galactic Federation for your ambition scheme against the council." Gantu said, sounding like authorized personnel and kneeled to him.

"But glad to see you." Gantu replied with a gentle tone.

"Fair enough." Ramthar scoffed.

"Who cares about that squid-head? Let's get him!" Luigi said.

"Right." Mario said, before summoning his Ignition Flower.

Mario and Luigi are running towards him before they strike him, Ramthar quickly withdraws his Ultra Plasma at them without noticing but instead of shooting the plasma blast, shot out the near-indestructible net on them.

Mario tried to cut through the sack with his Keyblade, but it didn't affect on the net.

"Why can't I cut through?" Mario asked.

"Because I modified the net five times stronger than the original. Additionally, I developed this." Ramthar complimented, taking out the remote device and pressed the button to activate the electrocution.

The net shocked Mario and Luigi as they grunted which caused Gantu gasped in utter horror but showed his concerned expression.

"Stop it! Please!" Jumba pleaded.

Ramthar turned towards at Jumba before he glanced at Mario and Luigi suffered from the electrocution, switching it off.

"Ramthar, my most trusted commander. I thought you are gone, not even for the years." Dr. Hämsterviel said with an excited look.

"I was hiding away from the federation until they received the security alert about you and doing that, I can come out." Ramthar answered.

"Excellent. You will come to aid me for ruling over the galaxy." Dr. Hämsterviel laughed.

"We liked you to volunteer." Waluigi said as he and Wario bowed to Ramthar with respect.

"Hm, sounds like that." Ramthar smirked lightly before he walked over to Mario and Luigi and grabbed them.

(Jumba's Lab – Cloning Test Center)

Mario, Luigi, Jumba, and Pleakley were restrained in Prisoner Cuffs. Stitch still contained in the capsule.

"Pleakley, your arrival is a bad time." Luigi scoffed.

"I just wanted to make up." Pleakley pouted.

"Next time, send flowers." Jumba replied.

"Now that I have proven Leroy to be an invincible fighting machine—" Dr. Hämsterviel started.

"Leroy?" Pleakley mentioned as he laughed off and irritated the little hamster alien.

"…I shall proceed with the next phase of my oh-so-clever plan, creating an army of Leroy Clones!" Dr. Hämsterviel continued.

Dr. Hämsterviel pushed the button down to duplicate Leroy as the clones appeared in the same look from him as he cackled before continued to replicate the clones into the huge army which approximately over five hundred.

"And now, to dispose of you bunch of meddling meddlers." Dr. Hämsterviel glared.

"Allow me to do that." Ramthar uttered.

(Outside from Jumba's Lab)

Mario and others were struggling to get free from imprisonments in GACC's vehicle. Ramthar locked the program's coordinates.

"I have locked the course to set in coordinates 12-21-9-7-9." Ramthar replied.

"Brilliant idea." Dr. Hämsterviel smirked.

"The black hole!" Jumba shocked.

"We can't fly into the black hole! I've gotta have the van back to the college by 6:00." Pleakley said.

"Well, you're going to be late by about... Forever!" Dr. Hämsterviel uttered.

The GACC vehicle flew out from the floating isle and taking off into the deep space.

"See ya later, scumbags!" Waluigi mocked.

"Have a space trip!" Wario farewell.

"Ramthar. I'm pleased. Very pleased to be my service." Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Hm. My brother had some very egotistical issues, Dr. Hämsterviel. I am afraid not to allow to happen." Gantu concerned.

"Oh, hush you fish stick. Ramthar is a very wanted bounty hunter, rumors spreading around the Turo System and everyone called him The Accuser and the Devastator of the Galaxy." Dr. Hämsterviel replied.

"Dr. Hämsterviel, we took the photos of them upon their arrival." Wario said, showing the photos to the hamster.

Dr. Hämsterviel examined the photos of Taiyo, Votus, Geno, and Utopia which made him intrigued.

"Who are these people? They didn't live in the small island, same as those two Italian pasta brothers." Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Those two animals come from another world, a robot from nowhere and the kid travel across the worlds with his Keyblade." Wario said.

"So, Mario and Luigi got some friends, huh? Very well. Ramthar, get rid of these newcomers from interfering with my ultimate goal." Dr. Hämsterviel replied.

"Yes sir." Ramthar agreed.

"But don't force yourself to kill them, just summon the Heartless squad. Let them be awaited of my whole army of Leroy. Because I had a very special in my mind for them especially with the boy." Dr. Hämsterviel smirked.

"Ooh, that might sound interesting." Waluigi said, rubbing his twisted mustache.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley were leaving from Kauai to go back to Turo System not before Lilo giving the gifts to them. Taiyo and his friends are checking on Stitch's cousins to make sure they are behave on the island, but Lilo is still depressed about Stitch. Mario secretly used the transportable device to take himself back to Jumba's old lab, reluctantly joined by Luigi and leaving Chopsuey to take the covers from Taiyo and others. Upon arrival, Dr. Hämsterviel has forced Jumba into creating the new experiment and called his creation's name, Leroy (LOL, very funny name. But anyways...). The fight thought to be victorious, Leroy gained the upper hand by knocking Stitch into the capsule and unexpected alien dropped down from the top, Ramthar the Accuser! Dr. Hämsterviel has cloned his army of Leroy to take over the Galactic Alliance and Ramthar sends the five heroes into the black hole. Can Taiyo and his allies will stopped them from invading the galaxy? Find out for the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts II: Mission to the Multiverse! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Planet Turo in Mayhem! Coming to the Rescue!**

(Lilo's House – Kitchen)

Back on Earth, Taiyo, Geno, Yoshi, Utopia, Trug, Chopsuey, and Votus were sitting in the table, knowing that Mario and Luigi are missing while Lilo was trying to speak Cobra Bubbles on the telephone.

"I don't get it, why would Mario and Luigi have left from the house? Can someone tell me?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm not really sure about this, but they are coming back at any time." Utopia said.

"I am Trug." Trug nodded, saying that Utopia has got a point.

"I agree with the Alicorn. If we go after them, we will get caught in the trap." Chopsuey replied.

"That made us worried. We can't just stay here and do nothing." Votus argued.

"All we need to do is wait." Geno replied as Votus sighed and slammed his face down on the table, being so bored.

"Look, guys, face the facts. We have an important mission to find the Star Spirit without them, I'm sorry." Yoshi uttered.

Lilo walked towards the group.

"Is Mario and Luigi are coming back?" Lilo wondered.

"Have patience, little girl. They will be back… Soon." Geno assured.

"You know what? I'm going out!" Taiyo said before took his leave and went outside the door.

"You heard him. Let's just go." Votus replied, following him outside.

"Tch. Fine." Chopsuey muttered.

Yoshi, Geno, Chopsuey, and Trug head outside to follow Taiyo and Votus.

(Kauai – Town)

Taiyo and Votus were searching for Mario and Luigi, but none of them have seen the two plumbers.

"Mario and Luigi are not here in the town anymore." Votus replied.

"They didn't even leave the note. I hope it says 'Luigi and I were about to go something to take care. We returned in a day or two.'" Taiyo said.

"Is that what you are guessing for?" Votus questioned.

"Maybe. There's something up with them." Taiyo replied.

Ramthar teleported on the top of the building as Taiyo and Votus turned up their heads at him.

"Is that a bad alien?" Taiyo asked.

"Looks like it." Votus answered as Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Chopsuey, and Trug arrived in time and saw Ramthar.

"Greetings, lifeforms of Earth. I am Ramthar, former lieutenant of Galactic Armada and bounty hunter." Ramthar replied.

"Yeah, I know who you are. The Accuser and Devastator of the Galaxy." Chopsuey glared.

"I am Trug." Trug grunted.

"You guys know him?" Yoshi asked.

"He is discharged from the Galactic Federation for his violence against the alien species." Chopsuey stated.

The Heartless appeared besides Ramthar and consisted of Bolt Towers, Wyverns, and Air Soldiers.

"Dr. Hämsterviel sent me to annihilate you all but forced me not to kill all of you. Heartless, attack!" Ramthar ordered.

The group of Heartless raided forward to Taiyo and his friends.

Taiyo cast the spell of Graviga to knock Wyverns down before he finished them off with his Warrior Key, took them out by diagonal slash, right slash, and backslash.

Yoshi sped towards the Air Soldiers, leaped at them by stomped on one of them and bounced against one after another.

"Sandstone Twister!" Yoshi determined, spun himself around into the vortex of sandstones and rocks to suck the Air Soldiers into the tornado.

Once inside in Yoshi's twister, inflicting the Air Soldiers before destroying them into smokes. Yoshi landed on the ground.

Geno dodged away from Bolt Towers' lasers as he launched his hands to hit each of the Bolt Towers, weakening them before he shoots the Light Vision to vaporize the Heartless into oblivion.

Utopia blasted at the Air Soldiers, taking out the three of them and leaving a single one that barely evaded from the mystical beam as it dashed at him before Utopia ducked down and kicked it with his back hooves which it fell to the ground, defeated.

Votus bashed the Wyvern before it clawed at him but he quickly defended with the shield and tackled against it, defeated the Heartless. Another Wyvern flew down to grab Votus on the arms and carried him to the sky as he was struggling to get free by hitting the Wyvern until it dropped the monkey to the ground not before Votus tossed his shield at the Wyvern which disintegrated into a puff of smokes. The Adamantium shield goes back to the monkey as he going to use it as a safe landing.

Chopsuey was firing the plasmas at the few groups of Air Soldiers and Bolt Towers, extinguishing them. Trug grabbed the Bolt Tower with his vines before tossing at another Heartless and impaled through Wyverns with his branches before exploding them into black ashes.

The group soon defeated the Heartless when Ramthar snapped his fingers as the pieces of metal armor hit the ground. The pieces quickly bounced back up, spinning into the air. Finally, the pieces formed into the body that had no arms and leg, which it turned out another Heartless and known as Guard Armor.

Guard Armor is an Emblem Heartless boss. The Armored Torso is vaguely hourglass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and has light black additives on it. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet, and end in large, hammer-like, black feet. All the pieces of the Guard Armor seem to be hollow.

"It's a boss, right?" Chopsuey asked.

"Yep. That's one tough Heartless." Votus answered sarcastically.

"All of those parts floating around its body, we better take its parts off first and the torso will be vulnerable." Geno said.

"Sounds like a plan." Yoshi smirked.

Taiyo and others rushed forward to the Guard Armor before attacking its parts.

The Guard Armor strikes first and stomping on Taiyo using it's Hammerlegs as he jumped away and avoided the stomp attack. He then counterattacked by jumping up and hitting the armored torso with multiple aerial slashes. The Gauntlets quickly spun around the torso, trying to hit Taiyo who saw the incoming attack and blocked it with his Keyblade. He then defended himself from the attack, but he was thrown back, sliding across the ground. Yoshi rushed over to Taiyo and helped him up to his feet.

The Heartless walked forward with its feet pounding to the ground, causing the earth to shake. The Heartless threw a punch with its right gauntlet at the group, but Taiyo swatted it away with his Keyblade. The right gauntlet spun onto the ground, giving them the chance to attack.

With the gauntlet down, the group attacked. Taiyo slashed at the right gauntlet with various vertical, horizontal, and diagonal slashes.

"Give me the boost!" Taiyo called to Votus.

Votus puts his hand together for Taiyo to jump onto the gauntlet and thrust his Keyblade into it, disintegrated the right gauntlet and leaving the heroes to deal with its twin.

The left gauntlet swatted at Chopsuey and Trug, but they ducked underneath it, dodging the attack. The gauntlet then tried to slam into Utopia and Votus, but they jumped away just in time to dodge the attack. The gauntlet flies back around toward Utopia and Votus, attempting to hit them with a flying punch, but Votus hits the gauntlet with the shield that knocks it to the ground.

Yoshi then cast his hands into the rocky substance of Rocker Punch and pounded against the gauntlet. Trug used his vines to whip at the gauntlet in multiple places. After being hit by a barrage of attacks, the gauntlet disappeared.

Now that the Gauntlets were taken care of, the heroes move on to deal with the head, Torso, and the Hammerlegs.

Before the group could do anything, the Heartless jumped into the air. Taiyo looked up and saw the Heartless heading straight toward him.

"Watch out!" Chopsuey shouted.

Taiyo jumped out of the way before the Heartless had the chance to crush them.

Votus shoots a beam of mystical toward the left leg, hitting one of them was a direct impact. He then ignited his Unicornus Horn Blade and slammed it into the leg. Votus slammed at the leg of the Heartless. Both of their attacks dish out great damage to the Hammerleg, causing it to disintegrate.

Geno protracted his photon arm-blades before slashing at the other leg and firing his Radiance Beams from his hand cannons, ultimately destroying it.

With both legs of the Heartless destroyed, all that was left was the head and the Torso.

The Guard Armor now enraged from losing its body part began spinning around towards the group, but they quickly dashed out of the way, avoiding the spinning attack. Taiyo slid his feet across the ground and used his hand to stop himself. He charged forward and attacked the Heartless.

Without its hands or legs, it was completely defenseless. Taiyo slashed away at the Torso of the Heartless, hitting it with quick slashes, inflicting a lot of damage to the Heartless.

Chopsuey and Geno were shooting at the Guard Armor's head and enraged the Heartless even more.

Yoshi jumped up before using the Dynamic Stone Punch and inflicted it upon impact. Votus tossed his shield to hit the Guard Armor's armored torso. Utopia unleashed the blast of magic at the Heartless from his horn.

Finally, Taiyo thrust his Keyblade at the Guard Armor, stabbing it in the chest. After dealing with the final blow, Taiyo jumped back as the Heartless began shaking, knowing it was going to fall. The head fell off and landed on the ground. The chest glowed with a bright light, revealing a heart that flew out of it. The Guard Armor fell backward on the ground and vanished in a flash of light.

Taiyo looked toward his friends who looked back toward him. They smiled at each other, proud of their accomplishment in defeating the Heartless until the moment interrupted when Ramthar grunted.

"You defeated the Heartless, but that is not all." Ramthar scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Geno asked.

"Your friends Mario and Luigi weren't supporting you anymore." Ramthar replied before chuckling.

"What has Hämsterviel done with the Mario Brothers?" Taiyo demanded.

"Let's say I am the one who disposed of them along with 626, Jumba, and Pleakley." Ramthar chuckled.

Taiyo and his friends were gasped in utter horror as Ramthar began to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Chopsuey replied.

"There will be no anything you can do to stop him and his clone army." Ramthar said before pressed something on his wrist and teleported away.

"Clone army? What does he mean?" Votus asked.

"I had no clue, but I had the feeling that furball had the ambition to take over the galaxy with his army, whatever that is." Chopsuey noted.

"I am Trug." Trug added.

"How do we get to the Planet Turo?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't worry, I have my spacecraft. It was hidden in the forest." Chopsuey replied.

"Let's move out. It is getting darker." Utopia said, noticing the sun was setting.

(Kauai – Forest)

Taiyo and his friends followed Chopsuey and Trug into the deeper part of the forest until they saw the huge spacecraft was standing between the lake. It is known as the Benatar 2309/Gamma

Benatar is Chopsuey's spacecraft. It has six passenger seats that come with the extra passengers. Its weapons were plasma cannons and missiles. It even has bunk beds. It is green and grey colored.

"Whoa, it's so huge." Votus admired.

"Galactic Council awarded to me for capturing the outlaws in many places of Turo System." Chopsuey replied.

"We better get to Turo to warn Grand Councilwoman." Taiyo said.

"I am Trug." Trug added.

"Alrighty, guys, let's ride!" Chopsuey uttered.

Taiyo and others headed in the Benatar.

(Benatar – Cockpit)

Chopsuey went to his pilot seat in the front while Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, and Trug were fastened their seatbelt at the back left and right. Chopsuey started off the engine, activating the main thrusters.

(Outside)

Benatar began to take off to the sky before it is entering the atmosphere.

(Space)

Benatar flew out from the planet Earth.

(Benatar – Cockpit)

Chopsuey turned a knob to the right side and pulled it as the hyperdrive system charging.

"Hold on, guys. This baby was a little bumpy when hyperdrive." Chopsuey warned.

_"Hyperdrive activated." _A computer stated.

Chopsuey pushed the lever into its hole, engaging the hyperdrive function.

(Space)

Benatar jumped into the hyperspace before disappeared without a trace.

(Turo System)

Benatar hyperspace jumped into the Turo System and drifting to the Planet Turo.

(Benatar – Cockpit)

"Are we there yet?" Utopia asked.

"I think so." Taiyo said.

Yoshi saw the familiar ship that looked like Gantu's ship, looked out from the window.

"Why is that Gantu's ship doing there?" Yoshi asked. "Wasn't the one just broken down before?"

"I think someone repaired the ship." Votus replied.

The light started to beep as the monitor from the top showed Lilo and the yellow chubby named Experiment 625.

_"Hey, guys." Lilo greeted._

"Lilo? Did you fly with the spaceship? And who is that chubby alien with you?" Taiyo asked.

"It is the Experiment 625, programmed to possess the same power as Stitch but turns out to be lazy for eating the sandwiches." Chopsuey glared.

_"I do have my name, it's Reuben." _Reuben noted.

"Okay, why did he help you?" Yoshi asked.

"It is a long story, but he fixed his ship so I can go to see Miss Grand Councilwoman." Lilo said.

"Yeah, about the same thing we did. Let's move." Chopsuey replied.

(Turo System)

Benatar and Star Cruiser 1838 were heading towards the Planet Turo.

(Planet Turo)

They are soon to reach the tower, and their computer said that the arrival clearance code has been approved, letting them land into the spaceport.

(Galactic Headquarter – Grand Councilwoman's Office)

Having the group joined by Lilo and Reuben, they are heading into Grand Councilwoman's office to report her and saw her large golden collar behind the chair. Taiyo and others rushed to the desk.

"Miss Grand Councilwoman! Stitch's in trouble! He's not in control of—" Lilo spoked.

Dr. Hämsterviel smirked as he spun in the chair to reveal himself. "Hello…"

"Hämsterviel!" Chopsuey growled.

"Finally, someone pronounced my name." Dr. Hämsterviel relieved.

"Except for Lilo and Reuben." Chopsuey told the others.

"Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, king, top ruler of the galaxy." Dr. Hämsterviel laughed. "I'd get down and gloat in your faces, but I can't get out this chair. Gantu!"

Gantu soon rushed over with his small cape which made Reuben chuckled. "Nice cape!"

"Yeah, what's with the cape?" Utopia asked.

"We're too late, guys." Lilo frowned.

"Indeed. I have taken over the Galactic Alliance using my army of clones named Leroy." Dr. Hämsterviel replied.

Taiyo and others didn't seem to laugh at the name, getting used to it.

"Leroy?" Lilo asked.

"What's wrong with Leroy?" Dr. Hämsterviel glared to her.

"Nothing. I like it." Lilo remarked.

"See?" Dr. Hämsterviel smirked to Gantu who growled in response.

"You can't take control over the galaxy! That was her job to maintain peace." Taiyo frowned.

"But where is Grand Councilwoman?" Lilo asked.

"She has been demoted." Dr. Hämsterviel answered.

(Cut to the Grand Councilwoman as a secretary…)

"Dr. Hämsterviel's office." Grand Councilwoman replied.

There was then chattering heard on the other end.

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting." Grand Councilwoman said.

(Back to the others…)

"It'll never work." Lilo glared with the group. "Stitch will stop you!"

"Where is he?" Chopsuey demanded, feeling protective of his cousin.

"Hmm… Stitch… Stitch…" Dr. Hämsterviel hummed in thought and then realized. "Ah! Oh, you mean that weakling 626? The one I sent tumbling to his doom in a black hole? Is that the Stitch to which you are referring to?"

"Black hole?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He's got plenty of company. That idiot scientist and one-eyed noodle thing. Not to mention those two overall plumbers were with them!" Dr. Hämsterviel smirked.

"Jumba and Pleakley?!" Lilo gasped.

"Mario and Luigi?! They are gone?!" Yoshi shouted.

Then the holo-screen appeared on the top which showed the Grand Councilwoman.

"What is it?" Dr. Hamsterviel asked.

_"An incoming call, sir. It's from a Mr. Leroy." _Grand Councilwoman reported.

"Put him through! Put him through!" Dr. Hamsterviel demanded.

The screen switched to Leroy's clone from Earth. "What is the process?"

_"All experiments, except for two experiments, captured." _Leroy informed.

"That's just fine." Dr. Hämsterviel replied since he knew where Chopsuey and Reuben were. "I'm on my way."

Leroy then cut off from the screen.

"It has taken Leroy a paltry few hours to succeed while you took three years to fail." Hämsterviel glared to Gantu. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's because Stitch is tougher than him." Votus replied.

"I have a bad knee." Gantu added.

"NO! That was a rhetorical question!" Dr. Hämsterviel snapped. "You don't answer it! Now, Gantu, will you get me down from this chair?"

"Uh, was that a rhetorical question?" Gantu asked.

"No, it wasn't. It means when someone asking the question without answering it, so you asked other questions." Chopsuey said.

"Oh, right." Gantu grunted as Dr. Hämsterviel scoffed in response.

"Nail it." Chopsuey snickered to the others.

Then Gantu let Dr. Hämsterviel down. "What should I do with the girl, the others, 621, and 625?"

"Take them to the prison block." Dr. Hämsterviel commanded.

"Then pick up your final paycheck and return your ID." Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"What?" Gantu surprised.

"You heard me. You are fired." Dr. Hämsterviel retorted. "Now that I have Leroy, you are no longer needed! And Ramthar will take your place as my new subordinate."

"That's just cruel!" Utopia exclaimed.

"Who's Ramthar?" Reuben asked.

"Don't ask." Chopsuey shrugged.

"I am Trug." Trug grunted.

"But what about my future? How am I supposed to pay the bills?" Gantu asked.

"Well, why not write your memoirs?" Dr. Hämsterviel scoffed. "' Diary of Incompetent Fish-Headed Minion: The Idiot Years.'

Dr. Hämsterviel cackled as he scurried to the door and Gantu sighed.

"To assure my galactic dominance, I am now off to Earth to eliminate those pesky experiments! Ah!" Dr. Hämsterviel smirked, holding his cape and the doors slide closed.

Lilo felt depressed as Reuben knew the feeling and joined her.

"I should have known what happened." Taiyo sighed, feeling guilty that he lost Mario and Luigi.

(Galactic Headquarters – Prison Block)

Gantu takes Taiyo and the group to the prison as the lift elevated.

"My years of devotion and hard work, and this is how I'm rewarded?" Gantu scowled.

"You are right, big guy. That gerbil treats you like a pile of blitznak. See, his problem is he's got no aloha spirit." Reuben replied.

Taiyo and others entered the cell while Lilo sits on the bed and kneeled.

"But that will come back and bite him in the tail someday. 'Cause you know, the aloha spirit you give always comes back to you. At least that's what Lilo says. Though it looks like her spirit's kind of broken." Reuben explained logically.

Votus and Utopia were comforting Lilo as Gantu gave one last look and he left them. Taiyo leaned on the wall, feeling remorse about Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Mario, and Luigi. Reuben scratched his head, tried to think of something to cheer up the Hawaiian girl, but appeared to be no use.

"You did the right thing, cousin Reuben." Chopsuey replied.

"I am Trug." Trug added, giving him the thumb up.

"Thanks, man." Reuben said.

Yoshi comforted Taiyo. "Taiyo, you did nothing to mess up everything."

Taiyo sighed. "I may be like the loser when almost lost my friends. I must trust my heart to follow Mario and Luigi. I hoped it makes me right."

"You will as friends always counting on you." Geno assured.

"Nani says aloha means 'hello' and 'goodbye'. But for us, it mostly seems to mean goodbye." Lilo said.

"Don't worry, Lilo. We can get out of this… Somehow. You know what I said." Votus replied.

Reuben walked to the glass and tapped against it.

"You know, it turns out I'm pretty strong." Reuben offered as he stretched out his pair of arms and flexed them.

"What are you doing, Reuben?" Yoshi asked.

"I could maybe open this." Reuben then tried to open the glass only to be lifted in surprise. "Whoa, haha, I am strong!"

Gantu has appeared up and surprised the others.

"You did not open the cell, I did." Gantu said.

"Gantu?" Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, and Chopsuey asked at the same time.

"I am Trug?" Trug asked.

Gantu understood Trug's vocabulary. "That's right, Trug. I am breaking you all out of here."

Lilo delighted in relieved.

"Aloha." Gantu said with a smile.

"I knew that your aloha spirit comes back to you." Utopia said.

"Aloha!" Reuben hollered as his hands slipped and fall but Gantu catch him in the hand.

"Alright then, let's go!" Taiyo said.

(Galactic Headquarters – Hall)

Taiyo and others walked with Gantu who halted them, sensing the security bots coming from the hall and making them go. Gantu signaled the others, indicating it was clear. The group was walked stealthily, making sure that they don't want to get caught except for the clone of Leroy spotted them when he was on the patrol.

"Koota Tay!" Leroy alerted the two clones about the others.

"Oh, crud." Chopsuey frowned.

"Follow me!" Reuben whispered.

Taiyo and his friends followed Reuben as three Leroys came after the group, but they were suddenly gone.

"Where did they go?" One clone asked in Tantalog.

"Let's try this way!" The other pointed a different direction in Tantalog.

The three clones then followed to the direction as Reuben and Chopsuey were on the ceiling, holding Gantu up. Same with Trug who used his vines to hold Taiyo and his friends.

"Great work, cous." Chopsuey said.

"Think nothing of it." Reuben smiled back at him.

"625, when did you learn to climb ceilings?" Gantu asked.

"The name is Reuben." Reuben smirked.

"Lilo gave him that name." Geno replied.

"Hmm… I suppose that's better than 625." Gantu said.

Once they were all down on the floor, heading towards the door.

"Now, which way to escape?" Taiyo asked.

"There's an airlock a few paces from here." Gantu informed.

"Perfect." Yoshi said.

"Once we're through this airlock, it's clear sailing to the spaceport." Gantu told them before pushing a button to open the doors only to be invaded by a bunch of Leroy clones.

"Aggaba." A clone firmed.

"Uh-oh." Lilo frowned.

"Man, we're in big trouble." Taiyo said, summoning his Keyblade.

"That boy has the Keyblade too?" Gantu shocked.

"It's a long story, much for travelers like Mario, Luigi and others. Talk later." Yoshi noted.

Then they noticed the vortex ripple appeared out nowhere as a rock fell out from it, bounced against Leroy clone's head and rolled back to Lilo as she picked it up.

"Hey. This look likes Pleakley's rock with the bite out of it." Lilo hypothesized.

The vortex rippled again as the GACC van was coming out from the vortex which made the Leroy clones run away like cowards and slides on the bridge as the door then opened up to show Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Mario, and Luigi.

"We did it!" Luigi cheered.

"Yep, sure did the trick from the black hole. We made on time." Mario said.

"Stitch!" Lilo beamed as she ran to the blue alien and hugged him.

"Mario! Luigi!" Taiyo said as he and Yoshi ran to the two plumbers.

"Taiyo, Yoshi. Thank gosh, you're okay." Mario ran and then hugged Taiyo right back as Luigi did the same with Yoshi.

Gantu pushed down the button as he and others getting out of the door before it closed. Mario and Luigi noticed the ex-captain of Galactic Armada.

"Why is he helping you to escape?" Luigi asked.

"Just a little favor, he might add." Chopsuey answered.

"How did you all get here?" Lilo asked.

"No time explaining." Jumba said.

"Hurry, get in!" Pleakley added urgently.

Mario, Luigi, Lilo, Stitch, and Reuben were getting in the vehicle. Gantu appeared which made Pleakley gasped.

"Gantu?" Pleakley questioned.

"No time explaining in here!" Taiyo dismissed.

"We've gotta get back to Earth and save all other cousins!" Lilo urged.

"Save our cousins." Chopsuey nodded.

"Well, um, how will we all fit?" Pleakley asked.

"I could ride in the backety-back." Gantu offered.

"And I can transport with Taiyo and others back to my ship." Chopsuey replied.

"How so?" Mario asked.

"Watch." Chopsuey replied, pressed on something in his left wrist.

The Benatar crashed through the window and flew right to them.

"All board, everyone!" Taiyo called the others.

Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, Chopsuey, and Trug boarded on Benata. Both of the spacecraft drifted away from Leroys' shooting plasma and smashed through the window roof.

(Turo System)

Once they're both out from the headquarters, engaging the hyperdrive and vanished out of trace to get back to the Earth.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The heroes fight some Heartless in the town as Ramthar summoned the Heartless boss, Guard Armor and destroyed them but at the end of the battle, Taiyo and his allies defeated the Heartless. Chopsuey and Trug takes them to the Planet Turo along with Lilo and Reuben as they headed to the Grand Councilwoman to know what's going on but it revealed Dr. Hämsterviel who will become the top ruler of the Turo System. Gantu had the change of heart after Dr. Hämsterviel fired him by aiding Taiyo and others to escape as soon as Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Mario, and Luigi were coming to rescue them and returned back to the Earth to save Stitch's cousins. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Aloha Oe to Leroys  
**

(Aloha Palooza)

Leroy laughed as he had all the experiments together, except for maybe a few, but he didn't care as Ramthar and Wario Brothers were standing beside him. All of the experiments began to wonder about what was going to happen.

"Ooh, I wonder what they got in store for us." Bonnie shuddered.

"I heard Hämsterviel is taking over the galaxy and he brought us all here to get rid of us." Nosy commented.

"It's okay," Myrtle shivered as she latched onto Gigi. "We're just having a nightmare."

"You know, I had a nightmare once," Squeak spoke up in speed up tone. "I had to take a test on spaghetti. I studied rigatoni. I was late for class. I was naked, fell off a cliff, I tried to scream, and I couldn't-

A shot from a blaster made Squeak stop talking and where it was from Leroy.

"Chubi Chipa." Leroy growled.

"Quiet, pipsqueak." Ramthar grunted.

Myrtle really didn't want to be here. Soon enough, the BRB arrived in the area. The hundreds of experiments all looked up in horror of the big red battleship. Gigi snarled and barked at the battleship like a guard dog as Myrtle was scared.

Then Dr. Hämsterviel came out, looking ready to make an announcement. He laughed wickedly at his experiments as they were gathered around.

"Finally! It is an evil dream come true." He smirked. "All you ridiculous 625—"

"Actually, there's 623, since you subtract Stitch, Chopsuey, and—" Nosy said about to continue.

"Whatever!" Dr. Hämsterviel scoffed before commanding his Leroy clones. "Lock cannon on target!"

Two clones then nodded and locked the cannon on target to the other experiments.

"Not happening," Myrtle groaned. "Not happening..."

The cannon was now getting ready to fire down at them.

"Aloha... As in... Goodbye." Hamsterviel smirked evilly.

The cannon was just about to fire, just as the van and Benatar were now coming out from the sky.

"COWABUNGA!" Stitch jeered.

"WAHOO!" Mario cheered.

"Try on this, furball!" Chopsuey said.

GACC van and Benatar were firing at the Hämsterviel's cannon, taking it down and damaging it instantly. Hamsterviel was blown back from that literally and he fell flat on the ground as Leroy stepped out of the way while laughing at his boss's misfortune until the cannon landed right on top of him.

"No!" Ramthar yelled.

The van and the spacecraft soon landed on the field and everyone came out from them.

"Hehe. Who knew carpool vans had such sophisticated weapon systems?" Jumba smiled at Pleakley.

"Impressive technology." Geno complimented.

"That would come in handy when you drive it." Luigi admitted.

Leroy broke out of the cannon with Dr. Hämsterviel.

"My cannon!" Dr. Hämsterviel shouted before glaring to his enemies. "And YOU! How did you escape my imprisoning?!"

"Gantu turned from bad to good." Lilo replied before asking. "Hey, where is Gantu?"

"Oh! Hehe. He still in the back." Jumba said, taking the vehicle keys out and pressed the button to reveal Gantu who squeezed in the back.

"Thanks." Gantu grunted.

"What?!" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled.

"Impossible!" Ramthar argued.

Gantu walked aside to the group.

"He's on aloha team now." Lilo said.

"You never did understand the true meaning of aloha, did you?" Gantu asked his ex-boss.

"Well, I think it means—" Dr. Hämsterviel began.

"Ah, that was a rhetorical question." Gantu smirked.

"Ooh, burn." Chopsuey smirked.

Trug laughed at the fish-head alien.

Dr. Hämsterviel glared and groaned, then reminded while Leroy doing the same gesture as his boss.

"You aren't the only one with a team, you know. What you forget is that I have my own army and I have them riding in the frontedly front!"

The platform descended from the BRB, showing the many multiple clones of Leroy who were eviler than 627 as the little shockwave blows the team's hair minus Jumba's. Ramthar gave an evil smirk at the heroes and laughed, summoning the over one hundred of Rapid Thrusters and Air Pirates which is less than Leroy's Clone army.

Rapid Thrusters are the Emblem Heartless, they are never alone to fight and always accompanied by other Rapid Thrusters, be it two or one hundred. They have a spherical, blackheads with glowing, yellow eyes and jagged mouths. Their heads are surrounded by a large, two-pronged, beak-like helmets that sport a black spike on either of its sides. The helmets themselves are orange and the Heartless emblem is on their tops. Their bodies were also spherical, black, and only slightly larger than their heads. It lacks the arms, and their legs are thin and do not have distinct digits. They had a propeller attached to their rear that they are using to fly. Their necks and bodies are separated by a thin, cyan line.

Wario Brothers snickered with their big grins on their faces.

"This is bad." Lilo replied nervously.

"I'm calculating our odds of victory at, eh… Zero." Jumba uttered.

"But that would be a chance if we can add ourselves in the fight." Geno stated.

Some of the experiments were slightly hesitated and worried that they are going to face the army of Leroy.

"Better stick with the cousins." Taiyo muttered before he touched his right armlet, changing into Keyblade Morpher.

"What is he doing?" Gantu asked.

"You'll find out, big guy." Luigi said.

Taiyo inserted the key into the slot, activating and morphed into Keyblade Sun Ranger which awed everyone including Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Gantu, Pleakley, Experiments, Reuben, Chopsuey, and Trug.

"What in the…?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

"Huhhh?" Leroy and his clones tilted their heads in confusion.

"A Keyblade Ranger?" Gantu questioned.

"You know something of Keyblade Rangers?" Mario asked.

"It was pretty while back for about three years. But I tell you after this." Gantu said.

"Good point." Mario said.

"Argh! Taiyo has become the Keyblade Sun Ranger! I should have told you, Hämsterviel." Waluigi alerted.

"Who cares that weakling boy with some superhero costume? But that won't stop the whole army of mine unless…"

"Unless we were the friends to stand up together to fight." Utopia smirked.

Taiyo walked amongst Stitch and Chopsuey and give a battle speech to them.

"Let's go, friends, follow my lead to battle and give everything you got!" Taiyo replied.

"Tookie Bawabah Achi-Baba Maqa Maqa Mimichi Bonaba Iki Bobo!" Stitch translated for Taiyo's speech.

The experiments agreed to fight off Leroy's army.

"Charge!" Chopsuey yelled.

The experiments all roared and advanced at Leroy clones that already charging at them.

"Heartless, destroy them all!" Ramthar shouted.

Group of Rapid Thrusters and Air Soldiers joined the Leroy army before Taiyo and his allies fight together with the experiments.

Cannonball giggled as he bounced on his giant butt and flattened a few of Leroys and Air Pirates, only for the Heartless disintegrated into black smoke.

"Nice one, Cannonball." Chopsuey replied.

Mario was slicing through the Rapid Thrusters with his Keyblade and delivered the kick at one of Leroy clones to the seat. Mario then struck a couple of Air Pirates with his Fire Strike.

Amnesio zapped a few clones and Heartless with his eyes while Slushy breathed his ice and froze some clones and Rapid Thrusters into ice sculptures. The other clones climbed over the frozen ones until they were stretched and wrapped up by Elastico and threw them on the other side.

Votus tossed at Leroy's clone with his disc-shield and hit him to the ground. Before Rapid Thrusters attacked the monkey, Votus defended himself by the shield and bashed each of them, disintegrated into oblivion.

Splodyhead splattered the clones with his lava nose. Five clones ended up in balls on top of each other in a spherical pyramid and Richter slammed on the ground which made a hole in the ground open up and some of the clones fell through it.

"Hey, this gives me an idea." Yoshi said before he stomped on the ground, the stone pillars above him and launched at some Leroy's clones and Air Pirates.

This made Richter amazed at green dino's earth power and gave him a high five.

Gotchu laughed as he ran after some clones to pinch them with his claws.

"Go, cousins, go! Go, cousins, go!" Chopsuey replied, blasting at the Rapid Thrusters and some Leroys.

Yang spewed out the lava from his lumps at some clones while Yin squirted with her water as they are stuck on the dried lava. The clones fired at the flying experiments only for Slugger to hit them back like baseballs.

Trug saved the experiments by whacking the Leroys away and impaled through two Air Pirates.

Geno was firing the Borealis Blast at Rapid Thrusters and Air Pirates, disintegrated them into extinction.

Phoon smirked as she blew away the clones into the tornado. Kixx then spun around and pounded each of the clones that lunged out for him. Squeak then smiled and cheered like a football coach.

Myrtle screamed as she held Gigi in her arms, chased by a clone of Leroy and climbed on top of Yang's lava lumps on the way before Yang then blasted the clone with his lava. Frenchfry entranced a clone with his spatula before smacking him with it. Houdini yelped as he was surrounded by clones until he turned invisible and ran away as the Leroy clones hit each other in the head, attempt to dogpile on Houdini.

Taiyo dodged from clones' slashes before he smacked them with his Keyblade, followed the right slash, downward slash and left slash.

Yin squirted more water until Leroy caught one of her tentacles, causing her to spin around and tied around in her own tentacles.

Stitch was fighting off more clones as Chopsuey helped him and punched one of them, but soon surrounded by plasma blasters from Leroys.

"Booji boo!" Angel gasped before she kicked one of them and another, jumped between the two of Leroys and smacked them with their own heads.

"Whoa!" Chopsuey amazed.

Angel smiled and blew a kiss to her beloved Stitch.

"Taka, Booji boo!" Stitch smiled and waved at her.

"That is some girl you got there, cous." Chopsuey smiled.

Stitch smiled back at Chopsuey. "Taka."

"You're welcome." Chopsuey chuckled.

Dr. Hamsterviel was hiding behind the stadium's seats as Gantu was shooting at Ramthar who managed to backflip to dodge the blasts and lunged out at the giant but Gantu swiftly evaded and punch him to the ground.

Chopsuey and Taiyo joined Gantu.

"I got this, don't worry." Gantu said.

"We'll take it from here, ex-captain." Taiyo replied.

Gantu nodded before going back to Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley to take cover and leaving Taiyo and Chopsuey.

Nosy, Fibber and Holio ran away from Leroys as Reuben tossed the sandwiches from the tall sandwich that he held it and tripped over as they got their heads stuck in three bottles of mustard. Spike soon shot his spikes in the behind of one clone which decreased his intelligence and makes his silliness.

Wario and Waluigi were firing the Bom-Ombs from the cannon at Utopia who deflected them with his Unicornus Horn Blade and cuts one of them in half, exploded into smoke. As the Wario Brothers distracted in smoke, Utopia used his magic to levitate Wario and Waluigi, tossed them in the air as Kixx jumped up before punching them out to the sky and sparkle like a star as he landed on the ground.

"Thanks for helping me out." Utopia said.

Kixx smiled back and gave him a thumbs up from his four hands.

A clone flung Boomer away, only for him to come back since he was a boomerang and knocked him down.

Babyfier then floated over a few clones and turned them all into babies

"Aww…" Trug awed at how cute the baby Leroy's look.

The baby Leroys cried and one of them sucked his thumb. Sparky zapped the bunch of evil clones as Luigi joined the electricity experiment and launched the wave of lightning to zap more Leroys, and Air Solders.

Gigi barked at a clone that was coming for Myrtle until Clip stripped him out of his fur.

"Nice one, cousin!" Gigi spoked in English.

"You… Can talk?!" Myrtle's eyes widen before Leroy fired the plasma at her.

"Look out!" Gigi held her owner down so she wouldn't get hurt.

The shot then knocked down Clyde which worried Bonnie.

"Clyde!" Bonnie frowned.

"There's too many of 'em!" Clyde replied.

Four clones grabbed Shortstuff with grabbling hooks and brought him down. Plasmoid, Heat, and Hammerface were all soon tackled down by a bunch of clones at once.

Ramthar took out his Ultra Plasma Blaster before shooting at Taiyo and Chopsuey with the indestructible nets and they are struggling to break free. Ramthar pressed the device to activate the electrocution to zap Taiyo and Chopsuey.

"You two are weaklings to defeat me." Ramthar chuckled.

Chopsuey's eyes were glowing in green before his pairs of arm bursts out from the net and tear apart of it.

"WHAT?!" Ramthar cried, took a step back.

"Chopsuey?" Taiyo asked.

Chopsuey growled before he transformed into his mutated form as his eyes grew bigger and bug out a lot more, while his ears are notably shorter, his chest becomes thicker and large, his arms grow into a large, muscular forearms ending with elongated black claws, his feet sprouted into skinny legs with huge monstrous feet and his back-spikes have become sharper, measured to 1 foot long.

"What is this?!" Ramthar shocked.

Chopsuey then ripped Taiyo out from the net.

"Chopsuey, what happened to you? Why did you get mutated?" Taiyo asked.

"I guess this shock triggered by DNA mutation which allowed me to change my second form. I don't think it's time to explain." Chopsuey replied.

Ramthar pulled out another Ultra Plasma Blaster and rapidly firing the plasma blasts at Taiyo but Chopsuey shielded him with his four arms as he retaliated Ramthar by rolling into a ball and hitting against Ramthar. Ramthar snarled as he tried to punch him but Ramthar thrust his right-side fists onto Ramthar's face and continuously hits him with the full of punches before delivered the kick onto his gut as Ramthar crashed through the wall. Chopsuey dropped out of his mutated form into normal form after the little duration.

Ramthar rushed out from the wall to charge at Chopsuey but Taiyo cast the Thundaga to zap the squid-alien, weakening him. Ramthar withdraws his pair of Energy Swords that glowed with cyan color and slashed at Taiyo who avoided attacks. Taiyo kept dodging from the energy blades only for his hair tip has cut and he strikes against Ramthar's right arm, leaving the scar on it. Ramthar grunted before he punched him in the gut and headbutted him, then he grabbed Taiyo and slammed him to the ground vigorously. Chopsuey jumped on his back as Ramthar tried to get the little alien off from his back, but Chopsuey managed to hold on tightly.

Taiyo rises to his feet before he dashed forward him as he took a left swing of his Keyblade at Ramthar which dropped his knee to the ground and Chopsuey punched him in the face, multiple times. Ramthar grabbed him and throws him out to the ground before Taiyo gave an upper slash through Ramthar's chin. Retaliated, Ramthar swiftly slashed him many times as he kicked him away and Taiyo slides across to halt himself. Ramthar walked forward to him as Taiyo held out his left hand to the air which confused him.

"By the name of the Golden Goddesses, give me the Power! Din's Power, unleashed!" Taiyo cried as the red electrical sparks emitted around himself in his suit armor.

"No mercy!" Ramthar shouted.

Ramthar slashed his swords at Taiyo who blocked with his Warrior Key diagonally and Taiyo punched him when Ramthar was sidetracked to push his strength. Taiyo then doing the following attacks: down slash, diagonal slash, and right slash as it made Ramthar stumbled back as he glared at him.

"Darn you! How did you keep up with me?" Ramthar asked as he shot a couple of nets at him with his twin blasters.

Taiyo quickly sliced through the nets, preventing them from restrained. He then rushed forward at him as Ramthar luckily dodged out of the way and he kneeled onto Taiyo, but he caught him in the knee before Taiyo spun his leg to kick him away. Taiyo powered himself up by the left fist before it emitted into flames, making Ramthar hesitated and short-black haired boy sped towards him at the incredible pace before plummeted Ramthar in the face squarely and engulfed in the explosion.

As the smoke cleared as Ramthar fell back to the ground.

"Why did I lose from that human kid?!" Ramthar grunted between breaths.

The Keyblade Sun Ranger then de-morphed back into Taiyo as the normal teenager and Chopsuey ran forward to him.

"No way, you actually beat Ramthar the Accuser?! That was awesome!" Chopsuey awed.

"Jeez, thanks. And your transformation was kinda strong to take him out." Taiyo approved.

"Yeah, that was my main ability. But it is only temporarily." Chopsuey said.

"How come?" Taiyo asked.

Before Chopsuey responded to him, Stitch was flying out over them after being hit by the blasts from Leroys.

"Stitch!" Chopsuey hollered.

Taiyo and Chopsuey were rushing forward to Stitch who got hit his head in the wall and fell to the ground right beside Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Gantu.

"Ow, my head!" Stitch groaned in pain.

"Things are not looking good." Taiyo said, saw Leroys gained the upper hand in the battle against the experiments.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia regrouped Taiyo and others.

"We managed to get rid of Heartless, but it didn't stop Leroy's army." Mario replied.

"He's right. A little evil genius help here?" Lilo asked.

"Ha!" Jumba scoffed. "If Jumba was real evil genius, he would have programmed shut-off switch into original Leroy.

"Wait, Jumba, that's it! Don't you remember what you did before Leroy was created." Luigi smiled.

"This is right, Luigi. Hawaiian folksy folk music is tied into a synapse matrix. If Leroy is hearing Aloha Oe, he is shutting down like a car wash in a rainstorm." Jumba replied.

"Will it shut 'em all down?" Lilo asked.

Jumba laughed before shrugged. "Eh, I don't know…"

Votus noticed the poster that had the answer he needed. "Guys, I know what to do."

"What is it?" Taiyo asked.

Votus pointed at the stage which Lilo grinned at Stitch. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Rock 'n Roll, baby!" Stitch cheered.

"Hey, what about we called Eldstar to make a wish to get the instruments?" Luigi asked.

"That sounds a good idea." Taiyo smiled.

Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi have put their hands together in the circle before they chanted.

"O great Eldstar, we need your help!"

The three-light orbs come out from their bodies and combined into one before Eldstar appeared.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, Chopsuey, and Trug are awe-struck at the Star Spirit.

"What is that?" Gantu asked.

"This is Eldstar, one of the powerful Star Spirit." Geno answered.

"You mean he can grant any wishes?" Lilo asked.

"Of course, little one. I am far beyond than the rest of Star Spirits, choose any what desire you want." Eldstar replied.

"I thought only seven of them will grant the wish." Taiyo wondered.

"Yes, but only Eldstar will make a temporarily wish." Yoshi pointed out.

"Eldstar, we wished you get us the instruments to defeat Leroys." Mario commanded.

"Very well." Eldstar said as his eyes glowed brightly.

The three music instruments appeared in the ground including the electric guitar, bass guitar, and drum kit.

"Cool, I want this one!" Taiyo picked up the electric guitar.

"I will have that." Mario agreed, taking the bass guitar with him.

"And I loved to play the drums." Luigi said, hugging the drum kit.

"Is that all you have?" Stitch asked.

"Actually, we had found these other instruments from the locker room." Yoshi replied, gesturing them with the other instruments on the ground.

"That's great, let's get started." Votus smiled.

Lilo has flipped the music gets turned on.

"Jumba, sound." Lilo said.

"Cranking up to evil eleven." Jumba replied, ready for the soundcheck.

"Pleakley, lights!" Utopia said.

Pleakley turned on a spotlight, but it was the other way, so it blinded his eye.

"Bright! Very bright!" Pleakley cried.

"Gantu! Chopsuey! Fireworks!" Yoshi replied.

"Gladly." Gantu smirked, took out his plasma blaster.

"Put some little light show for the audiences." Chopsuey grinned as he held out his plasma blaster.

Chopsuey and Gantu were shooting the plasma to make fireworks. Soon enough, the experiments and Leroys stopped fighting and looked up to the sky in awe and where a spotlight shined down on Stitch alongside. Stitch was in his old Elvis costume and wears Elvis' wig as he rose up on the stage with Taiyo with his electric guitar, Mario has the bass guitar and Luigi was on his drums.

"Aloha, cousins!" Stitch spoked on the microphone before strumming his guitar until the string broke and he then put a new string and continued to strum so he could start the song.

_Stitch: Aloha oe, aloha oe_

_E ke onaona_

_noho i ka liko_

_One fond embrace,_

_a ho 'i a 'e au_

_Until we meet again_

Stitch laughed in excitement as Lilo and Reuben played the part of the song, even Taiyo.

_Lilo: Aloha oe_

_Reuben: Aloha oe_

_Lilo, Reuben, and Taiyo: E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace,_

_a ho 'i a 'e au_

_Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and Taiyo: Until we meet again_

Reuben took on the saxophone solo to add the jazz music as Leroys was short-circuited when their eyes glowed green, one by one, each of the clones began to shut down.

"It's working! Aloha totally rocks!" Lilo replied.

"Keep going!" Taiyo told her.

The first Leroy soon shock in electrifying and defeated like the rest of the clones.

"Not my original Leroy!" Dr. Hämsterviel cried before he perked up nervously.

All the experiments including Chopsuey soon glared down at Dr. Hämsterviel.

"You are so much trouble now." Chopsuey said.

Yoshi and Votus gave the instruments to Swapper, Thrasher, Richter, Kixx, Sprut, PJ, Yarrp, Choppers, and Elastico and joined in the band.

_Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and Taiyo: Aloha oe, aloha oe_

_E ke onaona_

_noho i ka liko_

Chopsuey bounced Dr. Hämsterviel around like a beach ball and the other experiments joined in.

"I'm not beach-like! I'm hamster-like!" Dr. Hämsterviel complained.

"You are like beach-ball-like!" Chopsuey laughed at the little hamster as he enjoyed the fun he was having.

_Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and Taiyo: One fond embrace,_

_a ho 'i a 'e au_

_Until we meet again_

_(Stitch: Tookie Bawabah!)_

_Until we meet again_

_(Reuben: Yeah, sing it, cousins!)_

_Until we meet again_

"Aloha!" Stitch and Taiyo beamed together as they finished the song and all of the experiments cheered wildly.

Gantu smiled as he made more fireworks to wrap up the concert.

"They did it!" Luigi replied triumphantly.

"Yes, they did." Pleakley said.

Taiyo and others were having fun for the rest of the night until it is over.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and his allies were trying to stop Dr. Hämsterviel and his Leroy's clone army by using the song Aloha Oe at the stage and shutting all the clone down, the experiments are now having fun of the music. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Goodbye, Ohana!  
**

(Galactic Headquarters – Galactic Council Chamber)

The alien council applauded to the heroes for saving the experiments and stopped Dr. Hämsterviel and his army.

"It is with great joy that I return to the Galactic Council, and with even greater joy that we once again honor our greatest heroes." Grand Councilwoman spoked before she turned to Lilo and Stitch.

"How can I ever repay you? Especially Lilo and Captain Stitch."

"No captain, just Stitch." Stitch said.

"Am I to understand that you wish to resign your commission?" Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Yes, please." Stitch replied before he gives the projector back to Grand Councilwoman. "Stitch has found one place he truly belongs. On Earth, with Lilo."

Lilo perked up in delighted and hugged Stitch as Jumba and Pleakley shared their joyful looks.

That being the case, Mr. Gantu, would you be interested in resuming your position as Captain of the Galactic Armada?" Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Would I?!" Gantu shouted, but then cleared his throat so he turned professional. "Ahem. I mean, yes, Your Eminence. On one condition."

"I have a feeling I know what it is." Yoshi whispered to the others.

"Condition?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"I'd like to request Experiment 625… Ahem, I mean, Reuben, as my galley officer." Gantu replied.

"No kiddin'?" Reuben asked.

"I've grown rather fond of your egg salad." Gantu admitted.

Taiyo and Mario Brothers were happy to see that Gantu and Reuben finally get along.

"Granted." Grand Councilwoman nodded to the two before looking to the infamous duo. "Jumba and Pleakley."

"Jumba would like to return to Earth as well." Jumba uttered, giving his lab key back to Grand Councilwoman.

"You would? But what about your lab?" Pleakley asked.

"Jumba is finally understanding ohana is more important." Jumba gestured Pleakley to Lilo and Stitch. "Don't have to be evil genius to see that."

"Well, then, I surely don't need a non-teaching teaching job." Pleakley said.

"Your point being?" Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Crazy Head! I wanna go home!" Pleakley complained, taking his Oxford cap back to her.

"That's all I want too. To go home with my ohana." Lilo said.

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

This made the audience cheered once more as Taiyo approached Grand Councilwoman.

"Ah, another world-traveler. I thank you for helping them." Grand Councilwoman said.

"We couldn't do it without Stitch and his ohana. We just want to go back to visit other worlds to defend." Taiyo replied.

"Very good choice. Oh, I'm certainly forgetting." Grand Councilwoman walked to her platform, pressed on the technology as the second Star Spirit appeared and takes it.

"You are the special one and that's why I am giving it to you." Grand Councilwoman said.

Taiyo takes the card from Grand Councilwoman before he and his companions including Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus were floating around the second card of Star Spirit as Mario flicked it into the air. As the Star Spirit's card came back down, the heroes posed behind it.

"WA-HOO!" Mario and Taiyo shouted at the same time.

After their poses, Lilo walked up to them. "What is that?"

"It's the Star Spirit's card. That what we need it." Taiyo said.

"Come on, I can take you all back to Earth." Chopsuey smiled.

"I am Trug." Trug nodded.

(Kauai – Forest)

Taiyo and others were back to Earth, and after Lilo took the group shot of the whole ohana including Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, experiments, Myrtle, and Gigi.

Lilo and Stitch walked forward to Taiyo and his friends.

"You guys will always come back here for ohana's friends." Lilo said.

"We know loved to go have fun when we finished the whole problem." Mario spoked.

"I understand, but before you go, Stitch liked to take the photo of you and your friends." Lilo said, gesturing to Stitch who was ready to take the photo of them with the camera.

"Smile!" Nani said.

Taiyo and his friends did as the camera flashed and the photo came out of it, Stitch gives the photo to Taiyo. Taiyo noticed that he and others were on the group photo.

"Keep the photo with you." Stitch spoked.

"Okay. I'll keep it." Taiyo said.

The photo was started to glow in the light as it begins to levitate higher into the air. A pure red-light aura enveloped Taiyo's body and red marking began to show, glowing all over Taiyo's outfit and body. Then, a crown of light appeared below Sora and Taiyo's feet. Light from the crown gusts upward and the environment around the group has changed. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia Magus, Votus, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Chopsuey, and Trug were all transported into a corridor of light. The photo shot up a beam of light and a Keyhole appeared in the sky. Taiyo summoned his Warrior's Key, twirled his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. Taiyo's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole as it engulfed with bright light and transported the group back to Kauai.

"Oh, Jumba forgot. Here." Jumba said, handing the experiment pod to Mario.

"What's this?" Mario asked, looking at the label of number 628.

"Can't tell you. This pod is far advanced than any other genetic experiment even 627, use it for the special rare occasion. Remember, don't lose it." Jumba warned.

"I will. I can save it for later." Mario said before putting it in his pocket.

Lugi turned towards Chopsuey.

"Say, Chopsuey? What will you do now ?" Luigi asked.

"Trug and I have been thinking… We like to explore some worlds out there like you guys have been through a lot." Chopsuey replied.

"I am Trug." Trug smiled.

"That's great. We will see each other again." Taiyo said.

"Hopefully about someday." Chopsuey replied.

"Votus." Lilo called out to him as Votus turned towards her and kneeled to her. "I will see you again too."

"I know. I may forget about you, but you don't forget about me, I will be returned someday." Votus smiled, playfully ruffed on Lilo's hair.

"Goodbye, everybody!" Pleakley cried.

"Bye!" Jumba waved at them.

"See you soon." Nani said.

"Good luck!" David added.

Taiyo holds out his hand as his companions put them together and he used the Teleport spell to take them back to the Stardash Ship.

(Benatar – Cockpit)

Chopsuey and Trug were collecting scraps and putting them away into the rubbish bag.

"I am Trug." Trug groaned.

"I know you are bored, Trug. Keep it up cleaning." Chopsuey said.

Trug sighed in boredom as Yixato walked to the cockpit and noticed them. Chopsuey and Trug turned their attentions at Yixato.

"How did you find us here? Did Stitch tell you?" Chopsuey questioned.

"I was just followed my instincts to find your ship. Name's Yixato." Yixato answered.

"It's Chopsuey and Trug. So, what are you doing here?" Chopsuey asked.

"I am looking for errand boys like you." Yixato said, wielding his Warrior Key which surprised Chopsuey and Trug.

"Well, we kinda work with that." Chopsuey shrugged.

"We have a mission… At the Reefside." Yixato declared.

(Stardash Ship – Bed Deck)

Votus looked out at the stars before he holds out the photo of Taiyo and his friends.

_"There's something I haven't remembered. What's gotten into me? I could barely remember who I was. Is it because I thought I was the original monkey?" _Votus thought as he went to the bed to get some sleep.

(Dark Fortress – Throne Room)

Ramthar walked towards to Lord Fawful as Zant assisted him.

"I have failed… My lord." Ramthar replied.

"Ramthar has lost the fight from Taiyo, even Wario and Waluigi did." Zant suggested.

Lord Fawful scoffed. "And Hämsterviel went back to his prison again. He is no longer of my service, except for you." He pointed his fingers at Ramthar.

"I will take my revenge on that brat." Ramthar said, gripping his fist.

"Now, now, Ramthar. Behave yourself, you are working with him now." Zant replied.

"Ramthar, do whatever it takes time to get rid of Taiyo, the Mario Brothers, and their companions. So don't disappoint me again." Lord Fawful grunted.

"But first, you will need some training." Zant replied. "Follow me."

Zant walked away as Ramthar followed him out of the throne room. Ganondorf's spirit appeared in front of Lord Fawful with his full appearance.

His skin pigment is olive green; eyes were red, hair is long thick fiery red. He wore his dark green cargo pants outlined with golden and black accents, as well as dark blue armor and boots with golden edges. Besides, his upper body was covered in full-plated dark blue armor with golden accents, as well as possessing golden heavy clawed gauntlets and from his belt hung a short crimson cape. His head brooch now is stylized with lines reaching to the back of his head, resembling a crown with a sharp multi-pointed, embedded with red gemstone on his forehead and leaving his long hair dangling from the back of the head. Although not readily apparent in initial versions, his cargo pants and upper clothing possessed dark lines reminiscent of both Twili patterns and bearing the mark of the largely-extinct Gerudo tribe upon it, signifying his heritage.

**_"Fawful." _**Ganondorf replied.

"Lord Ganondorf. I see you taken your full appearance." Lord Fawful said.

**_"Indeed, after my Heartless destroyed, it restored my appearance, but it cannot bring my body back until Tengu died and I am going to be reborn soon." _**Ganondorf uttered.

"We already lost the Tetrahedron and the Ruin Orb has taken by the protection society called Storm Order Federation." Lord Fawful replied.

**_"Oh, don't worry, I am fully aware of that. Even Snide and the Darkness were defeated and my son Wrathnar failed to retrieve the Destiny Orb for me. I only cared about my daughter, Verta who was the fiercest and cunning warrior doing the assignment that you sent her to eliminate Yixato." _** Ganondorf said.

"Are you certain that Verta will handle on her own?" Lord Fawful asked.

**_"Of course, she will. She is very clever at the tactics; however, her secrets remain fold." _**Ganondorf replied.

"What do you mean?" Lord Fawful asked.

**_"Verta knows that I took her away from her mother when she was a young age, so I did everything to wipe her mind off completely. But her memory will recover slowly…" _**Ganondorf replied.

"My lord, what shall we do?" Lord Fawful asked.

**_"Tell Wrathnar to keep an eye on her. They must treat well to each other." _**Ganondorf stated.

Ganondorf dissipated into nothingness, gone back into the resting existence.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and others were at the Galactic Alliance Headquarters, proclaimed themselves as the Heroes of the Alliance. Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley decided to stay with Lilo on Earth as Grand Councilwoman gives Gantu an offer to reinstate as the Captain of the Galactic Armada and Gantu agreed on one condition that Reuben assigned as his gallery officer. Then Grand Councilwoman rewarded Taiyo with the second Star Spirit's card. Taiyo and his friends were heading off to another world. Meanwhile, Ganondorf has returned in his spiritual form with full appearance and told Lord Fawful to sent Wrathnar to keep in touch with his daughter, Verta. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Isaac Holmes, Detective of Ghostly and Sorcery  
**

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Taiyo and his companions were at the cockpit for summoning Eldstar to bring Kalmar the second Star Spirit as Luigi held the Kalmar's card as Eldstar used his energy to revive Kalmar as the card spun around itself and brighten with the light before diminished to reveal Kalmar.

Kalmar was calmness and nonviolent Star Spirit. He has the mustache and teal eyes.

"Good gracious! How long have I trapped in the card?" Kalmar said, twisting his back and pointy hands before he turned to the others. "Oh. Hello, everyone. I am Kalmar, the calmness Star Spirit."

"It is for you to welcome back to me." Eldstar replied, floated next to him.

"Eldstar. I'm glad you're okay." Kalmar said.

"You still had the sensation of relaxing like old times." Eldstar smiled.

"Likewise. I'm off to the lounge area and have relaxed." Kalmar said, flew off to the door and left.

"Well then, I should take the rest." Eldstar replied as he is glowing in bright light and splits himself into three orbs that directed to Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi.

"I guess that Kalmar likes having relaxed." Taiyo admitted.

"Speaking of relaxing, how about we go into someplace to relax?" Luigi suggested.

"Oh yeah. Where should we go?" Votus said.

"I know where to look." Mario said.

(Ocean Between)

Stardash Ship is heading towards the next world called Transylvanian Monster Realm which has the Big Ben Tower and Tower Bridge on the topside and the Hotel Transylvania was upside down of it.

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo and others walked onto the transport stand as Luigi pressed the remote before they transferred themselves into the world.

(London – Tower Bridge)

Taiyo and others were looking around the surroundings when they arrive. They realized that they were standing on the Tower Bridge.

Taiyo walked to the handrail and looked down at the Thames River.

"Cool." Taiyo said.

"This is Tower Bridge, one of the iconic symbols of London. That means we were in London." Mario replied.

"So what if the Heartless comes back?" Taiyo asked.

"Who knows? But if they get here at any time, we dealt with it." Votus replied.

The Heartless showed up from the wisps of darkness, consisted of Gargoyles, Fat Bandits, Soldiers, and Wight Knights.

Gargoyles are the Emblem Heartless and based on the mythological monster spirit. They have dark grey skin is covered by a dark purple bodysuit with roughly stitched-on light purple sleeves that end in a gold zig-zag trim and jagged edges. The purple color extends to cover their heads and horns, and the horns also feature black stripes. Like other Heartless, the Gargoyles have golden eyes and craggy maws, but they can unhinge their jaws to fearsome proportions. Their talons are long, but not nearly as alien as their dark grey feet, which are spindly and two-toed. Their leather-like wings are also pointy and sharp, particularly the tops which resemble spires, spearheads, or even a portion of the Nobody symbol.

Wight Knights are the Emblem Heartless and bear a strong resemblance to the mummy character from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Their grayish-blue skinned, almost skeletal figure is wrapped in patches of white gauze bandages; the head is completely covered in them, save for a gap that reveals a bright yellow eye in a shadowed face, and the Knight's 'plume', a simple angular-spiraled antenna. Wight Knights also have a "ribcage" of six sharp barbs that surround their chest and Heartless emblem, large hands, and long barbed fingers and toes.

Fat Bandits were the variant forms of Large Bodies. Fat Bandits boast the blue skin, turbans, face masks, and curled-toe shoes of their skinnier counterparts. Their dress is stereotypically Arabian, in keeping with the area they tend to be seen most in, and is bright and colorful, probably to distinguish them from the similarly shaped but more muted Large Bodies. Fat Bandits are clad in orange, pointy-shouldered vest trimmed in a light yellow, light orange wristbands, a yellow sash, and bright green baggy pants, the warm colors serving as a warning of their Fire-based magic abilities.

"Maybe right now." Votus commented.

Taiyo and Mario have summoned their Keyblades; Warrior's Key and Ignition Flower.

"Let's go!" Taiyo replied.

Taiyo dodged when Fat Bandit spits the fireball from its mouth and hitting its back with his Keyblade, kept swinging in the other directions until Fat Bandit slammed his fiery fist on Taiyo who quickly blocked it by holding his Keyblade vertically. Taiyo cast the Graviga to weaken Fat Bandit and finished it off with a downward slash. The three Gargoyles dived down to attack Taiyo, but he jumped over them and slashed each of them before exploded into a puff of smoke.

Mario cast the Firaga spell to burn the Wight Knights which incinerated into oblivion. Soldiers swiped their claws at him as Mario blocked them by holding his Ignition Flower horizontally.

"Pyro Meteors, descend!" Mario shouted.

The flaming meteors falling from the sky and destroyed four Soldiers completely. Mario then lunged through the Fat Bandit with the powerful right slash, disintegrating it into a puff of smoke.

Luigi and Yoshi are fighting the bunch of Gargoyles and Wight Knights as Luigi destroyed the Gargoyles with his Spark Barrage and Yoshi used his Rocker Punch to smack the Wight Knights, disintegrating them.

Geno extended his photon blades and slashes each of the Soldiers and Wight Knights. Two Fat Bandits were using their flamethrowers at the teen android-puppet, but Geno swiftly somersaulted away from them and summoned the Comet to bring down the stars-like ethereal energy upon them in the collision.

Utopia shooting some beams at Fat Bandits and Soldiers, weakening them. Then he used the magic telekinesis to lift the Fat Bandits and Soldiers and tossed them out of the bridge into the River Thames.

Votus impaled through the Wight Knights with his adamantium shield, crumbling into the ashes as Soldier charged after him, but Votus blocked the attacks and bashed it many times until the Soldier is falling apart into oblivion.

Gargoyles and Wight Knights are tackling down on Utopia and Votus.

"Utopia! Votus!" Taiyo replied as he, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno ran over to them, but they halted by the squirts of venom and corrode on the road in some directions.

"What the? The venom is corroded on the road?" Yoshi asked.

"Naughty, naughty." Someone called out.

Taiyo and his companions glanced at the dark purple cloak figure with green snake scale patterns all over it.

"You better behave to be nice to someone else." A female figure said.

"Like you, of course." Yoshi retorted.

The lady in dark purple cloak giggled. "My, my, my. Be polite to the lady when talking. I have introduced myself."

A female figure removed her cloak and tossed it away, revealing her identity to them.

She is the Chinese female teenager with long black-haired ponytail, her eyes were green and dyed in emerald on the top part of it, wearing the dark green scaly-skinned armor decorated silver clouds and snake patterns in them on her body chest, a silver hair clip on the back of her hair which resemblance the snake's mouth with green eyes and dried green snake coat around her waist. She has dark green eyeliners and light green lipstick.

"It's Verta." Verta smirked as her legs turned into a long dark green snake tail.

"Oh my gosh, it was her!" Mario exclaimed.

"You mean this lady?" Yoshi asked.

"Who's Verta?" Taiyo asked.

"You guys had no idea who she is. She is the daughter of Ganondorf." Mario explained.

Taiyo and others were gasped in shock which made Verta scoffed lightly and morphed back her tail into legs

"Don't bother me about my father. Now, where's Yixato?" Verta asked.

"He is not here anymore which means we can't tell you where he is." Taiyo replied.

"Then that's fine. Take the orb out from Geno, hand it over to me nicely and your friends will be unharmed." Verta said.

"Well, we're not playing with your dirty tricks." Luigi replied.

"You heard what Luigi says. This orb stays with me." Geno added.

"Fine then, we have to do this a hard way. Fight me so I can let the Heartless freed your friends." Verta said smugly.

"So that's it? Just one of us to volunteer?" Mario asked.

"Of course, I will pick Taiyo." Verta replied.

"Why do you want him for the fight?" Votus asked.

"You see, Yixato was the non-existent Nobody but sharing the connection with Taiyo's heart. I want to know about Yixato." Verta said.

"Excuse me?" Utopia asked.

"That was the special occasion that Ganondorf told about. Now, on one condition; if any of you try to interfere. I can use my fangs to inject the venom on your two companions so quickly. Got it?" Verta said and then asked.

"Yes, I heard you." Taiyo affirmed.

"We better stayed out of the fight, guys. Otherwise, we will lose them." Mario said.

"Positive." Geno agreed.

"Be careful over there, Taiyo." Luigi called out.

"Watch her fangs, the poisonous will slow you down." Yoshi warned him.

"I can keep that on my mind, thank you." Taiyo replied.

Verta smirked as she stepped forward and took her fighting posture while Taiyo held his Keyblade firmly.

Verta scurried forward like a ninja assassin before she jumped up to the air and landed him with a kick as Taiyo blocked her kick with his Keyblade horizontally but she changed her leg into the tail, grabbing the weapon to lift Taiyo and throws him to the ground as Taiyo halted himself by skidding. Verta rushed to him before giving the pack of punches as Taiyo tried to stand on his guard with his Keyblade until Taiyo cast the Thundaga to stun her which sent Verta to the ground. Verta grunted at him in pain before she spits some venom spurts at Taiyo who managed to evade from the venom sprays and Verta quickly chased him as she whipped him with her tail, but Taiyo managed to dodge it while he was running.

"Stay still!" Verta firmed.

Taiyo ran up on the wall to the top bridge using the Free Running as Verta slithered all the way up to follow him which surprised Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus.

"Did you see that Taiyo can run up on the walls?" Yoshi asked.

"Guess he has grown faster to learn." Luigi replied.

"Indeed." Mario concurred.

Taiyo was now on top bridge's roof as Verta lunged onto him by grabbing him and smashing him onto the roof of the bridge. Then Verta strangling Taiyo's neck and he is going to choke to death.

"What's the matter? Can't catch your breath?" Verta sneered.

"How about chill out instead?" Taiyo choked.

Taiyo then blasted at her face with a big chunk of ice as the Blizzaga spell stunned Verta, letting him go of her tail grip and Taiyo quickly strikes her, followed by an upper slash, left slash, diagonal slash and downward slash which caused pushed her back away. Verta transformed her long tail into her legs before she ran to him and swung her leg at Taiyo who managed to block with his Warrior's Key vertically. Verta counterattacked him by dashing punch onto his face and kicked him into the gut, making Taiyo almost fell over the roof and grabbed on the ledge.

"Taiyo!" Mario said, looking worried at him.

"Keep on fighting!" Geno replied.

Verta set her foot on Taiyo's hands and squashing them, nearly breaking his fingers as Taiyo cringed in agony.

"I thought you are going to best on me. Perhaps, I will give you the hand like this!" Verta muttered.

Before she stomped on the hands, Taiyo teleported himself and vanished.

"A teleport?!" Verta alerted.

Taiyo reappeared behind her as he knocked her down by slamming his elbow on her. Verta gets up, growling at him before she sweep-kicked at his feet, but Taiyo jumped back and tossed his Keyblade at her which collided the snake demoness straight back at the wall. Taiyo quickly placed his Keyblade against Verta's throat.

"Concede your defeat and leave my friends alone." Taiyo determined.

Verta giggled at Taiyo's determination. "Your words are so heroic, but not enough."

Then she quickly morphed into half-snake form, quickly wrapped around him and tossed him out of the roof as Taiyo falls down to the bridge before he got crushed on the road.

"That's gotta hurt!" Votus complained.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Geno rushed over to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, you're okay?" Luigi urged.

Taiyo grunted in pain as Mario held him over his right shoulder.

"You are lucky to survive the fall." Mario commented.

Verta jumped down in front of the group.

"Now, hand it over to me!" Verta ordered.

"No, we can't give the orb to you!" Taiyo growled.

"But I can." Geno stated.

"What?!" Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi confused.

"Geno, don't give it away to her!" Utopia said as the Gargoyle Heartless pushed his head down to silence him.

"Geno, you made a promise to Rosalina to protect the Observance Orb with your life." Mario replied.

"I know, but I cannot let them suffer if I don't give up the orb. That was my choice." Geno explained.

Geno walked to Verta and opened his chest to reveal the Observance Orb before he takes it out and shutting himself down as his body goes limp and colorless.

"No!" Luigi shouted in dismay.

"Geno was shut down after he took out the orb. Without it, there's no way to bring him back online." Mario worried.

"Darn him! Why did he take the risk for us?!" Votus yelled.

"He deserved for our lives." Utopia answered with a solemn look on his face.

The Gargoyles and Wight Knights were releasing Utopia and Votus before they joined up with Verta who takes the Observance Orb from Geno and held it with a smug expression as the yellow orb was glowing brighter.

"What's happening with the orb?" Luigi asked.

Verta gasped as the Observance Orb grew brighter and suddenly her mind is about to enter into vision.

(Verta's Vision)

Verta was found herself standing in a white background and looking around the void place with a doubtful expression.

_"Where am I? What is happening to me?" _Verta asked.

Then she heard the female's voice echoing all around her.

_"My little snake girl… Let your heart of darkness overshine by the light." _

Verta saw the blue ball of light floating around her until it brightens and revealed as the elderly woman. She wore her Chinese long black and red robe with purple pelt around her waist and post-modern Tai Chi shoes. Her hair has tied the knot on the back, embedded with snake collars and eyes were moderate red.

_"Who are you? Tell me where I am." _Verta demanded.

_"You have forgotten me for all these years. I am your mother…" _Verta's mother revealed.

_"No! No! It can't—" _Verta concerned as she yelped in pain when her head is hurting.

_"You see, your memory was coming back. In that moment of time, you remembered me, my love." _Verta's mother replied.

_"Leave me alone!" _Verta yelled as the white background began to flash with the bright light.

(London – Tower Bridge)

Verta was startled back after she recovered from her vision, dropping the Observance Orb in the process as Taiyo and others were in bafflement

"What is going on?" Mario asked.

"Beats me. That woman snake got cooked on her head." Votus said.

Verta quickly grabbed the Observance Orb, unaware of Geno's lifelessly body began to recolor a lot faster and getting up to stand which surprised Taiyo and others. Geno extended his Photon Blades from his arms, making Verta's attention at him.

"What?! You're alive?!" Verta shocked.

Just before Geno halted his movement when he saw someone was floating behind the snake demoness. A strange man wears his blue robe with self-fabric waist ties and black pants. Verta senses the strange man's presence before turning around to see him.

"Who the hell are you?" Verta asked.

"Drop that orb when no ones get hurt." A strange man firmed.

Then he conjured his Runic Mandalas and bashed her which made stunned her, dropping the Observance Orb before Geno quickly grabbed it and concealed it into his chest. Verta tried to spray her venoms at the new ally before the strange man quickly summoned the Flame Chain Whip that the whip was made of enchanted flames and wrapped around her left arm as the wizard tossed her at the opposite side from the group. Verta growled before she gestured the Heartless to attack the wizard who outstretched something with his finger to summon the Soul Sword with glowing green mystical energy blade and sliced them with left and right diagonal slashes before they exploded into a puff of smoke.

Taiyo and others were amazed at the sorcerer's skills.

"He's good!" Taiyo said.

"I had never seen that wizard able to fight the Heartless. How did he harness the mystical energy like that?" Utopia awed.

Verta snarled at him with a slightly surprised look after the sorcerer has finished all of the Heartless.

"You defeated the Heartless with your magic?! Very well, it's your turn to face me now." Verta said.

Verta transformed into half-snake form before slithering rapidly towards the man who changed his skin into white with light green runic sigil patterns only for her to phase through him.

"What?!" Verta shocked.

Taiyo and his friends were in utter shocked.

"Did you see that?! She just ran through him without touching!" Votus replied.

"Is he a ghost?!" Luigi said, feeling that he was scared of ghosts since he met the other ghosts from the haunted mansion.

"Who are you again?" Verta said with a scornful look.

"I am called my Detective Isaac Holmes. Not to be confused with the name because I am the sorcerer." Isaac affirmed, summoning his Runic Mandalas.

Verta tried to attack him but Isaac bashed her several times as his magic shields dissipated and conjuring the otherworldly blue fireballs before shooting the two fireballs at her which staggered the snake demoness back. Isaac quickly grabbed her before he flew with her to the air higher as Verta struggling to get free from the grip and attempting to strike him back, but due to his ghost form. Verta conjured the magic wisp of the green snake at Isaac to bite him which caused him reacted to dodge the bite and he threw her down to the bridge, collided on the road.

"She is down, guys." Luigi replied.

Verta grunted in agony as her face was covered in bruises as she turned at Isaac who descended to the bridge and landed in front of her.

"How did you beat me like this?" Verta asked.

"I am more trained highly skilled wizard than the other sorcerers. Snake Demoness, leave now." Isaac said.

Suddenly, Wrathnar appeared with the dark magic and stands behind Verta.

"Wrathnar!" Taiyo shouted.

"No one hurts my sister." Wrathnar grunted.

"That's your sister?" Isaac replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? This is my job alone." Verta muttered.

"I am watching you at all times for my sake." Wrathnar answered.

"You two get out of here. I don't want any threats in my world of humans and monsters." Isaac warned.

"The humans and monsters' world? Is that where we came?" Geno asked.

"I think we were in the right place." Utopia said.

"Come on!" Wrathnar replied.

Verta and Wrathnar are leaving out of their sight as Isaac walked forward to the group.

"If any of you want to ask the question, follow me." Isaac said, using the Sling Portal spell which is the pathway to the London Chancel and stepped through the portal.

Luigi is still scared about the ghost of Issac and shivered as Mario slapped him in the face to snap out of him.

"Luigi. You don't have to be scared, he saved us." Mario assured.

"Okay…" Luigi trembled slightly.

"Geno, how are you still active without the Observance Orb?" Taiyo asked.

"This Observance Orb gives me the Life Connection that could allow me to stay alive if the orb is removed and I am still retained of its capabilities." Geno answered.

"Good to know. That was a relief." Utopia said.

"Anyways, we better go in there." Mario replied as he, Taiyo, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus walked to the portal.

(London – Alleyway)

Wrathnar was leaning against the wall with folding his arms and glared at Verta who turned away from him. Plus, they are hiding from the citizens and concealed their presence.

"For the last time, I don't need your help." Verta retorted.

"Well, I did save you. You are letting yourself ambushed because you are too weak to do it yourself." Wrathnar scolded.

"I knew I should take that orb quickly if I can't let my mind get behind the past." Verta muttered.

"That would have been a true disturbance when you haven't concentrated." Wrathnar replied.

"I was concentrated! So, leave me be!" Verta scowled.

"Don't speak of this, sister! I am way ahead of you ever since I got beaten brutally and keeps me getting stronger for each month. But my father still cared about you, because I am the first blood of Gerudo to the throne while you are just the second-best but adopted. At least you are on the mission trying to find Yixato which is very problematic, and your memory condition was deteriorating." Wrathnar smirked.

"How can you be so concerned about me?" Verta asked.

"I simply have something I never forget; caring. Even more so dependable. We are siblings to our father Ganon and taking care of each other. If you had those things from me, you will be like me, but you don't so you are _you_." Wrathnar mocked, making Verta scoffed.

"I am recommending temporarily support. Would you agree, Verta?" Wrathnar said.

"I agree but don't get in my way." Verta replied as she jumped to the wall, then another and landed on the top of the building.

Wrathnar was watching her with an ambitious expression. _"Next time, I had the chance to be worth to my father._

Wrathnar puts the reminiscent Majora's mask on his face before followed her on the building as the armored female figure was watching them from standing on the light pole and removed her helmet as it turned out to be Shade the Echidna.

Shade was the last survivor of her kind from Chitablins' invasion in her homeworld Nocturne and Ganondorf killed the leader, Imperator Ix for sending the Tetrahedron into somewhere around the Multiverse. She has orange fur, a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash that curves off to the side. She has seven dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail, akin to that sported by Knuckles and Tikal.

"So, Wrathnar joined her. Not really surprised." Shade said before she started to follow them.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The heroes visited into the world of humans and monsters (Based on the Hotel Transylvania series), a snake demoness named Verta, trying to find Yixato and ended up meeting Taiyo and his friends so the two of them fought until Verta wins and Geno gave the Observance Orb up for sparing Utopia Magus and Votus' lives. However, upon her physical contact with the Observance Orb and recalled her past memories back but Verta forced it back and then the sorcerer, Isaac Holmes who had won against the snake demoness as Wrathnar come to save her and retreated. Taiyo and his heroic travelers were beginning on the adventure in London with full of mysteries and mystic crimes. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Legend of the White Snake and Green Snake **

(London Chancel – Sitting Room)

Sitting Room has the fireplace, the painting of Arcadia was on the rectangular-shaped ceiling, a couple of shelves, sofa couch, sets of high-backed chairs, and filled with wall-mounted artifacts.

Isaac was sat down on the wing chair right behind the fireplace and glanced at Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus who were at front of him.

"Take any seats." Isaac stated.

The group obeyed him as Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi sat on the sofa while Votus and Utopia are sitting down on the high-backed chairs and Geno was just standing next to the others.

"Now, let's start the basics of introduction first. Your names if I recalled." Isaac said, taking out the notepad with a pen attached to it.

"I'm Taiyo." Taiyo replied.

"Mario." Mario mentioned.

"Luigi." Luigi said nervously.

"It's Yoshi." Yoshi commented.

"Geno." Geno answered boldly.

"Name's Votus." Votus said.

"And I'm Utopia Magus, but you may call me Utopia." Utopia replied.

After the group mentioned their names, Isaac wrote them down on the notepad in only a few seconds and he closed it.

"All done. I may say that you all are not lived around here and I know some of you are not the TV and video game characters in this world but as for me, I've kept my words in secret." Isaac said.

"Yeah, your right. The viewpoint is different from the people thinking we are real-life characters." Luigi replied.

"In fact, I played the Super Mario Run on my iPhone." Isaac commented.

"Really? That sort of the new game app." Yoshi said.

"It is a bit difficult for me how to play it." Issac said.

"Okay, skip the popular reference of kinds of stuff. We have an important matter to discuss." Taiyo responded.

"Right, move it on. I am Isaac Holmes, probably you and your friends have heard of me." Isaac spoked.

"Yep, we know your name." Votus said.

"I had watched you all doing the fight against the Heartless which caught my fascinating sight." Isaac smiled.

"You knew about the Heartless? Do any of the creatures tried to mess around here?" Utopia asked.

"Yes, they are devouring any lifeforms' heart in my world where humans and monsters live." Isaac replied.

"Monsters? For real?" Votus asked.

"Yes, there are real monsters out there and they are coming to prey on your fleshes." Isaac replied said with a faked cold tone which made Luigi felt scared when his body starts to shiver, and his face turned pale.

Isaac chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding, they are just friends."

Luigi lowered his head and breathed heavily in relief, placing his hands on his chest.

"So how did you know we did not live around here? We just got there." Mario said.

"Indeed. I have a little chat from your friend, Mortu. He told me about you and your friends did a great job on Equestria, defeating the villains and saved the world from casting the darkness into it. Also, it is hard to believe that Equestria is truly existed like the other worlds but different than here." Isaac said.

"Are you sure that you were aware of the Multiverse?" Geno asked.

"I am fully aware, even the Brotherhood of Sorcery were already concerned." Isaac replied.

"What is the Brotherhood of Sorcery?" Taiyo asked.

"They are the bands of the wizard to watch over our world, preventing the mystic threats and also physical ones like the Heartless." Isaac said.

"So, you are in charge of this Chancel, right?" Mario asked.

"No, my friend Fenris was the one in charge, not mine. I am still learning in the ways of mystic arts; in fact, I was the highest rank student which surpassed their abilities." Isaac smiled proudly.

"Wow! How long do you study in here for?" Luigi asked.

"Four years, but I am catching up a lot faster than the other sorcerers. I have mastered over 300 spells." Isaac replied smugly.

Taiyo and others were surprised with their widen eyes.

"Impossible! No one can do that a lot." Utopia exclaimed.

"It is exactly impossible. Now, tell me about the fight against the snake demon." Isaac replied.

"You mean Verta? She is working alongside with Ganon." Mario uttered.

"Ganon? Not to be confused that evil Gerudo from the video game, Legend of Zelda. Is he for real?" Isaac questioned.

"Yes, we get it!" Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Utopia groaned in irrigatable.

"Um, who's Ganon?" Votus asked.

"Never mind that! What else about Verta?" Isaac asked.

"Well, during the fight, Verta had touched the Observance Orb and she kinda fuzzed on her head." Luigi said.

"So, I noticed it too. To my beliefs that she cannot hold her memories back in the past." Isaac murmured.

"Her past?" Mario asked.

"You don't know her, because she is called Xiao-Qing from the Tales of Madame White Snake." Isaac said.

"Xiao-Qing?" Taiyo asked.

"Tales of Madame White Snake?" Geno asked.

"It is the Chinese legend, written during the Ming dynasty. Perhaps, you never heard of it." Isaac replied before he held out his right hand to summon the book from the shelf and went directly into his hand.

Taiyo and others are quite awed at him when Isaac showed them that book had the Chinese title known as 'Báishé chuán and Isaac snapped his finger to translate the title called the Tales of Madame White Snake.

"That is so cool." Utopia awed.

"This book contains many involves about the Snake Demons, Humans, and the Celestial Gods."

"Celestial Gods?" Taiyo asked.

"Who were they?" Votus asked.

"Let me tell this story first, then you got the answers to know." Isaac said.

Isaac opened the book as it magically transported Taiyo and others including Isaac in the background of the Chinese calligraphy paintings. It then showed that some Chinese demons and soldiers were fighting each other in the war before it shifted into the deepest dark cave filled by the Snake Demons including Blanca and the Snake Queen.

"In the story before the Madame of White Snake, the demons and humans were the enemies in China. There is the girl in a white dress named Xiao-Bai or giving her English name, Blanca. She is sent on the mission by the Snake Queen to kill the High Taoist of Greater Yin who performed in the magical dark arts and created in the ways of immortality by draining the essence of the Snake Demons."

It then showed the boats as Blanca posed as the servant before she spied on the private room where High Taoist practicing the dark arts. Taiyo and others saw Blanca was about to propel the Jade Hairpin to kill him, but it froze in the mid-air, stopping her assassination and got ambushed by the young Taoist. It showed Blanca and Little Priest were blasting their magic projectiles before she absorbed the magic blast, but it caused the shockwave to blow Blanca off the boat and fell into the river. Next, it showed a young man, Ah Xian and his hut on top of the mountain nearby the small village.

"She takes out her Jade Hairpin to kill the High Taoist to sap his magic, but she got ambushed by his young apprentice, Little Priest and then they battled each other. But Blanca had lost control of Jade Hairpin and backfired her into the river, however, she is saved by the young man named Ah Xuan who lived in the village of Snake-Catchers that the villagers captured every snake in the forest and delivered them to High Taoist to increase his powers. Blanca lost her memories because the Jade Hairpin had the side effect when she is using it and she thought she was a human. Ah Xuan was afraid of the snakes that he didn't catch them, instead, he was studying in medicinal herbs and wanted to be a physician." Isaac replied.

The background changed into the night as the Little Priest was riding on the three heads of crane with the body of the feline and searching for Blanca. Ah Xuan and Blanca were running through the woods before it showed again with the cave along Snake Queen, Verta, and Chang-Pan.

"Snake Queen knew that Blanca had failed in the assassination, she sent Xiao-Qing or better name as Verta to find her sister. After Verta left, Snake Queen secretly dispatched Chang-Pan to take Blanca's place for assassination mission and told him to dispose of her." Isaac continued.

"What would that crazy snake lady gotta do with her?" Taiyo asked.

"Be patient." Isaac firmed before he goes on the story.

Blanca and Ah Xuan were traveling on the boat in the river before they ambushed by Chang-Pan in his giant dark rattlesnake with a spiky head as Ah Xuan protected her but he's got hit by the tail of Chang-Pan and Blanca was defending him before she unleashed her half-snake demon form but Chang-Pan retaliated by spurting the venom on her and instantly freeze her. Before Chang-Pan swallowed them, a giant hand grabbed him from the river to reveal as the Celestial God known as Juling Shen. Chang-Pan was struggling from the grip of the giant as Juling Shen ignited it into the blaze to kill him and tossed him away over to the valley. Then the two Celestial Gods flew out from the sky, there was the young man in his teenage youthful form carries his Fire-tipped Spear and Red Armillary Sash along with flying wheels above his feet and an elegant man with blue dragon horns on his head and carrying his shuis.

"Blanca and Ah Xuan were on the quest for finding the answers of the Jade Hairpin that imprinted with the name 'Mu-Qin' as they are traveling on the river with the boat and then Chang-Pan appeared before them from the river, berating her for helping the human and attacked them. Then Blanca has transformed into the half-snake demon, only for her to whip against his left eye as Chang-Pan poisoned her with his venom to freeze her. Ah Xuan defended her after he witnessed Blanca was the snake demoness before he and Blanca were swallowed whole by the rattlesnake demon, the giant hand appeared out from the river, gripping Chang-Pan before incinerated him into flames and destroyed the snake demon. The giant emerged out from the water, revealing himself as the Celestial God named Juling Shen, the god of the Yellow River and the Mountain. At the same time, the two Celestial Gods descended from the sky. One of them was Nezha, the Third Lotus Prince, son of Pagoda-Bearing Heavenly King Li and Lady Yin, and Ao Bing, the third son of Ao Guang the Dragon King of Eastern Sea." Isaac replied.

"Whoa, those gods existed." Luigi amazed.

"Yes, they represented in Chinese mythology." Isaac replied before he goes to retell the story.

It showed Ah Xuan was surprised to see the Celestial Gods as Juling Shen went back to his normal size and swam back to the boat. Ao Bing kneeled to Blanca as he placed his palm on her head, concerned that Blanca was getting cold when the boat arrived at the port and Ah Xuan carried her in his arms finding the safe place until the group finds the Buddhist pagoda. Next, it changed into the scene of Nezha making the fire out of the driftwoods to make Blanca warm, but it is not warm enough as the cold chill freezing around the area as Nezha used the Hands of Blaze to cure Blanca of Chang-Pan's freezing poison. Ah Xuan was grateful to them and bowed to them. Juling Shen, Nezha, and Ao Bing introduced themselves to Ah Xuan and explained everything but the sound is muted.

"The three Chinese gods aid Ah Xuan into the pagoda in the suburb of Yongzhou City and Nezha used his Hands of Blaze to cure Blanca from being polluted by Chang-Pan's poison. Ah Xuan was greatly pleased with the gods' presence and thanking them for saving him and Blanca. Ao Bing told him everything that some demons are good or evil just like Blanca and informed that he and his comrades were sent by the Jade Emperor to guide Ah Xuan and Blanca, also about the Snake Queen's true ambition. Juling Shen tells that Snake Queen was using her minions as her tools including Blanca and Verta, and their jobs are to save the Snake Demons when they involved with her evil ambitions." Issac replied.

Then the scene morphed into the early morning as Blanca opened her eyes and sees her skin was no longer freezing, then she saw Juling Shen, Nezha, and Ao Bing. Ah Xuan told her that they are the gods saved them both which made Blanca slowly smiled at them with a grateful expression as Ao Bing agreed with her.

"In the morning comes, Blanca awoke and sees her skin is no longer being frozen, she was cornered by the gods and Ah Xuan said, 'They are the gods from the heaven who saved our lives.' Blanca was smiled at them, giving her thanks to the gods and Ao Bing bowed to her respectfully, told her it was an honor to have met her."

The background changed with the city of Yongzhou as Ah Xuan, Blanca, Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen walking amongst the locals and they find the old small building with the title reads 'Mu-Qin's Shopkeeper of Tea as they entered the tea shop. Then, it showed the middle-aged woman who was shocked to see Blanca before embraced her and satisfied which surprised the group as they looked at each other. Blanca widens her eyes as her memory comes back and returned to hug her long-lost mother. Mu-Qin was pleased to see the Celestial Gods for bringing her daughter back and thanking Ah Xuan, rather than prejudicing the humans before explaining everything to them silently.

"Blanca and Ah Xuan were accompanied by the Celestial Gods once they arrived in the Yongzhou City and found the old tea shop, so they meet Mu-Qin, Blanca and Verta's mother. Mu-Qin is relieved to see her daughter alive and embraced her as Blanca remembered Mu-Qin as her mother. Mu-Qin is happy to see the gods sent by the Jade Emperor. She was telling them that she was pretended to be dead so the Snake Queen and other demons thinking that she is killed. She also knew about the Snake Queen's ambitious plan as well and helped Blanca to modify the Jade Hairpin, successfully taking the side effect of memory loss away so Blanca will never lose her memory and joined them on their quest." Isaac said.

The next scene showed the forest was lurked in the night as the group walking towards through the forest until they encountered the hooded figure and it was Verta who had the strong hatred against humans and the gods, having learned from the Snake Queen's teaching as she dashed forward to kill them but Blanca blocked her attacks which Verta recognized her and Mu-Qin was shocked to see her youngest daughter. Verta was shocked and thought her mother had died before Mu-Qin told her everything while they are heading to the pagoda again.

"On their way to bring Blanca's memory back, they encountered the sinisterly hooded figure. It was Verta, the aggressive Green Snake Demon and Blanca's youngest sister. She viciously attacked Ah Xuan and the three gods." Isaac replied.

"Why would she do something like that?" Mario asked.

"Because she was taught by the Snake Queen, learning that the bad humans and the gods were threatening the demons. Blanca tried to stop her as Verta soon recognized her and shockingly finding out her mother was alive. Mu-Qin suggested her and others to the pagoda." Isaac murmured.

The scene went back to the pagoda as Mu-Qin was explaining everything to Verta, remaining the view with silent. Ao Bing sensed the dark magic presence coming from Ah Xuan before he took out the shadowy form of a bat and destroyed it with the sprayed water. Ao Bing informed that the Little Priest casts the tracking spell on Ah Xuan and leading the young Taoist and his soldiers to the tower. Juling Shen suggested that they must hide in the underground and he will be handled this.

"As Mu-Qin telling the truth to Verta including the humans and gods were care about the demons' nature in the good ways and the Snake Queen's evil ruthless goal, this made shocked Verta, realizing the error of her ways and knew that Snake Queen sent Blanca into a suicide mission. Ao Bing took out the dark essence away from Ah Xuan and obliterated it with the jet of water. He informed that the Little Priest putting the tracking spell on Ah Xuan which made the Little Priest and his soldiers are coming here to kill the demons. Juling Shen suggested that they are hiding in the underground so the enemies can't find them which Verta reluctantly agreed as Juling Shen will stay and keep on the lookout for the Little Priest and his army approaches." Isaac spoked.

The scenes cut into the hidden underground that has the big chamber and the group discovered the dungeon is a part of former Taoism temple and used for imprisoning demons. Blanca reads the inscription from the giant sword of Taoist, triggering her memory as Verta cuddled over her. Blanca was now remembered as Ah Xuan hugged her, telling her that he loved her which Blanca kissed him affectionately and surprised everyone. Nezha told Ah Xuan that the humans and demons aren't being together as a couple which breaks the laws of nature from Heaven, but Ah Xuan didn't care about this and still loved her that Mu-Qin accepted proudly. The ground shook them as they heard Juling Shen roared in agony, knowing that the God of the Yellow River was in trouble. Nezha and Ao Bing were going out to help their comrade as Blanca and Verta followed them and Ah Xuan and Mu-Qin stayed behind.

"They have found the way to the underground of pagoda tower after Nezha moved the statue on the corner. Blanca and others discovered the place that was using for imprisoned the demons, she looked at the inscription from the giant sword of Taoist. It's said: 'Both of Heaven and Mortal Realm must follow the same highest decree of the universe, everything in this world is from the same balance. We shall conquer millions of evil trails, to prove our righteous belief. Ghosts and demons shall be threatened, spirits and monsters shall be destroyed. Extinguishing both monsters and demons, devastate their bodies and shatter their souls completely.'" Isaac said.

"What does that mean?" Geno asked.

"It is referring that to destroy every single of the demons to restore the natural order of Heaven and proved their righteous belief." Isaac answered.

"No, that's not true. You said that Ao Bing believed the demons were good and against by the humans' judgment." Taiyo said.

"Yes, of course. But there are more important things than the concerned situation." Isaac replied before he was moving on.

"After she reads the inscription, Blanca restored her memory and truly knew who she was. Ah Xuan hugged her and admitted loving her, then they are falling in love with each other. However, Nezha told him that the humans and demons can't be together because it is the taboo from the Heaven and severed punished the mortals, but Ah Xuan didn't care about it and still loved Blanca more than anything. Mu-Qin knowing that love can change that and accepted it. Then they heard Juling Shen cried with agony and suffering, alerting them that he was in trouble. Ao Bing, Nezha, Blanca, and Verta were going out to help the God of the Yellow River, leaving Ah Xuan and Mu-Qin behind. Ah Xuan figured it out that is one way to prove his love to Blanca as Mu-Qin secretly helped him to become the demon." Isaac replied.

It changed into the next scene when Juling Shen was chained by Little Priest and the resistant talismans papers all over his body, binding him from break free. Little Priest swiftly smeared the sword between his two fingers and ready to stroke into his chest. Before he impaled the god, the ethereal large green snake snatched the sword away from Little Priest and Ao Bing bashed him with his crystalline shuis. Nezha frees Juling Shen from binding spellbound. Little Priest skidded back to a halt, he turned to Blanca, Verta, Nezha, and Ao Bing and smirked at them.

"Juling Shen was bounded by Little Priest's sealing magic, preventing himself to break free. Little Priest saw the chance of getting immortality by drinking the blood as an elixir of life but intervened in the ritual by Blanca and her team. Little Priest had no choice but to kill them all and trying to obtain their immortalities for High Taoist and the Emperor of the Tang Dynasty." Isaac replied.

Moving onwards on another scene in the fighting of the pagoda as Little Priest lost his silk veil and loosing his long hair when Verta quickly whipped against his face and smacked the hat away. Little Priest conjured the golden birds with the embroideries on his robe and attacked them with the golden strings from the birds as the two demons and three deities dodged the strings. Ao Bing then cast the ice spell on him to freeze, preventing him from conjured the Taoism spells but Little Priest managed to break free and used all his powers to trap them with a full couple of golden strings in the form of cage and constricted them. Blanca was about to use the Jade Hairpin before Little Priest snatched it from her, learning how to use it. While Little Priest distracted, Blanca managed to grab the Jade Hairpin as it began to drain the Little Priest's magic and transferring into Blanca as Verta, Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen were utterly shocked until the Jade Hairpin engulfed into white bright light, blinding the scene.

"The two Snake Demons and three deities were the greater match against Little Priest and overpowered him. Little Priest cast the golden birds which conjuring into the big round cage and bounded them. Little Priest mocked them about demons and gods joining together before he snatched the Jade Hairpin from Blanca and she tried to grab it, activating its ability to drain the Little Priest's magic and transferring into Blanca before it exploded into the bright light." Isaac replied.

"What happened to her?" Votus asked.

"It caused Blanca to transform into the giant white serpent and still retained her memories. As for the Little Priest, he was fainted and losing his memories as well." Isaac answered.

The scene moved onto another when Ah Xuan was running so fast through the halls due to the demon supernatural abilities given by Mu-Qin and arrived nearby the wreckages of the pagoda. Ah Xuan saw Juling Shen who emerged out from the debris as the others did. Then they noticed Little Priest who stuck underneath the wreckages, remain unconsciousness. The group saw the giant white snake with feather-like horns and spikes on her ridge as they become astonished. Mu-Qin had arrived to see her daughter in her giant snake form with a shocked look. The white snake glanced around the area until she turned down at the group, especially Ah Xuan. Ah Xuan reached up his hand to touch the side of the white snake's snout and she cooed that makes the reptilian soothing sounds and looking towards Mu-Qin who felt reassurance before she nodded to the others, ready to stop High Taoist and the Snake Queen in the raging war at the suburb of Snake-catcher Village.

"Ah Xuan had rushed out from the underground before he arrived to see the wreckages of the tower and relieved to see the companions unscathed. At the little moment, the giant white snake appeared out of the mists and Ah Xuan briefly recognized Blanca as her fully snake appearance. The passion looks from Blanca, she felt something warm in her heart and realized she was wrong about love rather of her loyalty to the Snake Demon Clan, personal morals and the strong love for Ah Xuan. Mu-Qin admitted to the change the taboo, making rights for her demon clan to trust the mortals and the gods. Having told them, it is destined to stop the collision war between the High Taoist's army and the Snake Queen's forces and putting the end of their hatreds." Isaac said.

"Well, sounds like the human, demons, and gods are working together." Yoshi admitted.

"That's right, it is the quite fascinating fact I ever heard." Isaac said.

"Would you speak about the story at once?" Utopia asked, irritating Isaac.

The scene shifted into a raging battle between the soldiers, magical paper soldiers, paper cranes, and the Snake Demons as High Taoist managed to kill some demons and starts to fight the Snake Queen. Snake Queen was struggling as her golden demonic spiritual snake was pinned on the ground by mystical giant crane before it knocked by Giant White Snake and biting down its neck as Ah Xuan, Mu-Qin, Nezha, Verta, and Ao Bing arrived as Juling Shen approached alongside in his giant form. Ah Xuan, Nezha, and Ao Bing are going to head over to the Snake-catcher Village to protect the people and Verta and Mu-Qin are going after the High Taoist. High Taoist then summoned a couple of paper cranes and attacked them. Both Blanca and the yellow magical aura snake were grabbed by the giant crane and choked them but suddenly grabbed by Juling Shen and crushed it into pieces as High Taoist fell to the ground on top of the cliff. Verta has seen the chance as she slithered swiftly at the High Taoist's behind and stabbed him in the back with the Jade Hairpin. Then the Snake Queen activated the Jade Hairpin from a distance and drained High Taoist's magic in a short time.

"The battle has begun; High Taoist and Snake Queen's army had slaughtered each other. It would cause the undying chaos throughout the lands of China. Blanca brought her allies to quell the war before facing the mystical giant crane. After the crane extinguished by the giant form of Juling Shen, High Taoist turned weaker and Verta rushed into action by stabbing him in the back with the Jade Hairpin as the Snake Queen quickly drained his magic into the enchanted hairpin." Isaac replied.

The scene quickly shifts to the Snake Queen and Verta who bowed to her, giving the Jade Hairpin back to the leader. Snake Queen rudely tossed the Jade Hairpin, no longer use it and grabbed Verta in the throat. Snake Queen revealed her true ambition to her before draining her own pupil's magic which Verta confirmed it and shocked the Snake Queen before Mu-Qin knocked her down with her magic. Mu-Qin and the Snake Queen are pitting each other while Verta escaped and warned the other Demon Snakes about the Snake Queen's malevolent agenda. Juling Shen trapped the soldiers into the big pit which prevented them from killing the demons. Then Mu-Qin is pinned down on the ground as the Snake Queen absorbed all of her magic and completed her full power, as a result of Mu-Qin changed back into a normal snake. Blanca was utter horror to see her mother's collapse before roaring in anger at the Snake Queen who instantly transformed into the giant serpent with dark red spikes and two heads on each side.

"Verta gives the Jade Hairpin back to the Snake Queen who scoffed and no longer needed it before she choked on her throat. The Snake Queen revealed her true intention to her which Verta muttered about that she already knows and shocked her. As she got herself distracted in a short moment, Mu-Qin attacks the Snake Queen and saved Verta, fought each other as Verta get away from the fight and warned the other demons. Juling Shen managed to trap the High Taoist's soldier into the huge pit and intervened in the fight. However, the Snake Queen gains the upper hand and quickly absorbed all of Mu-Qin's magic as the result of becoming into the normal snake. This enrages Blanca as she has her revenge on her former leader of the Snake Demon Clan, so the Snake Queen gains her full power and allowed to transform into the two-headed giant snake." Isaac replied.

"Well, revenge doesn't even help at all. She is very fierce Snake Demon." Mario said.

"And heroic spirit as well." Geno added.

The scene changed where the Demon Snakes who were convinced by Verta along with Ah Xuan, Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen were fighting the Snake Queen. Nezha and Ao Bing were combining their fire and water elements to create the huge mist around the Snake Queen that makes her unable to see the grounds as the Snake Demons were starting to bite on the scales but the second snakehead knocked them away not until Juling Shen slammed it down with his fists. Ao Bing grabbed Verta as he tossed her, and she lunged towards to the first head of the Snake Queen before blinding the eyes when she casts the mystic green snakes to bite them. The evil giant serpent roared in pain before Juling Shen plummeted the evil leader withholding the mountain. Ah Xuan conjured the blade and sliced the sides of her body before Blanca took a bite on her, finished by Verta who used the Jade Hairpin to drain her magic powers and the Snake Queen loses her giant snake form before she dropped on the ground.

"Having the Demon Snakes convinced by Verta, helping Ah Xuan, Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen to defeat the Snake Queen and their strengths combined into one to end of her reign." Isaac replied.

The next scene goes on as Snake Queen was weakly getting up but forced herself back down as the other Snake Demons hissed at her for committing the treacherous crime against their clan. Verta picked up her mother who still in her normal snake form before looking towards at Ah Xuan, Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen who shrinks back into his human size, no longer holding her grudge at them. Blanca lifted down to Verta and Mu-Qin's snake before she transferred her magic into her mother and Mu-Qin changed her back the way she is. Blanca transformed back into her human form before she dropped to the ground as Ah Xuan holding her and hugging. High Taoist was grunted before he silently conjured the mystical barrier around the group and causing the blizzard storm to freeze them, especially Snake Queen who instantly frozen before breaking apart and her soul has been extinguished. Juling Shen transformed the giant form again as he used his pair of axes to cleave against the barrier and penetrated the shell as Verta, Nezha, Ao Bing, Ah Xuan, Blanca, and other Demon Snakes had their chance to get out. After everyone escaped through the barrier as Juling Shen jumped out of it before turned back into his normal size but High Taoist weakly transferred his magic into the barrier, closing the opening part and became impenetrable before he died in the last breath and trapping Ah Xuan and Blanca. Ax Xuan carried Blanca to find a way to get out of the trap before his body is slowly freezing and instantly frozen before his frozen body breaks into pieces and sucked into the void as well as his soul. Blanca was going to use the Jade Hairpin to send his soul into the Cycle of Samsara before she braced herself as the light shone down at the barrier, forcefully to destroy the whole barrier completely and saving Blanca from her near death. The villagers soon walked out of the village and finding out what was going on.

"Having the Snake Queen defeated, muttering about the humans, demons, and gods are working together which causing the calamity upon the world. Blanca used her magic to restore her mother back into the original form and she turned herself back into the human. Nevertheless, High Taoist applied his last resort by conjured the barrier which surrounded the entire group and summoned the snowstorm by freezing everyone as the Snake Queen has met her end. Juling Shen used his strength to break through the barrier, letting the allies freed but not before Ah Xuan and Blanca escaped, High Taoist used his remaining magic into the mystic shell veil, restoring it and trapped both of them again and he died. Ah Xuan held Blanca in his arms, looking for a way out and his body started to freeze slowly from head to toe. He has crumbled away into the abyss as Blanca was trying to save him, but she didn't make it. Instead, Blanca used the power of the Jade Hairpin to send Ah Xuan's soul into the Cycle of Reincarnation. Then after it happens, the light shone down onto the barrier and dispersed into the dust of light before becoming nothingness." Isaac remarked.

"Is she okay?" Luigi asked.

"She is alright now." Isaac ensured.

The scene showed the older man in his golden robe with white patterns, jade beads necklace, mianguan, and wore his golden and yellow shoes along with another man cladded in his full plate golden armor with the other sets of his outfit. They revealed their names as Jade Emperor and Erlang Shen to the group. Blanca bowed down to them along with Verta, Mu-Qin, Nezha, Ao Bing, Juling Shen, other Snake Demons and the villagers. Jade Emperor was fully aware of the world order that he was curious about the love was created from Ah Xuan and Blanca, summoning the scroll of the highest decree and changed the rules. Nezha mourned for Ah Xuan as Ao Bing placed his hands on his friend's shoulder which Erlang Shen agrees to the point. Blanca took out the Jade Hairpin and gave it to Jade Emperor who bestowed the powers to turn the other Demon Snakes into their fully human forms. Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen were about to depart to Heaven before farewell to Blanca, Verta, Mu-Qin, villagers, and other Snake Demons. Erlang Shen talks to Blanca that she will see him again for 500 years in his new life as a scholar as the Celestial Gods were leaving for their home realm.

"The two beings descended from the clouds, they are also the Celestial Gods, it is the Jade Emperor and general Erlang Shen. Everyone was bowing to them in their presences as Jade Emperor knew the natural order but he is intrigued the rare feeling between the human and the demon like Ah Xuan and Blanca did which caused him to change of heart by changing the rules of the highest decree, letting the humans and demons lived together in secrets. Jade Emperor takes the Jade Hairpin from Blanca, bestowed the powers to turn the other Snake Demons into their full physical forms of humans. Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen are farewell to everyone as Erlang Shen told Blanca to wait patiently and trained for 500 years until she will meet Ah Xuan again in his next life as as a scholar. The Celestial Gods had left the mortal realm and departed to Heaven." Isaac said before the background fades into white.

Everything back into reality as Taiyo and his companions were a bit startled.

"And that's how the original story of the Legend of the White Snake came to be." Isaac stated.

"I never imagined those gods are reals. I never encountered them." Mario replied.

"What about after that?" Utopia asked.

"Blanca, Verta, and their mother Mu-Qin had met Xu Xuan after 500 years had passed until he died eventually. Such tragedy tales." Isaac replied.

"What are you saying that story was true; did you believed that the Snake Demons existed?" Taiyo questioned.

"Of course, they are. In the 21st century, they are joined in the Brotherhood of Sorcery and worked at the Hong Kong Chancel which is strongly influenced by the Chinese ones." Isaac admitted.

"Which means Blanca, Verta, and Mu-Qin are still alive." Votus asked.

"Based on my knowledge, I am certain they are alive. Don't forget about Verta you all already met her." Isaac replied.

"And then why Ganon raised Verta as his daughter like that? To embarrass right in front of everyone else?" Yoshi asked.

"She may be forgotten; however, her mind is coming back at the time. Once she remembered, she knows exactly who she really is." Isaac replied.

"In that case, I will use the Observance Orb to restore her memories back." Geno finished.

"If you want to find Verta, I can allow myself to help." Isaac said.

The doors swung open as Wong the Jiangshi alerted to Isaac.

"Issac Holmes, my sorcerer fellows had spotted the Heartless raided in Hong Kong." Wong replied before turning to Taiyo and others.

"Are these the new guests?"

"Yeah, they are skillful for fighting the Heartless. Permit them to help me fight the dark creatures." Isaac remarked.

"Alright, I left the rest up to you." Wong said before he left the room.

"Let's head off to Hong Kong." Taiyo determined.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Isaac is telling the story to Taiyo and his friends about the Tales of Madame White Snake with the involvements of the Celestial Gods based on the Chinese Mythological Gods. After finished reading, Isaac will aid the group to bring Verta back who she was. Wong alerted him about the Heartless raided on Hong Kong which caused Taiyo and his companions are going to defeat the Heartless. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Sean Xu and Blanca's Romantic Reunion!**

(Hong Kong – Mong Kok: Lai Chi Kok Road)

Isaac, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus rushed out from the Hong Kong Chancel before the group encountered the couples of Wight Knights, Gargoyles, Search Ghosts, and Nightwalkers were attacking the Hong Kong citizens while they are running away and screaming.

Search Ghosts are well-designed for their appearances in areas where a spooky atmosphere is required. Pale-skinned and bearing the classic footless ghost shape of Japanese folklore, they are clad in purple tunics bearing the Heartless emblem. The sleeves of the tunic end in white cuffs with gold cuff links, but the fashionable nature of the tunic is ruined a bit by the torn hemline and a rip on the left side that exposes the Search Ghosts' ribcage. Search Ghosts also wear white cuffed gloves, but noticeably, there is no flesh or skin connecting the sleeves of the tunic to the Ghosts' hands, only a disturbing empty gap. They also bear the traditional Heartless jagged jawline and yellow eyes; however, their wide yellow eyes have black angled spirals on them. In addition, the right eye has been pulled out of the socket and is only held to the head by a length of silver chain. The Ghosts' remaining good eye is what they use to search for their prey, emitting a yellow glow while looking, and with the glow turning red when a target has been spotted.

Nightwalkers have their spherical heads with jagged mouths and glowing, yellow eyes with black rings around them. Their skin is sky blue, and its arms are always held stiffly out in front of its body. They are dressed in high-collared, purple robes with hand blue and yellow lining on the loose, furisode-esque sleeves. The front of these robes is magenta with yellow lining. They were also wearing wide, flat-topped hats that are purple on top and magenta near the base, with the two colors being separated by a yellow, zig-zagging line, pointed shoes, though because they are the same color as the Heartless's skin, they may simply be its feet. Their Heartless symbols are printed on a small, yellow piece of parchments stuck to their foreheads.

Some of the Jiangshis and Snake Demons are taking out each Heartless with their varieties of Mystic Sigil Arts. The Snake Demons wore only their dark yellow robes with the Taoism symbols.

"We got to stick together. Eliminate every Heartless as soon as possible." Isaac commanded.

"Okay." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and others were splitting up to save the people from the Heartless.

Taiyo found two kids before he defended them from the Nightwalker with the summoning Warrior's Key and sliced through it with the left slash, obliterated it.

"Kids, run and hide!" Taiyo said.

The two kids obeyed him and ran away to hide, letting Taiyo take care of the group of the Nightwalkers. The two Nightwalkers do their aerial tailspin attacks at Taiyo who quickly blocked them with his Keyblade as he casts the Aeroga spell on them as the counterattack to stun them and gave his two strikes at both of them, disintegrated into a puff of smokes. The two more Nightwalkers were hovered in mid-air before firing at him with their ghostly fire blasts and Taiyo reacted by deflected the flame balls. Taiyo lunged at them before he double kicked at the Heartless and sends them to the ground, he tossed his Keyblade to finish them off and the Keyblade is going back to him like a boomerang.

Mario plunged his Keyblade into the Search Ghost's chest and extinguished it into oblivion. Another Search Ghost warped itself from Mario's incoming attack as Mario waited for the ghost appeared until it appeared behind him and Mario retaliated it by slashing the Search Ghost, four times with diagonals. Mario directed his attention at the three Search Ghosts before casts the Firebrand at one of them which caused the explosion along with the two others.

Luigi somersaulted backward from the Wight Knights, evading their attacks and slammed on the ground, performing the Shock Slam to zap them and exploded into ashes.

Yoshi and Votus are fighting off the Gargoyles and Search Ghosts as Yoshi jumped up at the Search Ghost before launching it with his tongue and wrapped it around as he smacked it against the other Search Ghosts and tossing it to the wall. Votus bashed onto the Gargoyles, using his shield and spun around to strike each of them at the same time and Gargoyles are utterly defeated. Yoshi and Votus were giving the hi-five to each other.

Geno and Utopia are blasting at several Nightwalkers with their magic and finished the rest of them. Utopia summoned his Unicornus Horn Blade to slash at the few Wight Knights energetically while Geno attacked the other half of the Wight Knights with his Photon Blades to slice through them, disintegrated them. Utopia managed to destroy the few bunches of the Search Ghosts by firing his magical beams. Geno vaporized the Nightwalkers with his Radiance Beams from his transfigured hand cannons.

Isaac conjured his Flame Chain Whip to lash at the Gargoyle several times before burned into ashes and summoned the Runic Mandalas to bash on the others, destroyed them. Three Nightwalkers were hopped forward at Isaac who conjured the Soul Sword and gives a wide diagonal slash to finish them at once.

Taiyo, Isaac, and others were regrouped back together.

"Are the people being safe?" Isaac questioned.

"Positive. There are no casualties." Mario replied.

"Good. I guess that is all of them, but Heartless can appear at any time and caused a lot of trouble." Isaac murmured.

"We already know their motives, better stay on guard." Taiyo said.

"Hey, guys."

They all listen to Yoshi who was looking at the direction.

"I think we had the unexpected guest over there." Yoshi said.

Taiyo and others are gazed at the figure that fully clad in golden armor with the Chinese dragon scales including his pauldrons, greaves, gauntlets, and torso and sharing the resemblance of Tang iron lamellae and his helmet embedded with three plumes on its head, steel strips around its area, black-visor and battle mask that resembled the Chinese dragon's jaw and whiskers.

"Where did he get that dragon armor from?" Votus asked.

"The better question is; how did he get here?" Luigi asked.

The armored figure looked towards Taiyo and caught him in the sight, intrigued.

"So, this is the kid I was looking for." A golden armored figure replied.

"Who are you? And who has sent you?" Taiyo asked, gripping his Keyblade firmly.

"Is that key-weapon you are holding it?" A golden armored figure asked.

"It is called 'Keyblade'. What do you want with it?" Taiyo questioned.

"I am just seen how you are handling it to fight the bunch of dark monsters. Give me any strike on me, kiddo." A golden armored figure said.

"Is the fight you seek? Let's go." Taiyo replied.

The golden dragon armored figure postured with the kung fu poses which caught Isaac Holmes' eyes in surprise and warned Taiyo.

"Taiyo, he doesn't have the weapons to fight but he was skilled in superior martial arts. Be careful, that guy got a full pack of punches and kicks." Isaac told him.

"No problem, if he had armor of the dragon, I will be turned into the Red-Eyed Keyblade Dragoon." Taiyo said.

Taiyo activated his right armlet which transformed into a Keyblade Morpher and the Dragoon Key materialized from his left hand.

"Insert Dragoon Key!" Taiyo commented, putting the key into the Keyblade Morpher and initiating it.

The Volga's spirit appeared in his ethereal dragon form, descending into him within a flame and morphing him with the full armor-plated of the red dragon.

"Look at that! He transformed except one of his different forms." Utopia amazed.

"Not bad at all." Isaac replied with a somewhat interesting look.

The golden dragon armored figure is caught in bafflement but excitedly.

"Whoa! You donned the armor of the dragon too?! Alright! Two dragons will have a fair fight." He said.

Taiyo lunged into him in the air, but the golden dragon armored figure dodged from him and counterattacked him with a fierce fast kick. Taiyo almost fell to the ground when he used his hands to keep standing up and took a swing at him, but the figure caught it in his hands together. Taiyo reacted by headbutted him which stunned the golden dragon armored figure and sweep kicked him to the ground. The golden dragon armored figure stands up with a smile underneath his helmet.

"Not a bad move. You sweep my legs off the ground, pretty quick." He impressed.

"Glad you say that." Taiyo slightly amused.

The golden dragon armored figure dashed at him before Taiyo blocked him with his Keyblade as the armored figure quickly grabbed his arm and tossed him over to the ground. Taiyo flipped himself up from the ground.

"Red Fury Slash!" Taiyo yelled as he slashed his Keyblade to summon a fiery dragonic energy wave at the golden dragon armored figure.

"Don't think so, Dragon Barrier!" A golden dragon armored figure defended himself as the magical shield appeared around himself with the golden Chinese dragon scales and stopped the attack before the energy wave dissipated.

"It stopped my attack?!" Taiyo shocked.

"Here's one of my moves, Dragon Flying Kick!" A golden dragon armored figure jumped in the mid-air before his left leg glowed with golden yellow aura and landed a kick onto Taiyo who skidded back to a halt.

Taiyo stands up before he casts Firaga at him and the golden dragon armored figure dodged it before he dashed forward to him, gave a rapid punch at the teenager and sends his last punch at him but Taiyo grabbed the right fist.

"Soaring Dragoon Fist!" Taiyo roared.

Taiyo throws his left fist against the golden dragon armored figure's helmet which cracked his visor and sends him to the ground.

"Pyro Bang!" Taiyo shouted.

He tossed the fireball at him which collided in the explosion as the golden armored figure grunted a bit.

"Nice try, kiddo. I never expected you to get stronger. Allow me." A golden dragon armored figure said.

The golden dragon armored figure powered himself up when the golden yellow aura flared around him.

"He is powering himself up! Be careful!" Isaac warned.

"Got it! I will be powered up too!" Taiyo nodded before he unleashed the fiery red aura veil around him.

Taiyo and the golden dragon armored figure were clashing at each other as Taiyo punched him with the left fist while the golden dragon armored figure kicked him in the gut. Taiyo flew up into the night sky as the golden dragon armored figure levitated to follow him.

"He can fly like that?!" Yoshi asked.

"I hope Taiyo will beat him." Mario said.

The golden dragon armored figure was launching his punches and kicks at Taiyo who managed to avoid the physical attacks, but he got kicked in the face at the fast rate.

Taiyo puts his hands close to the center of his face before he called out the new technique.

"Sun Flare!" Taiyo shouted.

Taiyo bursts the white light at the golden dragon armored figure which blinded them. Isaac, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus have covered their eyes from the bright light. When the flash of light vanished, the golden dragon armored figure saw Taiyo is gone.

"Where did he go? What?" The golden dragon armored figure asked until he sensed something that is coming behind him.

"Dragoon Thrust!" Taiyo yelled.

Taiyo lunged into him when his aura turned bright red and white around him before he collided into him and the golden dragon armored figure fell into the river near the city as Isaac, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus were heading down to the dock to see Taiyo who descended close to the river, waiting for his opponent.

The golden dragon armored surfaced out from the river and exhaled in exhaustion.

"Alright, Taiyo. I am going to give you a little test." The golden dragon armored figure grunted before he placed both hands above the head with the palms facing the opponent and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions.

"Then let me show you the power of the Red-Eyed Dragoon." Taiyo said.

"Heavenly Breath!" The golden dragon armored figure yelled, unleashing the beam of golden yellow and white energy towards Taiyo.

"Inferno Spiritual Burst!" Taiyo called the name of his technique, firing the full blast of fire and light energy towards the blast.

Colliding against each other as Taiyo and the golden dragon armored figure pushed their limits for their blasts.

"Come on, Taiyo." Votus said.

The golden dragon armored figure boosted his energy beam to overpower Taiyo's Inferno Spiritual Burst but Taiyo was struggling to hold on much longer and roared as he is increasing his powers to push the blast away even further, surprising the golden dragon armored figure and it enveloped him before it detonated to explode.

The golden dragon armored figure fell to the water again when the bright golden light enveloped him and changed back into the normal person as Taiyo quickly flew down to grab him and put him down on the dock. Taiyo and others were stunned at the man who was unconscious, and his face looks familiar like Ah Xuan. His hair is medium length spiky fringe; eyes were light brown and he has light skin. His attire was a grey jacket with Chinese 徐 (Xu) word; its color is red, covered his long sleeve dark red shirt, light grey collar scarf, brown pants tied by the belt, waist side pocket, fingerless gloves, dog tag necklace, and black shoes with white ties.

"Hang on the minute. Isn't that guy look likes Ah Xuan from the Legend of Madame White Snake?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, he has lived." Isaac replied.

"Excuse me…"

They heard the woman's voice and turned around to see the beautiful Chinese woman. Her long hair is black; eyes were pale brown, and skin is fairly light. She wore her chang'ao with silver-whitish vine patterns, wind and water patterns hairclip on her right side of her hair as well as the light blue ribbon tied back of her hair, dark and light blues belt, jade hairpin, and white Chinese embroidery shoes.

"Oh my gosh! It's her! It's Blanca." Mario replied.

"I thought it was a myth." Utopia said.

"She is real." Geno murmured.

"So, you all heard of me. I was lived longer than the humans and everyone thought it was just the legend. I am Xiao-Bai, the White Snake Lady. Or you could use my English name, Blanca." Blanca said.

"Well, Blanca. Is it true that you and your mother and sister are alive?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. I had my mother, but I lost my sister a long time ago." Blanca replied.

"Let me guess, you are looking for Verta, right?" Votus asked.

"Correct. I had a feeling she's here somewhere." Blanca murmured.

"Blanca, I think it's a little time for the love reunion." Taiyo said, gestured to the unconscious Ah Xuan's reincarnation.

Blanca was utterly shocked when he noticed Sean Xu and ran to him, pulled him from the floor and she bursts her tears a little.

"Ah Xuan. I thought I had lost you forever, even for thousands of years. Now, we would be together forever." Blanca sniffed, hugging him tightly.

Taiyo and others felt sympathetic about the romantic reunion as Isaac walked towards her.

"Come on, we'll take him back to the Chancel. And you need to come with us and explain everything over there." Isaac said, empathetically.

Blanca nodded to the sorcerer before they are leaving from the dock. Wrathnar and Verta are watching the entire scene.

"This is interesting, that man possessed the dragon spirit. It is so powerful." Wrathnar replied.

"And that woman seems familiar to me." Verta murmured.

Verta felt a stung in her head, clutching it with her hands.

"What is it, Verta? Suffered the headache?" Wrathnar asked.

Verta shook her head, easing the painful sensations. "Nothing's wrong with that!"

"If you insist. I have a plan of how to get rid of Taiyo and others especially with that wizard." Wrathnar smirked, chuckling coldly.

"And why are you so sure about this?" Verta questioned.

"I will get that power of the dragon from the newcomer. Once I had it, my father Ganon will choose the rightful future heir for me." Wrathnar said smugly.

Verta with unusual facial expression, she knew something that answers from her memories.

(Chancel – Sitting Room)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, and Blanca were standing and watch at Isaac who cast the Recovery Spell onto familiar-looking Ah Xuan's reincarnation when the light-yellow runic sigils appeared around his body to heal before it dissipated.

"Can he recover so quick?" Blanca asked.

"My Recovery Spell will easily regain his consciousness; it will take a few minutes." Isaac replied.

Blanca bent over to Ah Xuan's reincarnation, took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You may forget about me, but your soul kept the love for me. Please wake up." Blanca replied as she leaned to him and kissed him in the left cheek before she pulled away from him.

"Did she do that?" Luigi asked.

"No clue." Geno replied.

Sean grunted before he opened his eyes and turned at Blanca who gave the relief smile to him.

"He's awake." Utopia stated.

Ah Xuan's reincarnation gave his unusual confused look at Blanca.

"Who are you? You are quite familiar to me." Ah Xuan's reincarnation said.

"I'm sorry, he can't remember you. It's impossible." Isaac murmured.

Blanca embraced him affectionately. "I don't care if you don't remember me, I want to be with you."

Suddenly, Ah Xuan's reincarnation caught the glimpses of his past life's vision including Blanca, Verta, Mu-Qin, Nezha, Ao Bing, Juling Shen, and other Snake Demons. Ah Xuan's reincarnation has quickly recovered himself from the glimpses as he pulled away from Blanca, recollected his memories before he turned to her.

"Blanca… It's you." Ah Xuan's reincarnation replied.

"Oh, Ah Xuan, I had searched for you in many years." Blanca said.

"So, you and I will be together at last." Ah Xuan's reincarnation smiled.

Blanca and Ah Xuan's reincarnation hugged each other, feeling their atmosphere of love were reunited.

Taiyo and others are happy to see the two of them are together as Geno placed his right hand on his chest.

"So, this is the meaning of love. Reminds me of Sari I met her." Geno replied.

"You are going to meet her again, Geno." Mario admitted.

Blanca and Sean are pulling away from each other as Isaac and Taiyo stepped towards in front of them.

"We haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Taiyo, these are my friends and Isaac Holmes." Taiyo gestured the others.

"I'm Ah Xuan but call my reincarnation name Sean Xu." Sean said.

"So, you are not one of the enemies?" Taiyo asked.

"No. You?" Sean questioned.

"We are the allies. I have the very important question: you got the weapon?" Taiyo asked.

"I got my kung fu fists and kicks." Sean answered.

Isaac cleared his throat and asked. "Now, which one of you will explain?"

"Let me explain first/I'll go first." Blanca and Sean said in sync before glancing each other as Blanca giggled and Sean chuckled nervously.

Taiyo walked to her and gestured to Sean Xu.

"Blanca, why won't you start first and Sean would be next one to tell?" Taiyo asked.

_Five minutes later… _

Blanca explained about herself, Verta and her mother Mu-Qin ended up in another world called Radiant Garden after Xu Xian had died in the tragic, telling the group that they are safe from harm until Verta was taken away by the evil Gerudo and learned that her sister was alive, then she will set out to find her.

"So that is the reason you're here looking for your sister." Mario said.

"That's right, have you seen her?" Blanca asked.

"Yeah, we have met her in the bridge, but she got away with Wrathnar." Taiyo confirmed.

"Wrathnar?" Blanca confused.

"He is Ganon's son, being sent to look after her and quite formidable to challenge us." Isaac detailed.

"Don't worry, I would let my spirit of the Celestial Dragon to do the job with you." Sean said.

"Would you mind fill with us?" Mario asked.

"Okay, it starts from the beginning. I don't know how I got here in the Dawn Mane Town, but I lived in about ten more years until Taiyo and the girl had shown up in the center of the town. I was following him to the abandoned place where you fought that hideous one-eyed freak. I couldn't help myself but after you beat that oversized Heartless, I have gotten away from the fight. Then something happens, I awake something deep in my body as the golden dragon spirit appeared in front of me. His name is Tianlong, said to be a powerful ancient and rare Animal Spirit from one of the dimensions of Power Rangers unlike Dai Shi and the dragon was the one who attached inside of me when I was a little boy after Dai Shi has been destroyed. He told me that I will look for the one who wields the Key and now I found you." Sean explained.

"Let me get this straight, you have the Animal Spirit which it is originated to the Jungle Fury?" Taiyo asked.

"Yeah, I've been there, Master Casey Rhodes was surprised to see I possessed the rare power of Tianlong and filled it me about Tianlong was half-brother of Dai Shi who sealed his powers away before Casey and the two Chosen Protectors defeated him as Tianlong broke free and he has chosen me as the Celestial Dragon Ranger. Then he taught me how to master my animal spirit, and at the same time I have skilled in kung fu." Sean detailed.

"I must admit that you are a tough guy." Isaac admitted.

"Thank you, wizard." Sean glanced before he turned at Taiyo. "Taiyo, I saw what you did out there. Your Red-Eyed Dragoon is not so bad but cool, you won the fight against me. I can't tell how much I was impressed."

"So, what are you doing here with your friends?" Blanca asked.

"We are searching for the lost Star Spirit; it is very important, but we don't have any clue where it is." Taiyo replied.

"In fact, I know where you can find it." Isaac replied before he swirled his left hand as the smoke of mystic illusion appeared that shows the image of the ruins of Castle Lubov.

"It was in the castle?" Yoshi asked.

"Correct. That is the Castle Lubov, the former home of Count Dracula, Countess Martha and their single daughter Mavis." Isaac answered.

"Count Dracula? He is the real vampire?" Luigi panicked a bit but calmed himself down.

"Yes, still alive in the 21st century. Now, it is time for us to venture into the ruined castle." Isaac replied.

"Well, count us in." Sean nodded.

"We will go with you." Blanca added.

Isaac whirled his right hand to conjure the sigil portal as Taiyo, his companions, Blanca, Sean, and Isaac entered through the portal.

* * *

**Author Notes:** After Taiyo and his friends getting the rid of Heartless, they meet the unusual visitor clad in the golden Chinese Dragon armor who demands the challenge for Taiyo as the Keyblade wielder accept it. They fought in the duel when Taiyo used the full power of Red-Eyed Keyblade Dragoon to overcome the majestic blast from the opponent which he has won. Later on, it revealed the man that took the resemblance of Ah Xuan. Then the familiar woman in white shows up... It was Blanca! Ah Xuan a.k.a Sean Xu and Blanca are happy to see each other again since thousands of years in the Tang Dysnasty. Sean told the group he was the Celestial Dragon Ranger, being chosen by the spirit of Tianlong from the Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Sean Xu and Blanca were agree to help Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, and Isaac to find the lost third Star Spirit. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Castle Lobov's Search!**

(Castle Lubov – Outside: Castle Grounds)

Taiyo and the group came through the portal as Isaac Holmes closed it. Castle Lubov was burned down by the villagers and its remaining ruins still intact.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Sean asked.

"Tragically to tell, in the year of 1894, the villager mob had found out that vampire family was lived in the castle and burnt into the ruins as Dracula save her baby daughter Mavis, but his wife Martha died by the human hands. Dracula was tasted bitter in his hatred, building his hotel for his love to protect her child

and keep her safe from the human's an outside world. Until recently, he regains his trust with humanity after Johnny Loughran and Mavis had proved their differences by love." Isaac said.

"Wow, I never knew that vampire wasn't so bad, sharing his kind to the other monsters." Utopia replied.

"That's right." Isaac murmured.

"And not to mention Johnny and Mavis were in love." Yoshi replied.

"It was just like Sean and Blanca are in love too, both similar." Taiyo added.

Blanca and Sean glanced at each other with their blushed faces.

"Alright, guys, enough with that." Mario firmed.

"Let's go in there." Taiyo replied.

They are going inside the castle through the big-sized doorway unaware of Wrathnar.

"We can use that advantage to trap Taiyo and his comrades in there." Wrathnar replied, snapped his fingers to summon the Heartless as the dark mist arose from the ground.

"Finished them personally." Wrathnar ordered.

The Heartless' dark mist obeyed him with orange-yellowish eyes, and it sends straight to the castle.

"Verta and I will take care of our new guests once the others stuck in the trap." Wrathnar sneered.

(Castle Lubov – Front Hall)

The group was at the front hall that has the grand staircase which led to the top floor. Around the area was still covered in ashes as well as the walls, doors, windows, and carpets.

"This is the place was so sad, I can't believe the humans had done something terrible to the vampires. The family doesn't do anything to them." Blanca said, sympathy.

"Those people have never shown their compassions to monster kinds." Geno replied.

The doll android was looking at the collapsed chandelier on the floor with the burn marks and then looked at the weed plants that sprouted next to it.

"But the 21st century has passed, the humans and monsters are now friends as equal." Geno finished.

"Yeah, I am getting the point, thank you." Isaac remarked.

"How did you exactly know the Star Spirit in this place?" Luigi asked.

"It is hidden somewhere in the castle, find any secret switches or trapdoors on the walls. We'll split up into two groups: Sean, Luigi, Geno, Yoshi, and Utopia, start on the first floor. Taiyo, Mario, Blanca, and Votus, you will come with me to the upstairs." Isaac ordered.

"Right." Sean nodded, walked with Luigi, Geno, and Utopia into the hallway while Isaac, Taiyo, Mario, Blanca, and Votus are going upstairs to the top floor.

(Castle Lubov – Top Floor: Sinister Corridor)

Isaac, Taiyo, Mario, Blanca, and Votus are at the Sinister Corridor, they turned up to look at the roof that was ruined, able to see the stars in the night sky.

"Stay on guard." Mario replied.

Blanca walked over to the room and saw the burnt crib as she called out the others. "I had found something."

Taiyo and others turned to Blanca before they saw the infant bed.

"Blanca, it just the baby bed." Votus said.

"Maybe, there is the secret compartment." Isaac replied before he walked forward to the infant bed and searched around it.

(Castle Lubov – First Floor: Dining Room)

Sean opened the two doors for letting him, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Utopia entered the dining room.

"It looks like the dining room." Yoshi replied.

"There's nothing left in here, let's take a look around." Luigi said.

"Fine…" Sean sighed, left the dining room but Utopia stopped when he pressed on the secret pebble on the floor.

The side of the floor starts to loosen and slide away, revealing the secret downstairs as Sean, Luigi, and Geno went back to the dining room, saw what happened.

"What did you do?" Luigi asked.

"It's some kind of hidden downstairs." Yoshi hypothesized.

"Come on, I wonder there's something down there." Utopia suggested as he marched down the stairs

Without asking the questions to the Alicorn, they have no choice but to obey him and followed him down.

Right after Luigi, Geno, Utopia, and Sean are going down in the hidden stairs. Verta stepped into the dining room and sees the hidden downstairs with a sickening smug face.

(Castle Lubov – Second Floor: Baby Mavis's Room)

Blanca was staring at the family picture that showed Count Dracula, Mavis as an infant, and a beautiful gothic lady, Martha. Blanca sheds a tear from her right eye before she wipes it off as Mario watched her, knew that she feels so soft about her family.

"Did you miss your family, right?" Mario asked.

"Yes. I left my mother after she promised me to come back home when I found my sister, now I had found the love of my life." Blanca soothed.

"And then you will be much happy to have your family back." Mario encouraged.

Blanca smiled, then nodded. "Thank you."

Taiyo and Isaac are looking around the crib to find the hidden switches, only for Taiyo who noticed the small gap between the bars from the bottom with the symbol of the baby bat.

"There it is. Just what we need to do." Isaac said, pushed it.

The little hidden door was opened from the bottom, revealing the small box to the Taiyo and Isaac as Mario, Blanca, and Votus walked to them.

"I think we found the Star Spirit." Taiyo answered, taking the small box and open it to reveal the card of Klevar.

Klevar is one of the Star Spirits, representing the vast knowledge. He has dark yellow eyes, pink cheeks, and a pink bowtie.

"Yes, we got it." Mario smiled.

But then the shadowy blur quickly snatched the box away from Taiyo. "Hey!"

The shadowy blur was glowing in the dark purple aura, it revealed as the Emblem Heartless known as Skull Kid.

Skull Kid was dressed in a baggy brown tunic, green skirt-pants, pointy shoes and hat covering an underlayer of clothing composed of a straw-like material. Its eyes were dark shady yellow. The Heartless emblem embedded on top of its hat.

Skull Kid giggling at them, mischievously.

"Why you little! Give it back!" Taiyo shouted, ran at the little Heartless but the Skull Kid jumped up onto the wood plank and pulled its tongue out at him, enraging the Keyblade wielder.

"Take it easy, don't let that little freak get to you." Votus replied.

"At least, it was quite mischievous." Isaac admitted.

Wrathnar suddenly jumped up on the plank next to Skull Kid.

"Nice work, Skull Kid. You got the Star Spirit for me." Wrathnar replied, taking the small box from the Skull Kid.

"Give it back to us, it doesn't belong to you." Votus said.

"Oh no, finders' keepers. Once I get all other Spirit Stars, I would grant my wish to bring my father back." Wrathnar sneered.

"Never gonna happen when I stopped you." Taiyo glared, utterly summoning his Keyblade in his right hand.

Wrathnar jumped down to the ground along with the Skull Kid.

"Skull Kid, deal with them. I'm going to get out of this demented place." Wrathnar replied before he lunged out to the desolate rooftop and out of the castle.

"He will never get away from this! Taiyo, look like you and I can stop him." Isaac replied, conjured the portal in front of them as he, Votus and Taiyo went into the portal, letting Blanca and Mario deal with the Heartless.

Skull Kid took out its trumpet with four horns before it blew out a lord note to summon the five Puppets and surrounded them.

"We need to warn the others." Blanca urged.

"But we got to get rid of that little guy first." Mario said before he summoned his Ignition Flower and slashed one of the Puppets.

(Castle Lubov – Lower Floor)

Luigi, Sean, Yoshi, Geno, and Utopia were descending to the stairs until they reached the door.

"What's in there?" Luigi asked.

"It could be a trap…" Geno cautioned.

"Why do you think of it?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I better open the door." Sean said.

"Wait, don't!" Utopia implored.

Sean opened the door, looked at the old unusual book was standing on the stone table once he and the others were in the unknown room as the hanging sconces were magically lit themselves into flames and illuminated the whole area around.

"Maybe not." Yoshi shrugged.

"But I don't think it is not a good idea." Luigi worried.

Sean, Luigi, Geno, and Utopia were slowly approached to the book, noticed the dust and cobwebs that covered the title of the book as Luigi scrapped them off with his hoof and it says, 'Secret Arts of the Cagliostro.'

"The Secret Arts of the Cagliostro?" Luigi asked.

"It must be important; we should take it back to Isaac." Utopia murmured, using his magic to levitate the ancient book.

"Well, well, well. What do you have?" They heard Verta's voice as they turned back at the Green Snake Demon.

"Verta?! You're alive!" Sean shocked.

"I don't even know about you." Verta retorted before she peered at the others. "What is that book you are holding?"

"Don't want to know about it." Utopia replied.

"Alright then, if you insist to fight. But now it's time to trap you all here." Verta said before she quickly dashed out from the door.

The door is consumed by the dark aura and transformed into the Heartless, Thresholder.

Thresholder is made up of two ornate statues carved into a grey, hexagonal doorway. Each statue has one arm 'trapped' in the door, though their claws are seemingly grasping the gold lock in the center of the door from the other side. Each statue on the Thresholder takes the form of a muscular, black-skinned demon with a thin, jagged mouth, spherical head, and beady, glowing yellow eyes, similar to a typical Heartless. Its chest, exposed arm, and each of its short, pyramidal horns sport a jagged, yellow pattern decorating them. Each wears a green collar with four short, silver spikes on it, and their hands end in three red claws. Their backs are lined by short spikes, and their lower bodies are curled, interweaving tails with yellow tips. Their lower and upper bodies are divided by a thick, sky blue "belt".

The Heartless were summoned behind the Thresholder, consisted of four Gargoyle Knights, six Nightwalkers, and seven Wight Knights.

Gargoyle Knights were the statue with a tall rectangular pedestal colored in various shades of grey. They have four steel grey spikes in their base. The actual statues have the upper bodies of thin, muscular gargoyles with steel blue skin and wings of the same color. Each of their hands has four clawed fingers, and they wear a grey armlet with silver spikes on its upper left arm. The gargoyles' head is roughly triangular-shaped and sports large, angular horns that curve inward. Their face is black, and they have small, yellow eyes. They also wield a grey sword with a diamond-shaped guard and a spiked pommel.

"We're trapped!" Geno exclaimed.

"Not for long, we better take that door down so we can get out of here." Utopia replied, conjured his Unicornus Horn Blade.

"I concur." Luigi added.

"Look like I'm ready to rumble." Sean said before he took on the Dragon Style kung fu poses. "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!

(Jungle Fury Morphing Sequence)

Sean hovered in the air as the background turned into the heavenly clouds as the spirit of Tianlong the Celestial Dragon appeared beside him and Sean goes inside the spirit to transform the Jungle Fury Celestial Dragon Ranger.

Back in reality, Sean posed with his same style again. "With the wisest of the Celestial Dragon. Jungle Fury Celestial Dragon Ranger."

The three Gargoyle Knights strike first, swinging their swords at Luigi, Sean, and Geno and they dodged the blades at the same time.

"Utopia, put the book in the shield." Luigi said.

Utopia nodded as he cast the shield spell to cover around the book and joined the fight.

Luigi ignited his Electro Blade and took a couple of slashes at the Heartless, eventually defeated. The second Gargoyle Knight flies up using its wings, and fell toward Sean, swinging its sword to strike him, but Sean moved out of the way. Sean attacked the Heartless with the punches and kicks in both left and right directions before defeating it with a mighty punch. Yoshi conjured his hand into the rocky substances before plummeted at the third Gargoyle Knight with the couple strikes and distinguished it. Geno conjured the Faith to blast the fourth Heartless away into its extinction.

Utopia was cornered by Night Walkers and Wight Knights before he flew up in the air and soaring down at them with his Unicornus Horn Blade to slash each of them, one at a time and distinguished them into a puff of ashes. The last three of Night Walkers and Wight Knights were still left as Utopia unleashed the big beam to wipe them all out, nearly missed Sean.

"Hey! Watch it when you are aiming at!" Sean shouted.

"Sorry!" Utopia uttered.

"Shouldn't warn you before." Yoshi retorted.

The Thresholder try to swat the group away with its arms, but they jumped back to avoid being hit. Then, the Thresholder conjured a large orb of the dark energy in its hands, and shoots multiple dark orbs at the group, specifically at Luigi, Geno, and Sean as Utopia flew towards the group and conjured the shield dome to defend them.

"Guys, let's do it together." Sean told them.

Luigi fires the Spark Barrage at the Thresholder, hitting a couple of times from the balls of electricity. Yoshi sends the sharp-edge stone pillars at the Pure Heartless, taking multiple hits into it. Utopia shoots a golden mystical beam at the Thresholder, landing a hit. Geno blasted the twin of Radiance Beam from his hand cannons, directed the hit on the Heartless.

"Heavenly Breath!" Sean shouted.

Sean unleashed the golden yellow and white energy beam at the Heartless, massively damage it.

After receiving all the attacks from the group, the Thresholder Heartless was left weakened. Sean summoned the spirit of Celestial Dragon and it flew through into the door, hurting it. Out from the door came a Possessor Heartless. With the Heartless exposed, Sean had a chance to finish it.

"Dragon Flying Kick!" Sean shouted as his left leg glowed in the bright golden yellow aura and striking at the Possessor, finishing the fight.

The Possessor Heartless floats into the air and disappeared. Then, the two Heartless creatures disappeared from the door. After dealing with the Heartless, Utopia unveiled the barrier and took the Secret Arts of Cagliostro as the four allies exit a room and coming upstairs.

(Castle Lubov – Second Floor: Baby Mavis's Room)

Blanca conjured the white magic to cut through the Puppet into an upper half and summoned the white magical orb, send it at another Puppet and exploded into black smoke.

Mario was hitting on the Puppet with his Keyblade until he plunged into it, exploded into burning ashes.

Skull Kid blew its trumpet again to summon more Puppets as they surrounded Mario and Blanca.

"There's too many." Blanca urged.

"Keep trying— Wait! Get rid of all the Puppets for me, I will take down the Skull Kid." Mario said.

"Got it!" Blanca nodded before she conjured the mystic energy daggers and shot each of them, destroyed them.

Skull Kid was going to blow its instrument, but Mario stopped it by tossing his Ignition Flower and hits the little Heartless. Skull Kid fell to the ground, landed in

an impact and grunted in pain.

"Your flute music is over!" Mario firmed.

Skull Kid disappeared with the leaves and reappear on top of the roof before it jumped out from the castle roof, escaping from them.

"Don't let it get away!" Blanca said.

Mario and Blanca have followed the Skull Kid's leaves trail out from the Castle Lubov.

(Slovakian Forest)

Wrathnar ran through in the forest to get away from them but halted by Taiyo and Isaac who were already to face him.

"You're alone to do yourself." Isaac said harshly.

Then Utopia appeared out of the teleportation spell besides the duo along with Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Sean.

"What taken you guys so long?" Taiyo asked.

"We had the Heartless to take care of." Luigi said.

"Give us back the Star Spirit!" Isaac demanded.

Verta jumped down next to Wrathnar as she hissed at them and morphed into a half-snake demon form.

"He won't give it to you!" Verta snarled.

"Then what do you want?" Mario asked.

"I want the exchange of your Animal Spirit, so you can have that worthless Star Spirit card." Wrathnar replied, holding out the card of Klevar and used his other hand to conjure the dark energy ball as the heroes gasped in utter horror.

"No, you can't!" Taiyo yelled.

"Hand your dragon spirit to me or this card will go bye-bye and so does with the little echidna friend of yours." Wrathnar pressured, revealing Shade who was tied up in ropes and she has bruises covered her face.

Taiyo and others were shocked at her in horrified.

"Isn't that Shade?" Yoshi asked.

"You know her?" Sean questioned.

"Shade has been trained herself after the death of her species that Chitablins slaughtered half of them." Yoshi answered.

"Do it now or else." Verta muttered.

Sean grunted before he stepped forward to Wrathnar as Verta gave a sick smug smirk on her face, he transferred his dragon spirit into Gerudo and Sean falls to the ground, exhausted and de-morphed back into his regular form as the group ran over to him.

"I'm sorry." Sean breathed.

Wrathnar let out the laughter, felt the power of Celestial Dragon as he grabbed the tree and pulled it out from the ground.

"Yes, I had the power of the Celestial Dragon." Wrathnar then tossed the tree over the group and crashed across in the ground.

"So, I will crush you all!" Wrathnar said, the dark golden aura blazing around himself.

"This isn't good, guys." Votus concerned.

Wrathnar lunged forward at Taiyo and others, only for himself to stop.

"What?! Why can't I move my body?!" Wrathnar asked as Sean stepped forward to him.

"Have you forgotten something? The Celestial Dragon Spirit will stop your attacks at my friends, it has still chosen me, and you have no longer harmed them." Sean acknowledged.

The golden aura turned lighter and restraining Wrathnar who struggling himself to free.

"And I can take that." Sean smirked before he is going to take the Klevar's card as Verta tried to stop him, but Isaac binds her with his Flame Chain Whip.

Sean snatched the Klevar's card as the astral Tianlong emerged out from Wrathnar and went back into Sean. Geno freed Shade using one of his photon blades and cut through the rope.

"NO!" Wrathnar shouted as he fell to the ground.

"You couldn't tell us about your backfired plan earlier." Yoshi smirked at Sean.

"Well, I didn't help myself to tell you about my plan in order to get the Spirit Star for you." Sean smiled, handing Klevar's card to Taiyo.

The Skull Kid was sent across to the tree and crashed into it before it fell to the ground as Mario and Blanca ran forward to the group.

"Looks like the Skull Kid is no match for us." Mario firmed.

Wrathnar growled, standing up to the ground and Verta stand alongside him.

"Fool! You tried to get me from being tricked by letting your Dragon spirit to trade the Star Spirit. Now I will make you pay!" Wrathnar snarled, withdraw his Great Envy Daggers.

The Skull Kid soon recovered from injuries, joined Wrathnar and Verta's side.

Shade coughed in her throat before she joined the others.

"Help me to fight them." Shade replied.

"Sure thing." Luigi said.

"You will never learn by how you will withstand your own evil to control my Animal Spirit." Sean replied before he morphed back into the Celestial Dragon Ranger.

Then the Skull Kid inhaled its breath and blew the trumpet to summon more Puppets. Taiyo, his team and the evil enemies are charged forward to each other.

Mario managed to slash at the Puppet vertically and sliced another one in diagonally half and Utopia blasted his magical beam at the third Puppet. Votus, Luigi and Yoshi were fighting at the Skull Kid when the little Heartless used the trumpet as the weapon to blast the sound waves at them.

"Watch out for the sound blast!" Votus alerted.

Luigi and Votus were avoided from the sound attacks as Luigi kicked it away and launched the Green Thunder Ball at the Heartless, damaging it.

Then Yoshi jumped into the air and stomped on the Skull Kid, hurt even more. Skull Kid was dizzying as the stars swirled around its head.

Shade grabbed it before she spun it around before throws the Heartless into the tree and crashed against it.

Verta projected the dark green mystic orbs in her both hands before throwing them at Blanca, Geno, and Isaac who were dodging from the magical energy balls. Blanca shifted into her half-snake form before she whipped her tail against Verta, but the green snake demon dodged from her and Blanca then conjured the white magical wisp to slam Verta down to the ground. Verta slithered away when Isaac tossed the blue fireballs at her before he chased her down along with Geno and Blanca. Verta attacked them with the projective green snakes from her hands to bite the enemies as Geno is firing the Borealis Blasts at the green snake demon but Verta swiftly dodged the blasts and he readied his new technique called Extremespeed of Light when his body enveloped by the yellow light before lunged forward at her, bashed Verta to the tree and fell to the ground.

Verta growled before Isaac transformed into the Ghost Mode as his face changed into white and light green runic sigil patterns which shocked her.

"What are you?!" Verta demanded.

"I am called the Sorcery Ghost Detective." Isaac said, holding out his hands and conjured the blue ghostly fireballs.

Taiyo instantly morphed himself into the Keyblade Sun Ranger and clashed at Wrathnar with his Keyblade by slashing him, but he dodged every attack.

Wrathnar then counterattacked him with the kick before tossed his fist at Taiyo in the helmet's face and knocked him down. Sean then blasted the golden energy ball at Wrathnar who staggered back, and Sean quickly used the Flying Dragon Kick into the Gerudo. Wrathnar rolled across the ground and crashed against the tree. Wrathnar yelled in agony and outrage as his dark aura surrounded him in rage and become stronger before he plummeted his fists on the ground to send the dark red and black energy wave at Sean and Taiyo.

"Braced yourself! Dragon Barrier!" Sean yelled as the magical barrier appeared around him and Taiyo with the golden Chinese dragon scales and the energy wave attack dissipated.

Wrathnar still retains in the dark aura, held his twin daggers together before supernaturally fused them into a large dark red energy blade before plunging it down onto the barrier before the cracks around it, starting to break apart and engulfed Sean and Taiyo by the dark energy blade before exploding which destroyed some of the trees.

"Taiyo! Sean!" Mario cried after he has seen the explosion further away from him.

Wrathnar walked towards to the medium-sized hole to look down at Sean and Taiyo who were de-morphed back to their normal-based forms as he smirked darkly.

"Yes, that's right. Swatting down for bowing to me with your defeats." Wrathnar replied.

Sean and Taiyo were grunting in distress as Wrathnar jumped into the hole and landed between them as he put his foot on Taiyo's back, preventing him from getting up.

"What's wrong? Giving up so easily?" Wrathnar asked, preparing to finish him off with his daggers.

Before he is ready to strike Taiyo, the magical energy whip knocked him down from the Keyblade wielder. Sean and Taiyo were getting up to their feet and saw Wong who jumped down to the ground.

"Wong, you came here to help us?" Sean asked.

"Our great leader, Nicholas the Bronzekeeper who sent me and the Snake Demons to deal with the enemies." Wong answered.

Then one of the Snake Demons carried Sean and Taiyo, carried the two out from the hole and using the Recovery Spell to heal their injuries.

The Jiangshi fought the horde of Puppets with the Runic Mandalas and extinguished them into smokes, forcing the Skull Kid to retreat but Mario stopped its path.

"You are not to go anywhere, Heartless. Fire Strike!" Mario yelled, engulfed his Ignition Flower into flames.

Mario charged forward at the Heartless before he slashed at the Skull Kid who roared in pain and dropped its knee to the ground as the Heartless exploded into the ashes of darkness and the heart of light appeared, floated from the ground before ascending into the Kingdom Hearts.

"Now that is the Unity of Friendship!" Utopia exclaimed.

Wrathnar crawled out from the hole before Wong cast the Sigil Ball and shot it at him, sending him to the tree and crashed through it, rolling across the ground before he skidded. Wrathnar growled at him before he strikes him with his daggers, but Wong disarmed his weapons by using the Crimson Band of Izosek and Wong conjured his Runic Mandalas to bash him several times until he kicked him in the face, stumbling back.

"My turn!" Sean replied before he punched the Gerudo in the stomach and kneed him in the face, making him fell to the ground.

"Let me do it!" Shade shouted.

"It's all yours!" Sean said, tossing Shade at Wrathnar and wielded out her Leech Blade before she took a slash through him, giving the sparks out from him.

Wrathnar growled before he rushed at Sean before Taiyo took a right swung of his Keyblade on him, followed by four strikes; upward, thrusting, downward and diagonal side.

"By the name of the Golden Goddesses, give me the Wisdom! Naryu's Wisdom, unleashed!" Taiyo said.

The water magically appeared and swirled around Taiyo and the glittering light blue sparkles over his attire as Sean took his surprise look.

Nonetheless, Wrathnar rushed forward at him, but the water shot itself into Wrathnar and strikes him. Wrathnar shook himself with his body as he launched the Dark Gerudo Energy Balls at the Keyblade wielder before Taiyo cast the Reflect spell so quickly to direct the dark energy balls back at Wrathnar which engulfed him in an explosion and fell over to the ground.

_"Impossible! How Taiyo keeps up his spell so quickly?" _Wrathnar asked in thought.

"Triple Thundaga!" Taiyo yelled, summoning the three orbs of lightning and strikes down upon Wrathnar, creating the massive electricity dome.

Wrathnar screamed in agony before the electricity dome disappeared as Taiyo then unleashed the Meteor as the meteor showers descended from the sky, heading towards Wrathnar and exploding him for 12 times.

"Yeah! You beat him, Taiyo!" Sean cheered.

Taiyo turned around to Sean who gave a nod and thumbs up to him.

Verta dodged from Isaac's blue fireballs until she was restrained in her wrists by the Sigil Arts magical conjurable whips by the Snake Demons and grunted in agony.

"Excellent, Wong did a fine job for us." Isaac replied as he, Blanca, and Geno walked towards Verta.

"What did you think you're doing?" Shade asked.

"They are going to change her back the way she was before." Isaac answered.

"You don't know her; she was working with Ganon. She is the assassin." Shade said as Isaac put his hand on her head and turned it towards the scene.

"Just watch and learn." Isaac said.

"My sister Verta was still poisoned in her mind with Ganon's dark magic, we must cleanse it. Her life depends on that." Blanca said.

"Yes, it is time to recover her memory of who she is." Geno replied.

"Let me use my Calming Psyche spell to soothe her mind and combined the power of the Observance Orb." Isaac added.

Isaac held out his right hand, conjuring the light blue runic symbols on it while Geno opened his chest to activate the Observance Orb's power. Geno and Isaac placed their hands onto Verta's forehead, then the fused energies surging in her head as Verta groaning in pain. They are holding her in the progress for several seconds as Shade's face changed into a concerned expression. Verta gasped in exhalation as her mind awaken to unlock her past memory.

(Verta's flashbacks)

_Verta attacked Ah Xuan before Blanca blocked her by the palm and upon recognizing her. It showed the many recollections including Verta was hugging her mother Mu-Qin, Blanca and Verta are fighting against the Young Taoist along with the Celestial Gods, fighting the soldiers, nearly drained her essence by the Snake Queen, Verta smiled at Nezha, Ao Bing, and Juling Shen before the gods were returning home to the heaven, Verta, Blanca, and Mu-Qin had found Xu Xian as a scholar, Verta and Mu-Qin saw Blanca weeping over illness Xu Xian before he dissipated into tiny dots of light and then it showed Blanca and Verta were playing around in the Radiant Garden with two young male teenagers and two older male teens._

(Slovakian Forest)

Once her vision was fading as Verta exhaled in awareness and the two Snake Demons let her go.

"Is it working?" Isaac asked.

"I believed it works." Geno answered.

Verta turned towards Blanca with caring and kind expression before she hugged her sister and Blanca hugged her back adoringly.

Taiyo, Sean, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Utopia, and Votus are arrived to see what's going on as they noticed Blanca and Verta hugging each other, Shade was shown the error of her way and thought Verta was the accomplice before the two sisters pulling apart.

"Sister…" Verta sniffed.

"Xiao-Qing." Blanca said.

The group heard Wrathnar's laughter and saw him emerged out from the hole where the Meteor strikes down on the ground.

"Wrathnar." Verta snarled.

"So Verta, you got yourself a memory back." Wrathnar replied.

"I already remember, not even a single second or minute. I am going to make Ganon pay for everything he caused in my whole life of ungrateful ruthless prison." Verta disgusted as Shade gasped in shock to hear that and learning that she has the issues with Ganondorf.

Wrathnar chuckled before spoke to him sarcastically. "But when he gets back, you will be welcomed to see him again and I can be his successor to my throne. I don't need you anymore nor none of your friends will take care of you."

"Blanca have her now. There's no way you treated her badly." Taiyo replied, stepped beside Verta along with his companions, Sean, Isaac, and Blanca.

"And everyone will understand her evil action and mistakes." Isaac finished.

Hearing what Isaac said is true as Wrathnar looked around to see the Jiangshis and Snake Demons were surrounded him.

"Leave our realm and never come back." Wong firmed.

Wrathnar growled at them before he projected himself in the Corridor of Darkness and then vanished without residue.

Verta and Blanca looked at each other.

"My sister, I am so glad you are alright." Verta smiled.

"So are you…" Blanca said.

"Hey, Verta." Sean replied.

"Oh, it's finally to meet you too." Verta replied softly.

"Now, now. Let's go back to the Chancel, shall we?" Isaac asked, gestured his hands to conjure the portal for everyone to went through it.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Important Notice: I'm so sorry for taking so long because I spent the holiday on the cruise and Japan which is about for five days. Anyways, Hiroshi and others were risking Shade the Echidna's life by letting Sean releasing his Celestial Dragon to Wrathnar. However, The Celestial Dragon resisted from Wrathnar's dark chosen its power and the heroes saved Shade as they fought each other, even Wong, the other Jiangshis and Snake Demons are help them out. After that, Isaac Holmes and Geno are restoring Verta's memories back where she was belonged to the good side. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - **

**Leaving as soon as the Humans and Monsters stand together  
**

(London Chancel – Hall)

The human and monster sorcerers were celebrating the victory for Taiyo and his friends, even the Snake Demons were delighted to see Blanca and Verta from over one thousand years past in China.

"We have missed you, Mistresses Xiao-Bai and Xiao-Qing. It is good to have both of you back." A light brown Snake Demon said.

"It would be a great pleasure. You and the Snake Demons are alive and well." Blanca replied.

Shade walked towards Verta with a softening shameful look.

"I am sorry for misjudging you, Verta. I didn't even know you had the sister." Shade said with a sincere tone.

"I can explain to you if you need to know." Blanca said.

The table setting with the buffet food as Mario and Luigi are eating the different kinds of pasta, Utopia was eating the salad sandwich, Sean ate up the two croissants and Votus munched on a banana and other fruits.

The mermaid sorceress carried apple juice drink for Yoshi and the dinosaur grabbed it and drink it.

"Ahh. I have never been more hydrated by the apple juice." Yoshi sighed.

Taiyo ate the hotdog and Isaac was drinking the English tea as Wong walked to them.

"Taiyo. Isaac. Congratulations to you two, also your friends." Wong said.

"It ain't no problem at all, Wong." Isaac said, walking with Taiyo.

"So, are you gonna give the Klevar's card to me?" Taiyo asked.

"Look at your hand. On your left." Isaac suggested.

Taiyo looked down at his left hand that holds Klevar's card.

"Oh! Never saw that coming. Nice trick." Taiyo chuckled.

"It was one of my tricks in the spellbook. But before the warnings come up." Isaac said.

"Thank you." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo held the Klevar's card before he and his companions including Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus were floating around the third card of Star Spirit as Mario flicked it into the air. As the Star Spirit's card came back down, the heroes posed behind it.

"WA-HOO!" Mario and Taiyo shouted at the same time.

Then Utopia magically teleported the Legendaries and Wonders of the Multiverse in front of him.

"What is it?" Taiyo asked.

"There is something odd about this book, it just reacted for a few moments now." Utopia said.

The majestic book floated towards the gate as Taiyo, Isaac, Utopia, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Votus followed it.

(Arcadia – Central Aria)

Taiyo and others were walking out from the gateway to the London Chancel as they saw the unusual magic device on its stone altar stand.

"What is that?" Votus asked.

"It is the Eye of Agamagi. Belonged to the Master of Sigil Arts himself, not allowed to be used by the other sorcerers and sorceresses, not even beyond the Sorcerer Supreme can do it." Isaac said.

Then the book flipped itself through the pages until it stopped the page and showed the blank page.

"What's happening to this book?" Mario asked.

"I think it was trying to tell us." Utopia said.

The words appeared on the page and it informed the Time Semi-Orb.

"The Time Semi-Orb?" Taiyo questioned.

Wong appeared in front of them. "What are you all doing here?"

Surprisingly the group and startled them.

"The book just reacted to that Eye of Agamagi." Isaac answered.

"You know about the rules of defying the law of nature when misusing the Time Semi-Orb and trapped in the endless time loop?" Wong firmed.

"I get that already." Isaac muttered.

Utopia reads the page on the Time Semi-Orb and its warnings.

"If any person used the Time Semi-Orb, it would cause the space-time continuum, unstable dimensional warping the wormholes, spacious paradoxes, and time loops. That half orb is dangerous than the others." Utopia said.

"And you are lucky for not take the Destiny Orb out in the streets." Wong replied, feeling a little relieved.

"You know one of them?" Geno asked.

"Nicholas told the sorcerers that the Destiny Orbs were spread across the cosmos. He made the oath to protect the Time Semi-Orb and never reunited with the half." Wong answered.

"The other half?" Taiyo asked.

"We still do not about the half orb. It could be still out there." Isaac said.

"Which means the subordinates will going to go after it or they can't find it." Yoshi replied.

"Isaac, you still need to learn more magic spell before succeeding." Wong said before he left.

Then the Eye of Agamagi was then glowing in pure light as it floated up in the air. A pure red-light aura enveloped Taiyo's body and red marking began to show, glowing all over Taiyo's outfit and body. Then, a crown of light appeared below Taiyo's feet. Light from the crown gusts upward and the environment around the group has changed. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia Magus, and Isaac Holme were all transported into a corridor of light. The photo shot up a beam of light and a Keyhole appeared in the sky. Taiyo summoned his Warrior's Key, twirled his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. Taiyo's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole as it engulfed with bright light and transported the group back to London Chancel.

"So it's true. You open the gateway to another world of the Multiverse." Isaac said.

"Yes, that's why we need to leave right away." Taiyo said.

"Right, why don't we go ahead and bite to eat?" Mario asked.

"Right behind you, bro." Luigi murmured.

(London Chancel – Hall)

Shade was surprised after hear Blanca told her everything about the history of the Snake Demons and Celestial Gods.

"I never expected that you two are the Snake Demons, but you looked more yourselves like the humans." Shade said.

"Yes, we can use to among ourselves to blend in." Blanca murmured.

"I see, that's sound clever." Shade said sarcastically.

"And I am sorry about the rest of your kind's downfall. I am going to destroy him when he comes back." Verta replied.

"If that's what you want, then so am I." Shade replied, gripping her fists.

"Revenge is not the option, we know Ganon took everything away from us. Be sure to ease the pain you have suffered." Blanca calmed.

"Your right, we can't let him get to us." Verta said.

"I concurred." Shade nodded.

(London – Streets)

After finishing the foods, Taiyo and others were on the streets as Sean, Blanca, and Verta were about to go to another world.

"So where are you going off to?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm not pretty sure, I am gonna stick with the Snake Sisters." Sean replied.

"Could you three find Yixato? He needs his help." Mario said

"We will come to help him." Blanca said.

"And I am no longer eliminate him by Ganondorf's order, but I can do something good for what I had caused." Verta replied.

"I know where Yixato is…" Isaac spoked as he conjured the portal that showed the Reefside. "He was in the Reefside along with two allies, but it is not enough for supporting him. You three will join him as the team needs.

"Thank you, Master Holmes." Blanca bowed to him.

"Verta, are you going to be alright?" Taiyo asked.

"Don't worry, Taiyo. We will take care of your friend." Verta said.

"We see you again at another time." Sean smiled before he saluted with two index fingers.

Sean, Blanca, and Verta went through the portal and disappeared.

"What are you going to do now?" Utopia questioned to Shade.

"I am going to come with you, I have to report to General Steve about my mistake." Shade replied.

"Okay, you're in." Mario said.

Isaac turned to the others. "You have been welcomed to the world of humans and monsters alike."

"We loved to visit here someday." Yoshi said.

"We are about to leave; other worlds are calling to us." Geno added.

"So, I understand. Remember, Leaving as soon as the Humans and Monsters stand together. As well as the Legacy continues." Isaac said.

Mario takes out the remote and activated it before the group teleported back to the ship. After they left Isaac had suddenly had the vision due to his secret connection to the Eye of Agamagi.

He sees Dracula and himself were standing each other in the white background as they shake their hands, becoming the friends.

"Yes, I see what the future told me; I am going to meet Count Dracula and his family." Isaac smiled as his vision was fading and returned back to the London Chancel.

* * *

**Author Notes: **During the celebration, the heroes discovered the half of the Destiny Orb, the Time Semi-Orb and encased in the Eye of Agamagi as Wong seemed to know the existence of the Destiny Orbs. Sean, Blanca, and Verta were left from the group, on the objective to find Yixato while Shade the Echidna joined Taiyo and his friends on their way to Mobius. Reminding you to all viewers; I am working on some stories, Kung Fu Panda: Once Upon a Time in Lake Reflection, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 - Season 3 (1st Half Series): Zenrai Ninjas's Reefside Tales, Hotel Transylvania 4: Sorcery Ghost Detective and others. Don't forget to review after reading this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - ****Mobius is in Danger! **

(Stardash Ship – Cockpit)

Geno was typing on the control center to contact Steve Eggman, but the communication system is malfunctioning, and the screen went static flickering.

"What gotten with this?" Shade said, impatiently.

"The communication system is too difficult to reach but Steve is working on it to get it to work." Geno answered.

The screen turned it back on and revealed Steve Eggman in the rectangular room along with Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Charmy, Espio, and Vector.

Steve Eggman is a leading military figure as the general and owns his military government called the Egg-Steve Corporation Troop. Steve looks a lot like Dr. Eggman, possessing the doctor's upside-down egg-shaped torso, board shoulders, relatively short legs, and feet, thick neck, dome-shaped head, and pink sharp nose. Unlike Eggman however, Steve Eggman has a blonde mustache instead of a brown one, and long blonde hair. He also shares much of Eggman's attire, including his blue pince-nez glasses, white cuff-less gloves, black one-piece pants, black boots with gold accents and buttons, and blue turtleneck jacket with white trim, yellow cuffs, and gold rectangular buttons. He has many gold rank badges on the right side of his chest.

_"Good to meet you all, fellas!" _Steve exclaimed.

"General Eggman." Mario said while he saluted to him along with Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, and Shade.

_"Mario! Glad to see you in the face." _Steve chuckled before he turned his head at Taiyo. _"Taiyo! I heard so much about you!"_

"You must be Steve Eggman." Taiyo replied.

_"Yep, that's me. Sonic and his friends tell me about you after saving the Equestria from the Dark Order and Lord Vastatus. I can't tell how proud I was." _Steve admitted.

Knuckles walked beside Steve Eggman and speaks to Shade. _"Shade, what is your status of the mission?"_

"Negative. It turns out Verta was now changing sides and she is no longer a threat to us." Shade reported.

_"Good to hear, at least we had the problem of our own."_ Knuckles murmured.

"Why is your place looks so filthy and brooding? What's going on?" Luigi asked.

_"Hate to tell you this, Sonic was captured and locked in the cell at Eggman's spaceship in outer space." _Silver answered.

"What?!" Mario shouted before he leaned to the monitor. "Is he okay?"

_"It was the new bad guy named Infinite, who used the Phantom Ruby to control virtual realities and even bringing Sonic's archenemies back including Metal Sonic, Shadow, Chaos, and Zavok." _Tails said.

Taiyo and others were worried about the trouble in Mobius World.

"Oh no…" Yoshi muttered.

_"Don't worry, we sent Alphonse to rescue Sonic. We are hoping they can make it out from the base." _Charmy said.

"Where's Makaque, Mighty, and Ray?" Yoshi asked.

_"Makaque, Mighty, and Ray are helping another Sonic in the Green Hill."_ Tails replied.

Taiyo and the group were confused in the fact about Classic Sonic.

"Another Sonic? Are you joking?" Mario asked.

_"No, the other Sonic from another dimension. He looks so small with cute eyes." _Amy answered.

"Oh, I see. My mistake." Mario dumbfounded.

"We talk later." Shade dismissed.

Then Sari popped out from the Mobian resistance and excited to see Geno.

_"Hi, Geno. It's really to see you again!" _Sari exclaimed as she winked at him which made Geno blushed.

"Sari. What a surprise." Geno said nervously.

_"Oh, you folks meet my daughter Sari. I was the one who built her and supported my team. So, better to act behave yourself to her, okay?" _Steve replied.

"Loud and clear, sir." Taiyo said.

"Me too." Votus concurred.

"Got it." Utopia replied.

_"You guys have to come to our Resistance HQ; we are waiting for you." _Silver murmured.

_"It is something we need to tell you." _Sari added.

"Right, we are coming for you." Shade said before she turned off the monitor.

Mario is a little stressed about Sonic as Yoshi patted him in the back.

"Don't worry, buddy. Sonic would be alright." Yoshi said.

"I know." Mario replied.

"Come on, we better go to the Mobius before something happened." Taiyo urged.

(Ocean Between)

They have started the engines up and running as the Stardash Ship speedily flew through space.

(Eggman Empire Fortress: Imperial Tower – Office)

The Eggman Empire Fortress is located in a barren gray wasteland that has similar-looking mountains surrounding it. In the center of this region lies the Eggman Empire Fortress itself. This high-tech fortification is located in the middle of a deep crater whose edges are surrounded by high walls. These walls extend into the depths of the crater, forming staircase-like levels, and the paths around the fortress consist of bridges through metallic canyons that are fortified with lasers, missile launchers, and robots. Rising from the center of the crater is the Imperial Tower, a massive high-tech tower with tall metallic pieces forming hoops circling around it. The fortress also has several floating platforms.

Inside on the top of the Imperial Tower was his big office.

Dr. Eggman was having to relax in his big round chair before Orbot and Cubot entered the room.

"What is it?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"We have received the message from Lord Fawful." Orbot spoked before he hands the orb device and placed it onto the desk.

The orb device opened the hologram monitor to show Lord Fawful.

_"Greetings, Dr. Eggman. How is your plan to conquer your world?" _Lord Fawful asked.

"Lord Fawful, my plan was nearly success for my conquest. My empire has already taken over the Earth." Dr. Eggman answered.

_"Pleasant work. How is your new creation, Infinite?" _LordFawful questioned.

"Oh, he is perfectly fine. But he is running out of the Phantom Ruby's energy and needs more to power up to get stronger." Dr. Eggman murmured.

_"I was hoping you get it done, Eggman. Midbus, Ghirahim, and my newest recruit Ramthar already arrive here as I speak. Do not fail to me, understood?" _Lord Fawful asked before the hologram shut off.

Cubot pointed out. "I'm guessed that minions are coming here to help us."

"Look who's talking, bot-head." Someone muttered.

Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot are turning towards at Midbus, Ghirahim, and Ramthar.

"Ah, you arrived so quickly." Dr. Eggman said before turning to Ramthar. "You must be Ramthar that Lord Fawful mentions about you."

"That's right, I was far away from Turo System. I have yet defeated by Taiyo and little green trog." Ramthar explained.

"Well, you had the chance to prove yourself to get stronger as Lord Fawful told you." Ghirahim replied.

"I will deal that Keyblade brat when I see him." Ramthar said bluntly and cracking his knuckles.

"Since all of you are here, I had the special assignment for you, get rid of the newcomer pests. One more thing, Infinite has volunteered to join you." Dr. Eggman explained.

Midbus scoffed. "We can't trust with some virtual-control jackal freak! He's too ambitious."

Dr. Eggman sat down on his desk as he smiled grimly.

"Exactly. Infinite was my perfect creation; he is designed to manipulate the virtual realities. He reminds me of myself, for every defeat and every humiliation at the blue hedgehog's hands and I would simply return for a favor."

"How touching, Eggman. But fine, I get along with your plan." Midbus growled.

"Please, we will take care of them and the Heartless is at your command for the most needs, Dr. Eggman." Ghirahim said.

"Thank you. I will improve the Heartless' spawn in my Eggman Empire. Now leave me be." Dr. Eggman said before he turned around on his chair and sees through the window.

Ghirahim, Ramthar, and Midbus leave the office.

"I might say these guys were tougher." Cubot commented.

"My calculation informs me that those three are up to something important." Orbot replied.

"And what is it?" Cubot asked.

"I'm not really sure." Orbot said, shook his head.

(Ocean Between)

The Stardash Ship stopped in front of the world of Mobius or better known as Mobian Earth.

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

Taiyo and his companions are standing on the teleportation stand as Mario felt concern on his face but quickly focused on the fate of the Mobius World.

"Initiate teleport, now." Luigi replied.

They are vanished in the flash of light, went into the Mobian Earth.

(Mobian Earth – Green Hill City)

The Green Hill City is a decently-sized quaint town built in a blocky hill landscape with layered soil, colored in different shades of brown and green grass on top of the hills (similar to Green Hill Zone). The Green Hill City is placed alongside a lake or river, with multiple islands housing several buildings near the main city area. There is also a long, narrow bridge colored red (which resembles the Golden Gate Bridge) that goes all across the city, helping pave roads to get to other islands inaccessible by walking on land.

Taiyo and others arrived in the middle area of the Green Hill City, seeing some of the scrape parts of the modernized militaristic version of Badniks and looked up at the Death Egg Robot sentinel smashed the building into rubbles.

"What happened here? This is like a war zone." Utopia replied.

"It would seem Dr. Eggman started the expansion of his empire across the globe and brought destruction." Geno answered.

"We gotta find Steve Eggman and other survivors before stopping Dr. Eggman." Taiyo said.

The Heartless emerged out from the darkness, consisted of Surveillance Robots, Mini Death Eggs, and Egg-Soldiers.

Mini-Death Eggs are the Emblem Heartless and resemblance after the Death Egg Robot. They have egg-shaped bodies with a narrow pelvis each, stubby and heavily armored legs, thin arms with cone-like forearms, thick gauntlets, cap-shaped shoulders attached to bars rather than sockets, three straight spikes for fingers and jet packs on their backs. They also have triangular markings on their chest (which are similar to those on Eggman's original jacket), emblems of the Heartless on their chests and dome-shaped heads. Unlike the original robot though, the faces of the Death Egg Robot sentinels are almost blank, except for two yellow eyes and a black field for a mouth. They are also completely red and black.

Egg-Soldiers were the Emblem Heartless and variant form of Soldiers. They have gray egg helmets on their heads designed with the cracks that have yellow eyes and Eggman Empire's symbol on the center of their helmets. Their suits are made of techno and steel armor pads.

"We got some trouble in here." Utopia alerted.

"Let's put our focuses on them." Shade replied, sheathed the Leech Blades and materialize the helmet around her head with nanoparticles.

Taiyo and Mario rushed to the group of the Egg-Soldiers before summoning their Keyblades in the flashes of light, taking down each of them in one slash and extinguishing them. Taiyo launched his Keyblade at the two Egg-Soldiers with Focus Raid and took them out. Mario swings his Ignition Flower at the Egg-Soldier, exploding it into a puff of ashes.

Luigi was firing the Spark Barrage at the flight of Surveillance Robots, causing the Heartless bursts into the smoke. Then Mini-Death Egg launched its claw at Luigi's left leg and latched on it before electrocuting him and Luigi screamed painfully.

"Luigi!" Shade alerted as the Egg-Soldier shot the plasma blast behind her which she counterattacks it by kicking the laser and headed straight back to it, leading to its extinction.

Luigi grunted before he uttered. "Reversal Electrocution!"

The green plumber sends the electrical green energy through the line of the robot claw and zapped Mini-Death Egg before exploded into bits of darkness.

Yoshi glowed in the brown aura before dug in the ground before trailing underneath the four Egg Soldiers and erupted himself from the ground, striking them before they crumbled into black clouds of dust.

"I made my move, Yoshi Burrow." Yoshi complimented.

The five Egg-Solders withdraw their militaristic lightsabers as Geno draws out his Photon Blade on both of his wrists and Shade gripped his Leech Blade before they clashed the Heartless. Geno avoided the sabers before he slid around to slice three of them and engulfed them into black ashes of oblivion. Shade gave multiple times on an Egg-Soldier before it puffed into smoke as the second Egg-Soldier swings its saber at the echidna and she quickly tossed the black and yellow grenade at the Heartless to weaken it before she charged at it and slashed downwardly.

Votus bashed many Mini-Egg Deaths as he could but Utopia was having trouble with the Surveillance Robots as they attacked him with Mow Down which hits his wings and dropped down to the ground with a thud. Before the Surveillance Robots are about to fire the lasers at Utopia, Votus threw his shield at them which bounced back to each other one at a time until they are disintegrated into a black puff of smokes.

Votus walked towards to the Alicorn Prince. "Can you stand up?"

Utopia nodded as he stands up from the ground as he winced as his right-wing was injured.

"How bad is your wing? Are you hurt?" Votus asked.

"It's fine, it just a little scratch." Utopia replied.

Votus and Utopia went back to Taiyo and others.

"We have cleared them off." Geno replied.

"That's good, we gotta go find the Resistance HQ." Mario said.

"Don't think so." Someone voiced.

The group saw Midbus was thrown the big chunk of building debris at them and dodged from it. Midbus, Ghirahim, and Ramthar walked out from the shadows.

"Pleasant greeting." Ramthar smirked.

"Ghirahim and Midbus?" Shade asked.

"Ramthar?! You joined them?!" Taiyo shocked.

"That is quite a foolish move for coming here." Utopia grunted.

"If you want a rematch with us, well you got one." Votus firmed.

Midbus laughed at him before he said and gestured. "This time, things are going to be different. We brought a new subordinate to you."

The unidentified Mobian appeared between them, floating in the air and proceed his movements towards Taiyo and his comrades before glared at the group with one left glowing red visor behind its mask and the red aura that filled with red glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body.

He has black fur, white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white-collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. He donned a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear, which glows red when he uses his power.

"What is that?" Shade asked.

"Well, well. I don't believe we have met for the first time. The boy who wields such a great majestic weapon. Although, it's intriguing something behind in my mind." A cold menacing Mobian replied.

"Who are you?" Taiyo asked.

"You may call me Infinite… In any moment, you shall taste of my power." Infinite said.

"Oh yeah? What kind of power you possessed?" Taiyo questioned.

"My ultimate power is none of your concern. We will see who was weak compared to the others." Infinite replied as his right visor glowed with red.

"Careful, guys. That jackal is way stronger than Mobians, even Sonic." Mario cautioned.

"Mario, isn't it? Yes, the one that Sonic mentioned. You all came here to save Sonic, but it is too late for that." Infinite replied.

"You monster!" Mario yelled, charging at the jackal Mobian.

"Mario, no!" Luigi shouted.

Mario shouted while he tried to swing the Keyblade at Infinite, but the jackal simply stepped aside and knocked him to the ground with his elbow.

"What the?! Did you see that?" Votus asked.

"Never seen that coming." Yoshi shocked.

"He was ten times faster than Sonic." Shade replied.

Mario gets up as he throws the fireball at Infinite, only for him to caught it in his right hand before the jackal Mobian diminished the fireball into red pixel particles before vanished.

"It's no use… Your Keyblade cannot defeat me." Infinite replied

"Geno, analyzed on his power. We need to know about it." Luigi said.

"Negative, my readings are going wild. I can't analyze him. Must be that gem that he controlled it." Geno replied.

Infinite blasted the lasers from his palm at Mario which he quickly deflected them with his Ignition Flower and dashed towards the jackal Mobian, receiving the direct hit on him in the mask with a punch. Infinite took a step back as he held his mask.

"Not bad…for a warrior like you." Infinite said.

Infinite warped in the glitchy speed and roundhouse kick Mario, causing him to send into a building with the force to leave the cracks on the wall. Mario took a swung of his Keyblade at Infinite, but the jackal Mobian quickly gripped on its blade and punched him in the gut to which he dropped his knees and grunted in agony.

"Mario!" Taiyo shouted as he and the companions rushed to him.

"Infinite was too strong. I can't fight him alone." Mario grunted.

Infinite stepped towards the group along with Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar.

"You better to stay out of our way or pay the price of defeat." Midbus replied.

"No! We are going to protect many lives that are survived from you." Taiyo determined.

"Pathetic. All I can hear is your bravery speech." Ramthar mocked.

"So you will all surrender to my unstoppable abilities. In fact, I'm assuming to bring the replicas here." Infinite muttered before he snapped his fingers, signaling for summoning Metal, Chaos, Shadow, and Zavok appeared beside him in the red blip pixels.

Taiyo and others were grown their concerned expressions.

"Uh-oh, we're in big trouble." Utopia replied.

"Don't worry, Mario. We got your back." Yoshi said.

"Defending your friends won't help you at all." Ramthar replied, takes out his plasma blaster and aimed at them.

Ghirahim summoned his Demon Blades in his hands before pointed at them. "Glad yourself to give up really easily."

"Stay together, team." Taiyo said.

"Leave my friends alone!"

Everyone heard a familiar voice that belonged to Makaque and along with Alphonse, Mighty, Ray, Tails, and the past version of Sonic jumped down from the building behind them as they landed between them.

Classic Sonic is a past version of his modern counterpart from his younger days when he first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart foil Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own dimension.

Sonic looks exactly like Modern Sonic back when he was younger. Overall, Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur (although in a slightly lighter shade than Modern Sonic's) that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head (which are shorter than Modern Sonic's), two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles, and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands.

"Is that Sonic? I thought he was a bit taller and mature." Utopia asked.

"That is the Classic Sonic from Sonic's classic universe." Tails answered.

"Oh, I get it. That other Sonic came from the other dimension. I almost forgot about him since the Time Eater incident, sorry." Luigi replied.

Classic Sonic gives a thumbs up at the group before facing the deadly villains.

"Votus, good to see you again." Makaque looked back at his best friend.

"You too as well." Votus smiled.

"Good timing." Shade replied.

"Look who it is, Alphonse. Still afraid of me?" Infinite mocked.

Alphonse took a step back in fear upon looking at Infinite before shivering.

"Al, don't let anxiety and doubt get in you. This is the moment you should not afraid of anything." Makaque replied.

"I…I…I…don't…fight the fear back." Alphonse trembled.

"Just stayed close to us." Ray urged.

"Have it your way, you can't even defeat me." Infinite said, summoning the red pixels-like energy balls on his hands.

"Guys, cover your eyes now! Makaque has a very specialized technique you never knew." Mighty called out to Taiyo and his friends.

Taiyo and others were covered their eyes as Makaque held out his hands close to the center of his face.

"Solar Flare Burst!" Makaque called out the name as the white sunlight illuminated right at the villains' eyes and blinded them.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Tails urged them.

"Right." Votus replied.

Taiyo and others were fleeing away from them while they are blinded.

Once the blinding light fades, Infinite, Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar and other Replicas saw the group was gone.

"They're gone?!" Ramthar growled.

"Being blinded by the sun, they are fleeing away as cowards do." Infinite muttered.

"What should we tell Dr. Eggman?" Midbus concerned.

"Tell him…nothing. Just pretend we have some unfinished business to take care of." Ghirahim replied smoothly.

"As you wish." Midbus said.

"Let's go find someplace to search the Star Spirit." Ramthar replied.

Ghirahim, Ramthar, and Midbus were walking out of the area, leaving Infinite who was thinking about Alphonse.

_"You can run, but you can't hide me. I will always hunt you down with your anxiety." _Infinite thought before laughing evilly.

(Resistance HQ – Underground Hallway)

Taiyo and his friends are followed Makaque, Tails, Alphonse, Classic Sonic, Mighty, and Ray down in the hallway.

"Since when Doctor Eggman has started the global conquest?" Mario asked.

"In the past six months, there is one very powerful guy in the Eggman Empire, Infinite. He is working with Dr. Eggman, so he can conquer the Earth. You guys saw him with your own eyes." Mighty replied.

"Yeah, he was able to take down Mario and pretty tough for everyone. We had never seen that jackal before." Taiyo said.

"And neither everyone doesn't know about him. I think Steve Eggman had a little history with the cold freakshow, he would probably give you the answers." Tails replied.

"That we need the details to find out." Yoshi murmured.

"How did you guys tried to hide from them?" Votus asked.

"During Eggman's takeover of our planet, we found the Mobian recruits to train to become the soldiers and called the team Resistance. We set the hideout base in an old train station which underneath the Green Hill City and Steve Eggman was there too." Ray said.

"Good point, that was kinda like we are in the middle of the global conflict." Luigi commented.

"Yeah, sounds like that. We better to be tough." Taiyo replied, pumped his fists.

"You can say like that, so that's good to hear." Alphonse said sarcastically.

"Alphonse, where's Sonic? I thought he was with you after escaping from Death Egg." Tails murmured.

"Oh, we were doing in the separate ways; Sonic is heading to the Mystic Jungle and now he is coming back to the base." Alphonse replied.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'm so excited to see Sonic was alive." Tails smiled.

"How is General Eggman?" Mario asked despite his injuries from Infinite.

"Well, he still had the problem of creating his robots to outnumber the Badniks, but he hasn't tested them for a long while since the war started. I am trying to help him to modify them." Tails said.

"Still the same backfired-short circuiting doctor, isn't he?" Yoshi deadpanned.

"Yep, still the same." Mighty sighed.

"We're almost there, not far." Makaque replied, pointing at the reinforced metal door.

(Resistance HQ - Briefing Room)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia Magus, Votus, and Shade entered the room while Makaque, Alphonse, Mighty, Ray, Tails, and Classic Sonic went in after them.

The only room seen in the resistance HQ is a rectangular room, of which one half of it is used for meetings between the Resistance's leaders. In this room, there are two reinforced metal doors, a massive display monitor, and a single desk in the middle. There are also Containers all over the place, as well as some debris on the floor. Two support beams can be seen in the center along the lengths of the room.

They noticed Steve Eggman, Sari, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Silver, and Blaze. But not just anyone in the room: Sonic.

"SONIC!" Tails cheered as he flies to Sonic and hugs him as he's happy to see him again.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he hugged him back.

"I was so worried! I thought you were…" Tails said before he pulled himself away from Sonic.

"You worry too much. Look, I'm perfectly fine." Sonic replied before he turned to Classic Sonic. "Ah, it's been generations since I've seen you. You okay?"

Classic Sonic gives him a thumbs up and a smile as Sonic turned towards Taiyo and his companions.

"Wassup, guys? Haven't you seen for a long time." Sonic replied.

"Actually, it was a year have passed." Geno corrected.

"The good news is you're safe. The bad news is Eggman said he has some plan that would destroy us all in three days!" Tails urged.

"Whatever it is, I'll figure it out!" Sonic spoked.

Steve Eggman ran forward to the group and giving the handshakes each of them.

"I am so pleased to meet all of you in person." He replied.

Sari tackled Geno to the ground and hugged him.

"Oh, Geno. Surprised to see you again." Sari giggled.

Geno was blushed before Steve Eggman pulled her away from him.

"Now, now, my dear. Not having the time for romance." Steve chuckled as Geno gets up from the ground.

"I agreed with him, we are in the middle of the war." Geno replied.

"Okay, how about the date after this?" Sari suggested, leaning on him in the left shoulder.

"I promised." Geno said, putting his hand onto hers which made Sari squealed.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Knuckles said.

"Glad you are all here at the right time." Blaze murmured.

"With your help, we can take down Eggman Empire." Silver replied.

"And we will accept the important task, we can take care of everything from here." Taiyo said.

"Splendid! From now, I'm giving the assignments each of you." Steve murmured.

"Assignments? Really?" Taiyo asked.

"Taiyo, Utopia, and Luigi. You are with me." Sonic gestured.

"Mario and Geno, stick with Alphonse. Make sure he won't get distracted." Tails replied.

"Alright." Mario nodded.

"Yoshi and Votus. Go with Classic Sonic and Tails into the Chemical Plant." Knuckles replied.

"What about me? I can always help." Sari asked.

"My sweetheart. You must stay here with them, so I ask Decoe and Bocoe to keep an eye on you." Steve replied.

"But I am ready to fight." Sari protested.

"No, you're not ready!" Steve firmed and spoke softly. "I don't want to lose you."

"Stop treating me like a little girl, Dad! I am older enough so I can do whatever I want!" Sari shouted before bursts in tear and ran out of the HQ.

"Poor Sari. She will handle on her own." Cream saddened.

"Chao chao." Cheese chirped.

"Oh well, I better go following her." Amy sighed before she left the room.

Steve Eggman sighed in disappointment. "What did I deserve to be a better father?"

"General Eggman, we saw her helping us fight the Heartless. I think she wants to prove to be a stronger fighter." Geno said.

"It doesn't change anything, Geno. I can't let her out into the battlefield otherwise she will get herself killed." Steve concerned.

"Look, I am serving to Rosalina to look after Taiyo and aid him in his journey, fighting many enemies and keep everyone safe." Geno explained with a reassuring look.

"Geno was right, you should do the same thing as friends counting on us." Mario replied.

Steve Eggman looked at them at the moment before he sighed. "I'll think about it…"

"I got something from Mystic Jungle, General." Alphonse replied before showing the unusual magenta gemstone with black ripple patterns to General Eggman.

"What is it?" Steve asked, handing the ruby and examined it.

"We are not so sure about it; hope you will analyze it." Tails replied.

"Hmm, maybe I can find the details in the monitor about this ruby. Alphonse, keep it in any case." Steve suggested, giving the ruby back to Alphonse.

"Alright, whatever it is, it might come in handy." Alphonse replied, shivering a bit.

"Uh, did he shiver?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, he was being afraid of Infinite." Sonic replied.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"When Alphonse and his soldiers were attacked by Infinite, he was terrified. He shouldn't hold back his fear." Espio murmured.

"I see…" Mario said.

"He told me to flee and let me live. I don't know what happened to the soldiers, this is my fault. I let everyone down, I'm such a failure." Alphonse replied.

"Listen here, you may not be a coward when facing in front of him and you are not always a failure. We got your back." Makaque replied.

Sonic stepped towards him before he persuaded him. "He's right. Don't be scared. This is your moment to shine! Keep going to become braver. Don't let your fear own you! And start being you."

Alphonse clenched his fist and turned to him with a determined look.

"Your right. I am not scared of anything! Nothing can get to me." Alphonse said.

Sonic smiled at him. "That's my buddy! So, prepare on the next level."

"We would want to tell you about important." Blaze said.

"What are you want to tell us?" Utopia asked.

"Not long after Dr. Eggman take over the world, we saw the bright light that was coming from the Green Hills. We send some comrades to investigate over there, they said it was the strange small star was atop on the shrine." Vector replied.

"Could it be the Star Spirit?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. It is one of them. But Dr. Eggman had never found it, except for other villains." Charmy said.

"Right, we better start on Green Hills first." Mario said.

"Don't worry, my Goodniks troop are now scouting on the Star Spirit and deliver it straight back into our HQ. Shade and Makaque will lead them to the shrine in the Green Hills." Steve replied as Shade and Makaque nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, that would save our time." Taiyo said.

"Now, time to save the Mobius." Makaque determined.

The Resistance team cheered as well as Taiyo and his friends, ready to restore the world back to its former glory and fighting back the Heartless and Eggman Empire.

* * *

**Author Notes: **The heroes have arrived in Mobius which they realized that they were in the middle of the war between the Resistance and Eggman Empire! How will the heroes can save the doomsday with Sonic's Army and fighting back at the robot army and Heartless? Don't forget to review after reading this!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Mission Objective#1  
**

(Old Train Station – Outside)

Taiyo, Luigi, and Utopia are outside of the old Train Station with Sonic as Tails and others talked them through their hologram wrist communicators.

"Eggman said when the plan is completed, we'll all be wiped out!" Tails urged, worrying Taiyo, Sonic, Luigi, and Utopia.

"For real?!" Luigi asked.

"It is like something happening in the Equestria." Utopia concurred.

"I don't like the sound of that. Normally I'd just laugh at an Eggman plan, but he's already conquered most of the world so... What's this plan of his?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, I hate to butt in on your important meeting, but we're under attack! Shadow is tearing through our troops! We need reinforcements!" Vector said.

"Shadow?" Taiyo asked.

"The last time I saw him he was fighting for Eggman." Sonic murmured.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Shadow help the enemy?" Knuckles asked.

"Perhaps he's being controlled by that strange power?" Silver wondered.

"No, maybe not." Utopia said.

"And why is that?" Silver asked.

"Because we saw Infinite somehow bring the baddies into the glitch and turns out they are the copies, not ordinaries." Utopia answered.

"That means Shadow is still in our side." Tails replied.

"Well, that was a huge relief. Thanks for letting me know, Utopia." Knuckles said.

"At least Shadow still in our team, but we'll figure it out!" Sonic said before he speeded off into the City.

"Sonic, wait! We already figure it out!" Taiyo replied.

"Um, Taiyo. We still haven't figured it out about that ruby." Luigi said.

Taiyo felt dumbfounded and sighed. "Right."

Then Sonic zipped back to the others. "Sorry, were you saying?"

"What is our objective?" Taiyo asked.

Sonic sighed with a facepalmed. "We'll go to the Sunset Heights, I believe this 'fake Shadow' was there."

(Green Hill City – Sunset Heights)

Sunset Heights is a quaint downtown area in the Green Hill City that has since been besieged and destroyed by Dr. Eggman's robot armies, turning it into an all-out warzone. Sunset Heights is a deserted, Eggman Empire-besieged town area in the Green Hill City set during a partially clouded sunset that adds to the overall glum mood of the stage. The area's densely built buildings resemble those found in real-life cities like San Diego. Sunset Heights itself is built in a blocky hill landscape with layered soil in different shades of brown and green grass on top of the hills that favors Green Hill. There is also a long red bridge in the background that stretches across a large portion of Sunset Heights. Also depicted in the background is a coastal area with a green island landscape that is connected to Sunset Heights by small bridge pathways.

Taiyo, Luigi, Utopia, and Sonic were at the Sunset Heights which referred to in the downtown area; their jobs is to eliminate the Heartless and the Badniks.

"Alright, we're here. We better finished up the Heartless and the Badniks before finding Shadow." Sonic replied.

"Don't you mean 'fake Shadow'? You said it already." Luigi reminded.

"Oh yeah, I probably did. My mistake." Sonic shrugged in embarrassment as Utopia rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Taiyo sensed the laser orbs coming from behind them before he alerted them. "Get out of the way!

The three of them obeyed him as they jumped over to the debris as they saw the group of Heartless and Badniks, consisted of Egg Soldiers, Mini-Death Eggs, Buzz Bombers, and Egg Pawns.

"Look likes we have to take care of them, personally." Utopia replied.

"Got that right." Sonic admitted sarcastically.

"Charge!" Taiyo shouted.

Taiyo, Luigi, Utopia, and Sonic charged forward at the enemies.

Sonic used his Spin Dashes on some Badniks and Mini-Death Eggs which destroyed them and landed on the ground before striking his poses.

Taiyo blocked Buzz Bombers' firing rail detonators before he casts the Aeroga to blow them away and the huge curved wind still damaging them which caused to explode. The Egg Pawns were firing the laser beams at the adolescent boy before he rolled across the ground to dodge the beams and sliced through the robots in half, detonated the explosion in the process.

Luigi was corned by the Egg Soldiers and Buzz Bombers before they are ready to aim and fire their firepower blasts as he quickly placed his hands on the ground, creating the green wave of electricity to shock them all and disintegrated them.

"That's almost too easy." Luigi smirked as he rubbed his nostrils.

Yoshi jumped onto the Mini-Death Egg before rips out its head from its body, shutting it down before jumped on another one as he materialized his hands into stone and punching at its head, causing to fry the circuits into its body. The two Mini-Death Eggs are running towards the green dinosaur as Yoshi proceed to use his Stone Punches on them, sparking their systems before becoming outdated.

Utopia blasted his magical beams at the Buzz Bombers and Egg Pawns, vaporizing them into nothingness. Then the Mini-Death Eggs projectile their arms and wrapped around his body, restraining him and electrocuting him which made him cried in anguish.

"Utopia, hold on!" Luigi urged before he dashed forward the Mini-Death Eggs before cutting the lines with his Electro Blade, setting Utopia free.

"Thanks!" Utopia replied before he shot each of them with his magical orbs from his horn.

Once all the enemies were gone, Sonic noticed Shadow who was walking towards him, Taiyo, Luigi, and Utopia.

"All right, Shadow! What's the deal?" Sonic doubted.

Shadow didn't give his response and charges toward Sonic and others not before knocking Taiyo, Luigi, and Utopia to the ground.

"Guys, you alright?" Sonic urged.

"That's one tough bad hedgehog." Utopia replied.

"Sonic, this is not a real Shadow. It's a clone." Taiyo said.

"How should I know that?" Sonic asked cynically.

Shadow dashed toward Sonic, who raised his hands to his face in defense. Shadow leaped and prepared to deliver the first blow on Sonic.

"Chaos Control!" A real Shadow yelled.

Everything was freeze in time as another Shadow jumped towards the fake Shadow before the roundhouse kicks the imposter away from sonic, defeating him as he is sent tumbling back up the ground, landing face-down on the cobblestones out cold, time goes back to normal. Taiyo, Luigi, Sonic, and Utopia watched in confusion.

"Another Shadow?!" Sonic surprised as the fake Shadow disappeared in the glitches. "He just disappeared.

"That was fake." Shadow answered.

"A fake? How?" Sonic asked.

Luigi grunted in annoyance before he gave a punch the blue hedgehog in the head.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Sonic cried.

"Haven't you been listening?! It was just the projection of Shadow!" Luigi shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay. You're getting the point. Sorry." Sonic retorted.

Luigi sighed cynically as Shadow turned to Taiyo.

"I take that as an introduction. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow replied.

"I haven't met you before, Shadow. You're still helping Sonic and his friends?" Taiyo asked.

"Most of the time when the world needs." Shadow said.

"Shadow, can you fill us the details." Luigi replied.

"Infinite can create virtual reality projections. They have mass and form, but no heart and soul." Shadow explained.

"Virtual reality? So, all those familiar faces that were part of Eggman's army…" Sonic realized.

"Replicas. The problem is, they may not be real, but their powers are as formidable as the originals. According to Rouge, Infinite can create unlimited numbers of them." Shadow said.

"So, fight after fight, he can just keep cranking up counterfeits?" Sonic questioned.

"Exactly. As it stands, there's no way we can win this." Shadow replied.

"Of course, we can win this! We always do! We just haven't figured that part out, yet." Sonic gleamed.

"I guess we have to leave all up to Alphonse, Mario, and Geno. By the way, where are they?" Taiyo asked, peeving Sonic, Luigi, Utopia, and Shadow.

"They are heading to the Metropolis. Come on, more of the troops are still attacking the city." Sonic said.

Sonic then sped up out of the town area as Taiyo, Luigi, and Utopia are following him, leaving Shadow who dashed in the opposite direction.

(Mystic Jungle)

Alphonse was running through in the Mystic Jungle as Geno was flying in the air with the thrusters and holds Mario. Mario heard the beeping sounds coming from wrist communicator and turned it on as the screen pops up as he sees Knuckles, Espio, Silver, Charmy, Vector, and Tails were on the G.U.N's military cargo aircraft along with Resistance soldiers and G.U.N.'s swat team

"Knuckles, we are on our way to the Metropolis." Mario reported.

"Good! Now listen up! We just got word that Eggman's forces are undermanned at his headquarters in Metropolis." Knuckles replied.

"They're probably staging somewhere else as part of Eggman's plan. This could be our only chance to take the city." Espio deduced.

"Exactly! That's why we're focusing on a full-frontal assault on Metropolis! I'm calling it, 'Operation Big Wave'!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Sounds legit to me, Knuckles." Mario remarked.

"Thank you." Knuckles smirked.

"Who cares what it's called? What's important is to have a well thought out strategy." Silver retorted.

"I thought up this strategy in about a minute and a half. We're going in hard and fast and we're not going to stop till Eggman's army's destroyed. Sonic is busy fighting Shadow, but the rest of us can do this! We've got the strength and the spirit to win. There's no finer group that I'd want to fight with." Knuckles spoked.

"Ha! Great speech! Let's give Eggman an old-fashioned beat down!" Vector agreed.

"They have more in sheer numbers, so the idea of a quick, focused attack isn't bad. We also have Sonic- I mean, the other Sonic- so I have no doubt we can do this! Also, if we can destroy the Phantom Ruby, we should be able to send the other Sonic home! At least I hope so... this is all new territory for me..." Tails explained.

"Okay, let's head straight for Eggman's HQ! Time to save the world, people!" Knuckles determined.

"But you also forgot about me." A familiar girl's voice spoke.

Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Silver, and Espio turned to Sari which caused them completely shocked, even Mario and Geno.

"Look who's there." Geno hides his smirking when his face is blushing.

"You gotta be kidding me." Vector muttered.

"Sari?! What are you doing here?!" Knuckles demanded.

"You are not supposed to go with us!" Charmy responded.

"What am I doing here? I am here to help." Sari retorted.

"But General Eggman was not allowed you to join us. You defied his order." Silver replied.

"I know I'm going to say about this situation." Sari said.

"Listen, kid. This is not like the trip, it is classified." Vector firmed.

"I am saying that my Dad changed his mind to let me go with you." Sari replied.

"What?!" Knuckles, Espio, Silver, Charmy, and Vector shouted in shock.

"You heard me. He just said that friends counting on us, especially with handsome android." Sari said with a smitten look when she glanced at Geno.

"Then Decoe and Bocoe were agreed to him. That's all you need to know." Sari finished.

Knuckles sighed reluctantly before he shrugged. "What have I do to deserve? Suit yourself."

Then the echidna Mobian walked away from her, only Charmy came up to her with his blank expression.

"Hm, spoiled bot." Charmy teased before he flew away from her.

"Anyways, see you there." Tails said as the mini screen turned off.

Alphonse called them. "Mario! Geno! We're almost there to the Metropolis!"

"Yeah, I can see up ahead over there. It's not that far." Mario said.

They advanced even quicker to get to Dr. Eggman's city as much as they get.

(Metropolis)

Metropolis is Dr. Eggman's capital city where he held his central headquarters and the most heavily fortified of Eggman's fortresses. Metropolis has a futuristic and pristine but sterile capital with skyscrapers, see-through walkways, and orb-shaped sentries.

Alphonse had left from Mario and Geno, doing the head start on the highway, taking all the Egg-Pawns down. Mario and Geno are running through the buildings, hitting the Nebulas and Buzz Bombers along the way. They stopped in the central area of the capital city called the Traffic Roadway as the Mini-Death Eggs, Nebulas, and Sandworms (appeared out from the hatches) surrounded them.

"They got in our way." Geno replied.

"Not if we can help it." Mario added.

Mario smashed the Mini-Death Eggs into pieces with his Keyblade and destroyed the tons of the Sandworm.

Geno blasted the Nebulas with his Photon Handcannons, vaporizing the bots.

Once the enemies were gone, the tall stretchy clone version of Infinite slithered from the buildings and confronted them.

"Whoa! It's so tall and stretchy!" Mario admired.

Infinite's stretchy clone attacked them with its long arms, but Sari jumped down with her Photon Mallet and bashed them as the clone recoiled back.

"Sari, just in time." Geno smiled.

"I got your back, Geno." Sari said as she winked at him attractively.

The clone then shoots the red glitchy energy projectiles at Mario, Geno, and Sari who were jumping away to avoid the blasts as Sari extends the Cyber Blades and activated her Azusa Skates and Micron Boosters before she dashed into Infinite's copy and slashed everywhere on its body. The Infinite's clone groaned in pain as it tried to grab Sari and clutching her.

"Help me!" Sari yelled.

"I'm coming, Sari!" Geno urged as he activated his boosters to flew straight at it before firing his Light Vision at Infinite's monstrous clone which weakened it.

Then it dropped Sari to the ground as Geno caught her with his arms and Sari was surprised that he was holding her but quickly turned her infatuated expression as Geno descended on the ground.

The Infinite's copy roared at them before shooting the red lasers from its eyes at them before they dodged out of the way. Mario casts the Fission Firaga as the large fireball launched into the monstrous Infinite and it laid down on the ground.

"Quickly! Let finished it off while it's down!" Mario urged.

Geno morphed his hands together into one big futuristic cannon, Mario charged his fireball while posing his hands together at chest level facing the same direction and Sari formed her hands forward and charges a cyan-blue energy sphere.

"Holy Flare!" Geno shouted.

"Chili Gun!" Mario yelled, firing the pale crimson energy beam of fiery.

"High-Pressure Blast!" Sari bellowed, firing the sphere in the form of an energy wave.

The three powerful energy beams collided into one and pierced through a clone of Infinite's chest, distinguishing into the red pixels before dissipating.

"That one's pretty tough than I thought." Mario replied.

"I concur." Geno concurred.

Sari cheered before she hugged Geno tightly. "Geno, I couldn't do without you."

"Well, I am appreciated to you. Thank you." Geno replied, feeling grateful to her and puts his arms around her.

"Come on, you two. We better to regroup with Alphonse." Mario said.

Sari pulled away from Geno as the three of them ran into the highway.

(Metropolis – Bridge)

Infinite was overlooking the city from the top bridge.

Infinite: More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge.

Alphonse paces by, only to notice Infinite, causing him to freeze in fear as Infinite took notice of him.

"And as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child." Infinite replied.

Alphonse starts to back away in fear, only for Infinite to warp up next to the phoenix, shocking the avian and paralyze him in utter terror.

"Are you going to fight and die here? Or, run away in fear again?" Infinite mocked.

Alphonse was backing away from Infinite uneasily, completely scared out of their mind, but then begins remembering Sonic's words.

"Hey, don't be scared! This is your moment to shine! Keep going. Don't let your fear own you!"

Alphonse clenches his fist, replaced his fear with renewed confidence and a determined look on their face, steps up to Infinite and raises his fist against him as if to say 'Bring it'.

"I will never run away, and I can't let that fear happen again!" Alphonse firmed.

"Fine. I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... well, at least the fear and pain will end." Infinite scorned.

Mario, Geno, and Sari arrived in time to see Alphonse was facing Infinite.

"it's Alphonse!" Sari called.

"Look likes he's about to fight Infinite." Geno affirmed.

"Let's go help him, together." Mario replied as they advanced forward to Alphonse and beside him before facing Infinite.

"Well, look who's the brats dragged in? Mario, Geno, and Sari." Infinite said with a displeasure tone.

"Infinite. Just what I want is the rematch." Mario firmed.

"Hm. Very well then. I shall make easy defeat for you as well." Infinite chuckled before he floated in midair.

Mario and Alphonse were rushed forward at Infinite before they jumped to attack him as Infinite projecting the homing shots of red cube-like particles to negate their attacks and hurts them in the process. Geno and Sari then quickly firing the blasts at him which stunned Infinite not before he was inflicted at a rapid rate and conjuring himself in the pixel barrier.

"Imbeciles! Take that!" Infinite yelled, send a red energy wave of virtual reality that inflicted Geno and Sari to the ground.

Infinite then summoned the two cannons made of virtual reality as he shot the missiles at Mario, Geno, Alphonse, and Sari. Giving them to act before avoided from them as Alphonse gave his advantage on Infinite.

"Sharp Feathers!" Alphonse yelled, shot the blade of feathers at Infinite who managed to summon the pixel blocks to defend against the feathers.

Infinite warped himself in the split second before he appeared behind Alphonse and kicked him in the back.

"Here's the one for you!" Mario replied as he swung his Keyblade on Infinite and inflicted him in agony.

Infinite grunted as he conjured the orbs of red pixels before throwing a couple of energy balls at the heroes, but Sari activated the Vibraboom Shield and protecting herself and others from Infinite's energy balls.

"Resistance against my power is not an option than you think." Infinite replied.

Infinite then thrust his hands to summon the wall of cube-like particles to destroy the half part of the highway bridge before conjured another wall of cubes and tried to push them to the far end of it.

"I can't hold it!" Sari alerted.

"Stopza!" Mario cried, freezing Infinite in time.

Mario, Geno, and Alphonse jumped over the Vibraboom Shield and ran forward to Infinite.

"Double Firebrand!" Mario yelled before he shot the two fireballs from the tip of his Ignition Flower and hits Infinite.

"Faith!" Geno replied as he blasted the sphere of light from his hand cannon and struck the jackal Mobian with it.

Alphonse hopped in the air before the Chaos Energy burst around him in the flaming aura.

"Chaos Phoenix Charge!" Alphonse shouted.

The phoenix Mobian charged towards him before giving the impact on Infinite and creating a massive explosion as Infinite is sending flying back to the ground.

"What was that?" Mario asked as he, Sari, and Geno walked to him.

"It is one of my moves, Chaos Phoenix Charge. Steve Eggman extracted the Chaos Emerald's energies into me and modified my Chaos Energy's manipulation abilities." Alphonse answered.

"Not bad." Sari commented.

"Did we get him?" Geno asked before they glanced at Infinite, rises to his feet, feeling intact.

"Why didn't he back down? I used my last resort power to finish him." Alphonse grunted.

Infinite chuckled slowly and sinisterly. "You've put up quite a fight. I underestimated just how desperately the feeble cling to life."

"Well, that is mess up for yourself." Mario glared.

Infinite shook his head before he lifted himself to the air before throwing three energy red spheres at Alphonse, Mario, Geno, and Sari, but they dodged them. In the process, Alphonse dropped his Phantom Ruby prototype and gazed up at him angrily.

"I remember you. You ran from me before." Infinite replied.

Alphonse picked up the Phantom Ruby prototype, never takes his angry eyes off from Infinite.

"You took away my troops but doesn't mean I cannot flee from fear and survive from the cause of destruction you brought!" Alphonse shouted

"You survived then, but you throw it all away now. Curious." Infinite smirked as he manifested several cannons aimed at Alphonse, Mario, Geno, and Sari.

"Oh no, we're sitting targets now." Sari worried.

"This will be goodbye." Infinite said.

The cannons fire at the four heroes as they shielded their face and braces for the impact and explosion, but Alphonse's Phantom Ruby prototype glints, however, causing the projectiles to pass through him and others and explode harmlessly, having temporarily reversed the virtual reality for a split-second. Mario, Geno, Alphonse, and Sari takes notice of what happened before scowling at Infinite again as Infinite is stunned by what just happened himself.

"What!? How is this possible? It can't be... How did you?" Infinite asked.

Infinite fires the cannons again. Mario, Alphonse, Geno, and Sari jumped out of the way of the projectiles this time, but Infinite flies up to Alphonse and releases an energy burst into his torso at point-blank range. Alphonse landed down on the ground on their chest in defeat.

"Alphonse! Are you alright?" Sari concerned, helping him to lift off from the ground.

Alphonse looked at Infinite weakly, even others gazed at him as Infinite speaks, restoring things back to normal reality.

"No matter. They have only two days left. Let them contemplate the inevitable until I end this once and for all. Yes, I won't forget about the fight with Mario and Taiyo." Infinite replied.

Infinite flies away, leaving Alphonse to watch him depart with a weakened look on his face.

"Come on, let's go back to HQ." Geno suggested.

(Resistance HQ)

Having brought Mario, Geno, Sari, Alphonse, and other Resistance back with cargo helicopter, they returned to the headquarters as well reporting to Steve Eggman about Infinite has foiled their plan to attack the Metropolis.

"Things were going well with Operation Big Wave, but then everything fizzled out when that Phantom Ruby kicked in." Knuckles replied.

"I see. Infinite overpowered any of you and foiled the oncoming attack plan as part of Operation Big Wave." Steve murmured.

"Yes, General Eggman. There has to be a way to take Infinite out." Mario replied.

"That fake Shadow was created using the Phantom Ruby's power, right? Even if it's a virtual reality projection, it's as strong as the real Shadow." Silver replied.

"So that explains how Infinite create the copies from the villains and matching their strengths." Steve said.

"Rouge, have you found the intel I was looking for?" Shadow asked.

"No, not yet. But I have reported that Eggman's database is located at the Chemical Plant. If we can check that out, we might find something there." Rouge replied.

Sonic, Taiyo, Luigi, and Utopia entered the room, joined in the conversation along with Tails, Votus, Classic Sonic, and Yoshi

"That sounds like a promising lead. We have to figure out the secret behind Infinite's power and virtual reality. Tails, can you handle this?" Sonic said and asked Tails.

"Got it. I'll take Sonic—I mean, the other Sonic— with me, Votus, and Yoshi and head to the Chemical Plant." Tails replied.

"That we need the information about the Phantom Ruby." Yoshi replied.

"Come on, get moving." Votus added.

(Northern Isle - Chemical Plant)

Votus was riding on Yoshi as the dinosaur and Classic Sonic was running towards through many traps including the Mega Mack rising above the floor ground which prompting Tails to tell Classic Sonic, Yoshi, and Votus to stay sharp. Upon reaching the giant chemical mixing machinery with the large computer monitor.

"Tails, we have found the database and located on the computer." Votus replied to Tails on the communicator.

"That's great. Hang on, I'm on my way!" Tails said.

Suddenly, Tails fell out of a vent in the ceiling and thudded on the ground in front of Classic Sonic, Yoshi, and Votus.

"Huh, clumsy." Yoshi joked.

Classic Sonic helped Tails up onto his feet and argued to Yoshi. "That's not funny, Yoshi."

"Really not to laugh some jokes." Votus agreed.

The three of them began to step towards a large computer as Tails then began to type away on the computer's keyboard.

"Hold on a sec, while I access the data from this computer…" Tails murmured.

Classic Sonic, Yoshi, and Votus watched as Tails pulled up a screen and began to read what it all meant.

"Okay... Failed battle plans… Old robot designs… Wow, he's got like ten terabytes of selfies... so, where does he keep the…" Tails then pulled up a different screen "Found it! Virtual Reality weapon, the Phantom Ruby."

"There is?" Votus asked.

Tails nodded "Yeah."

He then continued to read the Phantom Ruby's description. "A weapon that takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain, creating a new reality for them! Like a dream so real, if you bump yourself in it, your sleeping self-will bruise? It's hard to believe."

"Well, according to Classic Sonic; he mentioned the alternate version of Phantom Ruby didn't create a fake world." Yoshi told as Classic Sonic nodded in agreement.

Tails then opened up a new screen and said.

"Eggman experimented with lots of prototypes, like one that was designed to explode if it came into contact with something it wasn't designed to interact with. Once he created the final version, he incorporated it into Infinite. If I'm reading this data correctly, then there might be a weakness."

Yoshi looked over to Tails. "And what is it?"

But Tails wasn't really paying any attention to Yoshi. "This is huge! Let's get this information back to the others!"

Tails then took out a small USB device from his small bag and began to download the Phantom Ruby's data onto the device.

Before they leave the building, Ramthar jumped out of the hole that he blasted with the Ultra Blaster and landed on the floor in front of them.

"You are not going anyway, punks." Ramthar replied.

"Just who do you think and how did you manage to follow us here?" Tails compressed.

"It's Ramthar, he is an alien bounty hunter from Turo System which means he doesn't live around here in your world." Votus answered.

"Yes, I am here to hand over that flash drive to me." Ramthar replied.

"I am not handing it over to you. Just leave us alone." Tails firmed as Classic Sonic agreed to him.

"Fine then. I have no choice but to take all of you down permanently." Ramthar threatened, utterly summoned the Heartless in response.

The Heartless consisted of Surveillance Robots and Egg-Soldiers as the dark creatures attacked Yoshi, Votus, and Tails.

"Tails, are you ready to join us for the fair fight?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Tails remarked, took out his futuristic laser gun that embedded with Steve Eggman's head symbol.

Yoshi was jumped on Surveillance Robots and managed to grab on, which forced it to fire the laser beams at other Surveillance Robots and destroyed them in the split second. Then Yoshi struck it with his Rocking Head to finish the Heartless off.

Classic Sonic was zip-zap dashing around some Egg-Soldiers and Surveillance Robots before using the Spin Dash to pounce on them and distinguish into the puff of ashes. Classic Sonic posed himself in victory.

Tails were firing at the Egg-Soldiers which obliterates them into the mass of smokes but one of them shot him in the left arm and fell to the ground, gripped on his arm.

Votus noticed Tails was in trouble as he dashed towards at them before bashed each one of them and threw his shield at the last one of the Egg-Soldiers.

"How bad is your arm?" Votus asked.

"It's fine but feeling a little numb." Tails replied.

Ramthar pulled out his Ultra Plasma Blaster to blast the lasers at them as Votus quickly shielded himself, Tails, and Yoshi and the lasers deflected everywhere. Votus took the advantage as he bounced the laser at Ramthar and knocked him to the ground. Votus rushed over to Ramthar as he bashed him on the face, multiple times until the tentacles-beard alien grabbed it and took a wide spin which dizzying Votus. Ramthar then threw a fist onto Votus to the ground and admired at the adamantium shield.

"So, your shield is made of adamantium alloy? I thought Zenrai 2 is destroyed so many years ago." Ramthar said.

Classic Sonic and Tails were completely confused.

"What is he talking about? What's Zenrai 2?" Tails asked.

"We had no clues. Let's just get that shield." Yoshi dismissed before he stomped the ground and utterly summoned the precipices to struck him.

Ramthar grunted in pain as he dropped the shield as Votus jumped toward to grab the shield and sweep his kick to knock him down again.

Then Classic Sonic doing the dash attacks on Ramthar in random directions until the small blue hedgehog punched him in the back and the tentacles-beard alien staggered in agony.

"My turn! Ground Roll!" Yoshi replied before he rolled himself with the stones and rocks and turning into the giant ball.

Yoshi rolled towards Ramthar who quickly gets up and holding against the ball, struggling to push it.

"I cannot lose again!" Ramthar growled.

Votus had the chance as he hopped on the ball of rocks and bashed him in the head which stunned Ramthar as Yoshi pushed him off the edge before ejected himself out from the boulder and the alien fell towards into the Mega Mack's pool followed by the big boulder ball which splashed around the lower floor.

"That's done the trick on him." Yoshi smirked.

"We better hurry and get out of here! We have no time." Tails urged.

All four of them are leaving from the Chemical Plant, unaware that Ramthar has risen from the pool that he resisted the poison from the Mega Mack.

"You'll all be sorry for this!" Ramthar scorned.

(Chemical Plant – Outside)

Tails, Classic Sonic, Votus, and Yoshi were heading towards the original aircraft called Tornado that was parked outside, out of the sight of Eggman's security cameras.

(Resistance HQ)

Back to Resistance Headquarters, Knuckles was sitting on the bench implied there's nothing to do while Taiyo and others will wait for Tails, Classic Sonic, Yoshi, and Votus.

"I don't like sitting on the bench, but there's nothing to do till Tails gets back with the others." Knuckles responded.

"I agreed with him." Blaze added.

"I'm sure Tails had the information of the Phantom Ruby." Steve replied.

"Way to jinx it! Metal Sonic has been spotted in the city!" Amy asked.

"Is it another fake?" Shadow asked.

"Could be. I believe Infinite sends the copy of Metal Sonic." Mario deduced.

"Why would they bother making a fake-out of something that already isn't real? Couldn't they just build more? Either way, it's getting wrecked! Let's go, partner!" Sonic said and called out to Alphonse.

"Right behind you, Sonic!" Alphonse agreed before he and Sonic left the briefing room.

"So, how's it going with you two?" Luigi asked Mighty and Ray.

"We took care of the Badniks at Angel Island, making sure the people were safe." Mighty replied.

"Then Steve send some Goodniks to look after them until they regrouped back in our troops." Ray added.

Then they heard the beeping sound coming from the monitor as Sari brings the screen up to see Chaos was destroying Steve's robots at Seaport in Green Hill City as Decoe and Bocoe were showed up to see everyone.

Decoe and Bocoe were the servants of General Steve Eggman and Sari's caretakers. Decoe was a tall robot, his color is straw, coffee, and black and his eyes were purple. Bocoe was the short robot with silver, slate grey, and black colors and his eyes were blue.

"Decoe and Bocoe, reporting!" Decoe and Bocoe said in unison.

"What is your status?" Steve asked.

"We have unexpected enemy, Chaos. It must be created by Infinite and now it is gonna get us!" Decoe shouted in alarm.

"We better to get the heck out of here before that thing was about to kill us!" Bocoe panicked as the screen turned off.

Blaze sighed in frustration. "I should have told them to stay our hideout."

"Decoe and Bocoe were in trouble! Taiyo, you and your companions will go and save them. Sari, take good care of them and be careful." Steve determined.

"Roger that, sir!" Taiyo affirmed before he turned to the others. "Come on, guys!"

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, and Sari ran out of the briefing room.

(Green Hill City – Seaport)

Decoe and Bocoe were huddling together against the wall and shivered in fear when Chaos stepped towards them slowly.

"Is the end for us?" Bocoe worried.

"We will be toast!" Decoe cried.

Before Chaos strikes them with its three fingers claw, the ball of thunderstruck him back and directed at Taiyo and his team along with Sari.

"Leave my uncles alone!" Sari demanded.

Decoe and Bocoe were getting away from Chaos before they went behind them.

"Do the best you could beat that liquify monster." Bocoe cheered.

"Be careful all of you, Chaos was stronger as the original." Decoe replied before he and Bocoe ran off.

"Let's put that water freak dried up on the beach." Yoshi firmed.

Chaos stretched its arms to smash them, but Taiyo and his team jumped backward before Sari brought her mallet down on it as the liquid was splashed everywhere. The water condensed back into its form as Chaos motioned its arms to bring the water from the sea which the wave swept them.

Utopia fires the beam of magic energy at Chaos, but only went through its water body and ended up blasting on the wall.

"No way!" Utopia shouted.

"Chaos is indestructible, made of liquid Chaos energy. Nothing can harm it." Sari replied.

Mario and Geno are running forward at Chaos before it stretched its both arms to quickly grabbed them and slammed them repeatedly.

Taiyo ran towards the water lifeform before rapidly slashing at it; with the right, left, upper, downward and diagonal directions as the water dissipated and reconstruct itself. Then Chaos grabbed him in the neck, choking Taiyo who was struggling to hold back while kicking his legs in midair and stretched his arm to crash through the big crates.

Mario quickly lunged to the air before slicing the right arm to free Taiyo who landed on the ground and the arm splashed down on the ground before the liquid was coming back to Chaos.

Chaos sprayed the water at Mario from its claws and the short man in red and blue overall stumbled back to the ground. Chaos dashed forward to attack Taiyo but Votus blocked it and smacked it back with his shield.

"Lightning Wave!" Luigi yelled, directing his wave of lightning at Chaos and electrified the water creature as it roared in pain.

Utopia saw Chaos was struck by lightning and realized it is vulnerable to electricity before he spotted the sparking wire on the ground.

"Guys, that water creature is a weakness against the electricity. You got to stall it while I get that wire." Utopia said to the others.

"Okay." Sari murmured.

"I'm with you." Votus responded.

"You got it." Taiyo agreed.

"We are on your plan." Luigi replied as Mario nodded in agreement.

Geno protracted his twin Photon Blades before ran towards and striking at Chaos which it dodged them and counterattacked him with spraying water. Mario threw the fireballs at Chaos, only for extinguishing the fireballs on its liquid body. Sari swung his Photon Mallet at Chaos but it caught the hammer and tossed it aside from the ground as Sari dashed towards it, punching and kicking while Chaos blocking them with its arms before headbutted her to the ground. Taiyo is sliding across the ground and slicing against it but Chaos liquified into the water before punching him in the face which he stumbled to the ground. Geno was firing the light blasts at Chaos which doesn't bother it and walked towards him.

Utopia magically lifts the sparking wire and stand behind of Chaos before trotting to it as plunged the wire into its bodily water form, electrocuting it.

Chaos let out a shriek in pain that shattered the windows as Luigi had a chance to finish it off.

"Electro Blade!" Luigi replied, igniting his blade of lightning before running forward to Chaos.

Luigi stabbed into its chest as it caused the chain reaction of the electrical explosion which destroyed Chaos completely and the shockwave sends Luigi flying as he fell to the ground as Taiyo and his companions did.

They are all getting up from the ground as they saw what happened over there, only to be seen that Chaos was phased out of red virtual glitchy and disappeared.

"We did it." Geno smiled in triumphant.

The communicator was beeping on Mario's wrist as he turned on and sees Sonic and Classic Sonic on the screen.

"Guys, we got rid of that copycat version of Metal Sonic at the Red Gate Bridge. How are things over there?" Sonic responded.

"We got rid of Chaos; it's gone." Mario answered.

"Excellent work out there. Good news, we already eliminate the Death Egg robots. The Green Hill City is finally cleansed of the Eggman Empire's forces." Sonic said.

"With that, the city is now liberated by the Resistance and the G.U.N." Mario replied as Makaque appeared next to Sonic's screen.

"Makaque, what's the catch?" Sonic asked.

"I have found the fourth Star Spirit and I returned it to the HQ when I get back." Makaque smiled.

"Great job. We see you there!" Sonic said as the communicator turned off.

"Let's head back to HQ." Votus replied.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Geno, Sari, and Utopia left from the seaport, making them without noticing Midbus and Ghirahim.

"Makaque has the Star Spirit. We are totally losing in the war." Midbus grunted.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. However, we must act in Dr. Eggman's plan for the final phrase." Ghirahim said before he and Midbus leave out of sight.

* * *

**Author Notes: I apologized for posting this chapter too long but I promised to write some chapters a little quick for exchange. Taiyo and his team were on the assignments separately. **Alphonse is no longer shown fear of Infinite and protected his friends. They have two days awaiting for Eggman Empire to wipe out the world and the Resistance and G.U.N. devised the plan of how to stop the evil scientist, Infinite, Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar. Don't forget to review after reading this!**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Mission Objective#2: Sparring Time**

(Resistance HQ – Bunk Room)

Day 2 until the war commenced...

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were resting on the bunks after completing their assignments.

"Finally, we can rest. We let Sonic and Resistance can handle the jobs for us." Taiyo replied.

"But we have one day to go, and we will save the world from war." Utopia responded.

"Maybe we can take training for the time we need." Geno suggested.

"Good thinking, Geno." Mario said.

"Infinite was too strong, that's why we need to get stronger to beat him even defeating Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar." Luigi replied.

"Then what kind of training that Resistance had? Nobody mentioned it." Votus said.

Makaque entered in the bunkroom and said thoroughly. "I heard you right."

Taiyo and others groaned in embarrassment.

"Why are we surprised?" Yoshi asked with raised a left eyebrow.

"Since when you hear us talking?" Mario questioned.

"I have a keen hearing with my ears." Makaque demonstrated as his left set of ears flexing.

"And you are going to tell us now?" Taiyo asked.

"I have a solution. Since Dr. Eggman's forces taking over the global, General Steve designed the high-tech training area which provides the training bots, gravity levels, sparring exercises, enemy holograms, warm-up equipment, etc." Makaque replied.

"Thank you, Makaque. If we still had time, let's do in the training area right now." Votus smiled.

(Resistance HQ – Technological Training Area)

The Technological Training Area has white walls and flooring with blue neon outlines and the larger area, enough about 500 square meters. It even had a glass compartment with a gravity chamber in the middle of it.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia were looking around in admiration as they saw some of the Resistance soldiers and members were highly trained on each activity. Knuckles was weightlifting the pair of dumbbells, Mighty pulled up the weight stack from the seat, Blaze is holding herself upside down on the balance beam, Shadow dashed to dodge the lasers from the bots while Rogue swooped down at them and break them apart, Ray was running on the treadmill in the faster pace and Alphonse shot at the militaristic drones with Chaos Arrows.

Makaque came in and told them. "Do whatever you guys need for the time. Actually, I need more time to train in here."

"Fine by us." Taiyo said.

"Oh yeah! I am going to challenge you, Makaque." Votus keened.

"Sure thing, follow me to the field." Makaque smiled.

Makaque showed Votus the way to the training field as Taiyo and his team was separating to train in activities of training.

Taiyo was deflecting against Utopia's beams and dodged some of them. Utopia flew straight at him when he ignited his Unicornus Horn Blade to slash him, but Taiyo reacted by blocking it with his Keyblade before he projected an orb of gravity onto him and threw the Alicorn into the wall and crashed it. Utopia dropped to the floor as the fragments fell from the wall and repaired itself with the Nano-radiational system.

"It repaired itself?" Utopia asked.

Silver and Blaze stepped towards to the Alicorn Prince.

"General Eggman modified the training room with the Nano-radiational system, automatically restored any damage when in the middle of training." Silver said.

"Heh. I felt envious of your world's technology, I could write all the things down in my journal." Utopia admitted.

"You are certainly keen, Utopia. Hoped for letting your pony kinds know what the worlds are." Blaze replied.

"I must keep that in my mind." Utopia nodded.

Mario was avoiding the laser blasts before he tossed his Ignition Flower and spun at the bot which exploded as the Keyblade flashed back into his right hand. He then charged right forward before sliced three of them before some of their parts dropped to the ground and shutting them down.

Luigi was in the gravity chamber with Mighty as the gravity level rises to 20 which made Luigi forced down to the floor.

"Argh! This gravity turns 20 times stronger and makes me struggle." Luigi grunted.

"That's because we can use that advantage to work up our body." Mighty replied as he starts throwing punches and kicks.

Luigi is doing his sit-ups and sweating over his head. "This could take a while when we face Dr. Eggman's empire."

On the training field, Votus and Makaque were sparred each other before the six-eared monkey thrust his fist on the golden yellow monkey but he caught it and kneed him in his stomach, stunning Makaque as Votus pulled his left arm twistedly and put it around his back upwardly.

"You're good, Votus." Makaque grunted and then smirked. "But not good enough for me!"

Makaque stomped on Votus' right foot, startling him in pain before Makaque and wrestle-toss him over to the ground. Makaque leaned down to him.

"Guess you know my few moves, huh?" Makaque smirked.

"Oh yeah, kind of." Votus replied as Makaque holds out his hand and Votus grabbed it to bring himself up to his feet.

Geno was meditating while Sari who was standing next to him.

"What are you doing?" Sari asked.

"Meditating to hone my mind from keeping me distracted." Geno answered.

"Can you let me join for meditation?" Sari asked.

"You won't if you can." Geno said.

Sari sat down to him before she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"How do you feel?" Geno asked.

"Calm, yet peaceful." Sari answered.

"Good. Keep doing that at the moment." Geno replied.

Taiyo and Utopia are still sparring vigorously until Makaque called out to them. "Guys! Time up!"

"What is it?" Utopia asked.

"I want to take the challenge with Taiyo, because I am the Keyblade wielder. Would you borrow him for me?" Makaque asked.

"Not at all." Utopia said.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to fight with you. I'm on." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and Makaque are standing away from each other in the training field while everyone in the room was watching them.

"Which one of them is the best Keyblade wielder?" Ray asked.

"Beats me, just want to find out who's winning." Mighty said.

"You think Makaque was stronger than Taiyo?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not sure. That boy was testing on him to see his skills." Shadow replied.

Alphonse walked between them before he announced.

"Better to pay attention before fighting a match starts, I am setting the match point with two each of you will win." Alphonse replied.

"Two match points?!" Taiyo and Makaque exclaimed in unison with surprised faces.

"Just only a fair fight, don't worry about it." Alphonse assured.

"Man, I thought it was the real fight between you and me." Taiyo replied.

"Couldn't say much more, Taiyo." Makaque smirked with a shrug.

"Now begin." Alphonse announced before he ran up to the table, sitting with Decoe and Bocoe who are the commentators.

Taiyo and Makaque were running towards others before locking each other with their Keyblades diagonally.

"The fighting is getting started! Now they blocked each other in their Keyblades." Bocoe said, acting like the sports announcer.

"And here what we have seen, pitting over the fighting match." Decoe commented.

Makaque smirked at this before he kicked at Taiyo's leg in the back of it and brought him down to the ground.

"Ooh! Makaque brought him down to the ground!" Decoe said.

"And literally hurts." Bocoe replied.

Makaque then slammed his Keyblade down on Taiyo but he avoided from the monkey by rolling away and doing the cartwheel kick against him in the back.

"Taiyo used his cartwheel to knock the six-eared monkey down! That was one of his best moves!" Bocoe commented.

"Sure, he did." Alphonse added.

"Come on, Taiyo! Beat him!" Yoshi replied.

Taiyo rushed into Makaque before he swung his Keyblade at him, only for him to dodge and kicked him before he rapidly gave a bunch of kicks onto Taiyo.

"That's Makaque's ultimate move, Demon Bursting Kick!" Decoe said.

Taiyo fell over his back to the ground as the bell rang from the table which deduced that Makaque had one match point.

"Makaque scored one match point! Only one more for him to win the fight." Bocoe replied.

"Didn't say I warned you. You need to be careful." Makaque smirked.

Taiyo gets up from the ground before he used the Blizzard Dash and rampaged at Makaque which stunned him. Makaque then counterattacked him by throwing his fist right across his opponent's face.

"Taiyo strikes him with the Blizzard Dash and Makaque attacked him in response by striking him back." Decoe commented.

Taiyo wiped off the bruise on his face before he charged forward at Makaque and they are clashing against each other with their Keyblades, casting the emitted sparks.

"Firaga!" Taiyo called out, firing the large fireball from his left hand and giving Makaque contact of an explosion.

Makaque stumbled back before halted his feet as he took a couple of swings at Taiyo before the greyish-silver monkey leaped over him and kicked him to the ground.

Taiyo cast the Blizzaga onto him and constantly freeze Makaque before he unleashed the powerful move: Focus Raid and tossed the Keyblade right at him which caused the ice broke apart and direct into his gut, knocking him down to the floor.

"Taiyo has scored one point! Now, which two of them should win in the match?" Decoe asked.

"Just wait and see, guys." Bocoe replied.

Makaque shook his head, ensuring that no signs of pain before stand up and his ears glowed brightly which worries Taiyo's companions.

"He's gonna make his move." Mario replied.

"Look! Makaque is charging up his energy blast as his last resort." Bocoe commented.

Taiyo took up his defense position when he aware of Makaque's powerful attack.

"What is he doing?" Yoshi asked.

"He needs to figure it out of how to defend or avoided." Utopia answered.

Makaque unleashed the Tri-Ear Blast at Taiyo before everything went slow motion as his Keyblade glowed brightly and he vanished into nothingness, then the blast missed him.

"He just disappeared?!" Votus asked.

"Oh, my goodness! Did everyone see that?! Taiyo somehow teleported to avoid from the powerful blast!" Decoe hollered.

Makaque keeps his eyes on the sense from Taiyo who reappeared in front of him, held his glowing Warrior Key in his hands and ready to thrust him in the back which hits Makaque in the powerful strike as Makaque knocked down to the floor.

"What kind of move is that?" Alphonse asked.

"I learned my new move, Warp Strike. It is a rare technique. Must have got it somewhere in my mind so I can use to count against your blast." Taiyo explained.

Makaque got up as he felt his injury on his back and got a bruise on it before he turned back to him.

"You are lucky to avoid my favorite attack, but this is getting interesting." Makaque smirked.

"So be it." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo charged at him, only for Makaque to step back away and avoiding from swinging Keybade attacks.

"Don't think so. Blind!" Taiyo yelled, casting a Blind spell at Makaque as the grey orb of smoke shot into his eyes and blinded him.

"Oh right! With using the Blind spell, Makaque cannot see anything and don't know where Taiyo is." Luigi said.

"Hold on a moment. Something's not right." Mario replied as he noticed Makaque flexed his three sets of ears.

Makaque dashed straight to Taiyo with his elbow launched right into his face and kicked him in the chin as Taiyo stumbled back and confused him.

"You landed the two hits when you can't see me?!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"Did you forget that I had been using the sharp keen sense?" Makaque asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Taiyo dumbfounded.

"Makaque is clever to use his strong hearing. What a brilliant monkey he was!" Decoe replied.

"And hearing goes bananas for him!" Bocoe added.

Makaque cast the Aeroga spell at Taiyo which inflicted him in pain and nearly at the edge line of the field.

"Taiyo, be careful. If you stepped out of the ring, you would lose." Geno warned.

Taiyo jumped away from the edge before Makaque prepared to charge his energy in his ears again.

"Uh oh. Makaque tried again of firing the blast away." Alphonse replied.

Taiyo ran up to him as he swung at him which Makaque dodged him while Taiyo kept doing the same attacks.

"Makaque was getting the hang of it." Knuckles replied.

"He is the best leader of Egg-Steve Corporation Troop." Silver agreed.

Taiyo took the step further away from Makaque, knew that he can't use the same technique to sneak him behind.

"There's got to be a way to ditch him out of the ring. Wait, I got an idea!" Taiyo thought with a smirk.

Taiyo then stretched his arms wide while holding the Keyblade as Makaque send the huge blast at him before Taiyo shouted.

"Spinning Dash!"

Taiyo spun himself at the high speed which blocking the Tri-Ears Blast and splitting the beam into every direction before he moved forward to Makaque.

"I can't hold it anymore." Makaque muttered.

Finally, Taiyo pushed the blast away and hitting Makaque several times by his Keyblade before blow Makaque away from the ring and fell across the floor.

"Makaque is out from the field! Taiyo wins!" Decoe replied.

Taiyo's group was cheering for his victory as Knuckles brought Makaque up to his feet.

"You did the good fight, Makaque. Taiyo was testing his skills against yours." Knuckles said.

"He was kinda well in fighting so much." Makaque replied. "I am happy about it now."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Alphonse, Geno, Votus, and Utopia are walked towards to Taiyo

"That was great, Taiyo. Is fighting makes you better?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, I felt so tough. The Eggman Empire is waiting for us before we will defeat them." Taiyo remarked.

"Takes a lot of time with you. I say you got yourself improved." Makaque smiled.

"Thanks." Taiyo nodded.

_"Attention all members of Resistance. This is General Eggman, I urged you to head back to the briefing room immediately."_ Steve Eggman voiced from the intercom.

"What does he want?" Luigi asked.

"We should go to the briefing room, he had something he needs to tell." Mario replied as the group has left the training room.

(Resistance HQ - Briefing Room)

Taiyo and others were standing against the table as General Eggman explained about the three missions were succeed especially the Death Egg was finally destroyed as everyone in the briefing room cheers.

"They did it! The Phantom Ruby's power should be down to almost nothing!" M

"Sonic and Shade have already destroyed the Death Egg." Vector said.

"So, what is it had to do with the Death Egg's weapon system?" Taiyo asked.

"According to Tails' intel, the Phantom Ruby requires an incredible amount of energy, which only the Death Egg can provide and transferable of its power. It now becomes

useless against us which means we can take the advantage to tear the armies of the Eggman Empire." Steve Eggman explained.

"Then we shall make our full proof plan to infiltrate the Metropolis again by tomorrow." Espio said.

"Excellent suggestion." Steve Eggman smiled.

"Steve Eggman. We knew how to defeat Dr. Eggman's armies, but Infinite is still too strong to take out our troops." Taiyo said.

"Do not worry, Taiyo. That devil jackal can be beaten if you know the way of defeating him, I am counting on you and your friends." Steve Eggman said.

"I hope so. We will need some rest until the day of the war has come." Taiyo replied.

As Taiyo stating, Sonic, Tails, and Shade entered the room and the group turned to them.

"Sonic, Shade. You two had finally destroyed Dr. Eggman's war machine. Well done." Steve Eggman smiled.

"That mission wasn't yet so easy." Shade remarked.

"Once the Death Egg had been destroyed, it should weaken the Phantom Ruby's signal." Tails replied.

"We are getting ready to face off the empire." Sonic replied.

"Good. We'll start by tomorrow then." Steve Eggman murmured before he turned back to the group including Taiyo and his companions.

"My fellows, no matter what great cost of our world, but for our freedom and our lives. I am bringing our world back into harmony and glory, which I am certain of this. I shall make a promise that I can make the world a better place and I will never end up like my evil brother, Eggman. Once his empire falls, I will oversee your protection."

After Steve Eggman gave his well-inspired speech which makes everyone cheered in bewilderment.

"We can do everything to save the world!" Knuckles cheered.

"We are with you, General." Amy said.

"Glad he's on our side." Rouge replied which made Shadow smirked.

"Hm. I can respond to support." Shadow stated.

"General Eggman. Can you fix Omega in time before the battle?" Tails asked.

"No worries. I can repair him with the most technological advancement which took about less than an hour." Steve Eggman assured.

"Thank you, Steve. I owe you one." Tails replied.

"Whatever the Eggman Empire takes over our world, we will be ready for them." Mario replied in a determined tone.

"I agreed." Geno concurred.

"So together we will become unstoppable." Taiyo replied.

(Green Hill)

Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Midbus, Ghirahim, Ramthar, and Infinite were watching the Death Egg's demise on the screen provided by Cubot. Eggman is furious over losing the Death Egg

again.

"Grr, those resistance pests and their clever little plots. They're like something on your shoe that you can't wipe off." Dr. Eggman growled.

"It appears they have taken our legs right out from under us. Quite impressive, really." Orbot confirmed.

"I don't have legs. Neither do you, dude." Cubot replied.

"Don't remind me, dude!" Orbot muttered.

"Can it, both of you!" Ramthar told the two robots to shut up.

"Twelve more hours before the plan is executed. Infinite, let's make a tactical retreat so that we can re-mobilize our forces." Dr. Eggman replied.

"And by "tactical retreat" you mean to say, 'flee with our tails between our legs.' I'm quite displeased about this, Doctor." Infinite said in sarcasm.

Dr. Eggman is not amused by Infinite's sarcasm about his next move.

"Shut up and just follow me." Dr. Eggman grunted.

Dr. Eggman roars off in the Egg Mobile as Orbot, Cubot, and Infinite fly after him, leaving the villainous group.

"Our plan was never executed when those brats and the Resistance will stop us from casting the darkness upon this world." Ramthar snarled.

"Don't be such disappointment, we will get the hands-on the fourth Star Spirit from the Resistance base." Ghirahim said.

"We had no ideas where it is, it was hidden somewhere in the City." Midbus replied.

"In that case, we can use the war to distract Taiyo, his companions and the Resistance to bought our time to infiltrate their hideout base." Ghirahim smirked deviously.

"Let's settle this once and for all." Ramthar chuckled, gripping his right hand.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Having Taiyo and others were taking some training, Makaque was going to prove to be the better leader of the Egg-Steve Corporation Troop and demanded to challenge Taiyo. Taiyo is putting a lot of efforts to beat Makaque with some new moves and overcome against his skills. General Eggman told everyone that the Phantom RUby was now completely powerless and that way they will stopped Dr. Eggman, the subordinates and the armies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Mission Objective#3: War to Take Back to the Planet Part 1**

(Old Train Station – Outside)

Day 3, planned an attack on Metropolis Central Tower...

Everyone is out from the train station where all of the G.U.N's aircraft carriers and Resistance's airships are waiting for them to ambush the Metropolis Central Tower.

"Okay, we shall get the bottom of it. This is really getting tough out there." Alphonse told the group.

"Not to mention that the Heartless were spawning which made the whole armies much larger." Makaque replied.

"This is it, guys. The final real mission: taking down Egghead's empire!" Sonic replied.

Classic Sonic silently nodded him with an excited grin.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Sonic Classic Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shade, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Mighty, Ray,

Alphonse, Makaque, and Sari are boarded on the airship and helicopter before they are taking off and flew from the Green Hill City.

(Resistance HQ – Briefing Room)

Steve Eggman, Cream and Cheese, Decoe, and Bocoe are watching the monitor through the camera.

"Good luck to all of you." Cream said.

"I know you can do this, Taiyo. Just don't give up hope for us." Steve Eggman replied.

Then the word came out at the monitor says: 'RED ALERT!'

"What was that?" Bocoe asked.

Decoe typed in the keyboard to show up with the screen to see Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar are walking towards the front of the old train station.

"We have intruders! They know we were here!" Decoe urged.

"Then lock this place down, get the fourth Star Spirit and evacuated this area! I can hold them off with my Goodniks." Steve said.

"But sir! We can't leave you! They will be hurting you!" Bocoe replied.

The briefing room was shaking which trembled them, they knew that three subordinates have to break in.

"Go! Take Cream and Cheese with you! That's an order! Just the leave the rest to me!" Steve Eggman ordered as he took out his Wispon Blaster from his dark green and brown holster and left the room.

"Oh boy! I am so gonna regret this." Decoe whimpered.

(Resistance HQ – Hallway)

Decoe, Bocoe, Cream, and Cheese are running through the underground hall in a bit of panic, though the two robots are still holding the containment device that detained the Star Spirit. Suddenly, Midbus blocked them in the path when he busted out from the walls.

"Eek!" Cream screamed.

"Don't think trying to escape from me." Midbus sneered and chuckled a bit. "So, hand it over to me and nobody gets hurt."

"You want it? Before you snatched it from us, we'll show you the secret weapon!" Bocoe said.

Midbus was dumbfounded when he heard the two words. "What's secret weapon?"

"From the outside, we look like servants." Bocoe said, looking up at Decoe.

"But inside, we are built for the battle! All we have to do is put our heads together." Decoe replied.

"What are you bot heads talking about?" Midbus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First we have to link up." Bocoe replied.

"Then our internal circuitry undergoes a total integration." Decoe stated.

"Then our transformation software is activated." Bocoe explained.

"Which kick us into the power mode." Decoe said.

"And which creates a mighty mechanical giant!" Bocoe murmured.

Their imagination showed the Bocoe is the top body part while Decoe is the legs of the giant robot.

"A super colossal combat droid!" Decoe finished.

"I'm not so sure that you can combine into a super robot." Cream said with an unsure look and Cheese the Chao chirped in agreement.

"Oh yeah, show me your true robot power." Midbus replied.

Decoe and Bocoe shouted as they linked their arms together. "Here we go! Go into epic battle mode!"

But nothing happened for a few seconds ago and they sweated sheepishly.

"We must have been in the dream mode." Decoe muttered.

"Oh, that's your secret weapon? Forming your arms around? What a waste of time, I just want to kill both of you and grabbed the fourth Star Spirit." Midbus said in a sarcastic

tone before bringing his fist upon them and dismantling them into pieces.

"Decoe! Bocoe!" Cheese screamed.

Midbus laughed loudly. "That was easy!"

Then he felt someone was tapping on his shoulder. "Hey, Mr. Shrew Pig."

"Who's that?" Midbus asked before he got smacked and punched in the face and dropped to the ground hard.

The young man wore a black vest with red decor along the zipper and iconic blue flame on each of his sleeves, a black beater, baggy denim shorts, silver chain necklace, fingerless gloves, and black and red tennis shoes. He is short, uniquely styled spiky blond hair, blue eyes and he has a black tribal tattoo on the left side of his face.

Cream and Cheese were surprised to see the human, even Decoe and Becoe noticed him when their heads were on the ground along with their parts.

"That was me, Zell Dincht. Get up your feet, come on, big tough guy." Zell introduced himself and teased Midbus which made him mad.

"You dare to tease at Midbus, the loyal follower to Lord Fawful?! Stand still, punk." Midbus grunted

Midbus poses his hands and arms to warm himself up before he ready to strike him with his fist but Zell quickly kicked him in the nose so hard and Midbus staggered back from him.

"Oww! That was just a dirty move you had! It's quite stupid to do that." Midbus said as he shook his head before charging towards him.

Zell dodged from the punch before he gave a powerful uppercut onto Midbus and sent him to the ceiling, getting himself stucked.

"Grrgh! I'm stuck! Once I get out of this, I will beat you down into a pulp!" Midbus muffled angrily.

Zell quickly putting Decoe and Bocoe back into their bodies.

"Thank you, whoever you are mister." Bocoe said.

"His name is Zell. Don't you hear his name a few seconds ago?" Decoe glared at him.

"Right. Sorry." Bocoe said with sweat and made Decoe peeved a bit.

"Come on, you better come with us or the other bad guys are coming after you all." Zell urged.

Having Zell said, they all ran towards the elevator and went on it before the elevator lifted them to the ground floor.

(Resistance HQ – Technological Training Area)

Steve Eggman was pinned down with his face on the floor by Ramthar. All of the Goodniks were scattered across the floor in pieces that Ghirahim and Ramthar have already

destroyed them.

"I had enough of your lies! Tell me one last time or I shall drop you from the very tall building. Now speak to me!" Ramthar growled as Ghirahim kneeled to Steve Eggman.

"Where is the Star Spirit? I know it is not here anymore." Ghirahim replied before summoned his Demon Blade and placed it aside from his cheek.

"I gave it to the two servants, Decoe and Bocoe. But they managed to escape, it's too late." Steve Eggman grunted.

"Hm, if it is not too late, Midbus will have the Star Spirit once he took it from them." Ghirahim said slyly.

Midbus showed up here as the door shuts behind him and his neck still got stuck with the ceiling wall as he violently pulled it out from his throat.

"I didn't get the Star Spirit; it was some new guy who has seriously packed a wallop at me! I couldn't stop him." Midbus replied before he tossed the debris away.

"We were so close to getting that Star Spirit!" Ramthar roared before he glared at him. "What should we do with him?"

"Take him to the Metropolis' prison, it will make Dr. Eggman surprised to see his brother and we tell him about using General Eggman as bait for Taiyo, Sonic, Resistance, and others to surrender themselves." Ghirahim replied.

"Clever idea." Ramthar said.

"Let's go back to Metropolis." Midbus replied.

Ghirahim opened up the Corridor of Darkness before he and two departed into the dark portal and vanished along with Steve Eggman.

(Resistance's Airship – Passenger Bridge)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Makaque, Sari, Classic Sonic, Knuckles, Shade, Vector, Charmy, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Espio, and Alphonse are on the bridge and with other Mobian soldiers which consisted of Eagle Squad, Snake Squad and Fox Squad. and G.U.N.'s soldiers on either side of the area.

"Alright, guys. We can't thank Taiyo, Mario Brothers, and others for the missions." Makaque replied, gesturing to Taiyo and the rest of his companions.

"It's all good for us." Taiyo said.

"We have done the other missions. That will keep us from rusting our fighting spirits." Mario smiled.

"Yep. Mario, you are a good friend." Sonic replied.

"You too, Sonic." Mario nodded.

"And thanks to Blue and other Blue, we actually have a chance at charging straight into Metropolis." Rouge said.

"That should effectively put a stop to the Doctor's greatest weapon." Shadow grinned slightly.

"And with Eggman goes to jail, Steve Eggman will take over his place as a new leader of our homeworld." Mighty noted.

"The Sonics have made an opening for us. We can't just let that go to waste." Vector said.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for. Time to settle the score!" Sliver shouted.

"Yeah. We just can't wait to bring the empire down to the ground!" Alphonse cheered.

"Now that the Phantom Ruby is out of the way, we can finally smash Eggman into an omlette!" Sonic replied.

"Hey, don't count your chickens before you smash your eggs!" Rouge warned.

"Rouge is right. The fact that Eggman and Infinite are still around along with Ghirahim, Midbus and Ramthar mean we can't let our guard down." Sonic said.

"We can take back our world from Dr. Eggman's hands." Makaque added.

" I just want everyone to get home safely, okay?" Amy asked.

"All right, fine. Everyone gets your game face on! The target is Eggman at the Central Tower!" Knuckles replied.

"First, we need a breakthrough in Metropolis. That would get us to that tower." Makaque replied.

"Good way of thinking. Sonic. I tasked with you to find Dr. Eggman and captured him for allowing us to win so General Eggman will take over his role as the science peacekeeper." Knuckles.

"And what about me?" Taiyo asked.

"It is imperative to find Infinite. You and your pals will take care of him, along with his bad sidekicks. Makaque and Sari will support on the task." Knuckles answered.

(Metropolis – Highway)

An airship brought down to the ground as Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Sonic, Shade, Alphonse, Votus, Makaque and Sari were jumping off from it and the airship goes back to join the fleet.

"Alright, stick to the plan. We can find Dr. Eggman and Infinite. They could be around somewhere in Metropolis." Alphonse replied.

They heard Knuckles' voice came over their earpieces. "We're fighting to get our world back now. Don't stop, don't look back! Just focus on the task ahead no matter what."

"Sound great. I go with the head start." Sonic smirked before he split away from the others.

"Sonic. Don't run-up. Knuckles said stay focus on the task ahead!" Tails implored.

"Forget it, Tails. Sonic will always know a way of his speed." Makaque spoked to Tails.

"Guess it all up to me." Alphonse said before taking off with his super speed to catch up with Sonic.

"Oh well. I am gonna leave up to you, guys." Tails replied.

"Sure, no problem." Utopia said.

"We'll provide as much cover as we can." Rouge murmured.

"Thanks." Votus replied.

"We better go now." Mario replied.

Taiyo and his companions are running towards on the bridge to find Infinite where they faced the only three henchmen; Ghirahim, Ramthar, and Midbus

"Oh, not those three lackeys again!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You are not going to tear his empire apart. We have a little something for you." Ghirahim said.

Midbus shoved General Eggman to the ground who was tied up in chains.

"General Eggman!" Taiyo shouted.

"Dad!" Sari worried.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I am letting my enforcement down." Steve Eggman panted.

"Now, where is that little brat of yours? He escaped along with the puny little rabbit since you all left." Midbus scorned.

"Our little brat?" Taiyo asked.

"Who do you mean?" Sari asked.

"Don't play dumb at us!" Midbus yelled.

"He'll be here at any moment." Ramthar replied.

"Any moment is nowhere!"

They all hear the voice as Zell dropped out from the sky and landed a punch at Ghirahim which made him grunt and quickly pushed Steve Eggman to the heroes.

"Who is that?" Makaque asked.

"That's Zell Dincht! I got the backup soldier just before those three baddies arrived in my base." Steve Eggman answered.

"I knew it! He led that punching bag right to us!" Ramthar growled.

"We never fight you again. I got a surprise for you." Ghirahim smirked.

The new heartless boss appeared in the darkness and revealed the Beta Behemoth, a militarized armor robot form of Heartless Behemoth. Its body color is white and eyes were red. It has twin laser cannons on its back, golden claws and big silver horn on its head, the Heartless emblem embedded on its head and Dr. Eggman's symbol on its left hind leg.

"It looks like Behemoth where I fought somewhere else." Mario replied, remembering the original Behemoth when he fought it before.

"Feast on them!" Ramthar shouted.

Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar took the leave from the group.

"Steve Eggman. Find a safe place." Shade urged.

"Well do." Steve Eggman nodded before he turned to Sari. "Sari, be careful."

"Got it." Sari affirmed.

Steve Eggman ran away to let Taiyo and others deal with Beta Behemoth as it roared at them intermediately.

"Let's take that monster down." Votus replied.

The whole team charged forward at the Beta Behemoth, only for the Heartless stomped to summon the shockwave which knocked all of them down except for Zell who was faster enough to jump over the tremendous wave and impacted a punch right at its head before landed on the ground. Beta Behemoth snarled before firing its twin cannon at the mercenary fighter but Zell avoided getting blasted as Taiyo ran forward at the Heartless and striking each time but its armor isn't always the scratch.

Beta Behemoth swiped its left claw at Taiyo which smacked him and knocked to the side of the highway bridge.

Votus throws his shield at Beta Behemoth which penetrated on its right claw and Makaque lunged himself before using his Sixth Sense to hit the shield which pushed through the right leg deeper that caused Beta Behemoth roared in agony. Makaque took out the shield and tossed it to Votus which he caught it before he gave an appreciate nod to him.

Sari is running up to the Heartless before she jumped and bashed onto its face with Photon Mallet. Yoshi materialized his hands into a stone substance before punching at Beta Behemoth as it slashed him and send him across the bridge.

Shade ran over to the Heartless before launching himself into the air. "Leech Blades!"

Beta Behemoth is firing the lasers but Shade narrowly dodged out of the way before landing on its back and hitting against its back, hurting Beta Behemoth as it shook itself to get Shade off from the top.

Mario is charging at the giant Heartless and started firing the couples of fireballs at the dark beast while Luigi sends the green wave of lightning from his hands to zap Beta Behemoth as it roared in pain.

Utopia flew towards Beta Behemoth before slashing onto its back with the magical energy blade and the Beta Behemoth firing the missiles at Utopia which he dodged them except for the one missile collided into Alicorn and he fell to the ground.

Geno lunged himself to the air before descended into Beta Behemoth. "Drill Cosmic Kick!"

He is propelling himself swiftly as the sparkling stars surrounded Geno and colliding into the Heartless' armored horn. Beta Behemoth stumbled back before growling at them before the glowing source coming from its mouth and firing the Gamma Ray Breath which blasted the powerful dark crimson beam at Taiyo and others.

"Get behind me!" Taiyo alerted his team as they gathered behind him before he cast the Shell spell to block against the beam which divided it into five splits of energy beam.

Taiyo's Shell spell is starting to crack. "My Shell spell cannot hold much longer!" He grunted.

Then the Shell barrier had been shattered and enveloped all of them which drive them away to the bridge and feeling their wounds that took by the huge blast.

"There has to be a way to beat that Heartless boss." Makaque replied.

"There is..." Utopia answered.

"What are you exactly had in mind?" Zell asked.

"I'm saying that horn on its head, it had the weak spot." Utopia said, pointing at Beta Behemoth's horn which gave off the sparks that Geno seriously damaged on it.

"Good recall, Utopia." Geno said.

"In this case, we can fight it to the very end." Yoshi replied.

"We stick your plan now." Taiyo added before he cast the Curaga spell around him and others to heals their injuries.

"Let's destroyed the horn first and then taking it down!" Mario shouted.

Taiyo and others rushed towards Beta Behemoth as it sends the missiles at them which made the team evaded through them but the missiles followed them. Beta Behemoth

slashes the huge claw at them and they jumped over it. They quickly ran underneath the Heartless robot which leads a couple of missiles straight at Beta Behemoth and got itself blasted into explosives. Beta Behemoth is down to the ground.

"Hey, Taiyo. I need you to throw me." Zell replied.

"Right." Taiyo agreed.

Taiyo puts his hands together so Zell set on the palms and sprung the mercenary fighter right into Beta Behemoth before delivered a powerful kick against the horn which broke apart from its head and it fell to the bridge.

Beta Behemoth bellowed so loud as its broken horn was sparking and tried to charge up the Gamma Ray Breath to destroy Taiyo and his team but only for losing the breath due the horn has been broken.

"It cannot charge up. This would take advantage." Luigi replied.

"Let me finish it off." Zell replied, holding his left hand behind the group.

"Are you sure you are gonna beat that huge Behemoth?" Shade asked.

"Just trust me. Because I am already achieved the Limit Trance!" Zell yelled as the light blue aura drawn through his body.

Zell rushed forward to Beta Behemoth. "Punch Rush!" He throws a fierce four hit series of punches on the Heartless.

"Followed by Heel Drop!" Zell commented before performing a dropping heel kick onto it.

"Goes with Dolphin Blow!" Zell unleashed a sudden marine-themed uppercut onto Beta Behemoth.

Zell steadily stalls and wavers back, before performing a mighty knee strike. "Booya!"

"This is for my Mach Kick!" Zell shouted as he focused himself before striking the Heartless with a quick roundhouse kick.

"Last but not least! The Meteor Barret." Zell smirked before he jumped into the air and charged his fists with energy.

"Do it, Zell!" Sari cheered for him.

Zell launched himself forward into a flying punch at the Beta Behemoth which engulfed in an explosion and jumped in front of the team.

"Duel's over!" Zell hollered before taking his cool posture as Beta Behemoth fainted in defeat and dissipated before the bright heart appeared and went into Kingdom Hearts.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, Shade, Makaque, and Sari were all shocked and amazed.

"Wow! You able to take that Beta Behemoth down!" Mario exclaimed in joy.

"Not bad." Taiyo smiled.

"I must admit that you are a fierce warrior." Geno admitted.

"Sure I am. That was my cool best moves." Zell smiled.

General Steve Eggman ran towards them.

"Oh gosh, you all made me worried! Especially with you, Sari." He murmured.

"We are very glad you're safe." Votus replied.

Steve Eggman chuckles evilly which confused Taiyo and his team.

"Why is he laughing at us?" Yoshi asked.

"Something tells me that is not General Eggman…" Zell replied.

Steve Eggman ripped off his face mask, revealing Orbot!

"Orbot?!" Everyone shouted except for Taiyo.

Then the body of Steve Eggman deflated like a balloon and showing the Cubot was controlling the arms and legs at the small cockpit.

"Hi, guys!" Cubot greeted, waving his hand at them.

"Where's my dad?!" Sari asked.

"Your 'dad' is held in the underground prison." Orbot answered.

"What has to do with the part of Eggman's plan?" Makaque asked.

Dr. Eggman flew right in front of the group with his Egg Mobile.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. That was so much entertainment I ever saw." Dr. Eggman replied as Orbot and Cubot joined his side.

"Leave General Eggman out of this! He was a good man!" Taiyo shouted.

"You mean my idiotic, clumsy soft-hearted brother can make this world a better place than my conquest? I don't think so! I am far superior to him. In fact, he is also caring about me." Dr. Eggman smirked.

"Cares about you?" Makaque asked.

"This making us weird." Votus noted.

"Well, anyways, Sonic and Alphonse were banished in the Null Space. Nothing or no one gets in my way of conquering the Earth!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

"They're gone in the Null Space?!" Sari asked with shocked expression the same as the others.

"Yes, the dimensional prison of nothingness that would keep them out of trouble." Dr. Eggman smirked.

Infinite appeared behind him in red glitchy pixels. "You shall join them in the dreadful prison."

"But Sonic and I did destroy the Phantom Ruby's energy source." Shade replied.

"Oh, that is not entirely true. Since you ALWAYS destroy the power source of my weapons, I decided to learn from my mistakes. I had a back-up power source created under Metropolis." Dr. Eggman replied.

"Impossible!" Shade shocked.

"That's right. Which means the Phantom Ruby has no weakness for its capabilities." Dr. Eggman said.

"That can't be. You modified it." Taiyo said.

"Well, well. At last. Taiyo, isn't it? I must congratulate your great skills to defeat many enemies. You traveled many worlds across the cosmos along with your companions and keep everyone safe from the Darkness, shed their lights in." Dr. Eggman smirked.

"What else do you know about me?" Taiyo asked.

"Oh, ho, ho. Much less about you, your father is the Keyblade Master. His name is Eraqus. I heard about that old fool who thinks the Light should shed more against the Darkness and to do that, he can bring the balance without the Darkness." Dr. Eggman replied.

Taiyo is a bit shocked to hear that but refused to believe. "My father never meant to destroy everything that is Darkness! I know the rules about the Light and Darkness were remained to balance each other."

"So, you did. You may be followed on your own path between dawn and dusk. Even your friends should do the same. But it is too bad for blue hedgehog and phoenix are not coming here to help you out." Dr. Eggman smiled sinisterly.

Sonic and Alphonse then arrived, having escaped from the Null Space and they are right behind Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Infinite.

"Well, looks what the animals dragged in." Mario smirked.

Dr. Eggman confused at Mario's comment before he glanced over his shoulder and spotted Sonic and Alphonse out of the corner of his eye, causing him to wheel around to face them in absolute shock.

"What?!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed, knocking Orbot away in disbelief. "It can't be! It's impossible to get out of the Phantom Ruby's null space!"

Infinite looked at Sonic and Alphonse with an annoyed scoff.

"That was almost too easy for keeping us trapped over there." Alphonse remarked.

"Maybe by myself, but I had a little help from my friend. Something you wouldn't understand since you don't have any friends!" Sonic replied.

"Grr... This changes nothing! Dr. Eggman will still have the last laugh!" Dr. Eggman scowled.

He flies away in the Egg Mobile. Infinite follows the doctor while Orbot and Cubot straggle along, but only after Orbot notices Cubot looking at Sonic and Alphonse and whacks him upside the head to tell him to follow the others.

"Maybe he'd have more friends if he didn't talk about himself in the third person." Sonic grinned.

Taiyo and others were relieved to see Sonic and Alphonse as they walked to them.

"How did both of you escaped?" Votus asked.

"We are combining our super-speed to make Double Boost to force us out of the Null Space." Alphonse answered.

"Glad you two did." Luigi replied.

"There's one problem. General Eggman has been taken and locked him away in the underground." Shade answered.

"What?! How did that happen?" Sonic asked.

"It was the moment ago when we left." Geno answered.

"Listen, we haven't got much time left. Shade and Sari are with me to free Steve Eggman." Zell replied.

"Are you okay with this?" Taiyo asked.

"We will be alright. Trust me, I got this." Zell smirked, pointing to himself.

Zell, Shade, and Sari are heading out in the opposite direction, left from the group.

"Come on, we are going back to the troop to take care of unfinished business." Makaque replied.

"Can't wait for the guys when we are going to save the world." Sonic agreed.

Taiyo looked up to see the Resistance and G.U.N.'s easily outnumbers the Eggman Fleet, knowing that they are going to win to take back the Mobius World.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo was with his companions along with the Resistance to infiltrate the Metropolis again, only for Infinite banished Sonic and Alphonse away into the Null Space where they are unable to escape. The three dark minions showed up by brought helpless General Eggman and summoned the big Heartless into the fight against the heroes and leaved it up to them. Once they defeated it, they discovered that Steve Eggman was the decoy that setted up by Orbot and Cubot as Dr. Eggman revealed that the real power source of the Phantom Ruby has hidden underground. Not until Sonic and Alphonse has got out from the Null Space and confronted him, only for him to settle his plan into action very soon. Don't forget to review after reading this! Apologize for a long time!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Mission Objective#4: War to Take Back to the Planet Part 2**

(Resistance's Airship – Passenger Bridge)

Everyone was gathered in the passenger bridge including Taiyo, Mario, Sonic, Alphonse, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia Magus, Votus and Makaque.

"We have confirmed that Steve Eggman is in the underground and got locked up." Mario said.

All the Mobians were gasping in utter shock and worried.

"Oh, no." Silver gasped.

"This can't be." Amy said.

"But don't worry, our newest member, Zell Dincht was on the way to rescue our leader. He was with Sari and Shade." Sonic replied.

"I guess General Eggman is pretty well for his backup." Charmy murmured.

"I hope Omega is on his way to help us." Ray replied.

"Your absolutely right, Ray. The sooner we get there, we can bring more firepower." Mighty smiled.

"We've got less than an hour before Eggman's plan goes down." Knuckles said.

"There's no more time. We have to break into the fortress now." Shadow replied.

"Indeed, this is it. Our last opportunity to bring peace back into the world." Silver added.

"But... when the battle ends, we'll have to part with Sonic—I mean, this Sonic. Won't we?" Tails asked as Classic Sonic put wrapped his arms together.

"Yes, if the Phantom Ruby is gone, I guess he'll be returned to his dimension." Amy replied.

"We may spend time with Classic Sonic, hoped we see him again from the future." Makaque noted.

"Thank you for everything, Sonic. I'll never forget what you did for us." Tails replied as Classic Sonic nodded with a thumb up in response.

"Save the sentiments for later. This is not over yet. We still have the battle to fight." Espio said.

"Exactly. This is our last chance. Give it everything you've got!" Knuckles determined.

"Our battle is about to begin." Taiyo finished.

(Eggman Empire Fortress – Wasteland)

The Resistance and G.U.N.'s soldiers are facing the oncoming opposition from the Eggman Army which consisted of hundreds of Phantom Replicas of Zavok, Chaos, Metal Sonic, and Shadow all appeared in front of Taiyo who leads his team and Resistance alongside thousands of Eggman's robots and Heartless of Mini-Death Eggs, Shadows, Surveillance Robots, and Wyverns.

Knuckles and Sonic nod at each other. Knuckles then turns around and raises his arm.

"Let's go!"

Everyone let out cries of enthusiasm before they all sprinted forwards. Egg Pawns aimed their blaster arms at the Resistance and began to fire at them while Buzz Bombers flew overhead and dropped bombs on them, at the same time Egg Tanks fired several RPGs at them while the Egg Walkers continued to charge forwards, hoping to crush the soldiers. The Phantom Replicas then also entered into the fight as the Resistance's soldiers and G.U.N.'s troops began to fire back. Many of the members of G.U.N.'s firing the white Wispons at Egg Pawns and Egg Tanks.

Taiyo slashed many Shadows and Robot Surveillance, taking out the few of Phantom Replicas including Metal Sonic and Zavok.

Knuckles charged at a clone of Zavok and yelled out. "Take this!"

He jumped up and uppercut the Phantom Replica as Makaque sliced the couples of Egg Walker and Egg Tanks into halves at the same time.

Mighty curled into a ball before dashing through the Egg Tanks and pierced through all of them which engulfed into an explosion.

"Oh yeah!" Mighty hollered, giving the high-five with Ray.

Shadow used his rocket shoes to blast through a crowd of Phantom Replicas and periodically he'd jump up into the air and throw Chaos Spears at any enemies that were near him. Geno aided the black hedgehog by taking out the Egg Pawns and Mini-Death Eggs with his Borealis Blasts.

Mario dodged from Chaos' clone before he impacted him with the mighty punch and kick while Luigi summoned his Electro Blade to slash the clones of Metal Sonic and Wyverns.

Silver used his telekinesis to immobilizes three replicas that were in front of him up which the Chaotix members knock out shortly afterward, Amy smashed the immobilized Metal Sonic with her large Piko Hammer to destroy anything in her path, while Rouge used her strong legs to kick through the immobilized opponents.

Yoshi jumped up higher and cried out. "Geo-Smasher!" He stomped on the ground so hard as the large boulders floating around him and tossed over at the replicas and Shadows which crushed them.

Votus bashed the shield against many Egg Walkers and Wyverns. "I am really going to enjoy this."

The Resistance charges forward along with Taiyo and his teammates while the soldiers of G.U.N. blasting all the Badniks, easily tearing through the replicas as they advance. At the end of the first wave is Infinite, flying and looking onwards at the approaching rabble. Sonic rushes towards Infinite quickly.

"Hey, Infinite! Long time no see! Did you miss me?" Sonic asked as he joined by the rest of his friends to confront Infinite together.

"Why yes, I did. I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends." Infinite snarled, charged up his power which worrying Taiyo and others.

"That didn't look good." Yoshi concerned.

"Take cover!" Mario yelled.

Then Infinite unleashed a powerful wave of energy, knocking back the Resistance, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia.

"He's too powerful!" Makaque shouted.

"I trust you're all ready for oblivion? If you're not... oh well." Infinite said.

Infinite is suddenly shot by the green laser and managed to deflect some of the lasers. Omega dropped down from the air along with Steve Eggman, Zell, Sari, and Shade.

"What!? Who dares!?" Infinite demanded.

Omega held his forearm with his double-barreled laser gun before it pulled back into his forearm.

"Target reconfirmed. Extermination mode initiated. Payback INEVITABLE." Omega stated.

"Omega! You've joined us!? Awesome!" Rouge excited.

"Who would have thought of that?" Shadow asked with a smirk scoff.

"General Eggman! You're okay!" Alphonse replied, ran forward to see the leader.

"I should have told you that Omega had busted me out of the jail." Steve Eggman smiled.

"And he helped us out too." Sari replied.

"He managed to track with us when we barely tried to destroy the defense systems." Zell added.

"Is there no end to these annoying insects? I will burn your resistance to ashes, and you along with it!" Infinite shouted.

With a furious shout, Infinite shoots a beam up into the sky, creating a replica of the sun with his Phantom Ruby prototype, to everyone's shock and disbelief.

"Is that the sun?" A G.U.N.'s soldier asked, followed by the other members.

"Looks real." Snake Mobian said before murmuring from the Resistance's soldiers.

"Whoa, you've got to be kidding. That's just a special effect, right?" Knuckles asked.

"No, it's not! While we're under the Phantom Ruby's control, it's a part of our reality!" Tails noted.

"Unbelievable! What chance do we have against that?" Espio asked.

"We're done for!" Blaze alarmed.

Dr. Eggman comes by in his Egg Mobile and opened the dome windscreen.

"The sun will fall upon you all. BOOM! THE END! Your pathetic lives are over." Dr. Eggman replied, grinning viciously.

"Sir, should we fall back?" A second G.U.N.'s soldier asked Steve Eggman.

"Not at the moment." Steve Eggman answered.

Dr. Eggman flew closer to Steve. "Steve. You got yourself out of the jail. Didn't your mamma tell you not to come out of your room?"

"Leave my mamma out of this, you darn dirty science minor setback ape!" Steve annoyed, feeling offended before.

"Oh ho, ho, ho! Your impervious insults don't affect on me." Dr. Eggman smirked deviously before he and Steve Eggman were trash-talking each other.

Taiyo and the rest of the group except for Alphonse were dumbfounded at Eggman siblings before some of them are shaking their heads, palmed on their faces and sighing.

"This battle is getting really impatience." Votus sighed.

"You and me both." Makaque murmured.

"Their quarreling was so lame." Sonic grunted.

Alphonse was noticing at Phantom Ruby's prototype begins to react as it glows and Tails flies next to him.

"Look. It's reacting. Eggman said something about the Phantom Ruby prototypes. Let me see." Tails replied.

"Sure, here." Alphonse murmured, giving Tails the prototype ruby and it stops reacting.

"Whoa, it is." Tails amazed before giving it back to Alphonse as Taiyo and his group walked to them.

"What's going on over there?" Taiyo asked.

"He said that the Phantom Ruby prototypes only react to the person who has activated it. That must be you, buddy! Your courage and heroism are probably what triggered it." Tails explained.

"Really?" Alphonse asked, remembering his bravery action when he stands up to Infinite from Metropolis and given his determination look.

"That's right. His own actions were heroism when he faced Infinite." Geno replied.

"Just maybe, if you use this, it can make that sun disappear." Tails finished.

"I can save everyone with this." Alphonse replied.

"Can we have helped you?" Utopia asked.

"No, I will do this alone. I'm going to fly over there just about to get through into the sun. Help others." Alphonse replied.

Alphonse dashed away from the group and heading to Imperial Tower.

Utopia noticed Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar are taking out every soldier.

"Guys, look over there!" Utopia urged.

The whole group turned to the battlefield, seeing the three evil subordinates.

"Not those three bad guys again." Votus retorted.

"We better to regroup." Taiyo said.

Taiyo and his companions ran off to the battlefield as Midbus spotted them and called out to Ghirahim and Ramthar.

"They are coming for us." Midbus replied.

"Good, it's payback time." Ramthar chuckled viciously.

"Indeed. We shall finish them off very quickly." Ghirahim smirked darkly.

They rushed forward to Taiyo and others.

"So, it's true. Your friends have infiltrated in the prison to free General Eggman." Ghirahim replied.

"It wasn't part of Dr. Eggman's plan that Steve shouldn't be used to surrender your resistance." Midbus replied.

"What are you talking about?" Taiyo asked.

"So instead, Infinite manipulated your reality to make the sun burned down the rest of them. Then it will ensure our victorious the better." Ghirahim said, licking his lips.

"That's too bad for you three to fail to come up with the strategy." Mario smirked.

"We'll see who's fail to save the world!" Ramthar snarled.

Ramthar draws out his Ultra Plasma Blaster before firing the blasts at Taiyo who deflected them with his summoned Keyblade and bounced back at the alien which knocked him down to the ground.

"Let's get them!" Luigi yelled.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus and Utopia rushed forward at Ghirahim, Ramthar, and Midbus to fight.

"We can help you too!" Makaque replied as he, Zell, Sari, and Shade are running to join Taiyo and his companions.

"Your mine!" Zell yelled as he jumped up to the air and punched straight at Midbus who quickly blocked with his arms.

Yoshi performed the Earth Dash and collided into Midbus which grunted in pain as he grabbed the tail before he slammed the green dinosaur into the ground a few times and tossed him aside.

Midbus snorting his nose in triumphant with the white handlebar mustache as Zell charged at him with the kick but Midbus caught his leg and holds him with his other hand as he punched him using his free hand several times until Yoshi used the new move, Sand Dust and summoned the ball of sand before threw it right into Midbus's eyes.

"Aah! I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind!" Midbus yelped.

Zell was rapidly punched him in the stomach and gave a final punch which sent Midbus flying across the battlefield past between the replicas and badniks. Midbus flipped himself back to his feet and growled at them.

Ghirahim was blocking the attacks with his pair of Demon Blades from Mario, Luigi, Votus, and Makaque but he was struggling to keep defending as Makaque gained the upper hand by uppercut him and he staggered back.

Luigi surged his hands electrifying which turned them into the green electrical claws. "Electro Claws!"

Luigi dashed towards him as he slashed at Ghirahim who narrowly dodged from him but he got the scratched by Luigi's electrical claws and becomes paralyzed.

Votus held his shield as he rammed onto him, hitting Ghirahim a couple of times which he dropped to the ground. Votus tried to bash at him but Ghirahim teleported to evade from him out of thin air with the black and white diamonds. Having quickly recovered from paralysis, Ghirahim kicked him behind and slashed Votus multiple times which the golden yellow monkey kneed on the ground.

"Filthy monkey..." Ghirahim muttered.

Before he finished him off, Mario quickly used the Fire Dash to knock him away from Votus.

Ghirahim got up to his feet before he glared at the red and blue plumber.

"I'll never forget this." Ghirahim replied.

Mario posed his stance withholding the Ignition Flower.

Ramthar was dodging from Sari and Shade's combination of punches and kicks.

"Way too slow." Ramthar taunted before he grabbed Sari and using her to slam Shade.

Utopia blasted a magical beam behind him as Ramthar yelped in pain before glanced back at the Prince Alicorn.

"You stung me in the back!" Ramthar replied.

Taiyo charged at Ramthar as the young adult Keyblade wielder gave the horizontal slash but he dodges it and punched him in the face.

Geno gave a surprise attack by firing his arm cannons using the Radiance Beam, stunning him.

"I had enough of you!" Ramthar bellowed as he fired the Ultra Plasma Cannon to blast several lasers at him and Geno quickly defended himself.

"Sari, give me the boost!" Shade called out to her.

"On it!" Sari nodded.

Sari puts her arms down as Shade latched on them and Sari pushed her up to make Shade lunged through the air. Shade enveloped her fist with the purple aura.

"Chaos Chop!" Shade yelled.

Shade slammed her fist against Ramthar's face and sent him flying over the ground.

Ramthar was struggling to stand up as Taiyo swung at him with a barrage of quick slashes, left and right swings.

"Focus Blow!" Taiyo shouted as he unleashed his new finishing move and swung onto his stomach which blows him away and rolling across the ground.

Ghirahim threw the diamond knives at Mario who jumped around to dodge them as he kicked him in the gut and fall back to the ground.

"Let me do this." Makaque replied.

Ghirahim and Makaque charged forward each other, having a chance of them to finish the duel.

"Mighty Slash!" Makaque shouted as his Keyblade transformed into the glowing elongated blade

"Elegance Strike!" Ghirahim yelled.

Makaque narrowly evaded the glimmering energy-slash and swiftly diagonally slashed towards him. Ghirahim gasped in agony before he fell to the ground.

Yoshi and Zell doing the double kick onto Midbus which sent him flying towards the other two.

Taiyo walked towards along with his friends, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Makaque, Utopia, Sari, Shade, and Zell.

"Game over for you three!" Zell smirked.

Ghirahim weakly snapped his fingers to teleport himself, Midbus and Ramthar out of the battlefield in black and white diamond shapes.

All the enemies were eliminated on the battlefield but everyone was watching at the virtual sun that was about to burn them down in several seconds.

Infinite hovers above the Resistance, Taiyo and his team menacingly thanks to the glow cast upon him by his virtual sun.

"Make peace with your fate, because your lives are now over!" Infinite sneered.

"It's going to obliterate us any seconds!" Steve Eggman concerned.

Infinite flies away, while Eggman cackled madly as he prepares to watch Sonic's friends perish and seize ultimate victory.

"Mwa-hahaha! Three, two, one, zero!" Dr. Eggman counted down.

The whole army watched in breathless anticipation, even Taiyo and others. After several seconds, the sun is seen getting closer and closer, before it disappears from the sky completely, with only a red beam falling from it. Then everyone cheered at having been saved from total annihilation.

"The sun! It's gone!" Knuckles said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Steve Eggman sighed.

"Wh-What? What just happened?!" Dr. Eggman became shocked.

Dr. Eggman sees the red beam falling from the sky and follows it to investigate what ruined his near victory as Shadow smirked,

"Alright, guys. We will see what Alphonse had done something useful." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo used the teleport spell to cast him and his teammates before vanishing upon the flash except for Zell, Sari, Makaque, and Shade.

(Eggman Fortress Empire – Imperial Tower)

Alphonse was using the grappling hook to land on the tower but collapsed to the ground, the Phantom Ruby prototype breaks and dissolved, visibly weakened from the effort.

Dr. Eggman arrives and is in total flabbergasted disbelief when he discovers what happened.

"Impossible! I thought all the prototypes were destroyed!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

Tails fly beside Alphonse to pick him up as he groaned weakly. Not before Taiyo and his friends teleported next to them.

"A costly oversight, Doctor. That's why I always check and double-check as any good scientist would." Tails confirmed.

"And your scientific odds were the lower chance to claim your victorious." Taiyo added.

(Eggman Fortress Empire – Wasteland)

"My best partner had done it! Yay" Makaque cheered.

"This is the turning point, guys! Time to press our advantage and kick major butt!" Knuckles said.

The Resistance let out a cry in agreement as Steve Eggman held his right fist into the grip in triumphant.

(Eggman Fortress Empire – Imperial Tower)

Dr. Eggman growled at this. "I have my secret weapon that you can't possibly beat me!"

He flew away from the group.

"What was he talking about the secret weapon?" Taiyo asked.

"Never mind. We are going to find Infinite and defeated him." Alphonse replied.

"It's Morphin Time!" Taiyo phrased.

Taiyo pressed the crystal on his armlet, changing into the Sun Keyblade Morpher before he used the key to insert in it. He transformed into the Keyblade Sun Ranger.

Taiyo tossed the Keyblade before it changed into Keyblade Sun Glider as he hopped in along with Mario and Luigi. Geno holds Yoshi and Utopia magically lifted Votus.

"Let's go right down there!" Taiyo said.

Taiyo and others are heading down to the lower level of the tower, followed by Alphonse who was using the wire grappling hook by swinging.

At the bottom part of the Imperial Tower, they saw Sonic spun around wildly when Infinite tossed the sphere of red cubes shot at him which he dodged it. Then Infinite throws another sphere at Sonic as he quickly grabbed it and threw it up at Infinite, preventing him from shooting the sphere at Sonic. Infinite didn't have time to react to the incoming sphere so he was hit by it and he was blasted onto the ground, groaning in pain.

Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi got off the glider as it changed back into the Keyblade form, Geno descended with his thrusters letting go of Yoshi and Utopia flew down next to them with Votus.

"Did you get him?" Geno asked.

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

Suddenly, the Phantom Ruby began to glow and hum slightly. Infinite floated up into the air and glared down at Sonic.

"You're done for, Sonic. The Phantom Ruby's energy is recharged." Infinite replied.

Infinite let a pulse out of the Phantom Ruby and Taiyo, Sonic and others tried to push against the pulse's shockwave. But that only caused them to skid across the ground slightly.

"Perish, along with your useless friends!" Infinite snarled.

Suddenly, a metal wire passed Infinite's face. A hook attached to the metal pathway and Infinite looked over to the source of the wire, only for the bottom of a foot to hit the side of his face. The masked jackal saw, out of the corner of his eye, Alphonse landed on the ground next to Sonic, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus.

Infinite seethed with absolute anger. "You!"

He grabbed onto the front of his mask and moved it back into place violently. Sonic grinned as he walked over to Alphonse.

"My friends got me this far and together we're gonna win!" Sonic said.

"Your dark side is over, Infinite!" Votus replied.

"You tell him that." Alphonse murmured.

Infinite clenched his fists and began to float away from them.

"Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself!" Infinite grimaced.

Sonic shook his head. "Your mask can't hide how sad and lonely you are! That Phantom Ruby Virtual Reality of yours is the real illusion!"

Infinite glared down at the two of them before creating two spheres of energy in his hands. He threw them at Sonic and Alphonse, but the two of them jumped out of their way.

"Let's see how your hallucination powers worked against us!" Taiyo shouted.

Taiyo quickly jumped over at him to slash him with the downward slash, making Infinite grunted in pain.

Yoshi pulled out his long tongue to wrap Infinite before slamming against the ground until he vanished into the red and black cube-like particles and Infinite reappeared behind him before kicking him.

Votus and Geno were quickly charged at him before Infinite created the tendrils of red cubes and made them swipe at the two of them which knocked them down to the ground. Votus quickly gets up before tossing his adamantium shield at Infinite and hits him hard enough to falls into the ground before skidding slightly.

Alphonse turned to Mario and Luigi. "Alright, you two. Combination Attack time!"

Mario is ready to cast the fire magic. "Triple Firaga!"

Luigi concentrated his electricity powers. "Thunder Super Shot!"

Sonic and Alphonse ran together before spun themselves into the balls and rammed into him as Mario and Luigi unleashed the two powerful elemental moves that directed to Infinite and he got blasted before he dropped his single knee to the ground and held his mask while glaring at them.

"Curse you all!" Infinite growled.

The Phantom Ruby suddenly went off and it created an illusion form of Infinite. The real Infinite then commanded the fake one speed off towards Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Alphonse similar to Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive. Four of them jumped out of the speeding Jackal's way before Luigi jumped towards him with a kick at the same time. This made annoyance to Infinite with the green overall man. He made the Phantom Ruby go off again, and this time a wall of red cubes appeared behind Taiyo and his friends including Sonic and Alphonse, and that wall chased after them as they ran. Infinite then suddenly made that wall of cubes surrounded all of them like the walls of a colosseum, he then activated the Phantom Ruby to go off again, and this time, it transformed him into a much larger version of himself.

He slammed onto the ground and he attempted to punch Taiyo with his fist glowing red as he did, but the smaller Hedgehog and Phoenix quickly jumped out of the fist's way, and Alphonse quickly threw his sharp feathers at Infinite's side.

The larger Jackal growled in pain as fires hit his side. He quickly spun around and hit Alphonse away with the side of his large, and bushy tail. Alphonse was sent flying towards the wall of red cubes, but he was able to quickly use his grappling hook to stop his momentum. He landed on the ground as Yoshi stands next to him and gestured himself.

"Dynamic Stone Punch!" Yoshi roared.

Yoshi transformed his hands into the big sculpture fists before launching at Infinite who quickly caught them before struggling to push against Yoshi.

Utopia ignited his Unicornus Horn Blade as he trotted at Infinite from behind before jumping higher and slashed on his back which made the Jackal cringed in hurt. Yoshi had the chance before smashed him in the gut a few times like four.

Taiyo then jumped at him before gave five swipes followed by vertical and horizontal slashes, making Infinite grunted in pain.

Sonic boosted off towards Infinite's legs, the large Jackal tried to stomp on Sonic, but he quickly slid under his boot and once he came to a stop behind Infinite, Sonic jumped up into the air and Homing Attacked his back. Infinite fell onto his face and Sonic quickly jumped back up into the air before using the power of his boost to slam into Infinite's back, which caused him to let out a yell of pain.

Infinite made the Phantom Ruby go off again and this time the cube wall returned to normal and Sonic was blasted over to the others. Infinite then floated up off of the ground before he unleashed the giant sphere of red and dark purple cubes and threw it at the group.

"Stand back!" Geno told the others as his hands transformed into the futuristic big cannon and charging his power.

"Holy Cannon!" He cried out as the cannon fired a majestic light stream and pushed against the huge orb of cubes.

Infinite was holding against his attack. "Imbeciles! You can't match my power! I am near powerful!"

Utopia then unleashed his magical beam against the same sphere. "We have to concentrate to penetrate it!"

Then the two beams broke through the sphere which it dissipated and shocked Infinite before it enveloped him. Infinite fell down on the ground, only for his right knee.

"He's down! Now our chance!" Alphonse said.

"Care to do the honors, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"You betcha, Mario." Sonic replied

Sonic and Alphonse both began to run forwards and as they did, Sonic looked over to the Phoenix.

"Here goes partner!" Sonic smiled as he grabbed Alphonse's hand.

"When we join forces, the sky's the limit!" Alphonse commented.

They both began to speed up, getting faster and faster, until they both yelled out "Double! BOOST!"

They rocketed off into the air and Infinite weakly attempted to make tendrils of red cubes smack them. But they just burst right through the tendrils, Infinite's one visible eye went wide as he tried desperately to do anything to stop the two of them. He fired lasers at them, he threw sphere of dark energy at them, he tried to make that wall of cubes get faster, but they were always out of reach, he even tried to make more tendrils smack into them, but nothing was working. That's when Infinite saw Sonic and Alphonse getting dangerously close to himself, he seethed with absolute anger as he curled up into a ball and placed his arms over his face in an attempt at blocking the incoming attack. Sonic and Alphonse jumped up into the air and Double Boosted right into the larger than normal Infinite, they instantly blasted right through him and forced him out of his enlarged state.

Sonic and Alphonse skid to a halt as Infinite tumbled down on the ground, they were all on. Once Infinite himself skid to a stop he groaned as he attempted to stand up as he did his aura began to flicker strangely, but he hadn't noticed, because he was too busy saying.

"Impossible, I cannot be defeated."

His form distorted for a second right before Sonic waved a finger at Infinite.

"Wrong, loser! The things that can't be defeated are heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship."

He walked over to Alphonse and patted him on his back.

"That's three things you and your counterfeit cronies lack!" Alphonse added.

Taiyo and his friends joined on their side, suggesting that friends weren't alone to defeat the evil such as Infinite.

"You got to let go of everything from the past that you experienced pain and sorrow. I sensed there is the darkness in you, become good what you are." Geno replied.

Infinite punched his fist against the ground in anger before attempting to stand back up again. As he tried, he suddenly froze in place as his form began to distort heavily, to the point he was almost invisible every so often.

"N- No! Wait! I can still fight!"

Infinite floated up from the ground before being forcefully turned into a glowing trail of energy that flew towards the Imperial Tower, which stood directly behind Alphonse, Sonic, and others. The group looked at each other in confusion and slight disbelief, right before Dr. Eggman approached them in his Egg Mobile as the cockpit hatch in the path in front of them opened up and a screen came out of it, the screen turned on.

"You never fail to surprise me Sonic. I didn't believe Infinite could lose... Heh, Victory will be so much sweeter when I defeat you." Dr. Eggman said.

"So, whatever the plan you defeat Sonic and his team, we won't let you." Luigi firmed.

Dr. Eggman then shook his head before saying. "Don't think this is over yet, you blue nuisance! My plan just went into overtime!"

"We see about that, Egghead!" Sonic said.

The evil scientist hovered away from them.

"That's that." Utopia murmured.

The beeping sound coming from the wrist communicator from Sonic's wrist and he turned it on.

"Sonic, guys. What is your status?" Tails asked.

"We took care of Infinite; he was suddenly forced back to the Imperial Tower." Sonic answered.

"And with him got beaten, he is not going to fight us again." Taiyo added.

"That's great." Tails nodded.

"Anything you like to tell us?" Luigi asked.

"The Phantom Ruby signal is moving underground! Eggman is up to something again!" Tails affirmed.

Then Shadow's voice spoked from Mario's wrist communicator. "The Doctor hasn't given up. Don't let your guard down yet."

"Affirmative." Mario told him.

"We have to find the entrance to the Imperial Tower and stop Eggman!" Tails told them.

"We are at the front of the Imperial Tower, but we don't know the way to get in." Sonic replied.

"Why don't we find the secret passage to the tower?" Yoshi asked.

Then Classic Sonic zapped right into Taiyo and others.

"Classic Sonic, did you find it?" Sonic asked.

Classic Sonic nodded before he pointed down at the bridge that connected to the tower on the right side.

"There is it! Thanks, Classic Sonic!" Taiyo said.

Taiyo and others were hurried down all the way to the bridge.

Once the group was on the front of the bridge as the Shadow Heartless appeared behind them and surrounded them.

"Not those black creeps again!" Sonic replied.

Classic Sonic came up with his determination expression before rocketed away from them and performing the Homing Attack on them.

"Let our buddy handle this. He will buy us some time." Votus replied.

"Come on!" Alphonse called out.

Taiyo and his friends are running towards the Imperial Tower.

(Imperial Tower – Lobby Area)

The Lobby Area of the Imperial Tower has the big sized elevator with the green glowing lines in the middle of the area.

"We made it." Utopia replied.

They are about to enter the big-sized elevator as it is taking them down to the very deep level down through the shaft.

(Imperial Tower – Reactor)

On the bottom of the shaft lies a purple and green room that holds the reactor. The reactor itself is incorporated into the base of the shaft's pillar, which narrows in around the reactor. In the center of the reactor lies a structure resembling a nucleic acid double helix, which is covered by metal plates. This structure is surrounded by a circular platform, which has three tubes, each one containing Phantom Ruby prototypes, on it.

Taiyo and others saw three tubes that hovered in the air.

"The prototypes. Let's smashed them all." Mario said.

Before they are going to destroy the tubes, the Mini-Death Eggs and Robot Surveillances appeared around them.

"We'll hold them off. You guys destroyed the tubes quickly!" Alphonse replied.

Sonic and Alphonse were taking out the Heartless as Mario slashed against the first tube with his Keyblade, Luigi hits it with his hammer and Taiyo was swinging at it with his Warrior Key which makes the Phantom Ruby destroyed.

Votus was bashing the second tube with his shield and Utopia was blasting the magic shots at it until it exploded into smithereens.

Geno and Yoshi are punching and kicking as the tube destroyed and the Phantom Ruby fell on the ground as Yoshi stomped on it, smashed into pieces.

Sonic and Alphonse were finished the rest of them

All of a sudden, the reactor began to crumble and will be explode in any seconds.

"The reactor is about to explode!" Votus said.

"Surrounded me, quick!" Taiyo shouted.

Sonic, Alphonse, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia Magus are surrounding him before Taiyo performed the Teleport spell as the light flashes them out of the tower.

(Eggman Fortress Empire - Cliff)

Taiyo and others reappeared on the large cliff that faced the Imperial Tower and the same time as Tails who was carrying Classic Sonic landed in front of them. Sonic and Alphonse both waved to them before Classic Sonic jumped out from Tails' hands and landed on the ground, the little blue hedgehog stretched out his arms like he just did a perfect acrobatic landing.

Sonic then said. "We did it! Eggman's army is officially butt-kicked. We won!"

"We kinda ditched him out, huh?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep, that's right." Utopia smiled.

Sonic and Alphonse attempt to fist bump but they are interrupted by a small earthquake. Alphonse quickly gritted his teeth and scowled as they look around for the source of the interruption, unaware of a massive mech with eight arms rising out of the crater behind them.

"Oh, come on! Now what? Can't we ever just win and have that be the end of it?" Sonic asked.

"Look!" Tails pointed at it.

It had a small dome-shaped head that could open up like an eye. It also had three spike-like appendages on top of it similar to a crown, a rounded body with a red energy core in the middle, four tentacles with three-clawed hands at the end of each one on its back, large shoulder pads with silver on its upper and lower arms and large fist with four fingers on both arms, and a very serpent-like lower body.

"Impossible!" Geno exclaimed.

"Gotcha! The fortress reactor was just a decoy. A true winner always keeps his trump card hidden until the end." Dr. Eggman smirked.

"And that's mean you still got the real Phantom Ruby in your robot mech!" Taiyo realized.

"That's right! These prototypes were much like failure test subjects!" Dr. Eggman cackled.

Tails had overheard Vector's voice from his radio and took it out.

"Sonic, what's going on? There aren't less enemies! There's MORE!"

"What?!" Tails asked.

"How could there be so many?" Amy horrified.

"Confirmed sightings indicate Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos, Infinite... Thousands of them!" Rouge said.

"That's not possible! My army is not large enough to hold them off!" Steve Eggman urged over Tails' radio.

"We got to keep fighting!" Zell grunted.

"What have you done!?" Sonic demanded as he clenched his fists.

"Mwa-hahaha! I merely incorporated the Phantom Ruby into this robot which I have named the Egg Imperium!" Dr. Eggman said.

"The one you took from Infinite? Is he alive?" Alphonse asked.

"Precisely. I mistook him as the loyal general of my army and no longer needed him." Dr. Eggman affirmed.

"But that means the Phantom Ruby no longer has a vulnerable energy supply. It's an invulnerable ruby?" Tails stared up at him in fear.

"A good deduction, Tails. This Egg Imperium has... No, I have surpassed Infinite to become the complete and ultimate form. You will be crushed by this Egg Imperium powered by the Phantom Ruby." Dr. Eggman replied.

"We cannot surrender to you and your empire, Eggman!" Luigi replied.

The Sonics, Alphonse, Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, and Utopia get into the battle stances.

"And in the end, everything will still be just as I planned!" Dr. Eggman finished before he burst out into a burst of maniacal laughter as the Egg Imperium released the Phantom Ruby pulse. Everyone skidded backward as they were pushed back by the wave and regained their balances.

"We will defeat you and our world will be freed." Alphonse determined.

"Your plan will end like all your plans do; with you sitting in a pile of busted robot parts wondering how you failed so badly!" Sonic replied.

"Let's get him." Mario said.

Sonic, Classic Sonic, Alphonse, Taiyo, and his team travelers charge at Egg Imperium.

"I even had something for your friends." Dr. Eggman called from his mech.

The Egg Imperium shot the red energy blast which expanded the portal and gave off the vacuum in it.

"Oh, not again!" Sonic annoyed before he saw Taiyo and his friends were caught by the powerful force, not him, Alphonse, and Classic Sonic.

"Taiyo! Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! Guys!" Alphonse shouted with utter horror.

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, and Geno are sucking through into the portal.

Votus cleaved his shield on the ground to hold himself on and Utopia was struggling to flew away from the portal.

"Help us!" Utopia yelled.

"Utopia! Votus! Hang on!" Tails said as he defended from being sucked.

But the ground cracked that shield can't hold on much longer as it shattered and Votus and Utopia are sent flying into the portal as it disappeared after the group was trapped in there.

"NO!" Sonic yelled out.

Dr. Eggman cackled loudly before he said. "Poor hedgehog! None of your friends can't get out of the Null Space. Not even your resistance will never stop me!"

Sonic clenched his fists firmly as he glared at him even Alphonse and Classic Sonic joined him with their angry faces, ready to defeat Dr. Eggman and his Egg Imperium.

(Null Space)

Taiyo and others were laying on the platform that made of purple cubes before they waked up and seeing their surroundings. The Null Space is a purple dimensional void with floating cubes and net-like grids above and below that extend into infinity.

"Where are we?" Votus asked.

"We are in the Null Space. I guess Eggman sends us into this endless place, we gotta find the way out of this." Taiyo said.

"He said we can't get out of the Null Space, we need to find something else that can get us back to the real world." Luigi replied.

"There is no something else, we have to hurry up." Geno replied.

"There is the way..." A male voice spoke.

This attracts their attention at the only defeated Infinite whose mask got chipped and his left visor was cracked, revealing a yellow eye.

"Infinite?!" Utopia exclaimed before he and others posed their battle positions.

"Stop! I had no intention of harming you. I am trying to help you and your friends will get out of this realm." Infinite said calmly.

"Why should we believe you?" Votus asked scornfully.

"Very well, I can give you the few details before Eggman operated his ultimate mech. I was sent back across to the Imperial Tower, Dr. Eggman had disgraced me of my defeat and discharge me from his empire army. He also took away my ruby and using it to corporate his Egg Imperium to surpass over me. How could I always be so weak? I was proving myself to be the strongest being in this world and I have failed." Infinite said before clasping his hands and loosen them for few seconds as he looked away in shame.

Taiyo and others changed their suspicious expressions into calm and interpretation as Mario walked forward to the Jackal.

"Look, Steve Eggman told me that you are leading your Jackal mercenaries for the greatest pride and you have beaten by Shadow. I am sorry for what happened about your life, it doesn't mean you can't be an enemy. Only a weakling like you could save everyone's lives so you earned your redemption and freedom." Mario replied.

Infinite turned to Mario, he heard such reasoning words that make his heart gently pumped with warmed feeling before removed his mask and revealed his face that has a light smile.

"I am glad I never heard such compassion words from you, Mario. I shall be thanking you." Infinite affirmed.

"So, are you going to help us?" Taiyo asked.

"Of course, I would. Without the Phantom Ruby in this place, we cannot escape. However, I had a little power from the ruby, it wasn't enough for us to get us out." Infinite said.

"Then how did we find the power source?" Yoshi asked.

Before Infinite said something, the big floating platform has shaken heavily which startled them as the Heartless appeared from above and landed on the ground, it was Cyber Phantom

Cyber Phantom had the resemblance of Infinite's mask but replaced by Heartless Emblem on its head, two dark glowing yellow eyes, pair of long diagonal antennas, jagged metal jaw, ripped cloaked cover its body with glowing purple circuitry, elongated four clawed-fingers and a sharp long tail with the blade. It has three shattered Phantom Ruby which fused with the broken tubes on its back.

"The Heartless is here as well?!" Luigi shouted.

"I guess the Darkness influenced by Dr. Eggman's nefarious heart." Geno replied.

Taiyo noticed the three broken tubes contained the shattered Phantom Rubies on the Heartless' back.

"Those same rubies that we destroyed from the Imperial Tower when we realized the reactor is the decoy and the decoy turned into Heartless." Taiyo replied.

"We got to take all three of them out if we defeat it." Infinite stated, throwing his mask away.

Cyber Phantom then charged at Taiyo and others which they ducked away from it. Cyber Phantom formed the ball in its jaw before firing a dark purple beam at Yoshi and Votus from the ball as they managed to dodge it, kept firing the several beams at Taiyo and others.

They all evaded from the beam attacks as Infinite used the power to convert the beam into the virtual reality and absorbed it before blasted at it with the beam of red pixels and collided it into the Heartless, hurting it.

Cyber Phantom took a swing of its tail to slam Infinite across the ground.

Taiyo tossed his Warrior Key to Cyber Phantom and got damaged as it counterattacked him by throwing the conjurable red orb which he blocked it, used his strength to deflect it away over to the opposite direction which exploded.

Votus ran over to the Heartless before hurling his disc-shaped shield at it and hits it as it is coming back to him as the Cyber Phantom tried to crush him but he jumped away from it.

Geno was firing the series of Borealis Blast at the Heartless which stunned it.

"Firebrand!" Mario hollered before he blasted an enlarged fiery orb at the Cyber Phantom and engulfed it into the explosion.

Luigi and Yoshi were running towards the Heartless before climbing on its back and bashing the first tube together which broke the Phantom Ruby out and fell to the ground. Infinite absorbed the ruby and strengthen his capabilities before the jewel shattered apart.

Cyber Phantom enraged at Infinite for stealing the Phantom Ruby as it empowered in the dark purple aura before the purple pixels surrounded the Heartless and send the projectiles-like cubes at the Jackal.

Infinite quickly to learn to fly in the air before dodging some of them so fast.

"I'll distract those pixels! Get the rubies!" Infinite said.

"On it!" Utopia affirmed.

Utopia flew right at the Cyber Phantom as it swiped at the Alicorn with its claws but he evaded them before teleported himself. The Cyber Phantom was surprised as Alicorn appeared behind the Heartless before he unleashed the mystical energy beam at the second fused tube and disintegrated it except for the Phantom Ruby that fell to the ground as Votus quickly catches it in his hands.

"Nice catch, Votus!" Utopia called out to him.

The Cyber Phantom was feeling weak due to the effect of the two Phantom Rubies as it screeched violently which forced Taiyo and his companions to cover their ears.

"That screeching is too loud!" Mario yelled out.

"Man, my ears are bleeding!" Yoshi complained.

The final tube has sucked inside the Heartless body and embedded on its chest as Cyber Phantom gave out a scowl roar as a form of laughter and its eyes turned red, learning to control the power of the Phantom Ruby.

"That boss is getting stronger after gained the power of the Phantom Ruby." Luigi replied.

Then the Cyber Phantom conjured the massive size of the dark red pixels-like ball from its claws.

"I think it is going to charge up its attack!" Taiyo called out the others.

"Here!" Votus replied as he tossed the second shattered Phantom Ruby to Infinite who caught it.

Infinite has absorbed the second one before regaining his power and speed as he glowed in red with pixels that changed greyish red color.

Cyber Phantom then tossed the giant dark energy ball right at them just before Infinite flew up in front of the Heartless and conjured the big wall made up of greyish red cubes, shielding Taiyo and others. Infinite was grunting as the wall is trembling that the enormous ball is slightly breaking through it.

"It's not enough power! I can't manage to hold it!" Infinite said.

"Just keep doing, I will finish that Heartless!" Taiyo replied before he teleported from the group.

Cyber Phantom growled slightly but in satisfaction for finishing them off. However, Taiyo reappeared in front of it before quickly sliced on its head which canceled its attack as the ball dissipated into nothingness and the Heartless got stunned before fell to the platform's ground.

"Good work, Taiyo!" Infinite said, putting his pixels barrier down.

Taiyo was ready to use the Limit Break when his Limit Trance's blue has been enveloped in his armor and called out.

"By the name of the Golden Goddesses, give me the Courage! Farore's Courage, unleashed!"

Taiyo was summoning the spiritual original form of Link (The Child Timeline from Ocarina of Time) and glowed in a white and golden aura.

"Alright, let's do this!" Taiyo bellowed.

Taiyo and the Mirage Link are charging at the Cyber Phantom before he is striking with couple slashes in left and right directions, followed by the upper and downward slashes repeatedly while the Mirage Link was swiftly slashing at the Heartless with his Master Sword and thrust it heavily.

Cyber Phantom bellowed in pain as Taiyo unleashed his finishing move.

"Incarnations of Time!"

Taiyo is summoning the Hero of Time's incarnations which consisted of Links before he and all of the incarnated swordsmen charged towards the Heartless. They are slashed each time to another rapidly and massively damaged on the Cyber Phantom as Taiyo jumped up in the air along with Link's incarnations before they conjured together to form the massive green energy blade with the symbol of the Triforce engraved on its blade and they swing it together at the Heartless which it roared in demise.

"Goodbye to you all, Links!" Taiyo said, farewelled to the Hero of Time's incarnations and they disappeared into the light green sparkles.

The Cyber Phantom has been defeated as it disappeared within the flash of light and the heart is floating in the air before vanishing into the Kingdom Hearts as well as the last shattered Phantom Ruby rolled across to Infinite.

"This is only left for me." Infinite replied before he absorbed the ruby and finally brought his power back.

"So you can get us out of here?" Votus asked.

"Yes, allowed me to make an entrance." Infinite replied before he held out his left hand to summon the portal with greyish red pixels that shown the Wasteland where the Resistance fought the replicas of Phantom Ruby.

"Let's make a hurry!" Taiyo shouted.

They all jumped through the portal followed by Infinite and it disappeared after they are gone.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Upon reaching into the Eggman Fortress Empire, Taiyo and the rest of the reinforcement are battling between the Badniks, Heartless and the Replicas along with Ghirahim, Midbus, and Ramthar. Infinite then projected the sun and gained the control of their realities, burned them into ashes. However, Alphonse has trick on his sleeves by flew right into the sun with activating Phantom Ruby prototype to stop the ultimate attack. Taiyo and others have defeated Infinite as he was forced away into the Imperial Tower before breaking into it where all three prototypes are and they destroyed them for good. But Dr. Eggman emerged in his new big mech, Egg Imperium and surpassed Infinite as they about to fight him and he imprisoned Taiyo and his companions into the Null Space where they encountered Infinite who was also got trapped in there after Dr. Eggman dismissed him as his general. Infinite was willingly to help them for his free will after explaining about his past and they are about to fight another Heartless boss in order to escape! Don't forget to review after reading this!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - ****Mobian World's New Revolution**

(Eggman Fortress Empire – Wasteland)

As the shattered shards of the destroyed Phantom Ruby rain down around the battlefield, the Eggman Army replicas begin to disappear as the Resistance continues blasting away as many as they can. Soon, they are all gone, leaving the Resistance forces and G.U.N.'s soldiers are standing alone and victorious.

"All right! We won! I knew we'd do it!" Knuckles triumphed as the Resistance begin the celebration.

The Chaotix nodded in agreement.

"This is the moment I have been waiting for... We won the battle!" Steve replied with his running tears from his eyes before he wiped them off.

"Piece of cake." Rouge affirmed as Shadow looked back to her with a smirk while folding his arms.

Silver flies high into the air. "Yeah!"

"We did it!" Amy cheered with a thumbs up at Silver.

Zell pumped his fist up into the air in victory. "Booyeah!"

Shade and Sari shared a smile with each other, feeling that their troops have won the war against the Eggman Empire.

Mighty and Ray were hi-fiving each other. "Awesome!"

A dog Resistance trooper helps pick up a wolf Resistance trooper

"Are you okay?" Male Dog Resistance trooper asked.

"Thanks. Woohoo. We did it!" Male Wolf Resistance trooper cheered.

"Alright!" Male Bear Resistance trooper added.

"Yes!" Female Cat Resistance trooper shouted.

Just then, Taiyo and others are warped in front of the Resistance.

"Taiyo! Mario! Luigi! Yoshi! Geno! Votus! Utopia!" Makaque said before he and his troops rushed over to them.

"You guys are alright!" Ray hollered.

"We thought we had lost you!" Shade replied.

Sari was quickly hugging Geno. "I knew you can save us, Geno!"

"Of course, I am pleased you are okay." Geno smiled.

Steve Eggman was walking towards them with the pride expression.

"Well done to you, Taiyo. You saved the world from conquering. So where's Sonics and Alphonse?" Steve Eggman asked.

"Um, we are not sure." Taiyo said.

"Who's need us then?" Sonic called out.

Everyone has directed their attention to Sonic, Alphonse, Classic Sonic, and Tails.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

Amy stepped towards the blue hedgehog before scolded him. "Don't you ever dash away from me again!"

"Sorry, Amy. I took so long to defeat Egghead with my two partners." Sonic said nervously.

"You don't say, Sonic." Alphonse smirked as Classic Sonic was shaking his head with a smile.

Amy threw herself into Sonic and hugged him which makes him surprised but quickly accept to hug her.

Then Infinite appeared in greyish red pixels before dissipating them and fell to the ground next to the group.

"Infinite?!" Tails exclaimed in shock as everyone shared the same look as the yellow little fox has.

"He's alive?!" Silver asked.

Taiyo and his companions are walking towards Infinite who was awoken as he gets up from the ground.

"Guys, get away from him, quick! He's gonna blow some reality powers to punch straight through you all!" Knuckles shouted.

"No one hurts anybody!" Luigi alerted them.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Alright, Infinite. You still want to rematch?" Sonic asked.

Mario stopped him from fighting Infinite. "Pulled yourself together, Sonic. He helped us to escape from the Null Space."

"How do you guys believe him?" Amy huffed.

Shadow was gasped, upon looking at Infinite's unveiled face and remembered him.

"It was you?! The leader of the Jackal Squad himself. That explains your reason why you tried to attack me. I never forgive myself for what you've done but I shouldn't call you worthless. I think I was wrong. A weakling can risk his life to help others." Shadow said in shame.

Infinite shook his head and explained. "No, Shadow. It was my fault for turning me into a monster."

Steve Eggman walked to the former general.

"I see you have the redemption to bring Taiyo and his friends back. I thanked you. I know your tragedy pain, Infinite, proving to be the best strongest fighter." Steve said.

"He already has." Mario replied. "If it wasn't for him, we'll get trapped in the Null Space."

Sonic and the Resistance troops were shocked to hear from Mario's persuasive words.

Infinite bowed to the others guilty. "If you don't believe me, just give me the cruel punishment!"

Mighty walked aside to Sonic and tells him. "We deserved him to join the Egg-Steve Corporation. That would sort it out to him."

Sonic begrudgery nodded before turned to Infinite.

"Alright, you got your free will." Sonic said reluctantly.

"Spoken like a true hedgehog, Sonic." Shadow smirked with a scoff.

"Speak for yourself." Silver said as he shook his head.

"Hard to tell, but we can trust this guy." Alphonse said.

"Fair point." Makaque added as he walked towards Infinite before make him standing up. "It's quite alright, we accept you as an ally."

"Thank you." Infinite sighed.

"What about Dr. Eggman?" Yoshi asked.

"We don't know whatever he's alive, he could be still out there." Alphonse replied, looking at the view of the Eggman Fortress Empire.

"I know, I hoped he's fine." Steve Eggman said, remain impassive not showing his signs of depression about his brother.

"Are you okay?" Zell asked.

"Nothing's worry about me." Steve Eggman murmured.

"At least we have Classic Sonic around here." Votus said.

"I'm afraid not, Votus. Classic Sonic needs to go home where he belonged." Tails said.

As the sky is clear after the war, everyone turned to Classic Sonic who was beginning to fade with blue dot lights.

"I guess this is good-bye. Get home safely, Sonic." Tails replied before he and Classic Sonic were shaking their hands. "And thanks for everything!"

Classic Sonic gives Tails a thumbs up and a smile. He looks at the others who also bid him farewell.

"Goodbye, other Sonic!" Utopia said, waving a hoof at him.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell my past self I say 'hi.'" Tails finished.

Classic Sonic nodded in response as he extended his arm into fist bump Tails and faded away, smiling and waving. Tails weakly tried to grab him before he leaves but it is too late. Sonic walked up and puts his hand on Tails' shoulder along with Alphonse and Makaque.

"We will be missed him. Don't worry." Makaque assured.

"Cheer up, Tails, I'm sure we'll run into him again." Sonic said.

"If anything happened in our world, he'll come to help us." Alphonse added.

Sonic turned around to face the other Resistance members and the G.U.N.'s soldiers, including Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shade, Sari, Steve Eggman, and Zell.

"Alright, guys! It's time we cleaned up the mess Eggman left this world in, and I'm not talking about those illusions he dreamed up for us! We need to fix the real world we all live in." Sonic responded.

The Resistance members nod and show signs of agreement.

"True dat!" Tails affirmed.

"Yep." Alphonse nodded.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sonic replied.

The Resistance cheered and G.U.N's soldiers are cheering and exclaimed 'Yeah!' Steve Eggman holds up his hands to quiet them down.

"All right, settle down now. Before we can have our big lunch for victory, I would like to put up my commendation ceremony for awarding to our saviors." Steve Eggman smiled.

Everyone was excited to cheer as Infinite shook his head.

(Green Hill City - Conference)

All the humans and Mobians are gathered together in the massive area on their seats, right in front of the Resistance members. The stage was bigger with curtains and two screens on each top side. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Sonic, Alphonse, and lastly Infinite. Sari, Decoe, and Bocoe were standing beside Steve Eggman who was on the press conference stand with microphones and giving his speech to everyone.

"To all of you were safe from many harms, I'm glad you have all gathered here for today which is very surprised. I am so proud to see my troops have won the war against Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik and his rogue army. This day has finally been at peace and prosperity. And I am now offering the medals to these heroes." Dr. Eggman replied before gesturing his daughter Sari to them.

Sari was putting the medals on each of them which makes them grateful including Infinite who was surprised to see that he got the medal.

Every people has cheered on them and applauded them.

"Way a go, Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Sonic, I love you!" Amy called out.

"Yay!" Charmy hollered as he flies around.

"You guys did it!" Knuckles smiled.

"Our freedom!" Silver replied.

"I can't believe this is so spectacular!" Makaque yelled.

Shadow nodded slowly with a smile.

"This is the last moment we'll be waiting for! We finally take back our world in peace!" Steve Eggman finished.

Sari leaned over to Geno affectionately which made him smile.

"Say, we can chow down for lunch." Luigi replied.

"That's right, we are starving." Taiyo said, rubbing his stomach. "Our stomachs needed to fill in."

Steve Eggman shook his head while chuckling.

"Okay then. Perhaps, we can feast ourselves for their victories." Steve Eggman spoked to the microphones.

(Green Hill City – Celebration Area)

Celebration Area is setting on the big park where the humans and Mobians are eating the various foods. Sonic took a bite on his favorite chili dog. All the chef bots were cooking the foods for everyone, even Decoe and Bocoe were helping them.

"Hmm-mmm, it's been a long while I hadn't tasted the chili dog." Sonic satisfied before he looked at Zell.

Zell Dincht was stuffing some hot dogs while Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Shade were watching him.

"Oh man, I love hot dogs!" Zell muffled.

"Take it easy, don't eat so fast." Shade said.

Zell then got choked on his throat before hitting on his gut.

"Get a lot with you. You are eating like a kid." Amy muttered.

Mario and Luigi are eating the different kinds of pasta like ravioli and tortellini as they set their forks down on the table along with the full piles of pasta.

"It is so good to have Italian pasta." Mario said.

"You said it, Mario. We could be exercising to less our weight." Luigi admired.

"Okay, maybe soon." Mario said before he a loud belched and quickly responded. "Excuse me."

Votus is looking at all the deserts on the white table, including lemon puffed pastry rolls, strawberry shortcake, caramel-filled cupcakes, chocolate pudding cups, ice cream sandwiches with cookie flavored and banana cheesecakes.

"Wow, so many sweet treats!" Votus said as his eyes were gleaming before he grabbed one of them and ate it.

Yoshi was eating the piece of cheese pizza and drinking the soda water. "Ahh, that's nice."

Silver and Blaze are chatting each other with Geno and Sari about their origins.

"When I thought Sonic was the Iblis Trigger, it turned out that Mephiles was manipulating me for killing him and makes Princess Elise cry in despair which broke the seal of Iblis within her. I got so confused and seeing the error of my ways." Silver admitted.

"Well, that's awful." Geno replied.

"As for me, I attempted to seal Iblis within me as a vessel but when Rosalina came to our help and she obliterates the flame monster completely. I think she used her Ultima spell, the powerful magic." Blaze said.

"Interesting, I wish I am going to master that powerful spell." Geno said.

"I loved to see that." Sari replied as she chewed on the doughnut.

Shadow was talking to Infinite who was eating the egg sandwich.

"I never killed your squad; don't you know about it. They were just...imprisoned as they are the prisoners now." Shadow replied.

"What? My squad? They're...still alive?! Have they been tortured or?" Infinite asked.

"Do not worry about them. I was taken care of them warmly, they're still fine and at least they rested." Shadow explained.

"Make sense." Infinite nodded.

Rouge and Omega came over to the leader of Jackal Squad.

"So what is your real name?" Rouge asked.

"Why I ask?" Infinite asked.

"Dr. Eggman just called you Infinite. What do you know if you had a name?" Rouge asked.

"Fine. I guess that true name would be 'Zero.'" Infinite sighed.

"Just Zero? Okay, I think I'll stick with it." Rouge shrugged.

"As for you, Shadow. Try to call me Infinite." Infinite replied as Shadow nodded in understanding.

Alphonse, Mighty, and Knuckles were on another table, eating the couples of hotdogs, burgers, and barbecue chicken kebabs.

"I won't lose! I need more protein!" Mighty muttered.

Steve Eggman called out to Decoe and Bocoe for his favorite dish. "Still waiting on that Salmon Eggs Benedict with some egg whites!"

"Coming. Coming, sir!" Decoe said, carried over the Salm Eggs Benedict to him on the table.

Steve Eggman examined at it.

"Good. No yellows in there, because I'm trying to watch my cholesterol. And this salmon looks fantastically fine grilled."

Taiyo sat down next to him with the bowl of pumpkin soup and went quietly.

"Are you alright? You seemed quiet. Are you really happy that you got a medal?" Steve asked.

"It's not about the medal I'm wearing. Did Dr. Eggman know about my father, perhaps you should know about him? I know you do." Taiyo murmured.

Steve Eggman sighed as he pushed over the dish of Salmon Eggs Benedict.

"But know this, Taiyo. Someone thought that Light was brought everything for the balance of the Multiverse and the Darkness would be vanquished completely. The only person who followed his beliefs was your father, Master Eraqus. He strongly dislikes to Darkness and putting his beliefs into his apprentices like Aqua, Terra, and Ventus." Steve Eggman replied.

"Terra and Ventus? I still don't know about them but I only remembered Aqua which means my memories somehow connected with two apprentices. Is that why my father hated the Darkness and what he's doing with me." Taiyo said.

"In a long time, when your parents are married, you inherited your mother's magic and father's light abilities along with the Keyblade you wielded it. Master Eraqus made a promise to your mother to keep you safe from the Darkness when you were young. He was despite the teaching from Fusoya about the Light and Darkness cannot exist without the other. Then he refused to believe it, I was there for Fusoya and convincing him but he cannot listen to me." Steve Eggman replied.

"So, what happened to him?" Taiyo asked.

"I think it has to do with his old friend, Master Xehanort." Steve Eggman answered.

"Master Xehanort?" Taiyo asked.

Having Taiyo mentioned the name, Sonic quickly dashed towards him.

"He is the super bad dude, spreading the Darkness throughout the world. He is also an aversion to the Light." Sonic replied.

Mario, Luigi, Mighty, and Ray joined up with him.

"Master Xehanort had the same goal as Ganondorf did. He agrees to work with the Gerudo King to conquer the world." Mighty said.

"So what happened to him?" Taiyo asked.

"No one asked us anymore, it was a very long time. But some say he was gone." Ray replied.

"Yeah, I reckon he can be still out there, creating his own incarnations." Mighty said.

"Incarnations?" Taiyo asked.

"Did it remind you about Demise when you and Mario defeated him?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember that, which means Xehanort had created his incarnations?" Taiyo asked.

"Well, I think it was Ansem was one of them." Steve Eggman said.

"Who's Ansem?" Luigi asked.

"I just heard Sora that he was one defeat him from the End of the World and Mario mentioned Ansem the Wise. That can't be the same name as the two persons." Taiyo said.

Mario and Steve Eggman are looking at each other.

"Maybe it was because that imposter took the name from him and use it fool anyone who gets in his way." Steve Eggman explained.

"And that makes Xehanort had another incarnation, possibly the Nobody." Mario replied.

"If he still out there, we can stop him?" Taiyo asked.

"I'm not sure he was so powerful, even his own Organization XIII. We need to take extra caution of them, be aware." Mario replied.

"Okay." Taiyo replied.

"Perhaps, we can still serve with foods." Steve Eggman suggested.

Taiyo nodded to him as he eats the soup while pondering his mind.

"So I was wondering where is Xehanort's Nobody in any other places?"

After finished eating the victory lunch, Taiyo and his group were about to leave Mobius. The Resistance members gathered around them.

Sonic walked forward to Mario. "I missed you, buddy."

"You too, Sonic." Mario smiled.

Steve Eggman gives the fourth Star Spirit card to Taiyo. "Here, it's safe with you now."

"Thanks." Taiyo appreciated.

"We got three more to go." Votus said.

"Are you guys leaving?" Alphonse asked.

"We are." Yoshi nodded.

Sari stepped towards Geno and kissed him on his face.

"I will see you again, puppet boy." Sari cooed.

"And I will remember you always in my heart." Geno said, placing on his cheek where Sari kissed.

"Get well travel safe, Votus." Makaque said.

"I know." Votus nodded. "Looking forward to seeing you again."

Infinite walked towards Taiyo and his friends.

"My dear friends, I have accepted my destiny to be with them. I will look after them myself, even my squad." Infinite replied.

"Well, it is good to have Infinite back." Utopia said.

"Well said." Infinite replied.

"Hold on, there's something I have to do first." Taiyo started.

Then all of the sudden as the light lit from Infinite's chest and the ball appeared before it levitated to the air. A pure red-light aura enveloped Taiyo's body and red marking began to show, glowing all over Taiyo's outfit and body. Then, a crown of light appeared below Taiyo's feet. Light from the crown gusts upward and the environment around the group has changed. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Infinite, Mighty, Ray, Silver, Blaze, Makaque, Sari, Zell, were all transported into a corridor of light. The photo shot up a beam of light and a Keyhole appeared in the sky. Taiyo summoned his Warrior's Key, twirled his Keyblade, and pointed it at the Keyhole. Taiyo's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole as it engulfed with bright light and transported the group back to Green Hill City.

"What is going on?" Tails asked.

"There is our next destination." Geno answered.

"Come visit us anytime." Sonic replied.

"We'll do, someday." Taiyo said.

"You must learn to be cautious, the Heartless were grown stronger than you ever faced." Steve Eggman replied.

"Okay." Taiyo said.

Taiyo used the Teleport spell to take him and his companions back to the Stardash Ship.

"So, what are we going to do now, Sonic?" Alphonse asked.

"Why don't we get head-started for the race?" Sonic smiled.

"That sounds great." Alphonse said with a glee look.

Then Amy came over Sonic by pinched his left ear and dragged him away while the blue hedgehog complained.

"Oh no, you don't, sweet hedgehog. How about we go on a nice hot date without interruptions?" Amy said.

"I will never forget it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Maybe you can hang out with me." Makaque replied.

"Excuse me, is Makaque here?" A gentle female voice called.

The Resistance members turned around at the beautiful young woman with long stringy cyan blue hair who was dressed in a bright red dress which covered her light purple top that left strap hangs over on her shoulder, white cuff socks, and blue gym shoes.

"Who is that?" Alphonse asked.

"Never seen that girl before." Zell said as he stands beside him.

Makaque gave off a short whistle before flirted with her. "Hey, lady. Makaque is me."

"Oh, there you are. My name's Maron, I worked in the Egg-Scrambles." Maron said.

"Egg-Scrambles?" Bocoe asked.

"The place where Amy and I have our breakfast meals." Sari replied.

Maron noticed Sari and happily exclaimed. "Sari!"

Sari and Maron were running to each other as they are hugging together before pulling away.

"Oh. It's been six months ago since those robots attacked the city." Maron said.

"So where were you hiding?" Sari asked.

"I was hiding in the garage at Tails' workshop, no one found me. After the war is over, I got out of it. I saw on the T.V. that you guys were on the commendation rewards and I had a crazy crush on one of your friends, that would be Makaque." Maron smiled delightfully as she rubbed Makaque's face which made him blushed.

"I see. So, you two are now dating?" Charmy asked.

"Uh, yep. She is my type; we'll see you guys later." Makaque said, putting his arm around Maron's waist lovingly and they both left from the park.

Steve Eggman walked to the group. "Well, we can now take a nice rest. So have a good day, everyone."

"Agreed." Vector said.

(Resistance HQ)

Steve Eggman was entered in the empty meeting room and looked at the monitor before he searched something, he will need to establish his new corporation to provide the robots in peaceful ways.

"Been busy, General Eggman." A voice murmured.

Steve Eggman turned towards the sound of the voice and it was the unidentified man known as DiZ who standing behind the door.

His face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wears a long, red cape with a quadrate crosscut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. Over-top this shirt, DiZ wears what seems to be grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen. His legs are covered by a long, black cloth lined with yellow, which itself has several brown straps pinned onto the front, seemingly for no purpose other than to create yet another angular pattern. On a yellow sash that hangs around DiZ's waist are three brown pouches, descending downward diagonally on his left hip. These pouches are all identical, all sporting the same design on the top flap, and all closed by a darker brown strap that attaches to a silver button on the right side, a grey tassel hanging from each button. Like Ansem and his coat, DiZ wears a dark-colored scarf around his neck. He also has light-colored sleeves.

"DiZ?! What a surprise! I expected to see you." Steve Eggman said.

DiZ walked towards him and spoke. "Have you finished the device that I need it?"

"Of course, DiZ. It almost in the progress, first thing at tomorrow." Steve Eggman answered.

"Good. That way, the Organization XIII will not cause any problems." DiZ said with a secret smile.

* * *

**Author Notes:** After escaped from the Null Space and defeating the Heartless along with redeemed Jackal mercenary, Infinite. The heroes have awarded with the honorable medals for saving the Mobius. During the celebrations, Steve Eggman revealed to Taiyo about his father, Master Eraqus who disliked the Darkness and kept protecting him from harms when he was young boy. Soon, Taiyo and his companions left from the city, General Eggman met DiZ in the briefly encounter before the mysterious stranger was asking about his device.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 20 - To the Pride Lands**

(Stardash Ship – Lounge Deck)

The fourth Star Spirit known as Mamar got freed from the card before stretching her limbs. Her color is shiny yellow, and she wore her pink ribbon bow on her head.

Taiyo and his friends are relieved to see Mamar.

"There you go." Luigi spoked, placing his hands on his hip.

"Oh goodness, it feels comfortable in here." Mamar replied.

"How do you feel, Mamar?" Mario asked.

"It's so great treatment in the card but I am generous for my freedom." Mamar answered.

Eldstar, Kalmar, and Klevar are circling around Mamar before cheering to her.

"Good to have you back." Klevar said.

"It's been so long to see each other." Kalmar replied.

"Far too long, indeed. There are three others out there." Eldstar told them.

"Once we gather them together, we'll make them wish to cure Dylan and turned him back to normal the way he was." Taiyo said.

"That's right, Taiyo. We have something for you when four of us together." Eldstar explained.

"What is it?" Taiyo asked.

The four Star Spirits are gathered around Taiyo before their bodies are glowing brightly.

"What is going on?" Votus asked, shielding his eyes.

Taiyo was engulfed in the pillar of light before diminished completely and sensed that he had learned the new spell called Quake.

"I got the Quake spell!" Taiyo shouted.

"Really?!" Yoshi gasped.

"So that means he can go to another level of strongest spell?" Yoshi asked.

"Not much yet, Taiyo still focused on the magic, but he will learn another powerful spell in another time." Klever answered.

"Oh, right. It takes time longer." Yoshi said.

"That's it, then?" Taiyo asked.

"But we are not finished talking, there's another ability for you was Shapeshifting." Mamar said.

"Shapeshifting?" Luigi asked.

"If many worlds were different if there are animals or other creatures, he can able to transform into his normal human form." Eldstar said.

"Oh, my Celestia!" Utopia exclaimed.

"You mean I can do that?" Taiyo asked.

"Certainly, if you want it, give it a try." Eldstar nodded.

"Thanks to all of you." Taiyo replied.

Then they hear the beeping noise coming from the cockpit as Taiyo and his companions went into it.

(Stardash Ship)

Mario pressed on the control to put up the monitor to show Sora, Donald, and Goofy which they are the animals. Sora is the teenage lion cub; Donald is the bird and Goofy is the African spurred tortoise.

_"Hey, Taiyo!"_ Sora shouted, waving his paw at him.

_"Mario, Luigi!"_ Donald said.

_"Howdy fellas!"_ Goofy replied.

"What happened to you guys? You blended in as the animals?" Utopia asked.

_"We just did. We are in the Pride Lands."_ Sora said.

"The Pride Lands?" Yoshi asked.

_"Yeah, we already saved the world."_ Donald murmured.

"And how did you managed to get through the control center? Didn't you have the device that can speak through it?" Mario asked.

_"About that, Tails has given us the communicator so we can talk through you not after you left from Mobius. He advises us not to let others see it when we were in different worlds."_ Sora replied.

"So what happened out there?" Taiyo asked.

_"Well, we defeat the bad lion after I dumped him over the edge of the Pride Rock."_ Sora smiled.

"How did you do that?" Luigi asked in near shock.

_"I was fast learning; it was a bit easy."_ Sora answered smugly.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Votus asked.

_"Just come over here, there is something we wanna tell you."_ Goofy said before the screen turned off itself.

"Alright, we'll go to the Pride Lands." Mario said.

(Ocean Between)

Stardash Ship drifting through the cosmic until it approached the world of the Pride Lands.

(Stardash Ship)

"There it is, let's move out." Taiyo said.

(Pride Lands – Savannah)

Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus arrived in the Pride Lands, teleporting into the Savannah. It has the dried-up ground, withered trees, and no grasses only the cracks.

Taiyo has transformed into the adolescent Lion and Mario and Luigi have only worn their yellow and green catsuits. While Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi were changed into African animals, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus remained unchanged.

Taiyo's Lion Form made him slightly taller than Sora. His eyes were hazel brown and his sclera was dark yellow. His fur was bright orange, though his toes, underbelly, and the fur around his mouth are very light grey. His mane was resemblance like his normal hairstyle, and it was the same black color. He has a turf of black fur on the tip of his tail and he has three whiskers on either side of his nose. His silver armlet still wore on his right forearm and his navy scarf and Star Necklace were still around his neck.

"Whoa! I am a lion." Taiyo replied, looking at his new body.

Mario and Luigi are looking at each other in their catsuits.

"Why are we wearing these fancy catsuits? It embarrassed." Luigi scorned at his green catsuit.

"Don't worry about it, that's how we blended in." Mario protested.

"Are you kidding? I don't think the words 'blended in' weren't supposed to be a suspicious situation!" Luigi ranted.

"Cool off, Luigi. Just get used to it." Mario murmured as Luigi scoffed.

"Unlike us, we remained ourselves as normal." Geno replied.

"Hm, didn't change me at all. I'm a monkey." Votus said.

Utopia looked around to see the whole Savannah was completely dried.

"Why is this place looks deserted? Where is everyone?" Utopia asked.

"No clues. No signs of the other animals." Yoshi shrugged.

Votus turned towards to the Pride Rock. "Let's go over there. I am sure about Sora and his gang was already over there."

With said that, Taiyo and others ran forward to the Pride Rock. Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi were running on all fours, quicken their wild agilities and right behind Yoshi, Votus, Geno, and Utopia.

"They are running too fast." Utopia said, shook his head.

"Better keep up with them." Yoshi said as he dashed up to the others.

"Hey, don't run like that!" Votus yelled.

Geno grabbed the golden yellow monkey before flew to the air with his boosters and followed Taiyo, Mario, and Luigi while Utopia is catching up with them.

(Pride Lands – Pride Rock)

Taiyo and others have arrived in the Pride Rock as Sora, Donald, and Goofy moved towards them.

"Taiyo." Sora said.

"What is happening here?" Taiyo asked.

"After defeating Scar on top of the Pride Rock, we saw some new kinds of Heartless roaming from the Outlands. We did take them out, but they are a lot stronger." Sora replied.

"And we got been kicked in the butts." Donald added.

"These Heartless aren't the ones we never have seen them before. They are so different than the others." Goofy stated.

"Speaking of the others, I am glad Sora called his friends."

Taiyo and his companions turned to the voice that's belonged to the male adult lion named Simba along with lioness Nala, Timon the meerkat, Pumbaa the warthog, Rafiki the mandrill, Zazu the hornbill and the two meerkats named Ma and Uncle Max.

Simba is the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, the successor to become the King of the Pride Lands. He bears a great resemblance to his father, Mufasa, the only significant difference between the two being that Mufasa's mane is longer, thicker, and darker. Simba has yellow-orange fur covering most of his body, except for his belly, paws, and mouth, which are peach-colored. His mane is rust-colored and parts on the right side of the top of his head. He has a tuft of fur the same color as his mane on the tip of his tail. Simba's eyes are orange and his sclera is yellow. His ears are partially visible poking through his mane, and he has eight dark whiskers: four on either side of his upper lip.

Nala is a childhood friend and later became Simba's wife and Queen of the Pride Lands. She has light tan fur; her underbelly is cream the same as her eyeshades and has an average built which she is not stocky nor lanky. Her eyes are light blue, and her sclera was yellow, and the tail turf is brown.

Timon and Pumbaa are caretakers and friends of Simba.

Timon has a light tan fur over most of his body, save for the front, which has white fur. The tips of his toes, his fingers, half of his tail, and his large nose are all brown. The ridges of his ears and his "eyebrows" are dark red, and his eyes are brown. He also has light brown rings around his eyes. Timon's ears point downward and he has an unexplained, short, spiky head of orange "hair" on the top of his head. His back sports several horizontal, grey stripes. Timon's forearms are unnaturally thin, particularly when compared to the size of his hands. The fur on his chest and elbows is ruffled.

Pumbaa is a warthog with brownish-red fur and dark red cloven hooves. His belly is brown, and his eyes are black as well as his sclera was yellow. True to his species, He sports two large, ivory tusks jutting out of either side of his mouth. The tips of these tusks curve upwards sharply. He has a large, flat snout which is pink at the front; under it is a big mouth with a rather huge pink tongue. His ears are set just behind each of his eyes. He has a very large mouth and a pink tongue. Finally, he sports a tuft of shaggy brown hair on the tip of his tail and on the top of his head, the latter creating a mohawk-like mane.

Rafiki is the shaman of the Pride Lands. His fur is mostly grey, except for the fur on his forearms and lower legs, which is dark grey, and his belly, which is light grey. He also has a wild "mane" of long, shaggy, white fur on the back of his head and his chin, creating a beard of sorts. Rafiki has tan skin and eight small, sharp teeth, four on his upper jaw and four on his lower jaw. He sports the distinctive mandrill facial features, including the upper half of his face is a light shade of blue, blue rings around his yellow eyes and a very large nose. He also has a blue posterior. Rafiki always carries a bakora stick made out of a long, bent tree branch with what appear to be two orange fruit tied to one end.

Zazu is Mufasa's majordomo and later severed as new majordomo to Simba. He has blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and red bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it.

Ma is Timon caring mother who's from the meerkat colony with her son Timon and Uncle Max. She is short, plump meerkat but much lighter tan with her light green eyes and red hair.

Uncle Max is the leader of the Meerkat Colony and Timon's uncle. He has scruffy cropped gray fur on his head and fur that has presumably dulled tan from old age. He has dark circles around his eyes, darker gray stripes on his body, lighter underbelly and palms, large beady eyes, round brown nose, brown fingers and toes, five brown horizontal markings down his back, brown ears and bushy eyebrows. He is overall slender, although having a slightly pudgy tummy.

"Who are you all?" Mario asked.

"We should give you the introductions in order." Donald replied.

Sora gestured to the animals.

"This is Simba, the King of the Pride Lands." Sora said.

"It's a pleasure to see you." Simba murmured.

"I'm Nala, Queen of the Pride Lands. Simba and I were friends, but we are now couples." Nala stated.

"Name's Timon." Timon smirked before he gestured his family. "This is Ma and Uncle Max."

"Nice to meet you." Ma said politely.

"How are you doing?" Uncle Max asked.

"Wait, that older meerkat named Max?" Yoshi confused.

"Yeah, I thought my son has the same name from him." Goofy replied.

"Well, we talked later to change these two meerkats' names." Yoshi said.

"Call me Pumbaa." Pumbaa chuckled.

"I am Rafiki, Shaman, and Royal Mjuzi." Rafiki gestured himself.

Simba walked towards Taiyo and his group.

"You must be Taiyo. Sora, Donald, and Goofy told me all about you and your friends. Your companions came from the other worlds." Simba said.

"Allowed me to introduce to them. This is the Mario Brothers and Yoshi from the Mushroom Kingdom along with Geno, and Utopia and Votus are lived from Equestria." Taiyo stated.

"This is getting weird in here." Timon whispered back to Pumbaa who nodded.

"Then how did you know Sora?" Mario asked.

"I met Sora in person when the Fairy Godmother revives me as the spirit to join alongside him and his friends. It takes a lot of time to know each other. He may be a human but any friend of Sora is a friend of mine, don't worry. Though I see those two little humans dressed in some sort of cat costumes." Simba replied before turning to Mario and Luigi who were inspecting by Uncle Max and nervously backed away from them.

"What's with him?" Votus asked.

"He always so paranoid when things are happening to him." Ma sighed.

Zazu then questioned Simba. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

"As he said, any friend with the King of the Pride Lands is the friend of his." Utopia replied.

"Oh, right." Zazu said with sarcasm tone.

"So what sort of new Heartless messed around the Pride Lands?" Taiyo asked.

"We are not sure. We don't have the clues." Sora said.

Rafiki noticed something on Votus' back and walked to him. "What is that shield on your back?"

"It's made of adamantium." Votus answered.

Rafiki gasped lightly in surprise before he took it and examined the shield.

"Rafiki, is something wrong?" Simba asked.

"This is beyond than I ever have seen it." Rafiki said before he spoked the group. "All of you, come to the King's Den. Follow me."

Everyone followed the mandrill shaman into the King's Den.

(Pride Rock – King's Den)

Rafiki showed them to the oldest paintings of the humans, black panther beings and the adamantium.

"What are these paintings?" Nala asked.

"These are the oldest paintings from past history. Long ago, when Mufasa was a young cub, he saw the comets fell out from the night sky and touched down on the earth. He discovered the group that resemblance to the humans and wore their African clothing. Mufasa brought them to his parents as the warrior's king made peace with the lions including his father and the other animals. Then they showed the gifts to them, the adamantiums, rarest metal substance in the world. They changed their human forms into the panthers, and they called the Black Pantherians." Rafiki said.

Zazu looked closer to the painting of the African humans and caught a bit of surprise. "Oh."

"What's the Black Pantherians?" Taiyo asked.

"We never heard them before." Sora replied.

"They are aliens?" Mario asked.

"That's right. These Black Pantherians were lived in another world called the Wakanda." Rafiki stated.

"Wakanda? I think I heard it hidden somewhere in the Multiverse and no one would ever find it." Geno said.

Simba walked towards them, taking over Rafiki. "That's exactly right. My father told me that they are the Messengers of Nature and cares about the animals including us. He and his parents were agreeing with them as friends. The Black Pantherians then have hidden somewhere out of the Pride Lands where no one can't search for them forever."

"Wow, sounds a lot weirder." Pumbaa whispered to Timon.

"Yep, definitely." Timon said with a bit of a frantic tone.

"This is getting interesting." Ma admitted.

Votus was a bit shock when he looked closer to the illustrations of the adamantiums before he turned to his shield and looked back up at the same painting.

"I never knew it all along. It's amazing." Votus said.

Then he suddenly hit by Rafiki's bakora stick in the head. "Ow!"

"You see, that's why you realized a little too late." Rafiki chuckled.

"Was he always like that?" Utopia asked with Simba.

"He hits me in the head when he told me my past can hurt. I can either run from it or learn from it." Simba explained which made Rafiki chuckled in response.

"He learned my lessons!" Rafiki laughed.

"I had the Swahili names for you two to change your names." Geno told Ma and Uncle Max.

"And what will you call us?" Ma asked.

"How do you like Kujali and Mjeshi?" Geno asked.

Ma and Uncle Max seemed like the names of Mjeshi and Kujali.

"Hm. Not bad. Mjeshi sounds like military, I go by that name." Uncle Max now named himself as Mjeshi.

"Kujali means caring. That why I loved my son." Ma named herself as Kujali.

"Anyways, could you explain what happened to you back before?" Yoshi asked.

"Alright, I can explain everything you want to know." Simba said.

Simba started explaining about he was born to the heir of the King of the Pride Lands, he and his love childhood friend went into the Elephant Graveyard where they encountered the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed before his father Mufasa saved them but he was completely upset about that Simba was disobeying his rules for not going out beyond the boundaries until the king warmed up with him and told him that the Great Kings of the Past on the night sky were guiding him in his goals. He also told that Scar was the one who killed Mufasa to take over his throne and ruled over the Pride Lands so he and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa are going back to fight Scar with a help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. But not to mention that Timon and Pumbaa are getting rid of hyenas by helping Ma and Uncle Max to make the tunnels for them and sending the Hyena Clan to the bottom of Pride Rock.

"That explained a lot." Luigi admitted.

"Yeah, we are the heroes now!" Timon pumped his fist.

"You two did a great job back there." Goofy replied.

"Wait, are you and Pumbaa getting rid of hyenas?" Taiyo asked.

"That's right, we looked so cool!" Pumbaa said.

"Well, I couldn't have done without them. I should be thankful." Simba smiled in anticipation.

"Especially you tried to make the desperate move by proposing Shenzi." Utopia smirked.

Zazu is taken aback in disgust. "Eww. That's revolting!"

Pumbaa still had the same reaction when Timon proposed to the hyena leader as his jaw dropped.

Kujali and Mjeshi turned to Timon who grinned nervously.

"Is that true, Timmy?" Kujali asked.

"Yes, I just buy you some time to make the tunnels which I nearly ran out of options." Timon replied.

Simba chuckled amusedly and leaned to him before ruffling on Timon's head. "Ohh. You are the sly meerkat."

"Hey. If it wasn't for us, you will lose." Timon argued.

"Better not tell anyone about this. It's driving them crazy." Yoshi said.

"There is no way you can't do that." Zazu replied.

"Not to mention your wife is pretty." Donald whispered to Simba who blushed a bit as Nala giggled at his expression.

"Oh, don't encourage it." Simba protested.

"Reminds me of Kairi." Sora replied.

"Kairi?" Nala asked.

Sora was blushed before he stated. "She is my friend."

"Did you really miss your girlfriend?" Taiyo teased.

"What? She's not my girlfriend but yes!" Sora retorted.

Donald and Goofy laughed at him even Timon and Pumbaa except for Zazu who shook his head with an amused smile.

Votus walked up to everyone and quieten them down.

"Okay, okay. Enough for the chitchat. We had an important mission." Votus said.

"What's the mission?" Simba asked.

"To find the fifth Star Spirit." Mario said.

"That's sounds interesting. Why?" Timon asked.

"I will use the other Star Spirits to make a wish when we had all of them." Taiyo answered.

"In that case." Rafiki replied as he rubbed his chin. "You need to find the adamantiums first, and then you will find the Star Spirit. They are must be in the Outlands."

"Are you sure?" Taiyo asked.

"Positive." Rafiki nodded.

Sora looked over to the other painting as he gasped at them.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

Sora walked to the painting that showed the reptilian creatures with two long forelimbs, long prehensile serpentine tails, and the skeletal appearances of their torsos and heads.

"It those things, they are the same ones we have encountered." Sora said.

"What do you call them?" Utopia asked.

Rafiki walked with the somber expression.

"They are the remnants of the past evil lions when influenced by the Heartless, these dark creatures are aggressive, cunning, and intelligent. From the Wakanda, they called them Mashetanis but in the Pride Lands, we could call them the Skullcrawlers." Rafiki explained.

Mjeshi panicked at the sound of the name before he cornered Pumbaa who also got scared.

"Skullcrawlers? I see." Sora said.

"Did you know where they are heading to?" Yoshi asked.

"I think they are heading to the Outlands." Sora deduced.

"But why are they over there?" Donald asked.

"I guess they harvested over there as a nest to spawn themselves." Geno said.

"Then we go over there to stop them." Taiyo replied. "Who's with me?"

"I'll go with you." Sora said.

"Us too!" Goofy added,

"Mm-hm." Donald nodded.

"I will be volunteered to join your team, Taiyo." Simba replied.

"Good." Taiyo stated.

"It's time to go to the Outlands." Mario said.

(Pride Lands - Pride Rock)

Before Taiyo, Sora, and their companions left, Simba told Timon and Pumbaa.

"You two have to stay here until I get back." Simba replied.

"Be safe, Simba." Timon said.

"Don't worry about him. We looked after each other." Taiyo replied.

"All of you take the extra caution. The Skullcrawlers were dangerous beasts; they will use their intelligence to beat you." Rafiki warned.

"Thanks, Rafiki." Sora said.

Nala cuddled against Simba gently. "Please be safe, Simba."

"I will." Simba nodded.

"Come on, better get going." Mario replied.

"I don't like to keep waiting." Donald added.

"So am I." Yoshi stated.

Taiyo, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Votus, Utopia and Simba are leaving from the Pride Rock.

(Pride Lands – Savannah)

The group was walked on the Savannah, traveling to the Outlands.

"Do you know where the Outlands is?" Taiyo asked.

"Rafiki told me that there was an entrance to the Outlands, which would be the Broken Rock." Simba answered.

"Do you think some hyenas are still lived in Elephant Graveyard?" Sora asked.

"Hope so. With Scar gone, they will not cause any more trouble." Simba said.

"Yeah, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were out of luck." Goofy added.

"Those morons aren't the only ones who turned their backs to Scar." Votus replied.

"I say they have free will." Utopia said.

"Indeed." Geno stated.

Further away from the group, Wario and Waluigi are watching them. They are still in their human forms but wore their black and white cat costumes with spotted yellow and purple marks.

"Those guys are heading out to the Outlands, looking for the treasure." Wario grinned.

"Yeah, we'll be rich once we take them all down." Waluigi chuckled.

Wario Brothers are going after them as the Hyena Trio popped out their heads from the large rock see two guys, near the entryway of Elephant Graveyard.

The Hyena Trio all have a similar basic appearance. They all seem to be rather mangy, with mostly grey fur over their bodies, save for their bellies and paws, which are tan and black, respectively. They all have hunched backs and dark purple speckles on their backs, as well as rings of the same color around their eyes. They have short, black tails and a crest of long, black hair lining their spines. All three have large, dark brown ears and noses, as well as yellow eyes and sharp, slightly yellowed teeth.

Shenzi sports five long, dark brown "bangs" on the top of her head and the patches around her eyes are shaped to resemble heavily applied eyeshadow. She seems to have a larger upper lip than her two companions, and her eyes are usually half-shut. She also lacks the dark grey 'stubble' mark that the males possess.

Banzai's most distinguishing feature is his unusually heavy, dark brown eyebrows. He has two very short strands of dark brown hair on top of his head. The fur on Banzai's chin is slightly longer than either Shenzi's or Ed's, making him appear as if he has a short beard.

In sharp contrast to Shenzi, Ed's eyes are always wide open and rarely focus on anything. His mouth is also frequently seen hanging open with his tongue lolling. Ed has three strands of dark brown hair on the top of his head and the two chips missing on each of his ears (bottom and top). His mane is also slightly mangier than the other two.

"Look what we have seen." Shenzi smirked.

"A two kitties chased after the foods. This would be our lunch." Banzai replied.

Ed laughed while nodding to them and clapped himself.

"Time to take a bait before find out what are those freaks up to." Shenzi giggled.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are following the Wario Brothers.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and others were halfway to get the three Spirit Stars until Sora, Donald and Goofy have communicated on the ship, giving by Tails soon the group left from Mobius and asked them to come over to the Pride Lands. On their arrival, Taiyo, Mario and Luigi were changed into the animal forms (including the two plumbers were dressed in the yellow and green catsuits) and except for Geno, Yoshi, Votus and Utopia. Their next mission is about to begin in the Outlands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - The Secrets in the Outlands**

(Outlands – Broken Rock)

Taiyo, Sora, Mario, Luigi, Donald, Goofy, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus and Simba have arrived in the desolate place called the Broken Rock which suggested the boulder has cracked in two.

"How far is get to the Outlands?" Sora asked.

"It's not far, just a few further." Simba stated.

"Plus, we need to be careful. The Skullcrawlers are smart enough to trap us." Taiyo warned.

"We are sure they are very dangerous beasts." Goofy agitated.

"And the Dark Order members were going to attack us at some point." Mario said.

"Dark Order?" Donald asked.

"They are the fierce evil generals, serving with Ganon himself." Luigi answered.

"Who's Ganon?" Simba asked.

"Taiyo told me that he was ruthless Gerudo from Hyrule, learning about the Multiverse and he's pure evil than you realized." Sora stated.

"Even evil as Scar?" Simba asked.

"That's right, we got to save your world from taking over as well as your Pride Lands." Luigi replied.

"We already did save the Pride Lands." Donald retorted.

"That doesn't count, does it?" Votus asked.

"That's because there are the other things, we need do is to find the adamantiums and the Star Spirit, stop the infestation and locked the Keyhole and then we leave!" Yoshi scorned, expressed his anger at the last part.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Donald asked, got to green dino's face.

"You did not because you still have the job to do before we go out to another world, bird brain!" Yoshi said.

"Am not!" Donald argued back.

"Am too!" Yoshi shouted.

Donald and Yoshi continued to blabber each other, making discomfort to Taiyo, Sora and others.

"This is getting frustrated in here." Utopia sighed.

"Alright, you two! Knock it off already!" Sora said.

Taiyo and Sora pulled Yoshi and Donald away from each other.

"Enough. We don't have to waste our time. Once we succeeded, we can leave. How is that fair?" Taiyo suggested.

Donald grunted before he scoffed reluctantly, and Yoshi looked away from him.

"Sounds good." Donald and Yoshi replied sarcastically.

"Wasn't they always like this?" Simba asked with Mario and Luigi.

"Yoshi's temper was compared to Donald's, both similarities of their attitudes." Mario answered.

"Yeah, you probably don't to hear it." Luigi agreed.

"Guess who, Mario Brothers?" Wario voiced.

Taiyo, Sora, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donald, Goofy, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus and Simba turned their attentions at the Wario Brothers.

"Who is that?" SImba questioned.

"We..." Wario began, posed himself before followed by Waluigi who did the same thing.

"Are..." Waluigi spoke.

"The Wario Brothers!" They both shouted.

This made everyone blanked looks on their facial expressions.

"Are they always show off like that?" Sora asked.

"Aren't these guys being the Wario Brothers who tried to beat you in the racing karts?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, we kinda did beat them in the race all the time." Luigi replied.

"Don't mind me." Mario protested.

"I say they are being act like the jerks." Goofy said.

"You have no idea." Yoshi commented.

"Then what are you two doing here?" Simba asked.

"We are stealing the adamantiums. We need the rare substances to make the improve the advancements of Chitablins' weapons." Wario said.

"You never find them. It takes a whole day." Taiyo said.

"And in fact. You two are still being the losers." Sora taunted.

Wario clenched his left fist and growled. "We'll see about that!"

Then Shenzi, Banzai and Ed has showed up as the heroes and Wario Brothers turned to them.

"Guess who show up." Utopia said.

"The hyenas." Votus stated.

"Time to deserve our meals." Shenzi smirked.

"Not exactly." Waluigi said.

"Wait a minute? Those aren't animals, they looked like humans!" Banzai replied.

Ed gagged while gritting his teeth.

Taiyo, Mario and Luigi stepped towards from the group.

"Another two humans?! Except with that kitty cub has a weird hair. It doesn't look like that way." Shenzi replied.

"Oh yeah? Let me show you about human." Taiyo smirked.

"What's he doing?" Sora asked.

"Maybe he lost his mind." Goofy replied.

Taiyo touched his crystal Kingdom Hearts sigil which the white aura enveloped him brightly as everyone covered their eyes.

"What's that?" Simba asked.

"What with all the light?" Shenzi confused, shielding herself from the bright light.

The illumination begins to dim as Taiyo showed himself as the human. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were in total shock and screamed together frantically.

"You transformed into a human?" Simba asked with curious look.

"How did he do it?" Sora asked.

"It is the gift from the Star Spirits." Geno answered.

"We're in the middle of conversation, better stay out of the way!" Taiyo said.

"That freak can talk!? What are going to do?" Banzai asked.

"Who cares with this human weirdo? Just messed with him." Shenzi replied.

"I don't have time to settle with you, mutts." Wario grunted, snapping his fingers.

The swarm of Heartless were surrounded Taiyo and others including the Hyena Trio. There were Silver Rocks, Shamans, Aerial Knockers and two Living Bones.

The Silver Rocks has a smooth, conical, white body with a Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest. The top of their bodies flares outward and forms a jagged 'collar' below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, reddish-brown hat with a jagged brim, silver rings decorating it, and a thin, curled tip. Like many Heartless, the Silver Rock has glowing yellow eyes. Its seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes.

Shamans are the monkey-like creatures with predominantly black fur, except for the fur on its arms and its long, prehensile tail. Their hands, feet, and ears are all white, while its claws are black. They wore small, yellow and blue bracelets and anklets, as well as a dark red tunic over their upper body. Most notably, the Shamans wears a mask that covers most of their face, save for their ears and glowing, yellow eyes. This mask is mostly white with brown edges, orange and yellow markings in its sides, and a jagged mouth. They also have two twisted, sky blue horns on its top and a long, bent protrusion resembling a beard sprouting from the mask's chin. Its Heartless emblem is on the forehead of its mask, and they carry a staff known as the Shaman's Relic for its magic, usually holding it in its tail.

Aerial Knockers were parrot-like creature with predominantly violet plumage. Their round heads, including their beak, is also violet, though the tips of its tail feathers and its neck are orange. Their eyes are large, black and yellow spirals on either side of their head. Aerial Knockers' wings are yellow and orange and sprout out of the top of its head rather than from their back or sides like real-world birds. Their legs are black, and it wears a large, red boxing glove on each one. Their Heartless emblem is on its abdomen.

The Living Bone resembles a large, blue-skinned dinosaur with two short, navy blue legs, each of which has two large, white claws and a red anklet. Its tail is thin and appears to have decayed, leaving only bone segments. The tip of its tail is a large, spherical shape that is navy blue with a wide, jagged, black "mouth", yellow, spiral "eyes", and two short "arms" on it. The Living Bone's head is also skeletal, sporting horns, glowing, yellow eyes, and large, sharp teeth. Its lower jaw is dark blue, and the rest of its skull is white. It also wears a thick, black collar with teal edges and red bumps lining it. A short, silver chain ending in a red, pyramidal weight hangs from the collar. It is reminiscent of an ankylosaurus due to its body structure, particularly its clubbed tail. Its Heartless emblem is on a large hump on its back.

"Smell ya later!" Wario taunted as he and Waluigi ran in fours to head to the Outlands.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were shivering in fear as the Aerial Knockers have surrounded them.

"Those guys are in trouble." Yoshi replied.

"Simba, what is your decision?" Taiyo asked.

"I say we helped them. Hopefully, they respected the Circle of Life eventually." Simba said.

"Good choice." Goofy replied.

Taiyo was transformed back into his Lion form before Sora summoned his Keyblade: Kingdom Key in his mouth in a flash of white light as the team fights the Heartless.

The two Living Bones spin toward Taiyo, Sora and the others, but they all jumped out of the attack. Sora lunged onto one of the Heartless which tries to shake him off, but Sora managed to hold on without struggling. Then Sora jumped up in the air higher before he sliced down at its head, decapitated it, but the Living Bone was still alive as one of the Shamans hopped on it and controlled its body.

Taiyo gotten it ways and hits the Heartless with several strikes. He swings his Keyblade with a left and right slash, an uppercut and downward slash. He then finishes with a powerful slash while performing a Slide Dash, sending both Shaman and Living Bone's body back. Sora moved over to Taiyo's right side as they both looked at each other and nodded.

The Living Bone tries to retaliate by swinging its tail at Taiyo and Sora, but Simba leaped over to the Heartless and swiped his claws at the Shaman before biting on it and shaking it vigorously as he tossed the Shaman to the ground. Then SImba finished it off by the bite which the Shaman disintegrated into black smokes.

The half of couples of Silver Rocks attacked Donald and Goofy as Mario and Luigi were firing the fireballs at them, weakening the Heartless.

"Thanks, you two." Donald said.

Goofy jumped at the Silver Rocks when withdraws into his shell and spun around with his shield, couple times and destroyed them.

Donald flew right at them before he casted the Blizzaga spell on them to freeze before distinguishing them into ashes.

Some of the Silver Rocks are nosediving at the Mario Brothers as Mario leaped himself and strikes each of them while Luigi slashed at them with his Electro Blade and the Silver Rocks are reduced into puff of ashes.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were hiding behind the cracked rock from the Heartless until the Shamans and Aerial Knockers find them.

"Hold me!" Banzai shouted frantically as Ed and Shenzi were embracing him in panic.

The stone precipices struck some of the Heartless as the Hyena Trio turned to Yoshi.

"Whoa! That's some sharp looking rocks." Shenzi surprised.

"How about you guys stay there and watch?" Yoshi questioned before he rushed onto the fight.

Yoshi was kicking and whacked at them with his tail.

Geno was sheathing the Photon Blades before he takes out the Shamans and Silver Rocks with slashes.

Votus slammed his adamantium shield onto the Aerial Knocker, defeating it and the other Aerial Knockers are charging at the monkey with their boxing gloves before he rolled across to avoid from them and tossed his metal disc swiftly at the Heartless, taking out each of them.

Utopia blasted the magic beams at the Living Bone which made the Heartless growled painfully and conjured his Unicornus Horn Blade before stabbed right into its head which makes the Living Bone disappeared into puff of darkness.

All of the Heartless have been defeated, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were walking towards the group.

"You three will respected the Circle of Life or we hunted you down. Understood?" Simba firmed.

"Oh, yes. Your high-mighty grovel." Shenzi quickly bowed to him same with Banzai and Ed.

"Spoken like a true king, Simba." Sora smirked.

"Thank you." Simba smiled to him.

"Make sure you better stay out of trouble." Goofy said with a stern.

"Oh, we would stay out of this. Right, Ed?" Banzai replied and asked Ed who nodded in response while laughing.

Then they all felt the ground rumbling.

"Now what?" Donald deadpanned.

The black forelimb reptilian monsters with skulls come out from the ground

Skullcrawlers are large reptilian creatures with only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appears to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The pupils of their green eyes are horizontal and somewhat resemble those of frogs and toads. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone-white color. They also have the emblem of Heartless on their skulls but outlined with dark blue.

Their heads closely resemble those of mosasaurs such as Tylosaurus, and their jaws possess two rows of serrated, razor-sharp teeth. The Skullcrawlers have four clawed digits in a total of each hand, with the thumb being the smallest digit and the rest of the digits being larger and of the same size, and the adults have a prominent bony spike protrudes out of each of their elbows. The thorny, toothlike structures of their inner mouths somewhat resemble that of a leatherback turtle's. Additionally, they have long, prehensile triple-forked tongues that they can use to grab their prey and their height were about 13 feet tall

"What are those things?!" Donald panicked.

"They are called Skullcrawlers." Mario replied.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were huddling together in fear.

"Okay, do you think we should run now?" Banzai terrified.

"Y-Yes!" Shenzi stammered.

The Hyena Trio was dashed out from the desolate neutral land.

"Well, cowards can do survive." Taiyo stated sarcastically.

The group was cornered by three Skullcrawlers as they are snarling at the Taiyo and others and Simba growled back at them.

"Keep us away, filthy beasts!" Utopia said as his horn is glowing in light green.

Then one of the Skullcrawlers prepared to attack them but the two medium-sized hyenas rushed out from the entrance and they both jumped onto the evil reptilian creature.

One of them is a bit shorter in height and thinner in body build with a distinct light and dark spotted coat pattern, a rather angular forehead, a bald patch on the top of his head, brown eyes and large ears and another hyena is largest, stockiest and strongest hyena, compared to his clanmate, Kamari, his muzzle is somewhat broader, his mane shorter, his ears slightly smaller, his coat is darker, his eyes were light grey and his forehead much less angular. He also has a large chunk missing from his left ear.

"Hyenas!" Sora cautioned.

"Those two are helping us? I wonder why." Geno said.

One of the Skullcrawlers tried to shake the two hyenas off but they managed to grab on it.

"Come on, they need our help." Votus replied.

"Okay. Just hope those two are on our sides." Mario replied.

Taiyo and others are rushing to the Skullcrawlers. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were fighting the two Skullcrawlers while Sora, Simba, Donald, Goofy, Geno, Utopia and Votus helped the two hyenas.

"Look, I hate to say this but we can handle this." Sora replied.

"Do whatever you like." A male hyena said as he and other hyena jumped on the first Skullcrawler.

Sora ran up to the Skullcrawler followed by bashed the Keyblade on its facial skull several times before it grabbed him with long tongue and slammed him on the ground.

"Sora!" Donald alerted before he cast a Thundaga to zap the Skullcrawler as it roared in agony.

Goofy bashed it with the shield on his shell as the Skullcrawler swung its long tail at him and knocked him over to the ground, got stuck upside down.

"Goofy!" Votus cried.

"I'm okay. Just upside down." Goofy repilied as he struggled to stand up.

Simba swiped the claws at Skullcrawler many times but it didn't bother by slashing and smacked the lion over the ground.

Utopia was dodging from Skullcrawler's slashing attacks before he unleashed the magical beam onto it, making it weakened.

Votus jumped on the Skullcrawler's back before hitting it with the adamantium shield and it reacted in pain until it dropped its clawed forelimbs on the ground, before it exploded into ashes except for its skull and remained on the ground.

Mario was striking the Skullcrawler with his Ignited Flower and Luigi used the Spark Barrage on the creature. Yoshi unleashed his Earth Rush to pummel against the Heartless.

Taiyo tossed his Keyblade directly at the Skullcrawler which bellowed tensely and the Keyblade returned on his mouth as the Skullcrawler collapsed on the ground before distinguishing in ashes, leaving its skull behind.

Then the last Skullcrawler was gotten biting by two hyenas and shaked them off from its back as they landed on the ground. The last Skullcrawler took a lowly threatened growl at them especially Taiyo and others before it retreated from them.

"It got away, Kamari." A missing chunk eared hyena stated.

"Don't worry about it, Azizi. Some of them will come back." Kamari replied.

"Your names were Kamari and Azizi, right?" Simba asked.

"Yep, it's our names. We appreciated you for our help." Azizi smiled, leaning closer to Kamari.

Kamari groaned irritatedly. "Can you just give me a little bit of space?"

"I'm helping with it." Azizi protested.

"No, you're not! We have talked about this before. I come in alone. I'm the lead distraction so everyone can circle." Kamari retorted.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Azizi grunted.

"Don't be sorry. Just do it." Kamari scoffed as Azizi walked away from him before he turned the others. "Sorry about that. Azizi was getting too close to me, he's kinda friendly. Well, I want my personal space."

"Understandable. So why are you two fighting the Skullcrawler?" Sora asked.

"We sort to did our jobs protecting the Outlands." Kamari said.

"So, are you two followed the Circle of Life?" Taiyo asked.

"You mean we don't know about the Circle of Life? We don't belong in Shenzi's clan, we lived from the Back Lands." Azizi replied.

"The Back Lands?" Luigi asked.

"It is a territory on the border of the Pride Lands." Simba answered before he turned and asked Kamari. "Are you siding the Circle of Life? Who taught you?"

"Why not just let us take you all the way to the cave and sees who was lived here?" Kamari asked.

Kamari and Azizi walked to the entrance of the Outlands as the group was looking at each other before they followed them.

(Outlands – Deserted Trail)

Taiyo and others continued down the trail at the bottom of the cliffs and stopped next to Kamari and Azizi as they stared at the big cavern with the stone boulders on its left and right sides and the entrance has the carved markings on top of it that spelled in Xhosa.

"I had never seen those words before." Simba intrigued.

"What does it say?" Taiyo asked.

"That is the Xhosa, one of the African languages." Geno clarified.

"That's how I can speak the Xhosa." Kamari replied.

"You do?" Mario confused.

"Since when?" Yoshi asked.

"I can translate that words to English. It says the Cave of Sanity." Kamari replied.

"That's a bit mouthful of the name." Goofy said.

"This is place where we will be safe from the Skullcrawlers." Azizi stated.

"Are you sure the enemies can find the way of that cave?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry. Let's the Moogles do the magic." Kamari replied.

"The Moogles?" Simba asked.

"They are the friendly creatures, these Moogles are helpful because they will support anything to help us." Mario explained.

"I see one of your friends knows about the Moogles. I am very surprised at all." Kamari replied.

"Yeah, me too." Azizi nodded.

Then the two Moogles comes out from the cave and revealed to them.

"Look at them. They're so cute." Sora cooed as he leaned down to one of them.

"Yes, they are." Mario replied.

Luigi walked to them and knelt down to the two Moogles. "Hey, fellas. What's up, little guys?"

"Nice to meet you, sir." A first Moogle spoked.

This made Taiyo and others startled a bit except for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Geno.

"They can talk?!" Donald surprised.

"Oh yeah. I forgot tell you guys, they also spoke with human language and the animal language as well. Man, you guys got a bit jumpy when they talked." Kamari chuckled.

"Oh, don't bothered me!" Donald huffed.

"Kamari, Azizi. You sure to bring these strangers into this place?" One of the Moogles asked.

"Don't worry. They are friends who helped us to fight off the beasts." Kamari assured.

"Okay, we let them in and we put the cloaking barrier around outside the cave." Second Moogle replied.

Kamari and Azizi turned to the group. "They let us in." They both walked inside the cavern.

Taiyo, Sora, Simba and others followed them to the cave as the two Moogles waved their arms to make the cave blended in as the entranced turned into the blank wall.

(Cave of Sanity – Bioluminescence Path)

Cave of Sanity has the stalactites on the ceiling and stalagmites on the cave floor. It has a trail of the light green bioluminescence mushrooms that were on the either two sides.

"Whoa, these bioluminescence mushrooms are incredible." Utopia amazed at the glowing mushrooms.

"I thought the Outlands has no life. But these glowing mushrooms were still lived." Simba fascinated.

"Indeed." Geno replied.

"Gwarsh, I wonder these mushrooms lead us to where." Goofy said.

"We are about to find out." Taiyo replied.

They are stopped by the withered vines as Kamari and Azizi gently pushed them away for Taiyo, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus and Simba as the group walked through the way.

(Cave of Sanity – Hollow Den)

The Hollow Den was huge area along with the large flat stone held up by the small boulders on the middle of it, the water was on the end of the chamber and several coned stalagmites with round bowled shapes for filling fresh waters. It also shared with the two tunnels where the rooms were made by Moogles and they will be sleeping in the beds.

Taiyo and others walked towards to the den as they spotted the lion on the flat stone and it sleeped so quietly.

The lion has brown fur, tan underbelly, brown mane, gold sclera and tan pupils. He had his crescent mark on his forehead.

"Is that a lion?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it is. But why is the lion doing here?" Simba asked.

The older lion yawned as he awoke and turned around to Taiyo and others.

"Ah. My guests showed up." The lion said as he jumped off the flat stone and landed in front of them. "Kamari, Azizi. Did you bring them here?"

"We apologized for not letting the strangers in here, Busara." Kamari replied.

"It's alright now." Busara assured.

"And they did help us." Azizi replied.

"Oh really? I see. Pray tell, who are all of you?" Busara questioned.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald replied.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy stated.

"My name is Taiyo and this is the rest of my companions, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, and Votus." Taiyo spoked.

"And I am Simba." Simba said.

Busara was surprised to hear the lion named Simba. "Simba? A son of Mufasa?"

"That's right, I become the king of the Pride Lands after Scar's defeat. Have we met before?" Simba said and asked.

"Of course not. Your father was a friend of mine, he told me a lot about you and your friends." Busara remarked.

"Wait, Mufasa told you? But he's dead." Taiyo said.

"Oh, no, little one. He lives as the spirit because he is connected to the great Circle of Life." Busara replied.

"And what about these hyenas?" Yoshi asked, pointed to Kamari and Azizi.

"Those two are from the Back Lands. Their parents were drowned in the river when the storm hits the Back Lands." Busara explained.

This made everyone felt bad about Kamari and Azizi as the two hyenas saddened at the mention of their parents and Azizi whined, wiped off his tears from his left eye.

"I feel bad about them. I didn't know the other hyenas weren't bad." Simba said.

"Because I was the one who taught them and they served me as the lord." Busara replied.

"Lord?" Taiyo asked.

"This is my job to protect the Circle of Life at the Outlands. Some of the other Outlanders were good and bad." Busara said.

"I see. Not bad." Luigi admitted.

"I was wondering. What are you doing here? Didn't you live from the Pride Lands?" Simba questioned.

"If I tell you, you want to know about Taka." Busara replied.

"Taka?" Taiyo asked.

"He means Scar. The evil lion who took over the Pride Lands." Azizi suggested.

"So, Scar has his real name. What else do you know about him?" Sora asked.

Busara gave his breath heavily as he walked to the Everlasting Spring and seeing his reflection.

"It was long time before Simba was born, in the time from the Pride Lands. Taka was the second-born in the Pride Lands to the King and Queen of Pride Rock, he is gifted with the Roar of the Elders. The roar is coming from the great lions of the Pride Lands' past and makes Taka the leader of the Lion Guard." Busara told them.

"The Lion Guard?" Simba asked.

"The Lion Guard was the group to watch over the kingdom and defending the Circle of Life, it only consisted by the lions. No matter of this, he and I were very close friends until he got the Roar of the Elders. Scar forced me to recruit the other lions and I was being the one who founded them for Taka. He then took most patrols on his own by outlooking the Outlands so I better watch him and saw that he met the Strange Lion, even though I don't know how that Strange Lion ended up in the Outlands." Busara replied.

"Then what happened?" Votus asked.

"The Strange Lion told him he had wisdom and power. And the most powerful should be the real king. He persuaded Scar to help him and his roar to rule everything in the Pride Lands. Scar intrigued his idea as the Strange Lion lured him over to the near volcano and tricked him by letting the Strange Cobra to bite on him. Thus, he got himself a scar and given a nickname to himself." Busara overwhelmed.

"So, Scar got himself a nickname. That's explain how he turned bad." Geno replied.

"That's right. He then angrily roared at the lion and cobra, blasting them away into the volcano and being perished along in it. However, the venom still dwelled in Scar's mind, leading him to get of his brother Mufasa and taking over his throne for his desires. When the rest of his Lion Guard and I were disagreed to aid him in his evil plot, he became furious and using the Roar of the Elders on us!" Busara uttered a bit louder in his last part and splashed the water.

Everyone was shock in utter horror and feels saddened to Busara.

"That was awful. I can't believe he betrayed the lions like that." Simba replied

"As a result, he lost the roar in punishment for using against the lions. But for me, the roar pushed me into the secret hole where I ended up in this cave and staying here for the long time." Busara replied, looking at his reflection on the water again.

"How did you managed to make yourself alive?" Donald asked.

"Upon discovery, I saw the mystic springs called the Everlasting Spring. It turned me back into the normal age. Even the Moogles lived in here as well and taking care of me but I was the shameful lion that Scar made me do this for the Guard. I cannot bear it anymore." Busara replied.

"What are you trying to do?" Goofy asked.

"I attempted to stop Scar from turning evil he was and I failed. If I was trying to save Taka, none of this would happen for everything, even Mufasa survived." Busara said solemnly.

Simba stepped towards to him sincerely.

"I am the king of the Pride Lands now; I don't blame you for the cause of your live. Scar blamed for what I did but I know the truth about my father's demise and usurping Scar's leadership to take my place in the Circle of Life. From now on, I am willingly pleased that you do the right thing in the past." Simba replied.

Busara was astonished by Simba's heartfelt speech, makes him relieved.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Busara replied.

"No need to address me, just call me Simba." Simba replied.

Then the Moogle with the dark purple African turban named Ndogo flew quickly in front of Busara.

"My lord, I spotted the two small hyenas in Dried Gorge. The Skullcrawlers were going to attack them." Ndogo replied.

"Right, Ndogo. I'm on my way to save them." Busara said.

"Busara, should we help you?" Sora asked.

"If you want to volunteer in the battle, join me." Busara replied before he rushed off from the Hollow Den.

"Don't you think that lion knows how to fight?" Luigi asked.

"Just followed him. We'll see him what he was good at fighting." Taiyo replied.

Taiyo, Sora, Simba, Donald, Goofy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia and Votus are going out to the Dried Gorge.

(Outlands – Dried Gorge)

The Dried Gorge has the smooth landscape formation and wavy rocks. It also has the low vegetation like bushes and dead trees.

The four Skullcrawlers have cornered the two female hyena cubs at the cliff wall as the two small carnivores cowered in fear. Their names are Jasiri and Madoa.

Jasiri has gray fur, bearing a slight purplish tint and her underbelly is a dull pinkish-orange. Her lower legs and paws were very dark shade of purple, and her tail was short and bicolored; the same as her fur and underbelly. She had large, between the mixture of deep blue and borderline purple eyes, encircled by darker fur, and a long, dark purple mane that was striped with brighter purple.

Madoa has grey-purple fur with a beige underbelly. She has dulled purple markings, both stripes and spots on her back and her face has three small spots. This same color is also around her muzzle and a black nose. Her ears, fur and the bottom of her legs are a dark purple. Under her tail fluff is beige fur. The top tufts of fur on her head are light purple. She has brown eyes which are encircled by grey fur and her inner ears are pink.

"Please help us!" Madoa cried.

"Just go away!" Jasiri pleaded.

The Skullcrawlers were growling as their saliva falling from their jaws.

Taiyo and others have arrived to see the trouble over there at the cliff wall.

"They are in trouble!" Taiyo replied.

"That what we do to save the poor hyena cubs from them!" Donald replied.

"Look like they need companies." Goofy added.

"Come on, we gotta to get the cubs away from the Skullcrawllers." Sora urged.

"I agreed." Simba replied.

"And us too." Luigi stated.

They quickly ran forward to the Skullcrawlers as Busara jumped on one of them and took a bite on its body while snarling as Simba joined him as well by biting on its left forearm.

"Look, they are saving us!" Jasiri brightened.

Then Kamari and Azizi showed up as they walked towards the two hyena cubs.

"Are you two alright?" Azizi asked.

"We're fine. Who are you two?" Jasiri asked.

"We talked about after this. Azizi, take those two away from the Skullcrawlers as fast as possible." Kamari replied.

Having heard from Kamari's command, Azizi helped Jasiri and Madoa to get away from them.

Sora and Taiyo summoned their both Keyblades before they slashed the Skullcrawler in both downward slash in the form of 'X' which stunned it. Votus ran forward to it before pummeling against its facial skull and Geno fired the several blasts of Plasma Laser at the Heartless. The Skullcrawler collasped on the ground before it exploded into puff of incinerated ashes, dropped its skull on the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Taiyo hollered.

"Give me five!" Sora holded up his right paw before he sees that he has three fingers and one thumb. "Uh, four I guess?"

"We do it later." Taiyo dismissed.

The two Skullcrawlers were clawing at Donald and Goofy who were avoiding from slashing attacks but unfortunately for Goofy who got knocked back to the ground as Mario and Luigi are pouncing on the Skullcrawler as the second Skullcrawler tried to chomp on them but Mario avoided it and back kicked on its head. Luigi rubbed his hands which charging up his electrical energy and enveloped in light green electrical-like aura.

"Lightning-Powered Fists!" Luigi shouted as he yelled and punched the third Skullcrawler in the faster stances, vanquishing it.

"Thanks a lot, Mario Brothers." Donald commented.

Yoshi collided the third Skullcrawler with Ground Roll as the dark reptilian creature was struggling to push the enormous rocky ball as Utopia glowed his horn to levitate Yoshi and his boulder in the air before he dropped it on top of the Skullcrawler, smashing it into the ground as it gave an agony growl and distinguished itself into oblivion.

Utopia used his magic to lift the remaining skull of Skullcrawler and examined it.

"I guess I have to keep it for examining." Utopia stated.

The last Skullcrawler who still alive as Kamari and Simba snarled at it.

"Back, you foul creature. One more attack on this king of the Pride Lands, I'll..." Kamari warned.

"Stand back, I can take care of it." Simba said before growling at the Skullcrawler.

Busara stepped aside Kamari and Simba. "I will handle this one, Simba."

His crescent mark on his forehead glowed in purple as the embodiment of the Black Pantherian in the human form appeared on his back.

Taiyo and his team were awed at the spiritual image of the humane version of Black Pantherian.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Taiyo asked.

"It's the Black Pantherian as a human." Mario replied.

"Unbelievable... I saw it with my own eyes." Sora awed.

Even Azizi, Jasiri and Madoa were watching from the rock which further away from the group

"What is that?" Madoa asked.

"How about later on?" Azizi reminded.

"By the power of the Black Pantherian, vanquish the dark beast! I command you!" Busara said.

Before the Skullcrawler attacked the lion, the spiritual image of Black Pantherian summoned the spear as it tossed through Skullcrawler's chest and the spear that made the Heartless beast roar in affliction before the translucent spear disappeared into the thin air. The purple light enveloped Skullcrawler's body and immediately disintegrated.

"Gosh! He somehow destroyed the Skullcrawler completely." Goofy amazed.

"I can't imagine that." Yoshi gaped.

The Black Pantherian's spiritual being was stroking Busara's head before it vanished into nothingness.

Taiyo and others moved forward to Busara.

"How did you summon the Black Pantherian?" Taiyo asked.

"Let's go back to the cave. I tell you how." Busara replied as he walked out from the group.

The group will have followed him back to the Cave of Sanity including Jasiri and Madoa as Zant appeared above on the cliff ledge, watching them go.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Simba have joined Sora, Taiyo and the gang to venture into the Outlands, looking for the adamantium and the fourth Star Spirit. They also encountered another lion named Busara, former friend of Taka (also known as Scar) and he's been in the Cave of Sanity for years passed and rescued the two hyena cubs from the Skullcrawlers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Rise of Ramarak**

(Cave of Sanity – Hollow Den)

Taiyo and others were waiting for Busara to respond as he looked on the water.

"Taiyo, what's he doing?" Sora asked.

"He was getting there to tell us." Taiyo answered him.

"You two are so lucky to be safe in here." Azizi told Jasiri and Madoa as Kamari walked to two hyena cubs.

"Where are your parents?" Kamari asked.

Jasiri and Madoa didn't give their responses to him, only giving their signs of despair.

"Sorry." Kamari said.

Busara walked to them with a concerned look based on his expression.

"I was waiting for my whole life to tell you. I have met the Black Pantherians." Busara replied.

"You have met them?" Donald asked.

"Yes. But not after Mufasa encountered them. Back in the past years, there was one Black Pantherian. He is the king of Wakanda, his name was J'Chaka. J'Chaka was the ruler of Wakanda, he was given the adamantiums by Zenrais." Busara replied.

"Zenrais?" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Simba, Taiyo, Yoshi, Luigi, Utopia, and Votus asked in unison.

"I might hear of the ancient race of Zenrais during my years' Keyblade training." Mario replied.

"Then tell us about them." Simba said.

"Zenrais were the rarest alien species in Ten Dimensions which is part of the Multiverse and they do look like humans, except their bioluminescent lines marking around their bodies. They lived on the planet called Zentai 2. They possessed their vast powers called 'Ki'. Ki is the energy existed flows through the Zenrai race and using them to protect their home planet from invaders. They are the ones who found the adamantiums when the meteor strikes down into the land and affected the environment." Mario replied.

"Wow. Another alien species." Sora amazed.

"Hold on a minute. You've been there?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long while since I was taught by one of them how to control the Ki. And now I have learned" Mario affirmed before he erupted his white aura around him.

"Whoa!" Everyone awed.

"How long did you master it?" Geno asked.

"I spent 10 years to master my Ki." Mario said.

"Amazing. I never thought you get stronger." Utopia stated.

"How about we moving onto something important?" Kamari asked.

Busara cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Well, your fact is quite intrigued, Mario. Anyways, King J'Chaka will use the adamantiums to build his new world and develop advanced technology in order to isolate his home from the outside world. He also told me that he has a son named J'Kopa, an heir to his throne."

"He has a son?!" Taiyo exclaimed.

"Gwarsh! It sounds like Simba is the heir to the throne of the Pride Lands." Goofy replied.

"That reminds me of a king." Simba chuckled.

"He had met me in this cave, J'Chaka made the crescent mark on my head. He is saying that it was the luck and taking care of the power of kinetic energy, use it well. And then he's gone." Busara finished.

"That explains how he got the power from King J'Chaka." Taiyo murmured.

"Isn't the one you manipulated your kinetic power?" Yoshi asked.

"Correct. With this power of Black Pantherian, I shall defend many lives in the Pride Lands and Outlands for the Circle of Life." Busara said.

"Sounds terrific, Lord Busara." Azizi chuckled.

"Excuse us, strangers. We don't even know your names." Jasiri replied.

"Apologize for not telling you our names. My name is Taiyo. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Simba, Kamari, Azizi, Busara, Votus, and Utopia." Taiyo gestured to everyone.

"Great to meet you all. I'm Jasiri and this is my sister, Madoa." Jasiri said before gestured to her sister.

"Thank you for saving us from earlier." Madoa added.

"There's no problem in here, you're both alright." Simba replied.

Sora walked forward to two friendly hyena cubs. "You girls were so cute. I never have seen hyena cubs in the Outlands."

Jasiri giggled affectionately. "You are funny lion cub."

"Sora, behave yourself." Taiyo firmed.

"Sorry." Sora told him as he left them alone.

Geno stepped forward to Busara calmly.

"Busara, by any chance. Did you have the Star Spirit and the adamantium?" Geno asked.

"I do have the adamantium but I don't have the possession of the Star Spirit. The unique item lies deep within the Molten Subterranean where the Skullcrawlers live." Busara replied.

"The Molten Subterranean. I guess that's where the Skullcrawlers came from." Sora said.

"Can you show us the adamantium?" Votus asked.

"Yes." Busara nodded before he called out. "Ndogo!"

Ndogo flew towards the lion. "Yes, my lord?"

"Show them the adamantium." Busara answered.

"Right away." Ndogo said as he flew to the big upwardly rock pillar on the right.

Ndogo placed his hand onto the pillar, triggering the opening with the spiral direction and revealed the adamantium from the secret compartment.

The adamantium has the bright glowing blue marking all over which in the element stage before forging and contained in the canister.

"It's beautiful." Taiyo said.

"Indeed, it is. I must take full responsibility to protect it from the evils." Busara stated.

"So where exactly is the Molten Subterranean?" Luigi asked.

"It is underneath the Magma Bed where the lava flowed from the vents and completely dried; you can see the entrance with the big cavern hole filled with the volcanic tubes." Busara answered.

"Alright, thanks for giving the location." Taiyo replied.

"Need I remind you for the minute before you go." Busara suggested.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"There is one evil creature who is stronger than the Skullcrawlers. He's the one I fought him many times I have never encountered. That leader of the pack who devoured every creature in the Outlands, his name is Ramarak." Busara replied.

"Ramarak?" Sora asked.

"Ramarak is the vicious Skullcrawller, he was different than his race. Ramarak possessed his cunning intelligence and brutal strength, he wants to conquer the Pride Lands and the Outlands. He is a more malevolent and vengeful beast." Busara explained.

Jasiri and Madoa were frightened as they hid behind Kamari and Azizi.

"My father told me that Ramarak is the powerful evil being that brought destruction to the Pride Lands including the animals." Simba said solemnly.

"That's why you all take my caution advice for not incurred his wrath before you find the Star Spirit even, I can't go with you, he is too strong." Busara replied.

"How did we supposed to beat that monster? Is there any way?" Donald asked.

"That's right. We don't know how many the Skullcrawlers were." Goofy gulped.

"In fact. Busara said there are hundreds of them." Kamari replied.

"Hundreds of them?!" Taiyo and Sora yelled.

"That's not fair!" Yoshi grumbled.

"Me too." Donald muttered.

"You simply can't take them down one by one otherwise you will get eaten by those monsters." Ndogo replied.

"Tell us how, Ndogo." Taiyo said.

"I am not sure. I only just giving you details but I am sorry you have to figure it out." Ndogo said.

"So now what?" Goofy asked.

"We are going to the Magma Bed. The Skullcrawlers are starting to hunt." Sora replied.

"Alright, let's just go." Donald said.

"And what about you two?" Luigi asked.

"We need to do some patrol to see any Skullcrawlers were lurking." Kamari said.

"Well, take care of yourself." Luigi replied.

Sora, Taiyo, and their team left the cave along with Simba.

"Jasiri, Madoa. Stay with the lion and do not go outside." Azizi told them.

"We will be fine." Madoa said.

Kamari and Azizi heading out for their patrol duties.

Busara walked towards two hyena cubs. "Both of you have a lot safe around with me."

"Do you still hate the hyenas like us?" Jasiri asked.

Busara chuckled at this and shook his head. "No, no, little one. I do despise the hyenas back there before when I heard Mufasa saved his son and Nala as children from bad hyenas. Mufasa thought he was disappointed with him."

"Really?" Jasiri questioned.

"Mufasa tells me everything about his son, disobeying his rules and that's the long story. He also said that he was being proud of me as an old friend for looking after the Outlands. And he told me to look up the stars in the night sky because there are the kings of the past watching over me and they are going to guide me the ways I haven't accomplish the tasks. Then I see it now. Kamari and Azizi were the only good hyenas in my side and someday I will teach the Outlanders to respect the Circle of Life." Busara explained.

"Then can you teach us?" Madoa asked.

"We really like the teachings." Jasiri happily giggled.

"Very well, then. This lesson will begin shortly." Busara smiled.

(Molten Subterranean)

In the lava underground, the Skullcrawlers were chewing the bit of meat on the animal bones and some of them were having them fight each other in the match.

The Molten Subterranean was filled with lava vent holes, stalagmites made of molten rocks, dried magma ground, and lava channels. It also had enormous constructive bones on top of the rock resembling ribcage surrounded the leader Ramarak.

Ramarak is the fearless and deadly leader of the Skullcrawlers, bigger than his species. He has dark yellow African tattoos around his body and skull-like head and red eyes. He carries many of the same physical traits as the other Skullcrawlers, including having two long forelimbs and lacking any hind-limbs, with his hands having four clawed toes. His elbows have prominent bony spikes and he has three rows of bony spines running down his back, with the central row being more pronounced. His head is more defined, larger, and somewhat angled than other Skullcrawlers, with a bony crest on the back of his head.

"Busara. I know you're still out there; I can smell of your ultimate prize where you can't hide it everywhere from me." Ramarak said and let out his evil laughter.

From behind him, Zant distinctly teleported and Ramarak chuckled before he turned to the Usurper King of Twilight Realm.

"It isn't that Zant from the Twilight Realm?" Ramarak asked.

"Sounds like you know me already. I thought you supposed to rule over this land of desolate." Zant huffed as his helmet mechanically removing to reveal his face.

"As long as Busara lives, he may not be so powerful to stop me. He had the power to summon the spirit of the Black Pantherian even I can't defeat him on my own. Would you let me use your power to destroy him along with his new allies?" Ramarak asked.

"Your desire is much valuable. Very well, I will be lent you some fraction of my power." Zant smirked, waved his right hand.

The pieces of Twili armor appeared around the patriarch of Skullcrawlers as they are putting together into Ramarak's body and momentarily rocked by the surge of dark power that sent the short pulse.

"Yes..." Ramarak said.

"Under one under the circumstance." Zant replied.

"What is it?" Ramarak asked.

"I have to retrieve your Star Spirit as well after we dealing with our enemies." Zant stated.

"The Star Spirit is my treasure, no one can steal it from me. But perhaps I accept your offer." Ramarak said.

"Thank you." Zant smirked. "I made a promise to the Dark Predator."

"Dark Predator? Whoever you are speaking to? But never mind. Let's begin with this." Ramarak replied.

(Outlands - Magma Bed)

The Magma Bed was the dried black molten land when the lava flows out from the volcanic vents and a big hole made of igneous rocks.

Taiyo and others have traveled to the Magma Bed and see the whole area was covered in dried lava.

"This is where all the dark creatures come from." Utopia replied.

"No time to tell. Right now, we will fight together against the bunch of the reptiles." Taiyo replied.

"That hole's deep. I'm worried I was about to crack the shell in my back." Goofy shivered.

"Don't be so afraid, we have no idea how the hole was deep." Sora said.

"I'll go first." Mario turned to the group before he jumped into the hole.

"Right behind you, bro." Luigi said, hopping into the hole.

"Are you two down there?" Geno asked.

"We're fine! It's a few feet drop." Luigi called out from the hole.

"Let me do this." Simba replied, jumped down into the hole.

"Come on, all together." Taiyo told the others.

Taiyo, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yoshi, Geno, and Utopia hopped down into the large hole. From behind the large dried lava rock, Wario and Waluigi have sawed the group went down the hole.

"Weheheheh. Those guys will fall into their trap." Wario chuckled.

"And Zant is going to help the monster leader to get rid of them. So, this time, Zant already knows the location of Star Spirit." Waluigi replied.

"Let's just go find the adamantium." Wario smirked.

"Roger that, Wario." Waluigi laughed.

The Wario Brothers were walking out in the opposite direction as Kamari and Azizi spotted them.

"We can't let those two steals the adamantium and give our location away from them." Kamari replied before he turned to Azizi who kept closer to him and give him a deadpanned expression.

"Seriously?" Kamari grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Azizi dumbfounded.

Azizi moves a few spaces away from Kamari.

"That's good distance right there." Kamari said.

"Okay." Azizi sighed.

"We gotta keep the close eyes on them." Kamari replied.

Azizi turned around to see Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed who were standing behind them.

"Uh, Kamari?" Azizi asked, turned Kamari's head towards the three hyenas. "Did they follow us?"

"Oh, great..." Kamari said sarcastically.

"Did we hear the word 'adamantium?'" Banzai smirked.

"We wonder why we are so interested in the treasure." Shenzi replied.

"Do you know that?" Banzai asked.

"Oh, no. You know that?" Shenzi asked.

Shenzi and Banzai turned to Ed. "Ed?"

Ed stupidly nodded while howled with laughter.

"Man, we were completely surrounded by those idiots." Azizi muttered.

"You better tell us where's the treasure is or we feed you ourselves." Shenzi said.

"Oh yeah? Well, you got us. You may fool by Scar, there's one thing I said to you before you ate us. Oh, isn't this the final irony? Look who's here to witness this. The Moogles!" Kamari stated, pointing his paw at somewhere.

"The what?!/Huh?!" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed asked, turning their heads to where Kamari is pointing but they see nothing over there.

Then Kamari and Azizi ran away from them before splitting up to hide.

"You guys are so stupid!" Azizi hollered.

(Magma Bed – Underground Tunnel)

Taiyo and others were trailing through the tunnel that consisted of solidified spiky molten rocks along the path and the ceiling. The tunnel was dark for everyone can't see anything in the trail except for Sora, Taiyo, Simba, Mario, and Luigi who were using the night visions to see everything in the dark.

"It's too dark in here. I can't see a thing." Votus said.

"I can make a light." Utopia replied as his horn lit up brightly.

"Nice light magic." Simba amazed.

"Thank you. I was the Alicorn, beyond my Equestrian magic." Utopia replied.

"An Alicorn?" Simba asked.

"It is the combination of Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies. Which is symbolize the royalty and he is the Alicorn Prince." Mario said.

"No way! You and I had something common of royalties." Simba smiled.

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone." Utopia said.

"I won't." Simba assured.

Taiyo sniffed the scent of the Skullcrawlers, knew that he and others were getting close to the habitat.

"I can smell the Skullcrawlers. We must get close to the nest." Taiyo said.

"Me too, we are almost there." Sora stated.

They continued to walk through the tunnel but blocked by the Heartless, consisted of Aerial Knockers, Soldiers, Shadows, and Rapid Thrusters.

"Great, not these guys again." Sora grunted.

"We are dealing with this now, Sora." Luigi said.

Sora and Taiyo summoned their Keyblades and gripped them tightly with the animal poses while Mario summoned his Ignition Flower.

Simba bared his fangs, growling at them as he clawed at one of the Soldiers and pounced on the Shadow, obliterated it.

Sora strikes at the Aerial Knockers with fast-pacing combos, wiping them out into the smokes of darkness.

Taiyo avoided the attacks from Rapid Thrusters then he counterattacked them with Spinning Dash to take them out of the existence.

Luigi was surrounded by the Soldiers then he called out to Utopia and Votus. "Check out of my kitty cat move. Thunder Pounce!"

Luigi springs forward into the crowd of Soldiers, exploding them with zap powers to disintegrate the Heartless.

"Nice work!" Mario hollered before he blasted fireball-like pyrokinetic energy at the Shadow.

Goofy speedily spun around his shell to bash the Shadows while Donald cast Thundaga to zap the small Heartless, boomed into a puff of ashes.

Votus bashed the shield against some of Rapid Thrusters and Shadows. Utopia trotted to the wall before bounced back at three Soldiers with striking hooves and jumped back as he shot a mystical beam at them, vaporized into the black dust.

Geno plunged his fist on the ground and let out a yell. "Crater Flash!"

The white beams with sparkling specks of dust burst from the ground, destroying all the Heartless.

"That was the quick kill." Yoshi commented.

"Let's make haste to the Skullcrawlers' dwelling." Sora said.

Having Sora said that, the group hurried to the Skullcrawlers' nesting ground.

(Molten Subterranean)

Taiyo and his team ventured into the Molten Subterranean, they are glancing around the area and the Skullcrawlers were not here.

"What? There are no Skullcrawlers here?" Taiyo asked.

"You sure this is the Molten Subterranean?" Goofy wondered.

"That's because there are lavas everywhere." Donald retorted.

"There's something going on in here." Simba said.

"I don't see any Heartless or Skullcrawlers. We better stay sharp, guys." Sora warned.

"Whatever happens, things will not get scared." Mario replied.

"Where are they hiding?" Utopia asked.

A bit of saliva drops onto Yoshi's head, rubbed it off with a disgusted look.

"Ugh." Yoshi widened his eyes, flabbergasted. "Wait a minute."

Then he looked up at the ceiling, horrifying to see the Skullcrawlers were on the underground surface as one of them has salivated on its long jaw.

"They are on the ceiling!" Yoshi called out the others.

Taiyo and others turned up at the Skullcrawlers as they are snarling and bared their fangs at the heroes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Taiyo exclaimed.

Skullcrawlers lunged down to the ground, enclosed the ring around them. Then they heard the laughter that came from Ramarak who's crawled between his subjects.

"Ramarak." Simba growled.

"Oh, it's Simba. A perfect king from the Pride Lands. I heard very much about you." Ramarak sneered.

"You knew him? How?" Luigi asked.

Zant walked aside the leader of the Skullcrawler horde. "That would be me..."

"Zant!" Mario snarled.

"Who's Zant?" Votus asked.

"Zant is usurper ruler of Twilight Realm. Link defeated him along with Midna but he's back from the dead." Mario explained.

"My gift of life fortunately accepted by Ganon himself." Zant replied.

"Ganon?" Simba asked.

"Never mind speaking of him. I feel my power grown greatly ever since of my downfall." Zant scorned.

"Oh yeah? You are still just worthless scum who wants the throne-like Scar." Sora growled.

Zant growled at a spiky-haired lion cub with an enraged look. "Why you insolent fool!"

"Talk right in front of the Usurper King won't help. Attack!" Ramarak said before he ordered them.

The Skullcrawlers took a bite on them as Taiyo and others dodging from the snapping jaws.

"Electro Claws!" Luigi shouted; his paws transformed into electrical claws as well as extending nails before he lunged at the Skullcrawler, slashing onto its back several times as faster in his speed.

The Skullcrawler turned to decay, leaving its skull remains and Luigi is going to take out another monster.

Mario blocked the Skullcrawler's jaw from getting himself eaten by putting his Keyblade into its mouth as he stored his energy to make fireball on his right hand to blast through the dark reptilian beast and engulfed into an explosion as Ignited Flower appeared in the flash on his right hand.

"That dealt with it." Mario commented.

Votus was riding on Yoshi while the green dinosaur slide across the ground to avoid from Skullcrawlers' long tongues as Votus tossed his disc at one of them before bounced back to the others which stunned them for each strike rapidly and adamantium shield past flew back to Votus.

Yoshi gestured to Votus to hop off from his back. "Let me try to finish them. Sandstone Twister!"

He whirled himself around to summon the medium size of the tornado of sandstones to suck the three Skullcrawlers and inflicted them before the green dinosaur launched them into the lava river, burning them followed by agonized roars.

"Good job, Yoshi." Votus commented.

Sora and Taiyo were striking the few Skullcrawlers with their Keyblades on their mouths. Sora swung his Kingdom Key with two uppercuts in left and right and performing a somersault with a downward slash while Taiyo thrust at its head and cast the Graviga to weaken it, then he raised his Keyblade and give a fatal strike to finish it.

"We are becoming the best team ever!" Sora said, shoved him a bit in the shoulder.

"Yeah, we are." Taiyo remarked.

Simba was on the Skullcrawler's back before biting on it as Taiyo and Sora joined him to fight the Heartless beast and brought a combination of slashes dealt the pain to the Skullcrawler.

"Great work." Simba said.

Geno and Utopia were hovering in the air as they are sending the magic blasts to vaporize every one of them before he got snatched by the last Skullcrawler's tongue and dragged him down on the ground.

"Utopia!" Geno worried as he thrust towards the Skullcrawler with two fists, colliding into its stomach and letting go of Utopia.

Ramarak growled at the group tensely before he changed into laughter.

"What with the laugh?" Donald asked.

"You have killed my spawns. However, there's a possibility more than you think." Ramarak replied before he let out an uttered screech.

Mario, Luigi, Geno, Votus, and Yoshi were covered their ears or heads that the screech was so loud while Taiyo, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Simba were resisting the screech.

Skullcrawlers emerged from the symbols of the Heartless but looked different when the Mark of Evil appeared beside the insignias and regrouped with Ramarak and Zant.

"You brought them back?!" Mario shocked.

"Not exactly. I do have one at the time to bring them back, in order to rest my summoning power. They have shared the hive mind with me as long as they lived. Also, they give the information to me from my previous ones you encountered them." Ramarak said.

"And that's how you gained the knowledge about us." Simba snarled.

Utopia gasped in both realization and shock. "Now it makes sense at all."

"What do you mean?" Taiyo questioned.

"If all the Skullcrawlers were sharing the hive mind to Ramarak, that could only a way to defeat the leader and the rest of them were destroyed as well." Utopia said.

Ramarak gave utter horror before he turned to Zant.

"Zant. That Alicorn knows about my weakness. Disposed of them now." Ramarak replied, quickly rushed to the wall before dug a hole and crawling through it to dig the tunnel.

"He's getting away!" Sora exclaimed.

"Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Simba. Follow Ramarak before he escaped, we will take things from here." Mario said.

"Okay." Taiyo replied before he and others were heading into the hole made by Ramarak, leaving Mario, Luigi, Votus, and Utopia to fight Zant and other Skullcrawlers.

"This should be fun when it lasts." Zant replied before he extended his scimitars from his sleeves and his helmet drawn back to his face.

"We'll see what fun should have last." Votus replied, holds his shield tightly.

(Outlands - Deepest Rock Pit)

Kamari was trying to get from the Hyena Trio and ended up in the big area of the Outlands called the Deepest Rock Pit.

Shenzi has found him and cornered him. "There you are! You are caught in the dead end."

Kamari tried to pounce Shenzi but she evaded from him and grabbed him.

"Put a numbskull of yours in the piles of bone, you lazy-respected Circle of Life's canine!" Shenzi scolded as she rubbed on his head roughly.

Kamari then used his strength to get Shenzi off of him and pinned her on the ground.

"You are supposed to be a matriarch of your clan, you dog breath!" Kamari shouted before Shenzi grabbed his face and tossed him aside from the ground.

"Say that to my pretty face, lizard lips twerp!" Shenzi argued as they both wrestling against each other.

"Mutt brain!" Kamari grunted.

"Uncharming locust barf!" Shenzi snarled as Kamari pushed her face away and suddenly landed on top of her.

"YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL EYES, BABE!" Kamari yelled.

"Hmm?" Shenzi asked, widening her eyes in shock.

"Huh?" Kamari questioned, realizing that he has spilled the beans from his mouth.

"Wha?!" Shenzi dumbfounded, narrowed her right eye.

"Ooh!" Kamari whined like a dog, covering his mouth with his paws in embarrassment.

(Outlands – Bone Trail)

Azizi overheard Kamari's shouting across from the Outlands' cliffs when he hides from the animal bones.

"Kamari?!" Azizi wondered.

"I found you!" Banzai shouted.

Azizi turned his attention to Banzai and Ed who cornered him.

"You better come and get me, losers!" Azizi taunted before he ran off to follow the shout.

"Come back here!" Banzai growled as he and Ed followed him into the deepest part of the Outland.

(Outlands – Deepest Rock Pit)

Azizi kept on the pace to get away from them until he skidded in the ground and saw something unusual moment.

Banzai and Ed have found Azizi who was gazing unpleasantly.

"What are you looking at, eh?" Banzai questioned as Ed laughed in response.

"Just... Look... At them." Azizi replied nervously, pointed the paw at them.

"Hm?" Banzai and Ed confused, turned their heads at Kamari who distanced away from Shenzi who didn't want to look at him over her shoulders.

"What is going on? Why isn't she attacked him?" Banzai confused.

Ed shook his head with a frown.

"Um, maybe you guys had to skip the lunch meal after this. I'll cancel that order." Azizi said.

Azizi walked towards Kamari who was blushing on his face.

"Uh, Kamari. What happened here?" Azizi asked.

"Just go away, please. A bit further distance." Kamari annoyed, gestured his paw at him.

Banzai and Ed were coming towards Shenzi.

"What happened to you?" Banzai asked.

"He thinks... I have beautiful eyes. I couldn't help it." Shenzi said.

Azizi perked his head in surprise before he turned to Kamari who grinned nervously much to Banzai and Ed's shock and disgusted as their jaws dropped.

Then the claw erupted from the ground, scaring the hyenas.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Banzai shouted.

The ground shattered as Ramarak emerged out and roaring at the hyenas.

"Skullcrawler!" Kamari shocked.

"Run!" Azizi bellowed as he ran past Banzai and Ed before they followed him.

"Let's get the heck of here!" Shenzi screamed.

The five hyenas were running away from Ramarak and hides under the big rocks as the patriarch of Skullcrawlers drew closer to the hyenas as they shivered in fear.

"We are going to be dead!" Kamari panicked as Shenzi embraced him.

"I am satisfied with my hunger." Ramarak grinned before he launched his claw at them.

"We are all gonna die!" Banzai yelled.

An orb of ice struck against his back, grunted in pain before he turned back to Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Simba.

"Taiyo. Guys." Azizi relieved.

"Leave the rest to us, we take care of the Skullcrawler." Donald replied.

"Count us in, fellas." Goofy added.

"Whatever you say." Kamari said before he turned to Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Azizi. "Let's go."

"Oh, okay." Shenzi replied.

The five hyenas ran off from the Deepest Rock Pit to leave Taiyo and others to defeat the Skullcrawler.

"You can't defeat me; I have the power of Darkness and Heartless. Nothing and no one will stop me from rotting the Pride Lands, even I surpassed Scar's reign." Ramarak said as his black and red aura forming around him with the dark red sparks.

"Uh oh. He has become the part of Heartless now!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let alone of us to defeat the monstrous leader." Taiyo determined.

"It is similar to Wrathnar's aura. It's called the Villainous Mode." Geno said.

"What? Villainous Mode?" Simba asked.

"It is the power-up form imbued by the pure darkness even the dark beings like Snide. He will become stronger." Geno stated.

Ramarak smirked at them evilly and then he emitted his loud screech as Taiyo and others were bracing their hearings.

"Not again!" Donald annoyed. (4867 words)

"We must stay tough, guys! This is going to be the hardest challenge we ever faced." Taiyo told them.

"We are with you, Taiyo." Sora uttered as he gritted his teeth while holding his Kingdom Key on his jaw tightly.

(Cave of Sanity – Hollow Den)

After Busara taught Jasiri and Madoa, he heard the screech that echoed through the cave from outside.

"What was that?" Jasiri asked.

"It's Ramarak." Busara grunted before he turned to Ndogo. "Ndogo, keep an eye on them for me. I will go out and help them."

"Yes, my lord." Ndogo nodded.

Busara then left the den and out of the cave.

(Outlands)

Wario and Waluigi were panting after searching around the Outlands and laid down on the ground.

"Why it is so hard to find the adamantium?" Wario asked.

Then they heard the roar before they hide behind the rock and saw Busara heading to the path to Deepest Rock Pit.

"Hey, isn't that lion?" Waluigi asked.

"Whoever he is. But we are going to find the adamantium and delivered to Lord Fawful." Wario replied.

Before they sneaked into another area, they are backing away from Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kamari, and Azizi who were cornered around them when the Wario Brothers have seen them.

"You should not find it in here, human intruders." Kamari uttered.

"We are not the intruders; we were just the outcasts." Waluigi shivered.

"Should we eat them for a snack?" Banzai questioned, drooling his mouth.

"We do. But let's not eat them too hastily." Shenzi replied before nudging Kamari.

"Huh? Why do you nudge me?" Kamari asked.

"I have a crazy feeling about you, honey." Shenzi answered.

"Whatever you say, babe." Kamari shrugged.

Ed laughed uncontrollably at Kamari as Azizi knocked him away.

"Just keep away from his personal space, okay?!" Azizi annoyed.

"Thank you, Azizi." Kamari said.

Wario and Waluigi were holding each other and shivering.

"Wario, what are we going to do?" Waluigi asked.

Wario smirked smugly as he turned around at them with his rear and farted at them with the stinky stench.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!" Shenzi, Kamari, Banzai, Ed and Azizi screamed in horror.

Wario let out a small toot after farting at them. "Ahh..."

The five hyenas wafted the stench away in disgust.

"Oh, man! That's stinks!" Banzai exclaimed as he covered his nose.

Ed let out the grunting unamused.

"That's right, hyenas, smell my dominance." Wario chuckled.

Then the Wario Brothers ran off from them.

"Hey, get back here!" Kamari yelled as he and other hyenas were quickly recovered from the stench and chased after them.

(Outlands – Cave)

Wario and Waluigi were running to the cave but stopped at the end of the passage.

"There's no exit!" Wario gulped.

They both turned back to five hyenas who were snarling at them.

"For your information, we shall give you the taste of revenge." Shenzi said infuriatingly, licking her lips.

"We were just...playing around." Waluigi replied nervously.

"Sic 'em!" Azizi shouted.

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kamari, and Azizi charged towards the Wario Brothers before pouncing at them and they screamed in panic.

"Help! Help!" Wario yelled.

(Pride Lands – Pride Rock)

Everyone in the Pride Rock heard Ramarak's screech including, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Kujali, and Mjeshi. Even Simba's mother, Sarabi came out from the den near the King's Den who was waking up and sensed the disturbance.

Sarabi is the former queen of Pride Lands, alongside her husband's ruler, Mufasa. She has a slender body with beige fur, cream muzzle, underbelly, paws and eye patches, salmon nose, black-tipped ears, black eyebrows, dark eyelids, orange eyes, and yellow scleras.

"What is going on?" Sarabi asked.

"I fear that Taiyo and his friends were taking the challenge against the leader of the Skullcrawlers." Rafiki said solemnly.

"And Simba was with them." Nala added.

"What?! I got to save him." Sarabi said as Zazu stopped her.

"No, Sarabi. Your son is going to help Sora and his friends to defeat the monsters." Zazu persuaded.

"I have a bad feeling, Timon. It makes my body shivered in cold." Pumbaa scared.

"Me too, pal. We kinda worried about Simba." Timon comforted him.

Mjeshi was panicking a bit. "I hope those monsters were coming to eat us."

"Oh, Mjeshi. Would you pull yourselves together?" Kujali questioned with an annoyance look.

"What choices do we had? We can't let them give up." Nala worried.

"I shall go." A lioness's voice confirmed.

The animals turned to the brown lioness who walked out of the small den. She has a lithe, sleek body with brownish-tan fur while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color, ear rims, and light orange eyes with the bright yellow sclera.

"Are you certain to go by yourself?" Zazu asked.

"I have to help the others and I can feel someone was with them." A tan lioness replied.

"Who is it, Naanda?" Nala asked.

"Someone I loved him a long time ago and I don't want to lose him." Naanda said.

"Very well. Go." Sarabi said.

Naanda rushed out of the Pride Rocks and running through the Savannah.

(Molten Subterranean)

Utopia kept firing the beams at the Skullcrawlers while Votus continuing to bash some of them before the monkey dodged the slashing claws.

"There's too many of them." Votus replied.

"Stay concentrate!" Utopia grunted.

Zant kept teleporting away from Mario and reappeared behind him before kicking him. Then Luigi brought the hammer to bash Zant in the back of his head, sending him across the ground.

"Thought I can use a hammer." Luigi said.

Zant gets up before rubbing the back of his head and growled. "Your weapon is starting to make me mad!"

Zant spun himself to slash Luigi who was avoiding from him and firing the couples of Thunder Shot but the Usurper King quickly deflecting the electro balls before teleporting again and appeared above him before slashing down at Luigi.

Luigi staggered back but skidded and lunged at Zant with a kick right into his helmet which bounces off from his head, revealed his face. Zant held his face before glaring at him and charging against him with a headbutt which causes Luigi sliding back towards and nearly leaned on the ledge below the lava.

Zant walked towards him slowly, retracted his scimitars.

"Not so fast!" Mario shouted, quickly using the Fire Dash to tackle Zant which made him skidded across the dried magma ground.

Zant turned his head towards Mario. "You are going to regret this!"

Zant starts firing the rapid blasts of dark energy at Mario who quickly cast a Shell spell to defend himself from the dark blasts.

Luigi rushed into him and attacked Zant with swiping claws as the Usurper King recoiled back in agony before Luigi kneeled him in the gut.

Zant spat some saliva from his mouth as he countered his stronger attack by kicking him and Luigi fell to the ground, coughing.

"Look at you. Pretty weak to fight against the enemies. Mario and Taiyo were always displacing you when you are being corrupted by evil." Zant stated, giving Luigi shock and confused until he resolved his expression.

"I know. It was Snide who manipulated me." Luigi said bitterly.

"Yes, you remember. Your dark alias, Mr. L, has taken control over you and I can help you to get stronger than before if you accept the offer." Zant said, reaching out his hand after he withdraws his right scimitar.

Mario saw Zant was offering his hand to Luigi.

"Luigi, no!" Mario shouted.

(Outland – Deepest Rock Pit)

Ramarak swiped his claws at Simba, Sora, and Taiyo but they avoided the Skullcrawler. Donald and Goofy were charging at Ramarak but Ramarak swings his tail to slam them.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted.

"He's just too powerful." Goofy grunted, couldn't get back up to his feet.

"We can't let him take over the Pride Lands." Donald said.

Yoshi slammed his fists together to form the colossal and mighty stone hands before running into him before punching him in the face but it didn't show the signs of pain effective as Ramarak tossed him over to the barren wall, losing his consciousness.

"Yoshi!" Geno worried before he turned back to Ramarak and activated his flight boosters from his boots to fly towards him.

Geno was blasting the Borealis Blasts at Ramarak, still not hurting him.

"Fools! You can't destroy me!" Ramarak chuckled before shooting him down with his purple beams from his eyes.

Geno fell to the ground, felt the shock from his circuitry.

"Geno!" Taiyo shocked, ran over to him.

"My circuitry is critical, it started to slow me down." Geno grunted.

"Hang in there." Taiyo assured before he casting the Curaga onto him but it took the long progress to repair Geno's circuitry systems.

"But give me time to repair you, it takes a little longer."

"Leave it to us." Sora replied before he and Simba ran over to Ramarak.

Ramarak slammed his left claw to smash Sora and Simba but they jumped out of the way and striking at it. Sora swung his Kingdom Key at the large claw while Simba clawing onto it in ferocious as Ramarak took the opportunity by grabbing both of them and squeezing them.

"Aargh!" Sora cried out.

"Let go of us!" Simba replied.

Taiyo turned to them. "Oh, no! Not now!"

"Taiyo! Keep concentrated on me!" Geno ordered as Taiyo nodded in begrudge and healing him.

"I simply want the taste from either you." Ramarak replied.

"You gonna eat us!?" Sora shocked.

"You can't! As the king of the Pride Lands, I should never surrender myself to you." Simba determined.

"But there is no hope in you, Simba. You are nothing and bowed to the former ruthless king, Scar!" Ramarak mocked as Simba growled at him with a furious look.

Then the energy form of arrow sprung onto his body as Ramarak roared in pain, unclasped Sora and Simba as they jumped onto the ground before they saw Busara was on the top of the rock, summoning the projection of Black Pantherian and landed next to them.

"Busara?" Simba asked.

"Sorry for a bit late. I was on my way." Busara responded.

Taiyo saw him after he cast the healing magic on Geno as they joined them. "He's here!"

Ramarak turned his skull-head at Busara.

"Have you come to join the challenge against me, Busara?" Ramarak asked.

"I won't let you destroyed the Circle of Life! You and your monsters are revolting savages!" Busara replied.

"Won't you be sure of that? I think not. Why don't you run away?" Ramarak replied.

"He never run away!"

Everyone turned to Naanda who is running towards the group.

"Naanda!? My love." Busara replied.

"Oh, Busara. I am so glad to see you." Naanda said, cuddled him affectionately.

"You know her?" Simba asked.

"I never told you about her but we settled with this." Busara affirmed.

Yoshi regains his consciousness before went back to the others.

"So, what did I miss? And who's the lioness?" Yoshi asked.

"Naanda." Naanda said.

Ramarak turned envious at them. "I have no time to waste, I just want to kill you all."

(Molten Subterranean)

Utopia and Votus were struggling to fight off the Skullcrawlers as the monkey kneeled on the ground.

"There is no use for us to win." Votus grunted.

"We can still win, no matter what. Let your heart grown stronger before you let yourself freed from defeat." Utopia replied determinedly.

Votus paused in shock before the last part of Utopia's sentence came through in his mind but sounds the same from someone who was a friend and heard the wise words.

"Let your heart grown stronger before you let yourself freed from defeat."

"Let your heart be your guiding key..."

Votus knew what the last meaning means before he placed his adamantium shield on the ground and put the right fist onto his chest.

"What are you doing?" Utopia asked.

Votus then held out his right hand and the specks of light appeared around his arm before they flew right into his hand. Then the bright light flashed around the area from Votus.

"What is this?!" Zant shouted, directing his attention at Votus.

"Huh?" Luigi turned his head at the yellow-golden monkey as Mario turned towards Votus.

As the light begins to fade, Votus felt something he held it on his right hand and glanced at it. It was the Keyblade: Revontheus.

Revontheus was similar to Master's Defender. Its teeth have E-shaped comprised white fades to dark grey with light to dark colorful outlines and metal spikes. The shaft was long and thin, it has conjoined with two narrow shafts that shaped like an arrow, six small poles that connected the twin small downward curved blades, and on top of the blade is a golden ring. The guard consisted of greyish-silver and gold barbed patterns-like wings and silver handlebar. Its pommel was the resemblance to the golden sword hilt with silver squared ring and the Keychain has a golden symbol shén (神) and means 'god' and 'celestial being'.

"Utopia. Look what I got!" Votus said.

"A Keyblade." Utopia amazed.

"He has the Keyblade!" Mario exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Zant shouted before he kicked the boulder and straight at Votus.

Votus quickly slammed against the rock with his Keyblade, smashing it into pieces.

Once Zant was distracted, Mario throws a fireball behind him and blasted him. Votus grabbed the shield with his left hand before hurling towards the Usurper King as well as Mario and both of them attacked Zant together.

Zant was dodging from slashing attacks but Votus used his two weapons to hit him which made his evasion effortlessly and knocked him down. Mario took a downward swing on Zant, stunning him.

"What's wrong? Still caught the sight on the Keyblade?" Mario mocked.

"You giving me too much agony!" Zant yelled, letting the dark red and black beam blasted Mario away from his mouth.

Mario cried in pain, skidding across the ground with his Keyblade.

Votus throws his disc shield in the mid-air before hitting it which created the shockwave to send the shield into Zant, getting him knocked off his feet. Votus caught his shield before ran over to him, swung his Revontheus to hit his face roughly, and bashed him in the gut hard, causing Zant to step back in agony as he clutching his stomach.

"It seemed you have gotten stronger than you realized you're another Keyblade wielder." Zant grunted.

Having a response from Zant, Mario gets up and walked beside him.

"He could have it, then you lose." Mario smirked.

Zant scathed his scimitars before charging at them.

"Votus, boost me up with your shield!" Mario told him.

"Roger that." Votus affirmed, holding the shield up as Mario hopped on it. "Here it goes!"

Votus strikes his Keyblade onto the adamantium shield to let Mario jumped higher and hurling himself towards Zant.

"What!?" Zant asked incuriously.

"Super Fire Slash!" Mario replied.

He ignited his Ignition Flower to perform the cross-slash to mark the x with flames and pushed it down with his right glove hand towards Zant, shocking him as the fire x-shaped cross struck him and engulfed in an explosion.

Luigi and Utopia ran over to Mario and Votus.

"Votus, that was great!" Luigi replied.

"You did the excellent job back there." Utopia admitted.

Mario looked over to Zant who was flatting on the ground, but the Usurper King of Twilight Realm gets up from the ground and glared at Votus, not only the others.

"You have indeed become the Keyblade wielder. Your friend, Makaque was a meddlesome fool too. Mark my words, Votus. One day soon, you are going to meet the same, miserable, and undesirable fate!" Zant scolded.

Zant was badly injured as he held his chest before signaling the Corridor of Darkness to retreat and vanished along with Usurper King.

"Come on, we must help our friends." Votus told them.

"Yeah, let's-a-go!" Mario replied.

(Outlands – Deepest Rock Pit)

Yoshi was running around the Skullcrawler as Ramarak tries to slam on him with his claws but the green dinosaur is too fast to dodge them.

"Donald! Goofy! Now!" Sora called out to his two traveling companions.

"Thundaga!" Donald muttered, casting the big bolt of lightning at Ramarak which stunned him.

"Try this for size!" Goofy hollered before he spun his shell to bash Skullcrawler's left forearm and quickly avoided from being squashed by Ramarak.

Sora, Naanda, and Simba charged at the ruthless leader of the Skullcrawlers as Ramarak swiped his large right claw at them but they managed to dodge the slash and jumped higher from the boulder to land over his back.

"Let's starts with slashing!" Simba replied.

"Right!" Sora nodded. "I never use my claws before."

Sora and Simba were slashing randomly on the Skullcrawler's back as Ramarak shook his body violently before both of the felines drive their claws onto his back and hold on themselves from falling.

"Let go!" Ramarak yelled while grunting in pain.

"Just hold on!" Naanda said.

"Yoshi, trap him!" Geno replied.

"Alright. Binding Slab!" Yoshi shouted, placing his hands on the ground.

The glowing light straight through the cracks on the ground and surrounded Ramarak as the big triangle-shaped bedrock slabs erupted from the ground to bind both of his forearms, body, and tail.

Taiyo changed his animal form into a human before he gazed back to Geno and Busara.

"Now our chance!" Taiyo replied.

The four of them were running towards Ramarak in the frontal assault. Taiyo jumped up in the air and tossed his Warrior's Key as he performed the Focus Raid at his right eye.

Ramarak yelped in agony before he roared at Taiyo, but the Keyblade wielder wasn't flinched by an intimidating roar. Taiyo touched his silver armlet, turning into the Keyblade Morpher.

Taiyo quickly poses as he inserted the key into his morpher, turning it sideways. He morphed into the Keyblade Sun Ranger.

"He has changed!" Busara exclaimed.

"That is the Keyblade Sun Ranger." Geno said.

Taiyo propelled himself into the air and landed on Ramarak's head. Taiyo quickly slashes on him with his Keyblade before he cast the Graviga and launched the black and purple orb, stunning Ramarak and he jumped off from him.

Busara summoned the spiritual image of Black Pantherian to shoot a couple of energy arrows at Ramarak and Geno used the Radiance Beam on Ramarak. Ramarak cries in pain as he roared in utterly outrageous, summoning the multiple Skullcrawlers.

"Not them again!" Yoshi muttered.

Ramarak unleashed his power of darkness to create a shockwave to pummel Taiyo and others including Sora, Simba and Naanda were sending into the ground when they are falling from Ramarak as Votus rushed out from the hole and quickly saved the three others by the power of telekinesis and safely landed on the ground.

"Are you three okays?" Votus asked.

"Yes, we are. Thank you." Simba said.

"Votus? You can use psychic powers?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes, I did. It's kind of thing left behind in my mind. I'll show you something cool." Votus demonstrated himself by summoning the Revontheus on his right hand.

Sora, Simba, and Naanda were very astonished to see Votus can wield the Keyblade, even Taiyo, Yoshi, Geno, and Busara saw it too.

"It's the Keyblade!" Naanda surprised, hearing from Simba who told him about the Keyblade.

"You are the Keyblade wielder all along?" Simba asked.

"Is that true?" Geno asked.

"Yeah, I was..." Votus answered.

"How did you do that?" Sora wondered.

"I just don't know what happened. But it hard to say I was the Keyblade wielder." Votus answered.

Mario, Luigi, and Utopia emerged from the pit hole, joined aside him.

"He was the fast learner." Utopia told them.

Ramarak freed himself from the earth slabs, turning towards the group.

"I am tired of conversation as much as I want to devour you all!" Ramarak said.

"You may mess with us. But all the living creatures can live and die for the Circle of Life, I cannot let you and your Skullcrawlers take everything away for yourself. Simba will always take his father's place as the new king of the Pride Lands." Taiyo replied.

Simba smiled proudly at him. "Well said, Taiyo."

"Such bold words as you say. Skullcrawlers! Finished them off!" Ramarak ordered.

The other Skullcrawlers crawled at the group as they stepped back without fear except for Goofy.

"Gwarsh. We are becoming supper meal." Goofy gulped.

"Taiyo, any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Ramarak was just too strong. It's got to be a way to kill this thing." Taiyo said.

"He's right. Not even the Black Pantherian's power will hold him off much longer." Busara replied.

Ndogo the Moogle flies from the air and landed next to them, holding the small bottle.

"I have a solution." Ndogo replied.

"Just what exactly are you doing? You supposed to look after the hyena cubs." Busara complained.

"I know, just trust me." Ndogo whispered to him before he walked towards the leader of the Skullcrawlers.

"Greetings to you, Ramarak. I have something you wanted." Ndogo said.

"No more tricks, Moogle. Now step aside." Ramarak growled.

"I haven't got tricks on my sleeves. Look what I got." Ndogo stated, showing the bottle to Ramarak.

"What's in the bottle?" Ramarak asked.

"The water of Everlasting Spring, it can give you eternal life so you never stop dying. You won't get thirsty unless you will drink with this and spared our lives." Ndogo said.

Ramarak chuckled at the fact but accept it. "Very well then. Throw the bottle to me without harm."

Ndogo pulled out the cork from the bottle as Simba and Luigi are trying to stop him.

"Don't!" Simba replied.

"Is he mad?!" Luigi shouted.

"Wait!" Busara told them. "Let him do this. I am well aware."

Luigi and Simba were begrudgery agreed with him and watch Ndogo who threw the bottle higher as Ramarak open his jaw and swallowed the small bottle, forcing down into his throat.

"I feel... invincible!" Ramarak laughed loudly before he coughed from his mouth, sensed his body is not feeling well.

"What is happening to him?" Mario asked.

"He may drink the Everlasting Spring to live longer but due to his wickedness in his heart, shall be petrified. That was Ndogo's idea." Busara explained.

"You should have told us before." Yoshi said.

Ramarak groaned in agony as the stone petrification began to spread his body slowly, collapsed on the ground and growled at them.

"You can't destroy... me! In another time, the Skullcrawlers will rise again... from the ashes!"

Ramarak still cried out in pain until his body become the stone completely. Once the leader was gone, the Skullcrawlers were returned to their oblivion and reduced themselves into the black sands before they dissipated.

"They're all gone." Donald relived.

Ndogo walked to Busara who was pleased with him.

"You have the job well done. Thank you." Busara smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, my lord. You're too kind." Ndogo said.

"With Skullcrawlers gone, the Pride Lands will once again safe." Sora said.

"And we still need to find the Star Spirit." Taiyo replied.

"Looking for this?"

The group heard the voice before they turned at the Dark Predator who still wore his mask and held the card of Misstar.

"Who is that?" Naanda asked while growling at the stranger.

"It's Dylan, the Dark Predator." Taiyo answered.

"Zant kept his promise to me, now I got it." Dylan replied.

"Give it back to us. We only have four of them." Votus said.

"It was my first hunt of the Star Spirits. Votus, you have grown stronger but still just the monkey." Dylan smirked.

"If you ever come near me and my friends, it will be a challenge." Busara snarled.

"I don't think so. I take the leave for searching the two Spirit Stars." Dylan turned back to them.

"Dylan. Don't go! Open your eyes for what you are doing! You need to remember me. I am your friend!" Taiyo pleaded.

Dylan stopped without turning back his head.

"I don't have friends. This talking session is over." Dylan replied as he opened the Corridor of Darkness and walked into the dark portal before it is gone.

Taiyo lowered his head and sighed, de-morphed back into his normal form as Sora walked to him.

"Don't worry about him. We need to find two more Star Spirits before he finds them." Sora reassured.

"I know. Let's head back to the cave." Taiyo replied.

They all left from the Deepest Rock Pit, Busara looked back at the statue of Ramarak and felt the portentous feeling surrounded the place and catching up to the group.

* * *

**Author Notes: **They were able to ventured into the Molten Subterranean before facing the leader of the Skullcrawlers, Ramarak and encountered Zant, the Usurper King of Twilight Realm. Votus has finally unlocked the power of the Keyblade in his heart, gaining upper-hand against Zant. Taiyo and others gave everything they got to fight Ramarak who unleashed his rage of darkness to overpower them before Ndogo the Moogle appeared besides them and tricked him by drinking the water of Everlasting Spring, petrifying the Skullcrawler into the living statue. However, Dylan the Dark Predator retrieved the Misstar's card despite Taiyo's protest and leaves.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy, Power Rangers and others from the owners that belonged to them. I was inspired them and their great works.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Bringing the peace back into the Pride Lands and Outlands**

(Cave of Sanity - Hollow Den)

Taiyo had turned himself back into the lion form so he and others including Nala, Sarabi, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Mjeshi, Kujali, Jasiri, and Madoa were gathered together in the Hollow Den for Naanda's accession. Even Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed joined them as well that Kamari assured them that the hyena trio managed to help him and Azizi to take care of the Wario Brothers.

"I guess these three hyenas were a bit helpful." Rafiki said.

"We were getting so nervous to see them." Pumbaa replied.

"Oh, don't worry. We sure did a good job." Banzai convinced.

"Besides. We just followed the Circle of Life, like Busara always said to us." Shenzi continued.

Mjeshi lightly scoffed. "You three will better learn the lesson."

"Yeah, what Uncle Max said. We will not get eaten." Timon added.

Ed laughed with a friendly grunt and stopped by Kamari.

"Ed said, 'No problem.'" Kamari translated.

"Wow, I would wish somebody spoke his language." Azizi admitted.

Ndogo walked out from the other cave path, Naanda followed him. She wore the bone claw necklace. Naanda stepped in front of Busara who was standing on the flat stone.

"Busara. I thought I lost you a long ago. But I'm glad I missed you." Naanda replied.

"I never abandoned you and forgetting you." Busara said.

"I will stay with you, forever. The Outlands needs another ruler beside you." Naanda stated.

"From now on, our love is reunited as one. We can watch over it together." Busara spoked before he gave a gestured look to Ndogo.

Ndogo turned towards Taiyo and friends.

"My beloved friends from Pride Lands and far over from the worlds. I shall present to you, Lady Naanda of the Outlands." Ndogo announced.

Everyone cheered at Busara and Naanda.

"Oh yeah!" Sora cheered.

"Well done. The Outlands were watched over by the two rulers." Taiyo called out to them.

Naanda walked up to Busara and nuzzled him lovingly.

Goofy chuckled in admiration and Donald clapped his wings.

"Congratulations!" Luigi said.

Kamari and Shenzi shared their happily smile at each other.

"Wanna stay with me?" Shenzi asked.

"Um, maybe. I will think about the future." Kamari answered.

"Okay. Come to a visit to the Elephant Graveyard." Shenzi reminded.

Busara and Naanda were roaring that they were reigning together.

"What about those two pups?" Azizi asked. "Can't we let them stay here?"

"As a matter of fact, I found the group of hyenas reside in the gorge with the watering hole." Ndogo replied.

"More hyenas?" Mjeshi asked, looking horrified and putting his hands on his mouth, nipping the fingers with his teeth.

"Not to worry. They were different hyenas than Shenzi's Clan, respected the Circle of Life." Ndogo reassured.

Busara and Naanda walked down to Taiyo and others.

"My friends. We will be thankful and saved at last. Both of the lands are now safe as the Pride Lands will be restored to its former glory and bloomed." Busara replied.

"And Mufasa was really happy to see." Sarabi said.

"Thank you, Sarabi." Busara replied.

"They are couldn't do without me. The Skullcrawlers were gone into ashes." Naanda stated.

Busara turned to Votus. "Votus. Come forward."

Votus stepped forward to the Lord of the Outlands.

"I am pleased you wield the Keyblade. With that, I couldn't be more proud of you." Busara said.

"Good for you." Donald smiled.

"Heh. I guess I was one of the Keyblade wielders. My mind is to begin to remember who I was and where I am from." Votus said, looking down.

"You did your best to beat Zant and you are amazing." Simba replied.

"Thanks." Votus said, felt better.

"In that case, Votus was quite useful for his skills. He can make us a good team." Mario replied.

"Indeed. His power has grown slowly which takes time at the moment when he is trained with us." Geno explained.

"I agree." Utopia nodded.

Ndogo was holding the adamantium canister. "At least, the adamantium would be safeguarded."

Suddenly, a canister was floating in the mid-air as a pure red aura radiated in Taiyo's body, and red markings began to show, glowing all over Taiyo's body. An orb of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. Then, a crown of light appears below Taiyo's feet. Light from the crown gusts upward, and the environment around the group changes. Taiyo, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Geno, Utopia, Votus, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Mjeshi, Kujali, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kamari, Azizi, Jasiri, Madoa, and Ndojo were all transported into a corridor of light. A Keyhole appeared in the sky. Taiyo tosses his Keyblade up and catches it with his tail. He whirled his Keyblade and points it up at the Keyhole. Taiyo's Keyblade shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly with light and realized the group back to Cave of Sanity.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Timon asked.

"That's pretty strange." Kujali murmured.

"I opened the path to many worlds. They need our help." Taiyo replied.

"We have to say good-bye for a little while." Sora said.

Mario looked over at Simba with a smile on his face.

"But at least this world has it's Lion King to look after it. Be sure of both lands remains divided." Mario replied.

"Ahh, yes. The king has returned. The Pride Lands will never forget Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him." Rafiki murmured.

"Do you think your quest will ever be over?" Simba asked.

"I don't know... But I think, as long as the Keyblade stays with me and Taiyo...We'll have to keep fighting." Sora assured.

"Ahh... The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life." Rafiki replied.

"Never ever?" Sora asked.

"The secret to victory... is a strong heart." Rafiki responded, pointing up to the sky.

Taiyo and Sora look at each other and nodded.

"Go on, go on, go, go then!" Rafiki said, laughs a bit, then continues to speak while holding up his staff. "Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues..."

"Until we meet again, Simba." Taiyo spoked.

"I hope that's soon." Simba said.

"We are looking forward to seeing you again." Busara murmured.

"Come and visit us next time." Naanda encouraged.

"It will be. So long." Sora said as he turned at Taiyo. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Taiyo said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy teleported into their Gummi Ship and turned to Shenzi.

"Shenzi."

"Yes?" Shenzi asked.

"Stay out of trouble." Taiyo stated.

Mario used the remote to transport him and others back to the Stardash Ship.

"He knows what you are doing." Kamari noted.

Shenzi giggled before he pounced onto him and tickling on him.

"Stop that! That's ticklish!" Kamari replied.

Everyone was laughing at the two hyenas, Pumbaa shook his head.

"Oh really?" Shenzi asked before she is licking onto his face.

"This is going to be totally disgusting." Banzai commented.

"Yeah." Azizi replied. "I think we move away from their personal space."

"Yep, you are right." Pumbaa admitted.

Simba chuckled before he looked up at the hole to see the night sky with stars.

"I may help with the great kings of the past to guide me and wants me to look forward to another adventure." Simba said.

(Elsewhere)

In the surrounding of the wastelands filled with canyons as Tengu held the object known as the Xianshi Staff. Its design based on the khakkhara which topped by one or more metal loops, with four smaller metal rings bound by each loop, and top of it was the retracting compartment mechanism golden lotus with the symbol of the Taoism.

Tengu was waiting for Zant until he appeared from the Corridor of Darkness and bowed to him.

"I am humbled in your presence, Tengu." Zant bowed to him.

"Has your mission failed to require the Star Spirits?" Tengu asked.

"Yes, master. But Dark Predator has got one of them while Taiyo and his allies have four Star Spirits. In his quest, he will need two more. I can assure you that I plan to steal the Star Spirits and brought all seven together to grant a wish." Zant explained.

"And then they revealed the location of the Key of Destiny, according to Ganon's ultimate goal. I want you to have this." Tengu said, handing the Xianshi Staff to Zant.

"Is that...?" Zant asked.

"Take it. Give it to the one who was locked away in the Chor Gom Prison, Xiong Dongwu. Tell him to make sure that no one never gets the hands on the Void Orb and protect it. Understood?" Tengu asked.

"I understand, Lord Tengu. I must be on the way." Zant said, walking away into the Corridor of Darkness before it vanished into thin air.

Tengu chuckled as he turned around and opened his left hand widely, using the magic to project the image of Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Mortu, Kenji, Atsuko, Keno, Sasuke, Hana, Snow Fang, and Dr. Fuji.

"I just told Dr. Fawful to take care of them for me along with the two members of Organization XIII. Hiroshi and his ninja teams were not knowing what I was going to do with them." Tengu said.

(Elsewhere)

In a dark city lit with neon lights, Pluto wandered through an alleyway and sees Axel walk around the corner in front of him. Pluto runs up to Axel just as he disappears into a dark portal. Pluto hears a whistle behind him and turns around to see another portal open up before him. Pluto barked as he runs into the portal.

(Destiny Islands)

Kairi stood on the beach of the Destiny Islands, looking out toward the small island where she and her friends, Sora, Taiyo, Tsuki, and Riku used to hang out. Kairi is taller, her hair is longer and has become a darker shade of auburn, her bangs part to the opposite side, and her body has developed into that of a young woman. She wore her main outfit which mainly contains a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a notebook-shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers with black laces.

"Maybe... waiting isn't good enough." Kairi murmured.

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" A male voice is heard.

Kairi turns to her left and sees Axel appear out of a dark portal near the water.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora and Taiyo. Why don't we go see them?" Axel raised out his hand to Kairi while she stands there thinking of what to do.

"Sora? Taiyo?" Kairi asked.

Suddenly, Kairi hears a dog barking behind her. The barking noise belonged to Pluto who was bounding over and barked, spinning in circles and wagging his tail.

Then, Dusks appear, and Pluto snarled. Kairi and Pluto both hear a whistle, and a dark portal appeared behind them. Pluto runs towards it, stops, and turns around to bark at Kairi, telling her to follow him.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already. My partner, Yixato was going to recruit his new team." Axel murmured.

"Yixato?" Kairi asked.

"How about joining me so I can tell you everything?" Axel suggested, making Kairi ran away from them.

The Dusks began to close in on Kairi.

"You're not acting very friendly!" Kairi said as she ran into the portal.

(Betwixt and Between)

Kairi and Pluto arrive in a strange abyss with Nobody symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor.

"Hey, what is this place?" Kairi asked.

Kairi and Pluto both hear another whistle, and they see a bright light at the end of the abyss. Pluto runs inside it. Kairi was about to head inside but looks back seeing a hooded figure. The portal of light closes before she can find out more about the figure.

(Twilight Town - Usual Spot)

Kairi wakes up, laying on the floor of the Usual Spot in Twilight Town.

"You okay?" A male voice asked.

Kairi groaned and raised her feet. In front of her stood Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"What...?" Kairi confused.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!" Pence declared.

"What is going on, kids?" A male voice wondered.

They are all faced at the strange, middle-aged Chinese man with a black long shoulder length hair with grey highlights on the side of them. and small goatee over his mouth and around his chin. In his usual outfit, he wore his grey robe with dark yellow long-sleeve, underneath his white tang shirt, black pants, and console sole black kung fu shoes.

"Jiang Ziya. We saw this girl who popped out from nowhere." Olette said.

Jiang Ziya moved forward to Kairi with an intrigued look.

"Would you tell your name and start to explain it to us before we know each other?" Jiang Ziya questioned.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Taiyo and others haven't retrieved the Mamar, the fifth Star Spirit and it is taken by the Dark Predator but there is no more threats to the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Hearing the great news, Naanda would be the Lady of the Outlands and married Busara since they fond each other. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were agree to respect the Circle of Life as long as they need to be behave. The heroes were departing from the world of safari animals. Tengu has recovered another Destiny Orb which covered inside the Xianshi Staff, giving it to Zant and told him to head to alternate universe of China.

**In just matter of time, I am also writing the Kung Fu Panda - The Dark Reality which based after around the events of Kung Fu Panda 2. Just give me more time before I published it.**


End file.
